


Two Birds' Melody

by Mizuko_A



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And needs some sleep, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Character Death, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dark, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a crimelord, Love, M/M, Nerd Dick Grayson, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Stalker Tim Drake, Starring Jason's Gang, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuko_A/pseuds/Mizuko_A
Summary: After the dramatic and unexpected death of a team member. Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman has Dick Grayson and Jason Todd do an unlikely team up to bring the corporate to Justice.With developing feelings and high tension. The two begin to realize they bit off more then they can chew.





	1. Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on this cite so let's see how it goes....
> 
> The team struggles with the death of a great soldier, and an even better friend.

 

 

 He stood by listening to the low hum of the fan slowly circling it's way making another revelation.

 

The low consistent tip tap of a pencil lightly hitting a table causing his migraine to worsen.

 

This surprisingly obnoxious sound was followed by pounding flesh to smooth slick, rubber. Small puffs, the youngest continued to exert as he trained his ever aching muscles harder, past there limit to succeed his predecessor.

 

Next was the unmistakable rapid fire of keys going off as if for limited time the answer to the meaning of life was finally posted on a website for all to behold.

 

“Tim can you stop that?” his voice broke the mundane routine they had created as the typing came to a significant halt.

 

There was a small look Tim gave him as if he was analyzing Dick in every way possible. From posture to the very tone of his voice as he flipped through another page of his ambitious curriculum.

 

There was an etch to the beta's voice as he knew he was stepping on eggshells around the older.

 

“I need to get this work done. You should take a break and go up stairs, you do not need to be here for the results.” Tim did the best he could to send his older brother away and shield him from the reality soon to come. Yes Dick understood his reasoning. He hasn't slept since they found the body, and his fellow beta was worrying over him. He just wanted what was best for him and yet…

 

Stubbornly Dick shook his head and continued to wait. The exhaustion clear on his face, as the bags were prudent under his sapphire eyes. He needed to be patient, even if the results are absolutely catastrophic he would wait to see, and serve the justice needed.

Something he was so prone to doing. He would not let someone torment innocent people like this. Not when the innocent people were already wheelchair bound and an easy target for anyone on the streets of Gotham.

 

What kind of sick people would be so low to attack a paralysed woman? A question that would circle in his head for months to come.

 

A few weeks prior, Oracle dropped off the grid. Went completely dark to everyone's dismay. They searched high and low for her. Low went as far as below sea level. Aquaman had no knowledge of her whereabouts to the team’s overwhelming trepidation of her disappearance.

 

To everyone, it was unusual. Barbara would have showed up by now. She would have told someone she had an off grid trip. Even if it was on short notice a simple morse code message would have sufficed but instead they were left in a dark hole with little chance of reaching the top.

 

Suddenly the massive monitor lit up the room like Christmas. But with the whole scenario happening it felt more like doomsday as Dick read the words which popped up.

 

The words on the monitor was something everyone feared the moment they found the body. It caused both Tim's and Dick's heart to plummet into a devastating sense of dread as the words were seared into their eyes.

DNA MATCH

IDENTITY : BARBARA GORDON

 

Dick felt as if he was about to lose his lunch all over the Cave's polished refined floor.

His migraine worsened by a tenfold and sent shock waves throughout his body. The painful feeling was soon followed by a sudden dizziness as his heart skipped a beat, attempting to leap out of his chest.

 

Tim made a noise that was a mixture of a choke and a sob. A strangled noise that seemed to express too little as he  grumbled out incoherent mutterings. A common gesture Tim gave when he could not comprehend something, and attempt to give it meaning.

 

One question laid on both betas’ minds as they store holes into the monitor hoping it would change. Hope an error message popped up or Barbara would come rolling out of the elevator laughing hysterically at them. Getting back at them for all the pranks and jokes they pulled on her over the years they spent together.

 

A well executed prank, mastered by the hacker of the team. Sadly, that would never happen. She was truly gone and they loathed the idea.

 

The thought was to remain, who would do such a thing, and why?

 

The loud popping of flesh on rubber finally stopped but the hanging bag's chains still creaked and groaned as it slowly stilled. Echoing what could have been Babs’ fate. Chained down and helpless begging for her life. No. Barbara would not beg. She was stronger than that. It would be shameful to taint her robust image with the aspect of begging. She hoped for saving. Dick was sure of it. The determined woman he grew up with would be as stubborn as ever.

 

She would not give her enemies the satisfaction of seeing her plea.

 

The hard steps of the youngest etching on closer to the computer, no doubt wanting to see what has brought such a wave of anguish upon his comrades.

 

In the back of the young alpha's mind, he knew as well the forsaken news ahead.

 

“Who?” Damian demanded as threatening as possible. His voice a low growl that was usually only heard when a threat upon a family member, or threatening dangerous villains for example, Slade Wilson.

 

Dick clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he opened them, the words would dissolve and he would wake up from this sick nightmare.

 

He had no luck in doing so and forced himself to maintain a calm composure.

 

“We will find out.” Dick croaked out as he placed a hand on the back of Damian’s neck in reassurance. The young alpha may have hated the contact when he was young and foolish, but now the alpha secretly craved the affection and touch of the older one. Something that was often overlooked by Dick, but brandished like a sword in Tim's eyes as he glared at the alpha’s slightly satisfied face.

 

“Father will be very upset.”

 

Dick gave a small saddened smile, knowing now was not the time to weep for there comrade. He had to keep the little ones on their feet. He has done it before, he will do it again. It was his job to root them when they were put off balance after all. “I can handle him.” Dick reassured the young boy, grip tightening and easing up.

 

“Someone might be targeting us. If our identities are compromised-”

 

Dick gracefully cut off the worry wart Tim has unknowingly become over the years. “If our identities were compromised, our names and faces would be covering every news channel in the world.” he concluded which earned a nod of approval from Damian.

 

“Or the villain is sending us a warning. Telling us he knows who we are and isn't afraid to pick us off one by one.”

 

“Whoever believes they could succeed in a battle against me is foolish! I will surely have there head with my katana.” Damian stated boldly, his thirst for blood and vengeance now his new fuel to keep his flame burning. Maybe is wasn't quite his new fuel, rather enlarging his already deepened desire for spilled blood.

 

Or perhaps that was the alpha in the boy talking. Whatever it was, it was Dick's job to knock him off the pedestal the young alpha built for himself and keep him grounded. The irony of it all was how much Dick truly loved to be off the ground and in the air flying.

 

“How are we going to tell the commissioner?” Tim swallowed thickly as he feared to be the one to bare the traumatic news that will no doubt break the old man's heart and soul. The man was her father. There is no doubt they could not tell him.

 

Though Dick saw the options play out on Tim's face and he could see the teen entertain the idea of not telling the commissioner. Dick frowned he thought Tim was better than this.

 

“I will.” Bruce's deep voice cut through the stoic atmosphere, grabbing everyone's attention. They were so lost in their own minds they did not even see, hear, or sense the man enter the cave.

 

However, Dick and Tim had a reason to not be able to sense the alpha, Damian did not get the satisfaction of saying such things.

 

As a beta, Dick and Tim were both lacking the same abilities which made an omega an omega and an alpha an alpha. Scent glands, they had zero or just didn't function the same, they could not detect the odors which there fellow superiors produced. Therefore it was harder for them to detect if someone was in a room with them. They had to train extra hard in the category of detection.

 

Dick could recall his best friend Wally telling him there was a distinct smell everyone would put off when in pain. He wondered if he himself was producing a smell that was similar to the embodiment of sadness and dread.

 

Three heads turned to face Bruce, six eyes filled with there own form of pain, and separate thoughts which would haunt them in their wake and sleep.

 

“What about Pennyworth?” Damian mumbled. His voice lost the usual confidence and spark of superiority. It was replaced by this whelming deep sadness at the realization of how immense the loss is for others. He himself cared little for the Gordon girl as he would put it, but he did recognize her skill and capability.

 

Dick knew Damian was only being tough for show. Sometime later, Damian will find Dick. Sometime later he will break down away from peering eyes in a fit of anger and balled up hate. And when he did, Dick promised to be there.

 

“I'll tell him.” Tim stated quickly and he rose up from his seat. His eyes were now bloodshot, tears threatening to be released. No doubt an excuse to leave the cave and let the news truly sink in.

 

Dick empathized with him very much. Sending a hopeful smile his way for support.

 

“We will find the corporate.” Bruce growled out a promise that he put his heart and soul into.

 

Something that was so painstakingly disgusting to even have to think of. He wasn’t there for yet another one of his bats. There alpha had failed yet another person dear to him.

 

Damian could see the pain in his father's eyes but was not willingly to act on that. He visibly tensed at the thought of giving his father any sort of physical comfort. He was to head strong for that.

 

Dick was the exception to the norm, and was at the man's side like a leech.

 

Dick wasted no time at all. Bruce could act as tough as he wanted, would refuse to show any need for comfort, but he knew better. He was the first Robin and read the man like an open book.

 

He brought his arms around his mentor, his friend, his father, and hugged him tightly. Hugged him as if this was there last day on Earth. As if the sun was going to burn out tomorrow and with it the world we knew and loved would end.

 

Resting his head on the man's chest listening to the out of control heartbeat as their warmth merged, he rubbed his cheek on the man's chest.

 

Bruce did not hug back. He remained motionless and stiff. A broken record that had lost the ability to do anything less but be stuck in a endless loop.

 

The loop Bruce was living in was failure. The inability to be there for the ones closest to him.

 

He wasn't there for Dick, and he was taken advantage of. He wasn't there for Jason, and he died. He wasn't there for Barbara, she was paralysed, and he wasn't there for Damian, his whole life.

 

And then it was back to Barbara. Deceased, a word he never hoped to see upon her name in his lifetime.

 

Something he wished never to see upon any of his students. He watched them grow up after all.

 

“Update Red Hood on the news.” The man which raised the group stated in a strict and uptight tone. Yet his shoulders relaxed during the hug Dick asserted himself to.

 

How Bruce knew the Red Hood was in town went unsaid. Why he assumed Dick had contact with him as well was questionable.

 

“How do you know-” Dick let the words die mid sentence, he suspected that this man he hugged so tightly before him to keep them both from shattering into millions of pieces was indeed, Batman. How Jason was able to hide from this talented man a day, would be an even more crazy question then Batman knowing his whereabouts.

 

He responded with a simple nod instead. Rubbing his cheek against his mentor's chest once more before pulling away reluctantly. His hand skimming the man's arm as he took a step back.

 

Dick swallowed down his own hurt feelings as much as he wanted to break down for the loss of yet another good friend.

He had grown accustomed to so many tragic endings for those closest to him and those who he could have saved as a vigilante but failed.

 

Each another face to keep him up at night and haunt his dreams. Dreams that left him thinking what he could have done better. What he should have done better, and what he will do to be better.

  


~

 

“What do you want?” the robotic voice spoke roughly. The man behind the voice crossing their arms and turning around glaring underneath the crimson red helmet. Dick could catch the hint of playfulness laced in his words.

 

He had found the vigilante in one of his several hideouts. No doubt Hood was questioning how he knew his location, and why he was so daring to come here. Usually Red Hood would come to him. Jason would always make the first move after Dick made sure to let him know he enjoyed the alpha's company.

 

Jason often would pop up out of the dark of night during one of his patrols, or even at his apartment which to Dick meant Jay was lonely. And he wasn't one to turn down an opportunity for some family bonding and a chili dog spree.

 

However, today, Dick really did not want to have their usual heated debate, of back and forth banter between the two. The usual exchange of corny jokes and puns was the last thing on his mind.

 

It was something only the two of them enjoyed, it brought them closer together, and Jason was the only family member willing to put up with his horrendous puns.

 

From the way Red Hood completely changed his demeanor, feet spreading and shoulders tightening he must have picked up on Dick's mood with one look and a large inhale. His hand came to a stop beside his gun signalling he was prepared to take who ever dared to upset the beta down.

 

“Who do I need to shoot?” Was the next line Red Hood asked which made Dick step back and reevaluate the scenario.

 

Nightwing gave Hood a small disappointing scowl as he stared at the crimson helmet intently.

 

His mind began to run wild. How would he tell Jason that Barbara, Oracle, the first Batgirl was gone. He did not want Red Hood going off into the city collecting heads of criminals in honor of their lost comrade. That would destroy the bonds he had created for them and the other bats. The bonds he worked so hard to rekindle would wither away if he was not cautious.

 

He had to keep Jason reeled in. Set his mind on something else, the first Robin had to lean on him. Red Hood liked to feel needed, to be the one who was right, and quite frankly Dick was completely willing to toss his own bravado aside and be human for a change.

 

Nightwing's shoulders slacked, his head dropping down and he inhaled sharply putting his heart and soul into these next few words.

“Barbara is dead.”

 

The words floated in the air making the atmosphere seem thick like molasses. Painfully keeping everyone from moving forward, pushing against them in every way.

 

Red Hood was silent for quite some time. He stared at Dick not uttering a word. Making the beta feel uneasy as he was stared at like a two headed deer in headlights.

 

“What?” Jason demanded cocking his gun this time and taking a step forward. Over time, Jason had rebuilt his relationship with Oracle and they were on good terms. Bonding over the hate they held for a certain green haired clown. Odd how a villain could bring two people closer together when there was a point in time where they despised one another. In fact, last time Nightwing checked, Oracle still kept close tabs on Red Hood not fully trusting him, but sympathizing with his pain.

 

“She's gone Jay. B’ told me to warn you that someone might be targeting us.” Dick took off his mask revealing his emotionally wrecked face. He knew it was safe in Jason's hideout and he needed to be human for a moment. Jason was familiar, easy to lean on. Dick trusted him even though he utterly had no reason to. Jason had pointed a gun at his head more times than he could count.

 

“Talia?”

 

Dick shook his head not knowing who it was. There was silence as the alpha waited for the answer of who would be first on his hit list. To his disapproval it never came.

 

“We-” Dick took a sharp breath voice wavering finally letting himself crumble down into a person rather than a prophet. Letting himself be vulnerable in the eyes which needed it most. It felt good to not have to be the rock for everyone else. With Jason, he could be weak.

 

“don't know.” Dick continued as his body trembled. He had known Barbara all his life. Jason knew that, was there for some of it.

Dick grew up with the girl and had dated her for sometime. And even when there relationship exploded in there face, they remained good friends. It was the kind of relationship everyone wished they had.

 

That even after the falling out, they remained close and could gladly share their concerns.

 

Jason stared at Dick and soon removed his own helmet and mask.

 

~

  


Dick was seated at his own apartment now. He had invited Jason over to his small humble shack to talk things out and explain to him the situation.

 

He could hardly get out the state of which they found the body in. When he first saw the- he didn't even have words to describe it. It was beyond recognition, a ghastly sight that made his skin crawl and his heart want to jump out his mouth.

 

The body charred beyond recognition. Pink flesh and burned muscle coated the air in a sickening fashion as Dick tried to get the scent of cooked rotting flesh out his mind.

 

It was the kind of smell that reeked so bad you believed you could taste it, bitter and scorched. He cringed at the memory, the familiar taste on his tongue and almost gagged.

 

He looked at Jason who simply nodded his head up and down as he continued the tale. It seemed more fitting to actually call it a horror story. The alpha seemed not shaken at all by the details and the condition they found the body in.

 

It was slightly alarming to Dick, but in there line of work, he would have to let the inability of a surprised reaction go. Jason Todd had after all knocked on death's doors, entered, and came out with a scythe.

 

“It was terrible Jay.” Dick mumbled out as he fidget on his couch for comfort looking at Jason through red shot eyes and a tear stricken face. All composure out the window for he was in the confines of his own home now.

 

Jason the only one to bare witness to the vigilante’s breakdown. A truly sincere and raw moment.

 

Jason stood up from where he sat sprawled out on the couch beside Dick. “You need to eat.” He commented making an escape for the kitchen but Dick quickly grabbed his wrist stopping the alpha from moving.

 

Only Dick Grayson was capable of stopping several alphas in their tracks. One of them being the infinite Batman and his colony of pups (pups are the name for baby bats).

“I'm not hungry.” Dick mumbled which was very true. His appetite was thrown out the window as soon as he started his horror story.

 

Teal eyes met sapphire blue in a soft stance of colors.

“Well I am.” Jason said cheekily retracting his hand from Dick's grasp in a surprisingly gentle manner. He walked off and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Dick alone to his thoughts.

 

The elder definitely did not want to be left alone to mope, and after a few minutes a nice smell filled the air and Dick found himself being drawn to the kitchen by his stomach alone.

 

He pulled himself up from the couch, carrying himself like a sack of bricks as he wobbled his way to the kitchen, dragging his feet like a zombie.

 

“I thought you weren’t hungry.” Jason commented as soon as Dick poked his head around the door. Listening to the sizzling sound and popping noise of the red sauce mixed with meat.

 

“I thought I wasn't either. Seems my stomach fooled us both.” Dick chided as his eyes wandered to the set dining table. A small square table that has seen better days.

 

Jason scoffed looking over his shoulder at Dick, “Fooled **you** Goldie. I knew you would be searching for food five minutes after I mentioned the subject.”

 

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and made a small jokingly offended noise as he trotted his way to where Jason stood over the rickety oven. The oven which Dick dared to never touch. More like forbidden to touch.

 

Just because he had a few accidents at the manor. Some may have ended with half the kitchen set ablaze and young Jason being covered in flour while Dick was unscaved, did not mean he was a terrible chef. It simply meant he needed practice. Which he clearly never got.

 

The beta sat himself on the kitchen counter as he happily thought about what little memories Jason and him shared together.

 

“Hey.” Jason growled out eyeing Dick from the corner of his eye lifting a hand and gesturing to where the beta was sitting with a giant spoon. “Get off the fucken counter.”

 

“Jay this is my house.” The older rolled his eyes and ignored the annoyed muttering coming from the man who continued to stir.

 

He heard the small comments of ‘the disrespect’ and ‘kids these days’ as his stirring quickened. Finally they were eased into a nice silence that Jason was soon to break.

 

“So do you guys have any idea who it was?”

 

The who being Barbara's killer went unsaid as Dick sighed deeply.

 

“No, Talia is a start by I doubt it was her. She just has no reason to go after Babs.”

 

“I say being close to daddy Bats, and her son is good enough.”

 

“I'm close to Bruce and Damian too.”

 

Jason stopped stirring and faced Dick with a dumbfounded look. An expression that screamed out ‘you are an idiot if you even consider the topic in a friendly way’.

 

His face heated up in realization of what the alpha had meant. Barbara could in a sense be a motherly figure to Damian, if Damian allowed it. And there was that time- Dick refused to taint his image of Barbara and Bruce. It was in the past. They all had moved on and were happy, he had been happy and made an amends with them.

 

“Talia has better things to do then act on petty jealousy.” Dick concluded as he began to swing his feet, blush dying out.

 

Jason had long since turned around back to stirring while Dick was lost in thought. Though he turned around once more to give Dick The Look™. The look that said ‘you are the dumbest person to walk the Earth’. Basically shouting this is the same woman who indeed tried to murder you and believed you were trying to convert her son into the cult of bats and do satanic rituals in spite of her.

 

Dick attempted to match Jason’s gaze and spoke sincerely. “If it was Talia she would have made it clear it was her. Plus she would have not went after Babs in that case. Damian dislikes everyone. Babs is no exception.”

 

The fact that Dick was the exception went unsaid but was clearly left in the air to ponder.

 

“I don't think it was anyone we know at all.” Dick thought out loud going over scenarios in his head. Looking at all angles of the story as he was taught.

 

“Come again?” Jason asked but Dick could see his muscles were more tense. As if he knew something and was stiffening at the thought.

 

“Barbara is an easy target for anyone on the street. A young beta wheelchair bound is easy pickings for Gotham’s criminals. A robbery gone wrong? Would not be the first time we've seen it.”

 

Jason nodded his head in agreement. “Could be-” he mumbled gesturing to the already displayed plates. Dick following his gaze and stood up to get them, so Jason could serve them. “just don't do anything rash.”


	2. Cotton Candy City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd reluctantly goes to a meeting the colony called for. Apparently the Dark Knight has a few suspects for Barbara's unfortunate death.
> 
> It some how lands him and the Bluebird in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are quite a few references to the comics in this chapter. I'm wondering if anyone would get them or simply just think Jason is in need of mental therapy and some anger management. But let's be honest, he probably does.

 

 

  He sat in front of the several photos and maps. Red strings tying the images together in a patternless form. The photos tantalising him as he stared at them, head spiraling. Frustrated as ever as the pictures clung to the wall in gory detail. 

 

The several charred and burnt victims which were all linked together. A mix of genders from male to female but with one single common trait. Each shattered in there own way unlike any other group of people.

 

He now stared at the image he had so painstakingly received from the golden boy.

The last thing he wanted to do was force Goldie to take a nose dive in the dark trench of memory lane to pull up photos of his deceased ex.

 

That was sure a great conversation starter for the pair. 

 

However, to his luck, the beta did not even question him. Probably assumed he was looking into the case, or simply didn't have the will power to discuss it anymore.

 

Jason drummed his finger on his hard wood desk rhythmically. Sending an echo into the silent cemented walls of his bunker.

 

The killings were all linked and Jason really did not like what he was seeing. If that pattern continued then it seemed likely Batman would uncover it and use one of his little soldiers as bait. Swinging a slab of meat in front of a starving lion.

 

He sighed at the thought of finding the light drained out of deep sapphire eyes, turning that beautiful hue into a murky grey. Lips that seemed always parted for terrible puns, unrecognizable and unable to utter another sound. Seeing the Goldie motionless due to a tragic accident was a terrifying thought.

 

Coming from Jason, it was even more meaningful. 

 

When he came back to life he hated everyone. The entire colony, Dick Grayson included was on his personal hit list. 

The sickening crush he had for the older boy was done and over with. While under the League of Assassins he trained specifically in the mental department to rid himself of that putred tender feeling only the first Robin could cause. 

 

As soon as Jason ended up in the dirt and grime of Gotham he made Goldie his first target to prove he was no longer the love sick teenager. Finding out the beta was no longer in Gotham made his heart skip a beat at the thought of getting the first Robin smoothly without a word from Batman. Or so he thought.

 

The moment he saw Dick Grayson in all his finger stripe glory he almost shot him for the sultry outfit alone. The fucken guy was leaping around in a skin tight suit, waving his perfect rear around as if he was in some sort of fashion show for criminal entertainment.

 

The sight sent all Jason’s hard work out the window and into a snowstorm. Of course he denied his rising feelings and continued to observe Dick for weeks to come. Jason found the guy was disgustingly kind to everyone, and he thought maybe he could shoot him for that alone.

 

The ex Boy Wonder had definitely changed. As a kid he had heard stories of Robin being a ball of jokes and cheer but Jason only knew him when his relationship with Bruce was rocky and tense. He could finally see what Dick Grayson's real personality was like and it was repulsively sweet.

 

Dick never wronged him when he was alive in anyway. And of he did Jason sure deserved it for taking his title.

 

But, he doubted the guy even knew he was in danger when the Joker snagged him. However, what he could be mad about, was the Replacement. Dick helped train that half ass excuse of a Robin. 

 

That sure enough sent Jason into an enraged state clouded by the never ending rage of murky green waters.

 

He developed the cynical idea to destroy the Golden Boy's, new name, Nightwing. Posing as the Bright Knight gone Dark in the Big Apple, New York.

 

A great time of a life thrilling game of cat and mouse. Nightwing absolutely infuriated and frustrated with Jason, finding out it was him tarnishing his name. Then the agonizing pain of Dick confronting Jason, but unable to beat him, being overpowered not just once, but twice.

 

How humiliating it must have been for the Bluebird.

 

Jason sighed at the long memory, reveling in the old victory. They eventually had to team up and stop a common enemy. However, he did kinda miss their old games, and his devious ideas finding enjoyment in tormenting their lives. 

  
  


Though he now found himself settling down for just tormenting Bruce, Replacement, and Demon Spawn. He would never bring himself to harm the Prettybird in anyway possible. At least not in the way he used to.

 

Currently there was a new threat to be dealt with and Jason had to make sure Dick Grayson did not end up as a target. The little brother was now watching out for the older one, how the tables have truly turned.

 

He would be lying if he said he hadn't grown attached to the Bluebird all over again. But he was a vigilante after all, lying was part of the career.

 

Standing up and stretching out in a cat like fashion, he began to walk to the door. Snagging his leather jacket along the way he left the bunker and the gruesome images which haunted his most recent dreams.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“I do not remember asking for Todd's presence.” The young alpha crossed his arms and stuck out his nose with distaste.

 

“I called for a family meeting. Jason included whether we like it or not.” Bruce grumbled out cleary irritated already by the mini bat. 

 

This was the first time Jason had been in the cave in years. He still hasn't even touched the manor floors just went straight to the familiar cave entrance where he knew he was welcomed. He didn't want to touch the manor and be drawn back into false hope.

 

The little termite made a clicking noise with his tongue as he rolled his eyes in disgust. “More like Grayson insisted you invite that sad excuse of a second Robin!” Damian was another reason why Jason kept away.

 

He wasn't scared of the pint size kid, he was Red Hood after all. He just didn't want to have to take responsibility of the tiny alpha, ever. 

 

He hated the kid's attitude and his strong sense of self superiority. It made him think of Bruce. The two alphas were very similar. 

 

Damian was what Jason believed was actually going on in Bruce's head. The declaration of ‘I am better than you all, so listen up or get stomped on.’

 

“I don't think much of you either pipsqueak.” 

Jason grumbled, he didn't like Damian, but he hated Tim even more which was something the two had in common. The everlasting hatred for the third Robin. “How about I pop a bullet in your head and we call it even.” He smirked getting slapped in the shoulder from Goldie and a warning frown from both Tim and Bruce.

  
  


“Please I would not waste my time with the likes of you.” Damian glared back, matching an intense Batman stare that would send criminals in a frantic need to runaway. 

 

But Jason wasn't some petty criminal intimidated by glances. 

 

“Anyway!” Dick dragged all the attention to him as he rested his hands on his well formed hips. Jutting them out slightly as if he was a model trying to show off his best angle. “You had some news, what of?”

 

Bruce cleared his throat getting the required attention he needed, “According to the commissioner, Barbara is not the only victim found in such a… state.” The loss of words to describe Barbara's charred corpse was enough to know it was horrible. 

 

Jason had seen the photos, he could not have imagined how it was in person. His mind went back to the previous night of having Dick telling him all the chilling details. Painting a wonderfully vivid picture of reeking burnt flesh, mixed with the rotting corpse that was Barbara.

 

Yet, there was the cynical part of him that was satisfied that the Batman had failed yet another person. He reveled in the man's misery. The cynical part of him will never stop celebrating each and everyone of Bruce's failures.

 

Dick nodded his head and shot a look at Tim. “So I was right, we aren't being targeted.” 

 

“It appears not. The victims have been ranging dramatically from gender, age, and race. Though it is leaning on the younger ages of mid twenties to sixteen.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. As much as he loved running circles around the problem, he had work to do and better places to be. People needed sorting and bullets in their kneecaps.“So this means what exactly?” the impatient alpha asked.

 

Jason caught Tim picking at his elbow anxiously waiting to speak. Jason would rather break his own ear drums then have to listen to that disgusting Bruce parallel.

 

“It means there targets are young and vulnerable, a clear correlation.” Bruce continued. 

 

Dick rolled onto his heels never one to stand still for to long. Shifting his weight back and forth. As long as Jason knew Dick, the guy could never keep still. But Jason now understood the movement was not just his inability to sit still, but because he didn't like the high tension. He spent enough time with Goldie to pick up on little things like this.

 

“I ran DNA sample comparisons on a normal genome and Babs’ and found some interesting differences.” 

 

“Elaborate Timmy.” was all Dick had to say to make Jason sigh knowing this was going to be an obnoxiously long complicated explanation.

 

“Right, well, as you know we all traced ourselves for any metahuman DNA and tested negative. Barbara included. But for some reason her DNA has traces of metagene residue. As if her body suddenly retracted it and began to fight the unknown DNA off.” 

 

So it wasn't long, but it was intriguing. Metahuman DNA, not what Jason had expected at all. He had assumed otherwise from the insight his men had given him about the bodies. It could be a combination of the two, that meant there was much more at play here.

 

“So there is illegal experimentation on human beings to try and what? Unlock the metagene?”

 

Tim shook his head, “We do not have the metagene, or if we did and we missed it in our own DNA check, it would be very hard to unlock it seeing we are on the verge of death every night.” 

 

Jason sure as hell knew he didn't have it. It would have been really helpful to get super powers to stop being blown up into smithereens.

  
  


Dick rested his hand underneath his chin shifting his weight once more, displaying his hips. “So you suspect someone has synthesized the DNA or can alter the genome to obtain the metagene?” 

 

“Precisely.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow, “So how are you exactly gonna find this guy if you have no leads?”

 

Tim rolled his eyes as if Jason had asked an idiotic question. “I'll run a search through the black market, or any other iffy website claiming to make the non metas, meta.”

 

“Don’t leave out top organizations, they as well are suspects for illegal experimentation.” The first Robin commented as he leaned onto Tim's chair. Jason resisted the urge to trail his eyes along the fine arch of Dick's spine. The guy had been shifting around anxiously for so long it was hard not to notice it. He refused to even glance his way now, especially when Batman was only a few feet away.

 

“I can take the news to Wally and see if anything is up at Star Labs. If they have heard of any neiborghing labs or scientist that brought the possibility of turning non metas meta.” Dick spoke clearly, already trying to find leads and connections.

 

To that, the Red Hood found himself frowning. Dickie going to see the speedster was the last thing anyone wanted. Everyone wanted to keep the Bluebird close, Central City wasn't exactly in Batman's pocket. With the recent news of these disappearances, they all needed to stay close.

 

Also, Dick could not just abandon him to the mercy of the rest of the bats. He got Bruce to summon him here and was now going to leave him alone with the broody bunch. 

 

Not on Jason's watch. He was not going to be in a three mile radius with the bat colony without Goldie as a buffer between him and them.

 

Besides, Wally and Dick could get handsy with each other since they have known each other for their entire lives. They were best friends after all, and Jason knew Dick was bound to get off task. If they left Goldie alone with a rock he would somehow involve it into his daily life. Declaring it as his pet or his new adopted son, something equally insane to considering Damian as a brother. With Wally, there was no telling where the two would end up on their own.

 

He caught sight of Tim typing away on his keyboard downing what Jason was almost positive, was his third cup of coffee in the few minutes they've been down in the cave. 

 

Jason wouldn't last two minutes alone with them. “I'll go with him.” Jason growled out to sound less enthusiastic then he was actually feeling.

 

Three heads snapped his way while the other could care less of who went where as long as the information was retrieved.

 

“No, I will go with him. I'm sure Todd has some petty crime he has to violently take care of.” Damian bore daggers into Jason's head as if trying to hit a bullseye. 

 

“Actually I don't have anything on my daily hit li-”

 

Tim spoke up this time, looking over his shoulder at where Dick leaned on him, and then back at Jason with a hand under his chin. “I was hoping you could check out Gotham's underground to see if they have heard anything.” Replacement fumbled nervously in his chair not wanting to sound demanding. 

 

The kid was scared of ordering Jason around, the Red Hood wanted to keep it that way. 

 

The guy had every right to fear the Red Hood, seeing his name was on the top of his hit list. A little part of him knew that this irrational fear was completely Jason's fault. Deriving from a point in time where Jason brutally stabbed the teen in the chest, and left him to die alone some time ago.

 

All he could say for it was… the teen really tested his patience. “I'll have my men on it while I'm out with Goldie.” Jason shrugged back a cocky feeling as he freely threw around the word ‘ **men’** . 

 

Red Hood did not like to brag, but he was doing very well for himself, having an entire gang of betas and few alphas working for him that kept growing by the masses everyday. Some were close to him, but all had mutual respect for the man in red seeing he was a Gotham native and looked out for the little people overall.

 

“I wish to accompany Grayson to Star Labs as well. There is no doubt he will get side tracked with the West boy.” Jason frowned that was his excuse for tagging along, Demon Spawn needed a new one. Everyone knew the guy would forget time existed with Wally around. That's what Jason was for, not because he actually enjoyed being around the Bright Knight.

 

“I do not get side tracked!” Dick pouted standing straight giving Damian the stink eye. “But I'll let you tag along. I would never give up a chance for some brotherly bonding.” Dick grinned as he made grabby hands toward Damian, successfully trapping him in a hug. 

 

“Nevermind Todd he's all yours.” Damian lazily waved a hand his way while trying to claw away from Dick's death grip. The poor young alpha was being smothered by the beta.

 

He couldn't help the small smile tug on his lip as he began to look forward to there little trip together.

 

“Looks like it's just you and I Prettybird.” Jason grinned devilishly, eyes raking the older’s body in a predatory gaze.

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


They arrived at Central City the following night, almost morning taking the private jet with no questions. Damian had attempted to force himself along after Jason's flirtatious comment. But in the end Bruce reeled in the little termite saying he needed someone for patrol seeing Nightwing would be inactive for some time.

 

They were already set back with Babs being dead, now they needed Alfred back behind the computers or Replacement who was more than willing to be out of Jason's line of fire.

 

What a powder puff pussy.

 

That lead him to the current situation, pulling the half ass, jet lagged Golden Boy around the town to find a decent hotel for them to stay the morning. 

 

Well at least however long it would take until his migraine was gone.

 

Driving around, Jason could see Central City was nothing like Gotham. It didn't have the filth clinging to the street. Didn't have the polluted musty air filled with toxic gas and car exhaust. It didn't have kids wandering the streets aimlessly struggling to survive. There wasn't the common prostitute or hooker you would see on every corner of Gotham. The place was privileged and Jason wanted to leave already. 

 

Untouched and unscathed by the treacheries of the world. Never to know a single bad thing in its life. His eyes wandered to the first Robin's sleeping figure to his right. Head tilted down, dark black hair obscuring his closed eyes as he slept. 

 

He looked at peace and vulnerable sitting their lost in his dreams. An outsider would probably think the beta had never seen a bad day in his entire life. But truth be told Dick Grayson had one of the worst lives of all and Jason took pride in knowing it. 

 

He was one of the few that Dick trusted with his secrets. Even though he definitely did not earn it.

 

He managed to park the car in the maze of a parking lot and gave Dick one more glance over before clearing his throat loudly.

 

Just like that blue eyes flew open conditioned by Bruce and all his mundane wake up trainings.

 

“We're here.” Jason frowned seeing Dick was no longer relaxed but tense around the shoulders. He already missed the peaceful gentle sleeping form.

 

Goldie blinked several times most likely wondering why Star Labs looked a lot like a slightly run down hotel. 

 

“This isn't the lab.” Captain obvious clarified and Jason rolled his eyes.

 

“No, it's a hotel. I'm tired and you were asleep. Now let's go.” Jason said swinging his door open and slamming it shut with no further questioning. 

 

He quickly walked to the trunk getting his and sleeping beauty's bag. He also made sure to snag his firearms bag just in case. Though looking around he didn't believe it would be necessary in this cotton candy neighborhood.

 

Dick was just getting out of the car throwing his arms up in the air stretching out like a cat. Jason smirked through half lidded eyes as he watched the wonderful sight that was Dick Grayson.

 

“What?” Dick asked catching Jason staring.

 

Jason hoped his face wouldn't betray him or the darkened sky will grant him mercy and hide the blush that was arising.

 

“Nothing, I'm just tired.” 

 

Dick nodded and lead the way to the door. Holding the door open for Jason who was carrying all the bags like a well formed gentleman. Alfred would be proud, he thought smugly. 

 

A blonde woman was at the front counter with a very cheerful smile shining through pearly whites. Jason got one sniff and could tell she was a young omega by the fruity smell which lingered.

 

“Good afternoon boys, how are you doing?”

 

Jason wanted to get straight to the point and get a room, but leave it to Dick the chatterbox to make what would have been a one minute exchange one hour.

 

“We're doing good, just flew in actually. Major jet lag and all.” 

 

“Oh. Where from?” the omega asked actually intrigued by the two of them.

 

“Star City.” Dick lied blatantly being cautious as ever even in banter. 

 

“Oh Star City, that place is rough. Not as bad as Gotham so I here.”

 

Dick gave off a genuine bubbly laugh leaning on the counter giving Jason another fantastic view of his rear. Goldie was probably amused by the coincidence that the woman would bring up Gotham.

 

“Star City is full of guys running around with bows.”

 

“Well here we got a guy going around at the speed of light, is that what drew you in?”

 

“No, here to see a friend actually. Haven't seen him in quite some time so I'm surprising him.” Dick gave a charming smile at the lady and she leaned down on the counter as well. Meeting Dick’s gaze.

 

Jason was beginning to feel a tad bit invisible. 

 

“How rude of me, I didn't ask, how was your day?” Dick asked as Jason sighed loudly earning an odd look from the woman. Was this back and forth commentary necessary?  

 

Absolutely not. It was a waste of time. They could be already in there room settling down but instead he was stuck listening to this small talk.

 

“Oh how kind of you. It was really slow seeing it's a really late shift and all. I get very few people in but there does seem to have been a good amount on the reserved list.” She half mumbled twirling her blonde hair as she spoke. A gesture girls did when ever they were attracted to someone they were talking to. Body language was everything to Jason.

 

“I would never be able to stand working-” 

 

“For the love of god would you shut up Dick!” Jason had finally reached the high of the bullshit he would put up with for the day.

 

Both the woman and Dick stood in silence, there gaze stuck on Jason not leaving his spot. Most likely wondering what crawled into his pants and bit him in the ass.

 

“Can we get two  bedrooms and be done here?” 

 

The omega continued to stare at Jason shrinking under his gaze hypnotized by his fury before finally snapping back to reality. 

 

“Oh um yeah sorry!” she said nervously before tapping the keys on the keyboard. She scrunched her face and gritted her teeth glancing at Jason through one eye. She looked reluctant and Jason just wanted the omega to spit it out.

 

“What?” he growled out voice dripping venom.

 

“I-It appears we only have one bedroom a-available.”

 

“ARE YOU FU-” 

 

“That will do just fine.” Dick butt in pushing Jason aside shooting him a warning glance over his shoulder. He returned to the woman with a kind and gentle smile easing her into a much more relaxed position.

 

She smiled back and handed Dick the key card before waving the two off stating it was on the third floor. 

 

They took the elevator up, Dick attempting to take his bag from Jason who refused and continued to hold onto it. Clutching it like a lifeline. 

 

They counted the doors until they made it to there room, Boy Wonder sliding the key card in and holding the door once more for Jason.

 

Walking in Jason could smell the air fresheners  used to keep the air clean. He also noted the place was well kept with shined floors and polished wood tables. He set his firearm bag on the table before sliding his way to the one bedroom. 

 

Dick was already in the room looking around for hidden cameras or mics. The training programmed into his head at this point.

 

“I'm gonna take a quick shower, you can have the bed I'll take the floor.” Jason mumbled as he sat the rest of the bags on the bed and opened his bag, taking out an extra pair of boxer shorts.

 

“We could share.” Dick stated looking at Jason through kind eyes. Of course that sincere look swept Dick's face, and Jason forced himself to look away.

 

He pretended to ignore that statement entirely. Focusing on getting his items ready for his shower.

 

He quickly locked himself in the bathroom and let the heat of a hot shower take over. 

  
  


When he got out, Dick was quick to hop in taking his spot.

 

Jason made use of this free time to get his firearm off the table for a little maintenance. 

 

He then made himself a makeshift bed tossing a pillow and extra blanket on the floor beside the large bed. 

 

He laid there for a while wearing nothing but his briefs thinking of what there next step in the mission was gonna be. If they get the information, would Bruce even want his help anymore? 

 

Knowing Dick, he would somehow convince Bruce they needed Jason to keep bonds right. But Jason could care less.

 

He only came back because of Dick. He was the only person other than Alfred willing to put the time of day to understand him. Yet even Alfred was still skeptical of him at points.

 

The two took time to really get where he is coming from and learn his reasonings. It was heartwarming how carrying the two could be. Especially the first Robin who went out of his way to make amends with Jason, even after Jason dropped him off the edge of a building. Fun times.

 

He really did do some terrible mest up things to the Bluebird and was still surprised he earned the man's forgiveness.

 

And because of the fact that Dick was willing to put up with Jason's bullshit and still believe he could be a good person, was heartwarming and dangerously naive.

 

Jason had really grown fond of the Bluebird and would deny it to others. The affectionate guy was starting to grow like a parasite on him and he actually liked it.

 

But that brought up a whole other world Jason had thought was buried along with the rest of him. That old idolization, that was a lot more than just hero worship for a titillated teen was stirring once more.

Jason thought he was done looking at Dick in such a lecherous way. 

 

A door opening caused him to cut off his thoughts. Leaving this rising attraction to question another day.

 

Dick looked at him and frowned. “Jay I said you didn't have to sleep on the floor.” that sickening pet name caused a small lurch in his chest. 

 

“Rather lie here than get kicked off the bed in the middle of the night.” Jason growled out keeping his composure as he gawked at the Golden Boy's well fitted sweats that hugged his legs perfectly.

 

“Suit yourself then.” Dick smiled before bouncing on the bed, ending there conversation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installation of Tweety Birds. Comment for any suggestions, and thoughts about the book. I do love reading comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	3. Conflicting Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd and Dick Grayson begin to find meaningful leads on their case. 
> 
> The news of Barbara's death, the hero Batgirl, the hacker Oracle, is slowly going around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of the name given for the lead suspect. I'm interested if anyone knows why this name was chosen for the character.

 

 

“Wally!” Dick shouted in glee as the speedster caught sight of him.

 

The older man was on him in no time at all, wrapping him in a massive hug with a dopey grin on his freckled face. Something the beta had missed dearly.

 

“Dickie, what brings you here?” Wally continued to hold his shoulders tightly examining him over. A habit that the alpha still possessed from when they were kids.

 

When Dick still went by Robin, Kid Flash and him would go on missions together or just hang out in their civis. Each meeting Dick caught the older boy glancing him over checking for his latest wounds from a life of crime fighting.

 

To Wally it was amazing how Dick so young could handle such nasty injuries. Wally himself having a speedy healing process. He made sure the little Robin's injuries were never too bad. And if they were, he'd force the youngster into a proper bed.

 

Ah yes, the old memories of squabbling with Wally about proper healing times and physical peaks.

 

“A case.” Jason intervened puffing out his chest sauntering over by a desk and leaning against it. “Nothing good, just the usual shit storm in Gotham.” he continued, “Better be here with the pretty birdie then losing my sanity with B’.” 

 

Dick caught the arrogant smirk forming on Jason's lips. He tried to meet that gaze but his eyes seemed to go through Dick. Tilting his head behind him Dick saw Wally visibly frowning. 

 

These two muscle heads were being ridiculous. You could never have two alphas in the same room without trying to one up the other.

 

“Yeah we have a case we thought you guys might know a bit about.” Dick spoke up and watched as both sets of green eyes landed on him. Jason keeping the smug look, while Wally's face softened immediately.

 

“You could have just called.” Wally smiled as he rolled out a chair from practically nowhere, urging Dick to sit down. He suspected Wally super sped the chair into view.

 

Taking the offered seat, Dick rubbed the back of his neck, probably smiling like an idiot, “Yeah well I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you. Or Iris, or Barry.” He added which was true. He loved them like family, he loved a lot of people like family. And the entire Justice League had helped raise him so he owed them all so much.

 

“We get it.” Jason shattered the moment rolling his eyes. Apparently the guy had pulled out his own chair since he wasn't offered one. “You miss the speedster and are a sucker for sappy reunions.”  He stated kicking his feet up on the desk, leaving dirt on the spotless counter.

 

Dick frowned at the poor etiquette but refrained from slapping the younger bird's feet off the table.

 

Half jokingly Dick raised a hand ignoring the small insult Jason chucked his way, “Guilty as charged. So how is Barry and Iris?” Dick asked. He knew the couple very well. And just like Wally, they were there all his life. He was close to the Flash and the sweet journalist he married. He spent a lot of time at there house just like Wally spent a lot of time at the manor growing up. Wally was like the older brother he always wanted and happily got. Well, Wally and Roy.

 

“Amazing as ever. Iris is actually pregnant, hoping to have little speedsters running around soon!” The alpha grinned happily while Dick noted the plural was used. The thought of the Flash having a family was quite something else. It was kinda unbelievable how different they lived from Batman and the clan.

 

“Really!” Dick almost had a heart attack right then and there. “One of those kids better be named Dick Jr.” 

 

A loud snort from where Jason was seated tore through the air. “Please! They'd have better luck naming the kids Sam and Sammy!”

 

“Anyway.” Wally continued, “What exactly was the case about?”

 

“Oh yeah! Well you guys here.” Dick gestured to the lab. “Special in metas and well we are looking for someone claiming they can make non metas meta.”

 

Wally raised an eyebrow and got that thoughtful look on his face as he began to ponder the possibilities. Jason now shifting in his seat anticipating the answer.

 

“I don't think so, maybe Barry has heard something, I'll drag him from the lab.” a quick flash of yellow dispersed and reappeared with an additional red color. A wave of wind passed disrupting Dick's hair. 

 

He glanced at Jason who was holding in a small laugh at Dick attempting to fix his obscured hair.

 

“So Wally told me you were looking for a guy who can turn non metas into metas. Trying to become super I see.” Barry smirked and Dick rested his hands on his hips with a challenging smirk that could match one of Jason's.

 

“I don't need powers to be an amazing hero.” He grinned at the blonde. A true fact that Dick had overcame some time ago believing he would be inferior to his colleagues as they all had a special ability. He quickly learned that having no powers at all, he was fully able to keep up with the other supers and even more skilled than them. Leading a team at a very young age.

 

“You sure have proved that Prettybird.” Jason cooed from where he sat. Giving the beta a playful look with a crooked grin. All teeth and no sincerity.

 

Dick looked over his shoulder glancing at him analysing Jason. The alpha had been calling him that nickname for quite some time now. He didn't know what to think of it. It was awfully flirty and slightly embarrassing for his little brother to call him such a name.

 

Even Wally was giving Jason a suspicious look while Jason just glared at him in retaliation.

 

Jason had been toying with him for sometime now, but Dick didn't mind really if it meant they could spend more time with each other. He was in it for the family bonding, if Jason wanted to play his usual crude games he could. Dick was not going to end his fun, but he was also not going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

 

“Well.” Barry mumbled grabbing the three's attention. “There was this thing about a year ago where some young scientist came here for funding. He had presented his work of DNA reconstruction believing non metas could get the metagene. However the project was limited to betas. We quickly turned him down not wanting to undergo experimentations on that level.”

 

Nodding his head Dick urged the Flash on to continue his tale. From the corner of his eye he could see Jason was truly listening and had taken his feet off the desk peering at Barry.

 

The way Jason shifted from complete arrogance and leisure to alert and focused was amazing. As if he flipped a switch with a word.

 

“His name is Grant Morrison. I can give you the file he supplied when attempting to get a sponsor.” 

 

“That would be a great help. Thanks Barry!” Dick thanked him as he went over what was just said in his head.

 

If it was truly possible to turn non metas meta, there was gonna be a stir in the media so they would have to keep it quiet. They couldn't start an uprising. He glanced at Jason who was eyeing him diligently. His gaze unbreaking while the alpha contemplated what ever went off on his head.

 

The first bird stared back at him hard. His eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to get a better understanding of what Jason was thinking. Trying to put himself in the alpha's shoes. Something Dick found himself practicing a lot.

 

Jason seemed to finally snap back in reality and quickly turned away from Dick's gaze brushing off the fact that the beta caught him staring.

 

Dick sighed. He never will understand Jason. Something was up with him, and Dick was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

 

He had been catching his little wing staring off into space a lot lately. If his mind wasn't in the mission then he would be putting lives at stake. He needed Jason’s complete focus.

 

“Can Iris and I treat you guys out to lunch?”

 

Dick couldn't help the smile that eased it's way onto his face. However, Jason stood up and gave a quick, “No.” deadpanning it, making no room for argument.

 

“C'mon Jason, it will be like old times.” the firey red head, Wally urged on. Leaving out the fact that these old days consisted of a lot of bickering on his and Roy's end. 

 

The small few times they all went out to grab a bite. When Jason was a lot less deceased and Dick was a lot more of a dick.

 

A smile popped up on Dick's face knowing exactly how to get Jason to tag along. 

 

It was a puppy dog look taken a step forward with an additional affectionate, soothing touch. 

 

A performance Dick liked to say was created and mastered solely by him. He used it a lot as a child with Bruce and Alfred. Now on Damian when the boy threw his fits.

 

He gently wrapped a hand around Jason's bicep reeling in close as he looked up at him. Deep sapphire eyes enlarged to give that puppy like estetic. “Please Jay.” Dick asked in almost a whisper, leaning up so only he could hear it. A soft and quiet voice, making the words seem made for Jason's ears only.

 

He felt Jason's body go tense under his palms. The alpha looking down and tilting his head away avoiding Dick's gaze, giving a tiny curt nod of approval.

 

Jason’s entire display of bravado shattering making Dick's smile brighten.

 

It worked every time.

 

No matter how stone cold Jason acted. Pretending to be the biggest ass in existence, a simple meaningful touch always seemed to embarrass the big guy. His facade shambling under any sort of gentle contact.

  
  


“Great!” Dick grinned and pulled away from Jason with a cheery smile. Proud that he could get back at the younger bird for his misleading games. Dick's voice upbeat and positive as usual. “Did you guys walk or drive?”

 

Wally and Barry exchanged embarrassed glances while Jason rolled his eyes in the side line, back to his old self in no time, regaining his daunting yet light personality. 

 

An odd combination but true. Jason's build made him a force to be reckoned with. Any outside person would see him and turn tail. 

 

His broad shoulders and rough stature gave him a rugged exterior. But then when you talked to him his personality was all sinister jokes with an attitude that rubbed most people the wrong way. 

 

A possible know it all who cared zero shits about anyone as long as he got what he wanted. However, when you really got to know the man behind the angry front, you see a new side of him. 

 

A way more joking side on the verge of tipping towards playfulness. A side that Dick saw a lot of and was happy he was able to witness it every so often. 

 

Dick sighed and shook his head in a joking disappointed look. “We can give you a ride to pick up Iris.”

  
  
  
  


They ate their food and talked in peace. Jason remained quiet as he boxed Dick in against the wall. Jason a brick wall between him and Wally.

 

Clearly the booth wasn't made for three people not of the average build.

 

Even if two of them were tipping toward the lean side. It was a tight space even for Dick. He was slightly tempted to shove Jason enough and knock Wally on the floor for more room.

 

He envied Barry and Iris who were sitting across from them. A large space on either side of the couple which the two were clearly taking for granted.

 

He glumly chewed on his waffles, a pout playing on his lips, even though it was well past breakfast.

 

Glancing at Jason, the alpha was nearly done with his burger while Wally was on his fourth. Dick could never get used to that immense appetite.

 

And here Alfred complained about Dick’s eating habits. Wally always did drive the elderly man insane.

 

“So we never asked, but what drove you guys to this meta case.” Barry asked, unintentionally bringing up a grey area.

Barry had been rubbing Iris’ thigh soothingly underneath the table since they sat down.

 

The first Robin's appetite plummeted as he recalled the terrible event. Face falling into a real disheartened look that had everyone else getting a similar worried look.

 

He was able to pretend it never happened for about a day. That Barbara was still alive and happily living her life as best as she could. Still smiling, still scolding them for daring stunts and reckless behavior. He wished he could have continued to pretend. 

 

Jason noticed the dark cloud that seemed to loom over Dick's usually sunny radiant aura.

 

Understanding exactly why, the reason for their case was a very touchy subject and Barry couldn't possibly know this. Yet a small piece of him blamed the speedster.

 

Jason wasn't exactly a comforting person. He was rough around the edges, blunt, and straight to the point. One of his best qualities, if he said so himself. He did not beat around the bush.

 

He was new to the whole, making people feel better and was learning as he went. He had Dick as his number one example setter in the department.

 

But right now seemed a time where he had to push his own rules of no contact aside and muster up the courage help the glum bird.

 

He had seen Barry's hand on Iris’ leg and assumed that was the best way, and less personal way of comforting.

 

Dick felt a large hand on his thigh which had him looking up at Jason through pained eyes.

A weak smile made its way on Dick's face as he silently thanked the other's attempt in comforting him.

 

Dick knew it was the best Jason could do.

 

Jason simply nodded his head and massaged the muscle. “Barbara is dead.” 

 

Yeah he definitely did not beat around the bush.

 

“We believe it is connected to this Morrison crook.” Jay continued, lowering his voice to not stir anymore rising tension.

 

“What?” Gasped Wally dropping his burger wide eyed. Pure anguish on his face as the words registered. You could see his eyes widen as he turned to Dick in disbelief.

 

Dick had gently placed his fork on the sideline knowing he would not be able to continue his well earned meal. Blue sapphire eyes began to water. Turning deep royal blue eyes into a washed out aquamarine.

 

“Goldie and Replacement found her body charred to bits. The sick bastards left her body on the street.” Jason paused to regain his composure knowing others could hear them. “Tim says that her DNA has been altered and apparently has some meta gene residue or some shit like that.”

 

Both Barry and Wally turned to Dick for clarification. Not knowing what to make of Jason's statement. After all, they didn't know him that well and he wasn't exactly all there in the head. 

 

Dick simply nodded and a small gasp left Iris’ mouth as she turned her head into Barry's shoulder, no doubt holding back tears.

 

“Dick no. I'm sorry.” Wally’s voice cracked as he managed to speak leaning over the table to get a good look of Dick’s face from behind Jason. The speedster's voice sounded so empathetic and Dick was giving him his best okay smile as he bit back the pain. 

 

“You too Jason, I knew you two weren't exactly close, but you were still family.”

 

This was one of those moments Dick pondered if he were producing a specific scent, and if so could the others smell his distress. The absolute despair he felt as the memories flooded his head. He had known Barbara his entire life. Loved her more then anything for a part of it, but would still die for her without hesitation.

 

Resting a heavy hand on Iris’ head Barry spoke, “We have lost too many good people in our line of work.”

 

“We have lost to many good people out of work.” Wally added sending an empathetic nod to both Dick and Jason. The tension thick with sorrow.

 

Dick felt Jason's grip on his thigh strengthen as he squeezed his thigh tightly, trying to sooth himself or Dick, he had no idea. 

 

The first bird gave a kind smile at the gesture knowing Jason was doing the best he knew. The guy sure didn't have that much experience in comforting people.

 

Jason on the other hand thought Dick looked like a fucken train wreck. His face looked utterly shattered and broken.

 

“We will have the file on Morrison as soon as we are done here. I'll go and run ahead to prepare it.” Barry gave a determined look and nodded at Wally.

 

“On the record, I remember interviewing Morrison for a paper. He didn't seem like a bad guy. A playboy, definitely but not the type to do illegal experimentation. He was very proud of his work.” Her tone was long and distant as she spoke. Iris attempting to remember an old report for some leads. “I'll try to dig up the audio and have Wally send it to you.”

 

Dick could see Jason frown his face darkening immensely, “People do dire things when they are desperate.” Jason growled out, eyebrows making a ‘V’ shape as he frowned.

 

“Or when influenced by the wrong people.” Dick added giving a hopeful look at Jason. He wasn’t gonna assume the guy was dangerous. There had been plenty of cases where good and smart scientist were being forced to work for terrible people. It was something that happened more times than one. 

 

“Goldie, sometimes that is not the case.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update every two to three days. I have a good amount of the chapters already written, but I do go back and forth to edit them.
> 
> Recently however, I've been adding additional chapters in between.
> 
> Anyone know why the name Grant Morrison was chosen?


	4. Darkest Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the darkest days are here. 
> 
> Coming back from Central City, the team attended the funeral of Barbara Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter was originally not going to exist. I got this idea a few days ago and decided to add the funeral just for a certain conversation between the Bluebird and the Redbird.

 

 

The day after they got back from Central City, was the day they would be burying one of the greatest people they had known.

 

The world lost one more good person that would put the safety of others before themself.

 

The entire world seemed to darken and wither away along with the missed smile. The radiant glowing hair that matched the sun's bright rays which was replaced by a never ending darkness.

 

The funeral was not going to be an open casket and everyone dreaded why. Heard the rumors which was Barbara Gordon's fate.

 

The image still haunting Dick to his very core. Making him tremble at the memory.

 

“Damian, are you sure you don't want to go with us?” the beta asked the young alpha who didn't hide his scowl. 

 

“I told you Grayson. The burial means nothing if the criminal does not pay for their crimes!” The boy snarled back. His face darkening by a ten fold while Dick frowned and Tim shook his head with a disappointed look.

 

“Do not look at me like that Drake!” Damian spat at his older brother, not taking Tim’s feelings into consideration at all. Tim was hurting as bad as anyone else. He lost someone as well. 

 

“While you two mourn for the loss of the Gordon girl, father and I will actually be getting work done! One step closer to solving this mystery. You'll be thanking us later!” the young bird boldly declared as he puffed out his chest and pointed a finger at Tim with seething anger and his know it all look.

 

Dick had nothing to say to that. He was utterly disappointed with Damian but knew he could not argue against it. If Bruce was not going to go to Barbara's funeral, there was no way he would convince Damian to go.

 

It shattered his heart but Dick kept his head held high and nodded his head. Hoped that the reason why Damian wasn't actually going was fear. 

 

That the boy didn't want to go because once that casket was underground, it meant she was gone for good. That she was not coming back, and she was actually dead. And Damian simply was not ready to say goodbye to someone he actually liked just yet.

 

“Come on Dick. Alfred is waiting for us outside.” Tim spoke to him softly, like trying to calm a timid animal out of a corner. Knowing Dick was sensitive at this point and anything could set the first Robin off.

 

But when Tim met Dick's eyes, they weren't broken at all. He had a determined look and Tim sighed in relief. Was relieved Dick was fighting off the pain of loss. He knew this day was going to be hard for both of them.

 

They walked outside and the whole world seemed to mourn with them. One of the darkest days in Gotham.

 

The clouds covered the sky not letting a single sun ray touch the floor. Not a bird chirped as their day continued. A vacant emptiness as if the sky was missing something, lost something more than just a person but itself.

 

“No Master Damian?” Alfred asked with a small knowing look as he opened the back seat for both Tim and Dick.

 

“No.” Dick sighed before entering in after Tim with a heavy heart. He felt a physical pain at the statement, a sharp pain that had him wincing slightly.

 

“The inconsiderate little brat believes he should follow Bruce's example and find the culprit.” Tim made a disgusted look as he thought about the younger boy and his crude nature.

 

“Like father, like son, I suppose.” Alfred pandered out as he started the car with a frown playing on his face. 

 

He turned around smoothly and caught Dick's gaze with a knowing look. “You should talk to the boy though. Make sure he is okay.” 

 

Dick nodded his head knowing what Alfred was talking about.

 

The first bird seemed to be the only one Damian ever showed a liking for. The only person Damian will ever allow to know what was underneath his tough exterior. Most likely because he was the boy's partner, the alpha's Batman.

 

Tim spoke up, getting the attention of both Alfred and Dick. “I just don't understand why they both are so inconsiderate. They are not the only ones who lost someone close to them. Barbara was family to us all.”

 

“We all grieve in our own ways.” Dick chided softly and Alfred called out in sync. A questionable glance from Tim had a small smile playing on Dick's lips.

 

“Gosh Alfred I guess you are rubbing off on me.” Dick pondered out loud earning a small chuckle from the elderly man. The first bird trying to keep the mood light as long as possible before the storm to come.

  
  
  


The service did not begin until long after their arrival. Once there, a few familiar faces were seen throughout the crowd. Each person had their own grief stricken expression that Dick resented to see.

 

Faces that James Gordon himself have never really seen, but he did have Dick Grayson's help making the guest list. Knowing the young beta was Barbara's longest lasting friend.

 

And it was with a heavy heart that Dick listed the names of people to bring and dialed a few numbers late at night about the service. He hardly got any sleep as his night had been spent shattering so many good people's hearts.

 

It was terrible and he never wanted to have to do this again. Hearing the anguish in each and every one of his friends’ voice. The utter surprise and shock, then the water works snapping like a rusty pipe. 

 

Over and over again he did this last night and Dick was mentally exhausted. Tired of crying and tired of reminiscing with the others.

 

Dinah Lance, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Wally West, Barry West-Allen, Iris West-Allen, Helena Bertinelli, Roy Harper, Selina Kyle, and Katherine Kane, could all be seen mixed in the sea of grieving people. Family, friends, and loved ones.

 

Jason had made his way into the crowd of people sheltered inside the chapel. The people departing and avoiding him like the plague. His rough exterior making them want nothing to do with him as his face was in a permanent scowl. That was until he caught sight of Dick Grayson.

 

The little Bluebird chirping away.

 

A small part of him leapt at the opportunity to mess with the bird's head, and another part of him reeled back from the opportunity knowing it was a sensitive time.

 

He caught the head of black silky hair talking to a familiar face that was indeed Katherine Kane.

 

The ex boy wonder seemed solemn as Kate spoke to him. A look of disbelief on her face as Dick did what Jason assumed, was tell her the gory details of the case. Something she no doubt wanted to look into herself.

 

“Hey.” Jason's voice was low. Laid back with a buttery slickness to it as he spoke.

 

“Hey.” Dick chimed back with a smile that was way to forced. His smile seemed to shake just a bit, faltering when he needed it most.

 

Jason could see right through the boy's facade. The Bluebird looked exhausted.

 

Small bags forming under sapphire eyes and a very unnoticeable puffiness to the untrained eye. Dick had been crying and Jason could see it blatantly on his face. The puffiness under eye was as clear as Clark's glasses to him.

 

“Did you sleep at all last night? You look like shit.” Jason commented, while doing one last glance over, of the mourning bird who shook his head no through a guilty smile.

 

“Dick-” Katherine frowned but the Prettybird cut her off. Not in the mood of hearing a scolding from her. He was above such childish speeches.

 

“I was up calling people for the Commissioner. I really did not want to do it while at Central City.” Dick defended himself turning to look at Jason. The beta wanted to pretend everything was fine for as long as humanly  possible.

 

“Dickie bird, you need to go home and get some rest.” Jason shook his head and tisked at him with a meaningful look. He knew later the Bluebird would be out and trying to bring down the criminals of Gotham working on two hours of sleep.

 

The alpha knew just how much Dick was beating himself up underneath closed doors. As much as he was going to tell others it wasn't there fault, Dick was the biggest hypocrite he knew and was blaming himself on the inside.

 

“I'm fine just where I am thank you.”

 

Jason shook his head dropping the discussion knowing it was going nowhere. “How's Alfred holding up?”Jason asked, Dick following his eyes which were settled on the old man talking to the grieving father. 

 

“He is being strong for the both of us.” 

 

“Dickie you're being strong for the entire colony.” Jason commented as he looked at where Tim was balling up now. 

 

The kid sat in one of the chapel's wooden booths, grasping his knees tightly while his head was faced down.

 

Silent tears fell from his face as his body seemed to shake with anger or grief, it was hard to tell. That was Kate's que to go, and she disappeared into a crowd.

 

Dick gaped lightly before making a ‘V’ straight for the third bird. Jason following behind partially amused. 

 

He was happy to see Tim in such distress. Pleased to know the teen was taking the loss hard.

 

“Timmy it's okay.” Dick called out and encased the ex Boy Wonder in a gentle hug. Squeezing him tightly. Seating himself down along with him. “It's okay Timmothy, it's okay.” 

 

Dick continued to coddle Tim as if this was their first loss all over again. “You're not alone, and this isn't your fault. We didn't know Tim, we didn't know.” 

 

Dick rocked him back and forth. Soothing him, and shushing his sobs like a person would do to an infant or a toddler.

 

Tim on the other hand continued to weep as violent tears shaked his body making Dick squeeze him tighter. A few heads turned there way and Jason boar daggers at the silver-tongued people.

 

A part of Jason shattered at those words. 'We didn't know’. Was that what Dick said when he had died? Was this what it looked like when Jason was announced dead and buried ten feet under? Did all these people come to support him, or did they come to support the family that had been his at the time? Did Bruce even go?

 

“You are going to overcome this. I promise.” Dick stated, kissing the top of Tim's head as he continued to hug him tightly. His eyes had fell closed and his bottom lip quivered, as he rubbed Tim's back, leaning on the beta heavily.

 

Jason watched saying nothing but simply sitting there beside them.

 

“Excuse me.” Gordon's voice broke through the crowd and the people began to take their seats. The room silencing almost immediately as people ended their exchange of positive memories of Barbara Gordon.

 

“I would like to thank you all for coming.” James Gordon began, his voice already trembling, his beloved wife in tears beside him.

 

“No parent should outlive their child.”

 

_ Jason was suddenly shoved back into the warehouse all over again. The dark cold place in the middle of the freezing winter. He was a kid again, alone and afraid his body ached through broken bones. The cement floor freezing to the touch. _

 

“No person should have to see their child grow up and not survive the future.” 

 

_ His head throbbed painfully. His outfit that was a symbol of peace and brought hope to many was badly torn and seeping blood. He managed to focus on a consistent ticking noise through his head trauma. A noise that became clear as day as he realized what it was.  _

 

A darkness settled over everyone's head. A moment of recognition passed that reminded them Barbara still had an entire life ahead of her. 

 

“Barbara Gordon, my baby was a work of art. A stubborn, headstrong, intelligent young woman.” 

 

_ His heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as all hope was lost. He was not going to get help, he would not be making it out. He was utterly screwed and it was his fault for going on his own. He was going to die here. Alone and forgotten. _

 

A small crestfallen laugh erupted from the crowd at the gist of it all.  

 

“She grew into this powerful confident girl when as a child she barely even said a word. If there was one thing I knew, it's that my baby was a fighter!”

 

_ Jason had given up in those small seconds he had left. He had accepted his fate and listened to the haunting ticking noise go by. Anticipating it at this point, wondering which tick would be the last. _

 

_ Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, he was at peace. Sorry for what he had done and the trouble he has caused in his wake. _

 

Boy if James Gordon knew how big of a fighter that girl really was. Going against the worst of Gotham and shaking it off like a raindrop.

 

“Nothing and I mean nothing was going to bring her down, and because of that, she has left an imprint on all of us who are here today. That we ourselves must continue fighting… “

 

_ A loud bang went off and heat engulfed him. _

 

Jason's mind could not focus on the grieving father's words. The world was a cruel godless place. If there was a God, people like Barbara wouldn't die. People like the Joker would not live.

 

There world was a godless wreck that tore good people away leaving only room for the criminally insane.

 

There world was cruel, harsh, and judgemental. Leaving nothing but bitter pain and an empty shell of an honest, good virtue that once existed but was now dieing along with the rest of the planet.

 

A meak little flame of hope that was endangered of being snuffed out with a single breath. A small little glow in a void of bleak, black, lurking darkness.

 

Jason hated this godless world with every part of his being. This godless world shouldn't be giving people like him second chances, but people like Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson the gift to do good a second time.

 

To save another person and brighten that dying light by just a little. 

 

Instead he walked again and made up for the hope he couldn't provide, by destroying the rotten filth that crept in the corners leeching off the merits and tainting the little good left of the world.

 

The good people couldn't kill. That is why he was here to make the world better for them.

 

Jason would solely act as their savior doing the job he knew they were too good to do. To resilient and headstrong to take another life because that would make them the evil they sought to protect the innocent from.

 

And that is why Jason killed the people he killed. To keep that small, tiny, runt of a flame from dying out completely.

 

“Jay, are you coming?” Dick broke his thoughts, shattering his state of traumatic brooding like a glass mirror crumbling into the floor. 

 

Jason blinked back his confusion. The Bluebird was leaning in front of him, hand resting on Jason's broad shoulder as his face was alarmingly close to Jason's. 

 

The deep royal blue sapphire eyes peering at him with concern, brows furrowed together in distress.

 

For a moment Jason forgot about the severity of the funeral and just smirked saying, “Anywhere with you gorgeous.”

 

Dick retracted his palm and rose an eyebrow. His eyes widened just slightly, clearly not expecting that to be Jason's reply.

 

The alpha narrowed his eyes, “Where are we going exactly?” 

 

Dick closed his eyes, irritation clear on his face as he sighed calming his nerves. Maybe now wasn't a good time to push Dick's buttons. “To the burial site for the rest of the reception.”

 

Jason nodded his head mumbling a, “Sure thing pretty bird.” And followed Dick out the row of the isle, Tim waiting for him patiently by the door. 

 

From there they walked to the cemetery. A small treacherous walk that was filled with an empty, heavy silence. Dick wrapping an arm both around Tim and Jason, drawing them closer together. 

 

Tim sharpley inhaled at the contact, holding back another sob, while Jason silently stuck his hands in his pockets keeping to himself.

 

The sky seemed to darken if possible in Gotham the already dark and gloomy forsaken city. The wind echoing a haunting song making chills run down their spines as there silent screams passed with the wind. 

 

Dick despised this atmosphere of dread. It was unsettling and hard not to bring himself back to the time where he had to watch his own parents’ go. Say goodbye one last time as that scared eight year old who knew very little about the world outside the circus.

 

They made their way up the hill where everyone was gathered together to say their final goodbye. Each person was holding a rose, and Alfred walked up to the three brothers giving each of them their own red crimson rose.

 

Dick stared at the flower holding an unhealthy amount of resentment for a simple piece of greenery.

 

James Gordon was no longer in the talking mood after his speech. He was comforting his wife and shedding tears as he buried his daughter. 

 

Glancing around, everyone seemed to be staring at the flower in a similar way. Staring daggers at the object as if it was the thing that ended Barbara's life. 

 

Though Jason looked at the flower deeply, with a contemplative eye. Twirling it in his hand with a small smirk, as he store at the crimson pedals.

 

Dick sighed and stood up, taking to the small stand. Jason looking up from the flower, catching Dick’s gaze with a raised brow as he walked forward.

 

“Barbara was an extraordinary person,” the first Robin already choked on his words, “whom we all loved dearly. “

 

“She was not just our friend, or a partner, but she was family.” Dick paused and scanned the crowd locking eyes with each and every hero undercover in a silent action of acknowledgment.

 

Barbara was way more than a partner in their eyes. They could put their life into her arms and they knew she would keep them alive. Trusted her far beyond what was normal. People depended on her and she was always there. She never disappointed them, always came through.

 

“She is the reason why we are here today, she brought us all together. People from all sides of the world who came from different backgrounds, upbringings, their own pains and believes.” There was a confidence in Dick's voice as he continued to talk. A brightness that seemed to act as a beacon of hope in this bleak dark world. He made the crowds’ heart flutter with a strong sense of pride. A beautiful feeling that they all deeply needed to feel.

 

“And she made us who we are today. She brought us closer together and whenever we lost ourselves in the darkness” 

 

Dick paused and took a deep breath, pink lips quivering blinking rapidly before taking another shaky breath. His heartbeat steadying out and his eyes getting a distant look as if a very painful thought occurred to him in mind. 

 

“Whenever  **I** thought the world was against me.” He continued, “and I couldn't go on anymore. When I gave up on society in my darkest hour, Barbara was there for me. Just as I was there for her, when she gave up on the world herself.” 

 

Jason frowned wondering what possibly could have been Goldie's darkest hour. What was so bad Goldie would condemn the world to eternal darkness. His favorite cereal brand was probably discontinued.

 

“She was there for all of us in our most vulnerable times. Because she was a caring and kind-hearted person.” Dick painted a beautiful picture of Barbara. Highlighting all her best features, what they should remember her as, and not the disheveled corpse she became.

 

“She offered a shoulder to lean on.” Dick smiled at everyone. A heartbreaking look that made everyone's stomach plummet. “Reminding us that we  **are** the good in the world. And without us, there is only going to be darkness.”

 

A large reminder that the world needed the heroes to stay strong in this bleak time. That from here on out, it will get better, and won't just be and endless down hill spiral of turmoil.

 

“She was the best of us. And her death will be remembered. Not because it was out of the blue or heinous, but because we owed it to Barbara, that her legacy, will live on.”

 

“We will find the person who caused this and bring them to Justice. Not because we seek vengeance, but because it's our job to rid the world of darkness, and Barbara has showed us that. To honor her memory and to show her that we will continue in her footsteps and make the world a better place.”

 

Jason wanted to shoot himself in that face and call it a night because gosh dang that shit was cheesy. 

 

Yet, oddly it was inspiring. Dick's words filled him with this disgustingly sweet sense of pride that was overly full filling.

 

He wanted to bring this person to Justice but wanted to honor Barbara as well. Make it bloodless. As if it was his duty to be a peacekeeper for once and do things by the Bat's code of conduct. 

 

One by one every person walked forward, placing their flower on top of the casket with a bleeding heart. A quiet goodbye seemed to pass through everyone's lips as they approached the unreal coffin.

 

The crowd lingered for a bit, a last moment of silence as they accepted the harsh truth. She was not coming back.

 

Finally they split off and began to send their condolences every which way. 

 

Dick seemed to stare at the coffin blankly, as if no emotion was going through his face whatsoever. Just a blank, empty, haunting gaze.

  
  


“Dick, Tim. I'm sorry your father couldn't make it.” Clark approached them with a solemn face, breaking Dick's dream like state.

 

Dick looked up at the reporter, the man of steel and gave an apologetic smile. “We all grieve in our own ways.” 

 

“Bullshit!” Jason yelled and several heads snapped to his sudden loud voice. No one expecting the sudden outburst on such a painful day.

 

Tim eyes widened in horror, his face dropping even more shades of white than it already was, “Jas-”

 

There was no way the second Robin was going to let this go. It was fucken ridiculous and someone needed to point it out. Bruce's behavior was inexcusable. 

 

“No that fucken asshole should be here mourning Barbara!” Jason's usual intimidating demeanor changed to full blown anger, “If he can't do that for himself then at least for Dick! We are all just fucken soldiers to him, he doesn't give two shits about us.” 

 

To the real family of Barbara, they knew nothing of what Jason was talking about.

 

In fact they didn't even know who Jason was and assumed he was a tag along or something. But the people who Dick had gathered all understood exactly what Jason was talking about. Most of them in fact agreed with him. Of course they had the decency to not spell it for all to see on a billboard like Jason.

 

They agreed that Bruce Wayne should be here, mourning alongside them and not held up in his cave working himself to the bone. That he needed to honor the fallen by saying goodbye. Saying goodbye was the best way to honor Barbara's memory.

 

Dick was taken aback by the alpha's sudden outburst but also was understanding of it. He knew Bruce was hard on people, hard on himself and came off cold and unforgiving but the man did have a heart. It was just getting harder and harder to see everyday. “Jason, no, he does care about us it's just-”

 

“Just what Dick?” Jason didn't give him the luxury of continuing before ridiculing him. “Is this how he was when I died?” Jason demanded. Then the alpha's expression shifted. Softened to that of a wounded animal, “Was he even there for my funeral?” 

 

Jason's voice seemed shattered, pained. Truly hurting inside. Clearly this was not bringing up any good memories for either of them. Jason was just a lot more voiceive about his issues.

  
  


The Bluebird felt as if he was shot through the heart with an arrow. His brows furrowed together as he completely understood what this anger was about. Not about Barbara but Bruce. 

 

He stepped forward, grabbing Jason's forearms and squeezing them tightly, giving him a look of sincerity. “Jay no.” 

 

He paused and made sure Jason was looking at him so he could continue. Their eyes catching, blue on teal. Ignoring the hard and questionable glances sent there way.

 

“Bruce was destroyed after you died Jason. He didn't rest to stop Joker and took his pain out on everyone around him, myself included. He was heartbroken when you died. Reckless and in pain. He loved you Jay, he missed you so very much and I hate that you don't see that.”

 

Dick laced his voice in sorrow and passion, trying to communicate the pain they had all felt after his death. The anger, guilt, and sadness that they all felt months to come. They were all torn to pieces and a part of Dick blamed Bruce, while another blamed himself and Joker. 

 

Bruce completely blamed himself for Jason's death.

 

“If you died Dick.” Jason paused as an unsettling shadow crept across his face. “If you died tomorrow and Bruce didn't go to your funeral, are you telling me you wouldn't be mad?”

 

Dick dropped his arms letting them rest at his side as he gave Jason a look of disapproval.

 

Jason continued anyways. Intensing his gaze, into a hardened glare, “Angry that after all the work he put you through, the training, his bullshit.”

 

A low deep growl resinated in the alpha's voice as he started a list to refresh the beta's memory. “The fact that you were at his side from the start, and stuck by his side through everything! He neglected you, treated you like shit, used you, and above all he fucken manipulated you! All of us!”

 

Jason's voice was seething anger as he spoke. A pent up anger that he must have been holding in for a while.

 

His demeanor was bleak, like rubbing a raw wound further past the point of healing.

An outraged look on his face as he grabbed Dick by the shoulders catering to Dick's favorite sense, touch. “And your so called father... The man that raised you. Brought you to a home, a castle.” Jason substituted to paint a clear picture of a magical world which a child believed to be real. A world in which anything was possible.

 

“He sheltered you…Told you he loved you. Told you you could be a hero. But it was all just a giant lie. An illusion he made up to poison your mind. A wild fantasy of happiness and fun for a child, but only brought darkness, pain, and suffering for adults. And so you blindly follow the knight. Do everything he tells you to do so that one day you could be a hero, just like him.”

 

Jason paused letting the words settle in. Dick was listening intently. Seeing the vivid picture of a younger lively version of himself wide eyed in amazement. Worshiping Bruce like a saint ready for his orders, eating them up like candy if it meant he could be anything like him. The hard truth hitting Dick like a punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him.

 

“You follow him obediently to your last breath.

You dedicated your entire life to him. You lost your childhood the moment Bruce walked you inside the manor. And you're telling me, if he didn't attend your funeral, you wouldn't be mad? After everything you did for that undeserving prick.”

 

Dick swallowed thickly. Keeping his sapphire eyes locked onto Jason's teal. A pain clear as day in both boys’ eyes, but one was a much more forgiving pain. “I would be several things, but most importantly, understanding.” Dick gave a heartbroken smile. His eyes revealing the shattered part of him that knew he was a victim of Bruce's crusade.

 

A deep hopeless sigh left Jason's mouth as he shook his head. And let go of Dick's shoulders. The Bluebird sealed his own fate and Jason could only hope he wasn't joining Barbara any time soon.

 

“Well then I hope this fairytale has a happy ending.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have several chapters written out but I am going back and adding a few more in-between to build up character and make certain events more dramatic


	5. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason heads inside the manor for the first time after years of purposely avoiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply filler, and simply their for character building on Damian's end. 
> 
> I also enjoy the thought of Jason walking into wrong rooms after the Manor was rebuilt in the comic Cataclysm.

 

  
  


“Jay, you need to come by the manor.” the Bluebird chirped through the phone at Jason who held in a grunt. 

 

Dick seemed heartbroken after the funeral and really took Jason's words to heart. 

 

The Red Hood was attempting to put distance between the two. He was appalled by the fact that he had started placing lingering touches on Goldie. A prime example was at Central City when he got the urge to comfort the Bluebird. A hand on the thigh that remained there for too long. A firm grip on the forearm as he led the Bluebird around cramped crowds. It was beginning to turn into liability, a habitat which he wished to disappear.

 

He'll have to start working on that.

 

Gestures like this continued almost automatically as he spent more time with Goldie. As if the guy's need for physical contact was rubbing off on him. Or simply Jason's alpha instincts were taking over and he wanted to keep the beta close and scented for.

 

There was no doubt Jason's scent was all over Dick when he went home from there little mission off in Central City. Or as Jason now liked to call it Cotton Candy City.

 

The thought of the Bluebird walking around the manor forcing both Bruce and Damian to inhale his scent was oddly satisfying.

 

“You know how I feel about the people there.” Jason panned out thinking of Bruce and his two worshippers. He refused to put up with there rules and heated gazes on his neck as they stared at him with judgemental eyes. 

 

He could never be that perfect soldier Bruce had trained all those years ago. That boy was truly gone, and replaced with a disheartened killer. A law breaking disgrace who was willingly to do what was needed to be done, to truly end crime in Gotham. 

 

He could never be that amazing perfectionate hero, Tim grew up worshipping. The small happy boy with a free spirit and a strong sense of justice to do the right thing.

 

He could never be the shy, timid reader Alfred had raised, pulling him out of isolation and into the light of a world filled with so much more. The fun passionate jokester was presumed dead with the rest of him.

 

He hated the way Damian looked at him, with a heated glare riddled with disappointment and failure. To Damian, Jason was the Robin who couldn't even die right. The utter and complete failure who paid the ultimate price for his lack of skill and incompetence. 

 

But to Dick, Jason was all the good pieces of his old self hidden deep beneath the surface under a deeply wounded man. Dick saw the soldier still striving to impress someone. Believing Jason wanted to impress the ones closest to him. Wanted to feel accepted by them. To Jason he could care less.

 

Dick looked through the wreckage that became Jason Todd, and still saw the free spirit and strong sense of justice. More so now than before.

 

He understood Jason's reasoning. Put time and effort to see things in Jason's perspective, the reasons why he killed was the rationality of a man who had seen the worst of the world and came back from it.

 

He may not agree, but he respected Jason and his way of resolving his issues. And in that form, Jason could be free to do as he pleased in his territory. Had complete control and run over his own gang, with his own men.

 

Dick could even still see the shy and timid part of Jason that Alfred had pulled him out of. As much as Jason would love to deny it. 

 

In fact, that's what he was doing right now, and Jason hated that Dick knew this. He was too reserved to face the family all in one place. He came when Barbara died because, well she died that was completely uncalled for and out of the blue. 

 

He was not gonna face the family on their own turf outnumbered. That was like throwing him to the wolves, or pulling the rug from underneath him.  

 

And Dick knew this. Soothed his mind and calmed him down as he began to come up with excuses to not go.

 

Dick knew him better than anyone one else. Jason could let his guard down around the Bluebird just as easily as Dick let his guard down around him. And that was dangerous. Jason feared that kind of trust.

 

“Please Jay. I could really use the mental support.” Dick mumbled quietly into the phone making Jason stiffen.That all too soft spoken voice filled with a deep sadness did not fit well with Jason.

 

He entertained the idea of actually going over to the manor. 

 

What a big fuss that would cause and drew back. The demon spawn's cocky comments and constant insults. Tim's void of a gaze as he looked at Jason with a pitiful expression. 

 

Only seeing him as the child who died in a warehouse. And Bruce's pained look as he stared at the failure in which Jason had become.

 

He could stand the insults Damian would spree, but not the gazes of the ones who thought better of him.

 

“Why can't I go to your place instead?” a genuine question. Jason was fine with seeing Dick, just not in the manor. He regretfully enjoyed Dick's company a little more than usual now of days.

 

“Dami needs me. I know you don't like him and think he's out of control-”

 

Jason scoffed, “Think? I know.” The kid had spirit and passion, but he was really self righteous with a strong sense of superiority. 

 

He could also blatantly see the little alpha's protective nature over Dick which got annoying quick. Especially since the kid never knew when to shut his tramp. He was a fuse waiting to go off.

 

“But he is hurting. And I can't just leave him. And Tim and I both know how Bruce gets when we lose someone. I can't abandon him either.” The fact that the past experience was indeed Jason and his extravagant falling out went unsaid. 

 

Jason frowned, his blood boiling underneath his skin. He could feel the rising resentment for the others. It was always  **them** wasn't It? 

 

“So you're going to abandon me instead?” he growled out, grip tightening on the phone. He was irritated that once more Dick would choose Bruce and the brats over him.

 

A consistent factor that Jason saw too often. It was always them before Jason. Hell it was always them before Dick himself. 

 

The guy would gladly die for one of those idiots and Jason was genuinely afraid of that. Dick one day will jump in front of a bullet for them and not come back from it. One bullet just a little to the left or just slightly higher and the Bluebird will be poached.

 

Another good person lost to the putrid rot of Gotham.

 

“You can't part with the three amigos but you can shove me aside?” Jason demanded through the phone. His voice seething anger as he paced around one of his several bunkers. 

 

His tone struck like a venomous snake. Pouncing and lingering onto its prey digging its’ fangs in, and unleashing the deadly poison.

 

He waited for Dick to respond contemplating whether or not to hang up, strangling it's prey. 

 

Dick had to choose his next words very carefully or he would not be hearing from Jason the following weeks to come.

 

A silence would fall over their partnership and Jason would stay away as long as possible before getting bored and needing the pretty  bird for entertainment once more.

 

The overly calm and sweet voice of Richard Grayson came into ear. Wind chimes on a soft spring day with a gentle breeze and nice gleaming sun rays.

 

A songbird in such a gentle soothing tone, as if calming a timid animal. “I'm not shoving you aside little wing. I'm asking you to be my anchor.” 

 

Jason closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. Apparently the Bluebird, no, the Songbird knew exactly what to sing. Was it bad that Jason was also slightly aroused? By the tone or words, probably a mixture of both. 

 

“Okay.” Jason mumbled that was definitely incoherent and maybe came off as too husky. All his pent up anger dissipating like an ocean wave, being substituted for a very informal turn on.

 

“So you're coming over?” Dick asked for clarification. Most likely wondering what Jason’s previous comment was seeing it was more barbaric grunt then words.

 

Jason continued to put on a cold front and tried to sound just slightly irritated on the phone rather than sexually excited, odd how his alleged brother just had to talk to get him alert. 

 

“Yes. Don’t make me say it again Goldie.” He grumbled out but made sure it was understandable. A small smile tugged on his scowl and he silently sighed.

 

“Thank you Jason.” was what the sweet voice said next which was music to his ears. A Songbird indeed.

  
  
  


Jason arrived later that day to the manor on his motorcycle. Enjoying the speeding sound of cars dissipating behind him as he weaved between them. The cool loud air pushing against him was soothing and familiar.

 

When he arrived Alfred was there to greet him. Commenting about the unusual two visits in the span of one week. Jason brushed it off saying he was in the area and wanted to check on how his favorite butler was doing. 

 

Not that he was there for the oldest bird.

 

That brought a smile to Alfred's face and a long speech about how he is welcomed at the manor any time. No matter what the others think, the manor will always be open, it's his home after all.

 

Jason thought the speech was condescending and it meant a lot coming from Alfred, but it meant nothing to the rest of the household except the rare exception, Dick.

 

No matter what he did. Even if Jason saved the entire human race, everyone except Dick would see him solely as a killer. 

 

A mass murderer whose only purpose in life is to kill.

 

As Jason wandered around the vacant, eerie, familiar halls, he realized they weren’t as familiar as he thought. He began to eye rooms down skeptically as the hallways twist and twined.

 

Some hallways which had lead to familiar rooms, seemingly never existed. The floor seemed to be a different color then the one he remembered. Slightly darker, but that could have been due to wear and tear. 

 

Yet even paintings seemed oddly different or off placed. Or the paint just seemed fresher in general, though he was no artist, so what the hell did he know?

 

He got to one plain wall and could have sworn on his own grave, which he could do, there was a door there once upon a time leading to the library. He stared at the wall intensely. As if he store long enough he could make the wall vanish and there he would be presented with the towers of books. Instead he spotted a door to his far right and frowned deeply. 

 

Did the lazarus pit scramble his brains? Did he not fully heal? 

 

The whole manor was different from what he remembered. Similar, but different.

 

As if it ghosted over what had been there and changed minor details like coloring, placements, and other things. 

 

He continued to stare at the wall where the door should have been.

 

He guessed now the door was in a much more convenient spot than before. A wide gaping arch that was pleasant to look at it, if you were into that kind of stuff. But he wasn't. He craved familiarity.

 

“What are you doing here Todd?” the familiar obnoxiously superb voice came as Damian peeked his head around a corner spotting him. 

 

Black haired slid back mirroring Bruce down to the scowl.

 

The boy sniffed the air and sneered in disgust.

Jason ignored the kid and continued to stare holes into the wall before him.

 

Reveling in this wall breaking mystery. Looking back and forth between where the door should have been, and where it was now. Perplexed by it all.

 

“Answer me Todd!” Damian growled out fully coming out from behind the wall. His gaze landing flatly on Jason raising an eyebrow at his buffoonery. Damian’s annoyance and confusion being escalated through his scent.

 

“Leave then!” Damian spoke again this time it was followed by foot steps and the familiar voice asking, “What now Damian?” a timid tone for timid Tim.

 

“This coffin dodging oxygen thief has been staring at this wall for a good solid ten minutes!” The alpha frowned angrily at where Jason stood and waved a hand in his direction. “Get rid of him Drake.”

 

Had it really been that long?

 

Tim reluctantly approached Jason slowly. Looking at him with a hand underneath his chin as he observed Jason diligently. Eyes enlarged like an owl as he curiously tilt his head.

 

Jason in his own right was ready to punch the Replacement square in the face for looking at him like he was some sort of zombie. 

 

Though in a way, Jason was a zombie. He made a silent vow there to smash Tim's brains in if he got any closer.

 

“What are you two doing?” The sing song voice of Dick Grayson filled the air along with his barely noticeable scent he produced only when he was either really happy or really sad.

 

Jason glanced his head at Goldie, wondering why he was so happy this time. A simple tilt of his head with a raised eyebrow and Goldie was giving him the dopiest toothy grin possible. Eyes locking with each other.

 

Jason watched as Dick looked at the wall, then at Jason, eyes shifting to the door that should have never existed, finally landing on Jason once more.

 

“The manor had to be rebuilt after an earthquake.” Dick approached him with a shrug. A quick little skip and the Bluebird was at Jason’s side grabbing his bicep, and urging him along. 

 

“When was this sweet cheeks?” Jason asked relaxing into the touch. As soon as he realized how easily he unwound into the contact he grit his teeth. He was clearly failing at distancing himself. He was dropping his guard around the Songbird all over again.

 

Quickly Jason brushed it off and blamed it on the familiarity of the place. The manor was supposed to mean safety, his mind was simply playing tricks on him. 

 

No where was safe now. 

 

“While you were gone.” was the polite answer that came from Dick's pretty mouth, as he lead Jason around to who knows where. Jason was along for the ride. Not even attempting to fight the guy. Completely at Dick's mercy.

 

The Prettybird had seemed heart broken on the phone and itching to talk to someone after the funeral. Jason was willingly to be that someone, actually felt honored to be that someone. 

 

Not like Dickie had any one else to talk to, Jason was probably his last option.

 

Tim needed someone to mourn to so Dick was most likely his anchor, not wanting to put his own pain on the boy's shoulders.

 

Dick was also most likely keeping Damian at bay as well. He doubted Goldie would be having any heart to hearts with the demon spawn. Rather trying to strap the boy into a chair to stop him from taking heads.

 

He could envision the Bluebird trying to pry Damian's beloved katana out of his hands as he spat slurs and insults, promising to murder the person who killed Babs.

 

And Bruce was, well Bruce. The guy was a stone cold wall as far as Jason knew. In fact, Jason believed talking to a wall would have a better outcome then talking to Bruce. 

 

So of course Dick was left with option D. Jason. Who had attempted to kill him on several accounts. Who had posed as him and killed people using his hero name. Now, he was willing to be Dick’s personal therapist. 

 

Man there family was in a really bad spot if Jason’s role was mental health doctor. 

 

However, as long as Bruce was kept at bay he would stay.

 

He could handle the obscure stares and rude comments for the Songbird.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne is having some disagreements, with mission setups, where Jason does not want to be involved at all.
> 
> However a little convincing from the Songbird has both people relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be code names brought up. 
> 
> I do not want to confuse anyone, Dick Grayson is using the name Jesse McCartney.
> 
> Jason Todd is using the code name Jensen Ackles.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to guess the name choice, be my guest and write it in the comments. But I'll give the reason in the end notes. 
> 
> I always do like dabbling in names, chucking references here and there.

 

  
  


“Father.” Damian entered the man's study. Bruce was hunched over his chair going over paperwork for his impressive business. 

“Todd has been insufferable lately and I request you tell him to leave.”

 

Bruce slowly put his page down and peered over at Damian. “I have not seen him.” He stated which was true. He had only seen the young man at the meeting he held a few weeks prior. But it was likely the alpha was avoiding him, however, Dick would have updated him on this new revelation.

 

“That is because he conveniently has places to be when he hears word of your arrival.”

 

“Why has Dick not told me this.”

 

Damian scoffed, clicking his tongue together as he rolled his eyes. “Because Dick treats Todd like a frightened animal and is scared he will turn tail as soon as he is rat out.”

 

Bruce contemplated this which was very likely. He never really spoke to Jason other than work related things. He kept everything strict and the only times he would see Jason was as Batman. And that went something like the two shouting at each other before Bruce threatens to put him in Arkham. And Red Hood would retaliate with gun fire.

 

Bruce snapped back to attention as his son spoke again. “He has been following Grayson around like a dog begging for a treat. Now his scent lingers on Grayson and it's atrocious.” Damian crossed his arms standing in front of his father's desk impatiently. Expecting Bruce to put an end to Jason's visits.

 

Instead the man raised a brow and looked at his son with a slight smirk. “Do you want Jason to leave because he is bothersome, or because he is pulling Dick's attention from you?” a solid question that took the air out of Damian’s lungs. 

 

Damian’s gaze widened as he processed what his father was suggesting. Heat rising up his neck and onto his face before recovering quickly. Hiding the blush with anger.

 

“You think I'm jealous of Todd?!” Damian demanded with a heated glare as he grit his teeth. “Preposterous! I am better than that zombie in every way possible. Nore do I care for Grayson's affection in any matter.” He added swiftly.

 

“Very well then. I will not be asking Jason to leave. Take this as a training exercise. You must deal with the matter on your own.”

 

“Father!” Damian whined back but one sharp look had Damian retreating and walking away in a huff.

 

Bruce was left to contemplate about the recent changes. If what Damian was saying was true, he may actually have to ask Jason to keep his distance. 

 

It was hard to face the boy now a man which he let die. He knew that same boy did at one point have a hard admiration for Richard. But that also seemed common among all the Robins, to hold the first one on a pedestal to gawk at. 

 

He thought Jason would have been over that by now, apparently he was wrong.

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Get off me!” A shout rang through the halls of the Wayne Manor. Loud and bubbly laughter filled in after it.

 

“Dami! I didn't know you cared.”

 

Damian attempted to pry himself away from the beta's bear like grip. “I don't! I just think Todd is unsuitable and I should be going in his place.” 

 

“Well.” Dick pulled away, ruffling the boys hair who tried to swat at him. But by the time Damian swatted, he simply hit air, Dick's hand already retracted. “It’s only if he agrees. If not I will ask Wally, or Midnighter. I can't exactly ask any of the girls, and Bruce is too well known. His cover will be blown instantly.”

 

“And you're not?” Damian raised an eyebrow in protest.

 

“Believe it or not, but the media isn't exactly looking for Richard Grayson-Wayne, unless Richard Grayson wants them to look.”

 

“You are a complete buffoon.”

 

Dick looked at Damian with a cheeky grin. His little brother was growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday he was just bringing Damian in, himself covered in deep katana wounds the little shredder had made.

“You love me.” He chided as he gave the boy another heartfelt smile

 

Damian’s response was a click with his tongue as he rolled his eyes. The beta could still see the fondness under that annoyed gaze which Dick appreciated very much. Even if Damian put out a hard front, he was able to see through the young alpha just like he with Bruce.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Red Hood stood over a source with a gun pointed at the man's head. He had already snapped one of the guy's legs in a painful loud sound that made people cringe just hearing it. 

 

The man had blood dripping from his nose and lip as the result of a hard fist meeting face when the man attempted to pull out a gun. Now that gun laid several feet away and would be added to the Red Hood's arsenal.

 

“I'm on a tight schedule and you might have everything I need. So I'm gonna ask you one more time. “Where is Grant Morrison?” the Red Hood growled in his digitized voice. It was very eerie and made him seem maniacal.

 

“I swear. I don’ know any Grant Morrison.”

 

“I beg to differ. A little birdy told me he was creating some sort of mutanage and selling it to low life like you.” Jason placed a firm foot hard on the broken leg. The man screaming out in pain as his own broken bone dug into his flesh causing his pants to redden quicker. 

 

“Red Hood.” 

 

Jason’s stance froze at the familiar voice. He quickly relaxed once more turning around with a predatory smirk under the helmet. 

 

“Hey there Prettybird. What brings you to my part of town?” Jason asked laying the foot off the man and turning around. The man grabbed his leg in pain with a groan. The alpha watched the beta's gaze drop to the scum then slowly back to his crimson helmet.

 

Jason knew the beta could not, and would not do anything. This was Red territory. What ever Red Hood said, went. 

 

“I need your help.” The Prettybird chirped and Jason waved his Glock at the crippled man.

“I am kinda in the middle of something Blue.”

 

Nightwing took another step closer pulling himself out of the shadows and revealing that skin tight suit even more. “It’s a lead on Grant.”

 

Red Hood whipped around quickly with marksman aim as he pulled the trigger of the Glock landing a bullet right in the downed man's head. The man didn’t even have time to flinch. He was still, unmoving, and dead.

 

Nightwing took a few frantic steps forward but ultimately stopped knowing the man was already gone. 

“Jay.” His voice was full of a deluded sadness for a criminal.

 

“He didn't need to hear our conversation. Plus if you have a lead his information is pointless.” Red Hood reasoned.

 

Nightwing shook his head at his way of thinking. Jason always went for sufficiency and amusement himself. “My territory, my rules Blue.”

 

A deep sigh left pretty pink lips as he began to speak. “A few months ago, Grant Morrison vanished and the last person he was seen with was named Scott Snyder.”

 

Jason crossed his arms, puffing out his chest in habit. “Where do we find him?” he demanded more than asked, as he cocked his head to the side. Something he did as a teenager often and never grew out of. Dick looked at him fondly before clearing his throat and continuing. As if contemplating an old memory.

 

“We have been hunting him down for about a week and believe he is a host for a remote meta human and human trafficking ring.” Dick danced on toe to toe most likely uneased by Jason's dark demeanor.

 

The alpha was always hard to read, especially with the helmet over his face so he could never see his expression.

 

Red Hood let his blood boil over and regain control. He hated human trafficking. One of his top four for worst things to ever exist. Right under Replacement, Bruce Wayne, and the Joker.

“So what do you need me for?”

 

“Pose as a seller or buyer, I'll be the bait. I need to get close to Snyder and ease him up enough to get information on Morrison.”

 

Jason felt like throwing up.

 

Posing as the people he killed every night made him want to scrub every part of his being with bleach. Not only that, but using Dick as some sort of tantalising snack was unjust and repulsive. He hated whenever Bruce had Dickie throw himself out there like that.

 

He snapped at Dick unintentionally,  “Why can't you ask Daddy Bats?” 

 

“I made him sit it out.” Nightwing rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Tilting his head down and tapping his foot against the floor.

 

Jason narrowed his eyes under the helmet, jaw dropping. “You made him sit it out?” he asked dumbfounded. He was glad Dick could not see his surprised expression.

 

Dick nodded and quickly began to ramble once more. Waving his hands in the air as he spoke helpless. “Not completely, he'll be on standby. He hasn't slept for days, and takes all his meals in the cave. He won't even talk to me anymore unless it's case related.” Nightwing hugged himself, shrinking before Jason. 

 

A small pathetic stature of a man on the verge of breaking. Jason fought the urge to comfort the beta with endearing touches. He had been pulling back for quite some time, and was now on a streak.

Doing damn well forcing himself to stop initiating close contact. It had been weeks since he wrapped an arm around the Bluebird's slim waist or simply let a hand linger.

 

He was proud he was able to stop that, but this mission might also throw that hard work out a window.

 

“He benched Red Robin already, and has been very uptight and tense. He actually thanked me when I told him I was willing to go undercover.” 

 

Jason nodded in understanding. Bruce Wayne the Batman was in no condition for added stress. If this Snyder guy had anything to do with Barbara's death, Batman may just end his no kill code himself. Of course Dickie was willing to take some weight off the old man's shoulders.

 

“Why the hell would I want to help you and pretend to be some sort of horny salesman?”

Red Hood growled out clearly withdrawing from the conversation. “Ask Replacement to do it.” he waved a gun Dick's way.

 

“No one is gonna believe Tim is a seller.” Jason raised an eyebrow at that. He was being selected for this because he looked like a criminal not for his talent. He had a hard exterior and already had that rough personality needed. He liked being seen as tough, but hated being compared to the scum he killed. 

 

He was nothing like them. He was better than them. He didn't kill because he simply wanted to feel superior like them. He killed because he had to, needed to. To stop people like the Joker from hurting anyone else. As his thoughts flurred, he could feel the dark green hue of murky waters taking over. 

 

A lingering darkness consuming him as his thoughts became more bleak.

 

No doubt his eyes were reflecting the colors of the lazarus pit. Luckily his helmet shielded anyone from seeing.

 

“And they'll believe me? Fuck you Dick! Find someone else for your mission if that’s all I'm good for!” Jason shouted and Dick looked like a wild deer in headlights. His eyes widened under his mask and his stance stiffened in shock.

 

The Red Hood was ready to bounce. Nothing could pull Nightwing back from the hole he just dug himself. By this point it went down to bedrock. A massive insult to Jason's pride and everything he stood for.

 

He turned around and began to walk towards the gun abandoned on the floor and make his leave.

 

His back to Dick like a wall blocking out the Bluebird. He didn't want to face him, didn't want to lash out on the guy for doing his job. 

 

He was trying to walk away before things get worse.

 

“I trust you.” The Songbird spoke up making Jason stiffen. He stopped making his way out the building. The room going silent leaving room for Dick's voice only. Broad shoulders unmoving but still perked up.

 

“I trust you with my life which is why I want  **you** to be by my side. I could have told Bruce I needed him, and he would put his exhaustion aside. I could have asked Midnighter who is always more than willing to help me out. I could have went to Wally who would no doubt jump at the opportunity. In fact, the whole mission would be quicker with his speed, but here I am. Asking you. Not because you look like a criminal Jay, but because I trust  **you** more than I trust anyone else.”

 

Dick laughed now, a small chuckle as he recalled something. “Even Damian offered to go instead. He doesn't trust you, but I do.”

 

Red Hood still had has his back towards Nightwing as the beta sang for him. 

 

His hand clenched the gun he had snagged off the floor tightly. And as quick as it came, the rage in him vanished.

 

Of course the Prettybird knew exactly what to say. And to hear Dickie say it in that soft needy tone was even the more compelling. 

 

The fact that Nightwing did trust him with missions like this was evident. He could not just say no and break the trust he definitely did not deserve.

 

Jason rolled his eyes behind his helmet and looked over his shoulder catching Dick’s gaze. The crimson helmet shining as the moon reflected off of it.

 

“Fine. I'm in. But only to keep your sorry ass out of danger.” He grumbled earning a dopey grin from the Boy Wonder. “Where do we start?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Com links up. Remember to stay in character, Jensen.” 

 

“Hardy har-har.” Jason tooted at the ridiculous code name given to him. 

 

Jensen Ackles was apparently an up rising mobster wanting to get in on the trafficking ordeal. Having money to invest and profit to gain, he was ready to move up in the world stomping others underfoot without a second thought. Note the change from a seller of people, to simply an investor.

 

He walked around with his most prized personnel, Jesse McCartney. But Jason knew him as Dick Grayson. 

 

McCartney had a well formed file and devoted loyalty to Ackles after he got sucked in with the wrong guys. 

 

Ackles found McCartney, betrayed by his previous employers, he saw potential asserting the man as his right hand. The two were never seen apart, and Jason tried his best to demonstrate that closeness just to fuck with Bruce.

 

Fully going into character as he wrapped a large hand around McCartney's waist.

 

Man he was watching several weeks of hard effort to break his developed habit of affectionate touches deteriorate.

 

Jason figured, after reading the file, which Bruce had made, this loyalty could be easily overlooked and seen as more. 

 

Of course the old man meant it just to keep the two close together and watch each other's backs. But Jason was not afraid to indulge himself since he agreed to this disrespect of a mission.

 

Which the closeness seemed entailed for their characters, as Ackles was more of a civil off putting type. He was not brash and outright rude. 

 

No, Jensen was a man of respect, intimidating people through his knowledge. He had a sense of superiority that was kept at a minimum in his line of work.

 

Dick went along with the close touches, not deterred at all as they walked to the front gate. McCartney being the ever loyal right hand.

 

Jason made a gesture with his head at the doorman and Dick was quick to pull out the invitation handing it to the man swiftly. In one elegant sweep. 

 

The doorman seemed young and well built under his coat. Something that was needed for an auction like this. He seemed to lock eyes with Jason and he tightened his grip on Dick's waist as a response. 

 

Jason waited for everything to turn downhill and there covers to be blown.

 

“Thank you for coming. Enjoy the show.” The man stated moving out of the doorway letting the two pass through without a second thought.

 

Dick, or McCartney gave a charming smile and a curt wave as Jason ushered them inside checking his watch as he did so. The two went to work, discretely eyeing down and noting security guards and exits. 

 

“We're in.” Dick mumbled into his ear piece. “Going dark, don't want to draw too much attention.” 

 

The building was nice and elegant. Definitely Gotham's higher class hosting the event of the evening. Why the socialites would need slaves was unknown to Jason. 

 

Actually it was very known, money, labor, self fulfillment, power, sex. Those were the basic reasons.

 

The walls were a nice ivory color, complemented by marble flooring and a dark wood trim. Overall an elegant place with marvelous paintings framed around the room. In one area there was a stage elevated, with lights peering off its sides. 

 

There were several cushioned seats in rows in the front and at the sides of the grand stage. 

 

Jason suspected that is where they would be displaying the civilians.

 

A smooth hand coming flat onto his chest had him tensing. It was soon followed by rhythmic tapping and Jason realized Dick was talking to him through Morse code. That idiotic mathlete genius!

 

‘Four exits, each blocked by two guards. Metas unknown.’ McCartney tapped lightly onto his chest as they walked entangled in each other.

 

‘Let's find this Scott Snyder and get this meeting over with. I don't want to be here longer than I have to.’ Jason tapped back on the others’ hip.

 

‘Split up?’ Dick asked and Jason hesitated for a bit.

 

Splitting up they could cover more ground, but it would also mean Dick or McCartney in this scenario will be vulnerable. 

 

The Bright Knight of Gotham was currently wearing synthesized omega scent glands and Jason feared that would attract to much attention. McCartney was currently a beautiful blonde, and everyone seemed to have a thing for blondes these days.

 

Plus there file was adamant about staying close together. Obviously the Bat didn't want anything going wrong, and did not want them across the building from another if things went South.

 

Jason grabbed Dick's chin, tilting it up forcing Dick to look at him through thick black lashes. 

 

Pressing his thumb to the pretty bird's bottom lip feeling the plump smoothness before lowering his own head and tucking it by the false omega's ear. “You’re mine tonight. Got it?” Jason breathed heavily feeling Dick's heart race against his chest.

 

Dick visibly tensed breaking that cool exterior he built for himself making Jason grin. He wanted to keep Goldie on his toes.

 

He had been trying for months to get something, anything out of Dick that wasn't just a small cute smile. He hardly reacted at all to Jason's touches, or his flirtatious comments.

 

It was hard to get any reaction out of the forever calm and cool Nightwing, especially whenever they were on missions. Dickie was so loose and limber like puddy in the hands. He was adaptable and nothing got under his skin.

 

Yet here the guy was, blush rising on his face with a signature Grayson Glare™, and a lip pout free of charge. A sight that could compare to any of the most beautiful Greek Gods.

 

A massive win for Jason, making this mission worth it.

 

“Oh don’ look at me like that dollface.” Jason teased out loud guiding them to the bar he spotted. He kept his dialogue flowing with the Gothamite slang as he spoke. 

 

Dick let Jason guide him and watched as the alpha finally pulled his large hand off his hip. Getting a dubious idea from Jason's previous display, he had to bite back a grin. 

 

Jensen was conversing with the bartender and glanced his way back at the beta, with a raised eyebrow noticing the bitten back expression.

 

Then in the blink of an eye, Dick, no McCartney was on Jensen. Sliding into his lap without a care in the world. As if this was completely normal for him to be doing. Jason's entire body tensed as he froze in place.

 

His hands had been hovering over Dick's body. Not wanting to touch the Bluebird as if he was on fire and would burn his palms. The pressure of Dick's weight on his lap was the only thing he could focus on at this point.

 

Letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding in, he regained his rough, careless exterior. 

 

A one second decision was made before Jensen planted a hand on Dick's thigh squeezing the muscle under his palm and the other hand rested on the false omega's lower back. A small predatory smirk curling up onto his lips as he caught the beta's sapphire blue eyes.

 

Two could play at this game.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles, Jason Todd's code name is from the voice actor who portrays him in the animated movie, Under the Red Hood. For all those Super Natural fans, he is also one of the main characters of the show.
> 
> Jesse McCartney, Dick Grayson's code name derives from the voice actor Jesse McCartney who portrays him in the animated show, Young Justice.


	7. Web of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the selling of innocence, the pair find themselves fighting back to urge of serving justice to those who tainted that innocence.
> 
> Snyder talks to the team and a deal is struck.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! The main event is about to begin. Come make your way to the stage to start the bidding!”

 

An announcer's voice rang through a megaphone making Jason stop his hand advancing any lower down Dick's back. They both locked gazes before Dick hopped off Jason's lap and turned around to face him.

 

The bartender seemed to sigh in relief with the two leaving and heading toward the auction.

 

‘We can't just ignore all the civilians being sold.’ Dick placed a hand on Jason's chest pulling himself flush against his side.

 

Jason’s hand made its rightful way onto the beta's hip engulfing Dick's body in a comforting warmth. ‘As much as I hate it, we have to stay on task.’ was the response Dick got but did not want.

 

Jason must have sensed that and stopped in his tracks. He brought his other hand up to rest on the beta's cheek. Pushing synthetic blonde hair out the way as he gently rubbed his smooth cheek with his thumb. 

 

They locked eyes with each other as he tried to express that everything was going to be okay. 

 

That all Jason needed was for Dick to make it out without a single scratch, for this to be a success. For once in his life he didn't need to save everyone, just the Bluebird. 

 

Dick seemed to not get the message because his brows twisted into confusion. Pondering what Jason was doing. Deep blues filled with wonder, Jason had to fight back the urge to press his lips against the others.

 

What the hell was he doing?

 

It was tantalising being this close to the Boy Wonder and unable to taint him. Such a personal and close mission was making it hard for him to deny this attraction any longer. He was indeed head over heels for the Songbird and refused to deny it any longer. 

 

Even if the term head over heels was absurd seeing your head was always over your heels.

  
  


Jensen pulled away, blinking back the thoughts and got the pair moving again to McCartney's dismay. He brought themselves to the seats in the back to draw less attention to himself. 

 

Watching as Dick was about to seat himself beside Jason. Before McCartney could get his rear on the seat, Jensen grabbed his wrist and looked at him dead in the eyes. 

 

The Bluebird's eyes locked with his for a second before those sapphire blues rolled to the side and Dick was climbing into his lap once more. 

 

They were able to understand each other just by small gestures. A deep silent understanding between the two. A bond that had developed over the years of putting their lives in the other's hands.

 

Communication without words.

 

McCartney hooked one arm around Jensen's neck. Jason was just pleased to have the Boy Wonder there on his lap as he peered at the crowd.

 

Another good reason to sit in the back is you get to see the whole picture. Everyone is as clear as day. 

 

He felt a light rhythmic tapping on his shoulder once more. ‘ten o'clock group of owl masks’

 

Jensen brought a hand over McCartney’s thigh, running it higher and higher, caressing the muscle like a blanket. He continued to rub back and forth. Dick clearly taking notice of the long strokes, but not saying anything as he looked around.

 

‘A few at our six’ Jason finally tapped out onto the Bluebird's thigh. 

 

“Our first category will be servitude. For your pleasures or others, we have the finest men and woman at your disposal!” The announcer's voice cheered. You could almost believe he was auctioning off empty forgotten storage compartments and not people.

 

Wearing his popper top hat and magenta velvet coat, he looked like a man straight out of the Victorian Era.

 

“First on our list is a lovely fourteen year old. She is small but has presented as an omega well beyond her years!” the man shouted with a powerful voice that demanded attention.

 

Jason froze. His stomach dropping into an endless void. Turning into a statue, his shoulders hard and stiff, and McCartney felt the change in demeanor.

 

He felt Jason go rigid underneath him as soon as the first person was advertised.

 

Dick himself was no doubt sick to his stomach about the fourteen year old being objected to such cruel teachings. 

 

Yet he could not worry about that right now. Maybe this was the reason Jason had pulled him into his lap.

 

Because Jason thought that far into the plan and knew he would feel obligated to harm anyone who laid hands on the victims. Who even raised there sign for the victims’ ‘servitude’.

 

Dick had focused himself on easing Jason's tense posture. Getting him to relax was his main goal right now. There was security wearing the similar owl masks planted around the place. He did not want them to hone in on the rigid posture and uptight shoulders.

 

McCartney placed a smooth palm on the side of Jason's cheek. Feeling the rough prickles of his aftershave as he tilted the man's head to face his own. 

 

Jason had tried to resist turning his head with Dick’s motion. 

 

Teal eyes dead set on the stage, staring at the girl like a feral animal. His body radiating anger and vibrating with hatred for the people who put her there. Seeing right through Dick as if he didn't exist.

 

Dick couldn't smell others’ scents well, but he was sure Jason's was unpleasant.

 

Finally giving in, Jason took his eyes off the unfortunate child. Infuriated eyes met concerned sapphire blues and Dick rubbed his thumb along the man's cheek as the man had done so earlier. 

 

Replicating Jason's out of character movements. Natural and fluent for Dick as breathing.

 

The world seemed to deteriorate around them and Jason's shoulders relaxed easing him back into the role of Jensen Ackles. 

 

Jason's eyes growing soft and gentle as he gazed at Dick through have lidded eyes.

Slowly, the alpha lifted a large hand, framing Dick's hand with his own as it caressed his face.

 

He rubbed Dick's hand with his thumb and became lost in the pool of sapphire blue.

 

Their gaze unbreaking, and Jason ate up all his features. Pink salient lips sticking out as the beta eased into the touch, yet his brows furrowed together, lost. 

 

A perplexed expression mixed in with a hopeful smile as Dick continued to wonder what had come over Jason, and his unusual need for contact.

 

Dick would never understand how much Jason was truly overly fond of him.

 

A loud noise of a person clearing their throat could be heard and the two snapped their heads in that direction. Jason gripping the arm of his chair as if strangling it for the interruption. 

 

“Sorry to disturb you, but Snyder would like to speak with you.” A well dressed woman, who was small and made to look unthreatening spoke. 

 

Jensen patted McCartney's thigh signalling for him to stand up which he gracefully did in one fluid motion. 

 

Jensen stood up to his feet and the woman began to escort the pair away from the ticking time bomb of an auction. 

 

Dick weaved his way into Jason's arms voluntarily as they walked. The position familiar and secure. Making him feel safe knowing Jason would be on high alert enabling him to relax and enjoy the warmth the other provided. 

 

The beta believing Jason would never let him hug him like this out of mission, so he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

 

Jensen's fingers dotted there way down McCartney's spine to where they rested on the small of his back. A now familiar spot that eased both worried faces as they walked away from crowded busy rooms and into a secluded area. 

 

Paintings littering the walls, ghosts of the past. 

 

“Here we are.” the woman gestured to a room away from the party and all things social, at the end of a narrow hallway. 

 

She knocked on the door before opening it letting the pair inside the office. The door quickly shut behind them and they were left to look at a man sitting in a cushioned velvet seat.

 

The man got up smoothly and extended one hand in a shake. Jensen took it with his free hand and gave it a firm wiggle with a small grin.

 

“You have a strong grip.” The man spoke in a German accent that was thicker than Damian's ego. “Makes me know you are a hard worker. You don't rely on your men to do the dirty work.” 

 

Jason straightened himself out, puffing out his chest and taking to Jensen's persona easily. “If I'm incapable of doing something, then my men should not be doing it either.” Ackles nodded back.

 

A toothy grin popped up on Snyder’s face and he gestured to the seats. “Please sit down. Make yourself at home.”

 

Jason didn’t even hesitate before knocking back into a chair. He had several negotiations before with drug dealers and gang leaders. A good amount of them ending with the other's head in a duffle bag.

 

He was sure this one was going to go fine. 

 

McCartney effortlessly moved his way onto the arm of Jensen's seat. Not feeling right to sit on his lap, but still wanting to be close for reassurance. 

 

Jason had to stop himself from rolling his eyes thinking of it almost like a bird's perch.

 

Snyder still hadn't acknowledged McCartney's presence which slightly ticked Jason off.

 

It was disrespectful and he hated when people disregarded the Bluebird. But maybe it was best if Snyder ignored Goldie. He didn't want the fellow getting handsy or curious. 

 

“So tell me about this proposition you have.” Scott Snyder continued but it was in German this time and Jensen nodded.

 

Underneath the false identity Jason was rolling his eyes. The typical language switch to see if you really are ‘cool’ enough for the job. How classic could this guy be?

 

Jensen easily transitioned to German, “I would like to invest a great deal of my profits into your trafficking service. I have men, firearms, and money you could use.”

 

Snyder nodded, with an amused look still speaking in German. “And how much of the profits would you be asking for?”

 

Jensen visibly made a face of discomfort before McCartney leaned down and whispered into his ear.

Jensen nodded and spoke in German, “Seven percent.”

 

Snyder critically analysed McCartney with a weary gaze. Clearly not a fan of their German conversation being compromised but the bird on the perch.

 

The man must have assumed Dick was simply one of his lap dogs for his beck and call. Underestimating the false omega's ability to know any other language than English. 

 

However, with Dick's Romanian appearance and olive skin he did have a slight exotic American vibe to him.

 

Unintentionally belittling one of Gotham's best heroes, Jason tisked, not a smooth move. 

 

Nightwing was Gotham's best hero if Jason had a say in things, fuck Batman.

 

“And who is that?” Snyder asked as he continued to eye McCartney critically. The man's eyebrow raised carefully. Dick feeling like bacteria under a microscope with that gaze on him.

 

“Jesse McCartney.” Dick leaned over and extended his hand swallowing down his uneasy feeling. 

 

Snyder took it with ease and gave it a gentle shake. Most likely picking up on how Jensen himself, treated McCartney like glass. 

 

The alpha keeping a firm hand on his back as he sat on the arm's chair.

 

“I meant no disrespect by disregarding your presence. I assumed you were a trollop.” Snyder spoke putting a head down in shame. A kind way of saying he believed Dick was one of those people auctioned off like the child from before. 

 

“I would be lying if I said you were the first.” McCartney laughed, speaking smoothly and letting the ordeal pass over with his cheeky personality.

 

Snyder turned to Jason this time with a raised eyebrow, “What is his occupation with your business?”

 

“McCartney handles the financials spectrum and does the recruitment.” Jensen paused moving a hand to the man’s thigh and resting it there swiftly. “If he sees even the slightest potential he will recruit that person. Even if I myself would not waste my time with some people.” It was a jab at Dick’s morals. 

 

Towards Bruce, towards Damian, to even himself. Goldie saw potential in everyone and would not give up. Something Jason feared would be the Bluebird's down fall, but was grateful he never gave up on Jason himself..

 

Gosh the Bright Knight would find potential in a soggy piece of plywood if needed.

 

“Oh shush, you flatter me.” McCartney gushed back waving a hand as if he was using an invisible fan. He knew Jason was talking about his hopeful attitude. 

 

Snyder cleared his throat looking between the two and transitioned to English. “Seven percent will do fine. I’ve looked over your offer, and it is quite a generous amount for how much you are asking for in return, if there is anything I can do for you, please tell me.” Snyder smiled devilishly which Jensen so easily returned.

 

Jason forcefully tugged Dick off the chair’s arm pulling the Bluebird into his lap. McCartney made no protest and simply got comfortable, crossing his legs elegantly, as Jason got what he came for.

  
  


“Word on the street has it that you have a certain drug that turns non metas meta.” 

 

Snyder shifted in his chair before nodding, “You have heard somewhat truth.”

 

“What do you use it for?” 

 

“Interested in the big guns I see. We do not use it. We simply provide the subjects. Our employers are the ones with the drug. They prefer people with a powerful meta gene.” 

 

He felt Dick shift in his lap at the words, catching onto something.

 

Jason took notice Snyder said employer. Meaning someone else was pulling the strings. He was not the mastermind behind the whole system. They needed to dig deeper. 

 

‘Don't push it’ was tapped onto his back. Jason silently praised himself at being smart enough to pull Dick onto his lap so he could give some advice. ‘We have other days to come back. Set up a meeting date’.

 

Dick was right, he also could not push it without being seen as suspicious.

 

“Hmm.” Jensen made a noise of thought process before continuing. “I would like to meet your employers. I might have men who would be willing to undergo the meta gene transformation willingly. But of course I would not subject them to it without learning the process and safety precautions.”

 

“Of course sir, your men's safety is our number one concern. I have your contact information, we’ll touch base in a few days. I'll see what I can do.”

 

Jensen nodded and patted McCartney’s thigh as a signal to make there leave. 

 

McCartney stood up and extended his hand once more. This time, instead of shaking his hand, Snyder turned it over and bowed his head down kissing the bird’s knuckles. 

 

McCartney’s eyes followed the motion. The trafficker and the vigilante's eyes locking for an intense second.

 

Giving a curt smile Dick retracted his hand quickly, hiding his clear nervousness and surprise. Watching Snyder pull away with a grin that could compare to Cheshire Cat.

 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Ackles shoulders stiffened as he reached out to shake Snyder's hand. Jason’s other hand found its way around Dick's waist pulling him in close to ward off Snyder's presence. 

 

The man's smell lingering ever so slightly.

 

The man shook his hand escorting the pair to the door. 

 

“Remember to stay a while and enjoy yourselves. It was not all business after all.” Scott grinned eyeing Jason and Dick lavishly before closing the door behind them.

  
  


‘We should stay a bit to not look suspicious’ Dick tapped lightly into his chest.

 

Jason looked down at him, and his synthetic but smooth blonde hair. His heart fluttering slightly as he studied big blue eyes through golden bangs. 

 

“Good, I need a drink.” Jason said out loud with a deep sigh of relief and maneuvered them over to the bar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finish off their mission, Jason abandoning ship immediately. Still unwilling to talk to the cape crusader.
> 
> The Bluebird seeks Jason out to apologise for his unorthodoxed use of physical contact during their mission.
> 
> The two find themselves breaking off a weapons dealing letting some steam off.

 

Dick sat in the bar with Jason. It seemed for today, Jason’s lap was his rightful spot. Anywhere else would be ubscerb to see McCartney.

 

Jensen sipped on his beer while McCartney relaxed into the familiar touch embracing the warmth Jason provided. It was not everyday, Jason aloud Dick to be this close. So he reveled in this rare exception.

 

A man took a seat beside the two, peering over Jensen's shoulder. “Where'd you get that blue eyed beauty?” the man asked gesturing to McCartney.

 

The man had dark brown hair and tan skin with predatory eyes that uneased Dick.

 

“No where.” Jensen shrugged as he took one last sip of his beer. Dick had noticed Jason's shoulders had went rigid, almost as if he choked on his drink. But Jensen kept a cool and calm lazy exterior.

 

The man leaned on the counter creeping closer.

 

“How much you selling em’ for then?” Dick tensed at the words. He was being treated like that poor fourteen year old girl from the auction. The child was probably terrified at this point. Being dragged away and being forced to do unspeakable things for others enjoyment.

 

Jason looked up at the ceiling as if pondering the thought, that asshole. Before shrugging his shoulders and waving a hand dismissing the question, “Not for sale.”

 

“Oh come on, a pretty boy omega like that gotta be worth something to you.” The man paused as his eyes ogled Dick's body with desire. Gaze cold and lustrous. “Everything has a price.”

 

Dick blinked through long lashes at what he had said. Omega? He was not- the synthetic scent glands, how could he forget. Is that why Jason has been keeping him close, was he trying to scent Dick to keep the other's away or perhaps just warding them off.

 

“I told you he's not for sale. But you can go ahead and ask him yourself. I have no say in what he does.” Jensen shrugged and lifted his hands where they had been resting on McCartney’s thighs. 

 

Jason was trying to make a point. McCartney wasn't a lap dog, but an independent  being who did whatever he pleased. He didn't do anything unless he wanted to. He wasn't trained like the rest of the people the man bought off the market.

 

From disgusting sales like this that made their insides twist and their hearts ache unable to do anything to stop the repulsing deals.

 

“I'm flattered but I'm gonna have to turn you down.” McCartney gave a charming twenty-four carrot smile. “My hands are a little full here.” He patted Jensen's wide chest lightly with a hint of fondness.

 

“It's fine, I like breaking the disobedient ones. I can train him for you.” The man smirked making Dick still, he was sure if Tim was here, the teen would have choked on his drink. The man was not discrete at all with his intentions.

 

“I like him how he is thank you.” Jensen swallowed thickly, smacking his cup hard on the table. He bit back the urge to kick the man's knee cap in hearing that satisfying snapping noise as bone severed. 

 

“Suit yourself. Give me a call if you need anything.” The man stated slipping a card in front of Jason before swaggering away.

 

“Well that was atrocious.” McCartney mumbled resting his head back, against Jensen's chest lazily. Jensen thumbed the card before sticking it in to his pocket without a word. 

 

“Jensen!” McCartney scolded as his face began to flush red. 

 

“What you'll never know when you're gonna need it.” Jay shrugged with a smug grin earning a smooth slap in the shoulder.

 

They stayed a little longer collecting the names of victims and learning who bought them. Creating a mental list for each person. They had to bid on some to not look suspicious but they never actually attempted to win anything.

 

They got longing glances and lustful stares as people ogled Dick like he was liquid gold. And that perverted man from before sure enough was not the only one who offered money for the exotic Songbird.

  
  
  


“Status report.” Bruce gruffed out to Dick. Jason didn't stick around for the report. Dropping Dick off at the manor and fleeing immediately.

 

“The mission went smooth. Jason played a convincing Jensen and we await a call to meet with Snyder's employers.” Dick smiled as he sat on a steal table in the Batcave. 

 

“No outbursts or off protocols-?” 

 

“It went fine Bruce relax. Jason didn't do anything unordinary and stayed in character for the most part.” 

 

“Most part?” Damian quipped catching the slightest problem to slander Jason's name.

 

“There was a small incident where he broke character when the auction started but I calmed his nerves quickly.” The first Robin waved his hands dismissing the whole event with ease. 

 

Sure Dick had a calming effect on people, but Jason Todd was a whole other story. The man was a trigger happy, vengeful person, who could never keep a lid sealed. Calming down Jason would be the equivalent to calming down a desperate mother bear defending it's cub from predators who had strings of salmon tied to them.

 

“Calmed Jason, you must be some sort of beast tamer to do that.” Tim spoke up from his laptop. He was sitting on a yoga mat clearly not using it for its intended purpose.

 

The statement peeked Damian's interest from where he was practicing his rock climbing. “How did you calm him down?” He questioned not believing a word he said. The young boy was skeptical of everything.

 

Dick thought back to the auction. The intimate moment with lingering touches. 

 

He had caressed Jason's cheek and forced him to look into his eyes. They had been so close together, no room between their bodies as he sat on his brother’s lap.

 

“I just looked at him.” was the simple basic answer that came out of his mouth. 

 

Tim looked up from his laptop and cocked an eyebrow. “You looked at him?” 

 

“As stupid as it sounds, yes. He just seemed to relax after that.” Dick shrugged his shoulders attempting to end the conversation there.

 

He could see Tim entertain the idea before snapping to a conclusion. “You touched him didn’t you? You tend to get affectionate in critical moments.” 

 

Dick made a face in disagreement. “No I don't!” 

 

“To calm Damian down you rest a hand on the back of his neck. For me you place a hand on my shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. For Bruce you hug him, or you lean on him resting your chin on his shoulder while he sits down in his chair. For Alfred, you hug him for an extended amount of time. The question now is not if you touched him but where?”

 

Leave it to Tim to over analyze and keep a mental note of all of the Bluebird's affectionate gestures for reassurance. 

 

“This isn't important.” Dick mumbled under his breath already wanting to drop the subject. He was not enjoying this probing. “And why do you watch me so closely Timmy, it's kinda creepy.” 

 

Tim’s ears turned beetroot red as he choked on his next words. Damian shot Tim a splenetic look of betrayal and hostility. 

 

“Why do you study Grayson so carefully?” the boy asked as he began to circle Tim, like a hyena circling a wounded animal. Damian began to close in.

 

“Leave your brother alone Dami.” Dick scolded. “Point is Bruce, we were fine and the mission went smoothly. But Jason and I both were put off by the civilians being sold. Sitting there unable to help was unjustly. We made a mental list of victims names and the people who bought them.” 

 

“It's a sacrifice you are going to have to put up with a while longer.” Bruce said in his deep gravelly voice and Dick frowned.

 

“Is there anything else we can do to help these people?”

 

“The best you can do right now is follow orders and stay in character. We can help these people after we get the information needed.” His voice was harsh and quick like a striking knife. Not allowing any room for argument whatsoever. 

 

To most it would be disrespectful, it would insult many, but Dick knew the man had a lot of weight on his shoulders and just nodded glumly.

 

Damian himself had tensed and took a step forward as if about to protest his father on Dick's behalf. Tim seemed to be put uneased but said nothing, hearing this tone frequently and sometimes using it himself.

 

“I understand.” Dick said standing up and leaving the room without a sound. Not even the ‘tap tap tap’ of his shoes on concrete were heard. There was just silence and then the dreadful noise of a door closing in his wake.

  
  
  
  


“Are you kidding me?” Jason growled out angrily at Dick. The anger however, was not directed towards him. It was directed towards Bruce and all his rules and dictatorship.

  
  


Dick sighed in a nonchalant attitude, “What good is a list if we don't have permission to act on it, I know.” 

 

“ **You** don't have permission.” Jason pointed a finger at Dick's chest before loading a gun. “I never needed that old man's permission to do shit.”

 

Dick shook his head in bewilderment. “Jason no.” He urged on as he stepped closer to the man suiting up. He was currently pulling on his leather jacket. “I didn't come here for you to act out a revenge plot. I came here to get your list.” Dick hesitated before looking back up at Jason. “I came here to see you.”

 

Jason stopped moving and looked at Dick with wild livid eyes.

 

Dick had taken his mask off as soon as he entered Jason's safe house. 

The alpha had many planted around the city, and this one happened to be one of the more luxurious ones the soldier possessed. 

 

Consisting of a book shelf and a proper bed with a tolerable couch.

 

“What?” 

 

“That moment in the auction. Before the woman interrupted us… I just wanted to say I am sorry for popping your space bubble. I know you hate physical contact and well, I just think you are similar to Damian like that.” Dick rubbed the back of his head nervously, rolling on his heels. “ But I have to remember you aren't a kid like Dami-”

 

“Dick.” Jason sighed not ready to hear Dick's nonsense this early.

But the boy continued, not hearing Jason’s call, “-you aren't exactly my Littlewing anymore and well-”

 

Jason gave it another shot, “Dick.” he mumbled, but the Bluebird continued without stopping.

 

“-you have grown out of the childish hugs and reassuring touches-”

 

This time Jason's expression softened as he actually listened to what Dick was saying. There was a pain clear in Dick's voice as if he was hurt Jason had grown up. 

“Dickie.”

 

“-and I'm sorry.”

 

“Richard!” Jason said loudly this time and Dick finally shut his mouth to look at Jason in the eyes rather staying at his feet.

 

Jason took a deep breath mentally preparing himself. “It's fine Goldie. I don't really mind. And please, you know how many people would love to have you leasuring on their lap. I should be thanking you.” Jason joked out loud making light on the situation. “You made everyone there look at me like a king.” Jason snickered. 

 

The fact that, that would make Dick his queen went unsaid. 

A lot went unsaid in this transaction. 

 

He could have told Dick how he truly felt. 

 

How he craved those lingering touches and the man’s body pressed against his. How he enjoyed the beta's warmth and taking in his scent as they just coexist. At a point in time Jason had forced himself to stay away. To stop the condensing touches but found himself being drawn in once more. 

 

It felt right and well, there weren't words to describe it. 

 

He just knew Richard Grayson belonged at his side.

 

Dick looked up at him fondly. Relief flourished through his whole body at Jason's words. 

 

Jason seemed to be putting on a playful attitude. A massive change from the previous, ‘I'm going to start crossing names off my hit list’ demeanor. 

 

“Thanks Jay.” Dick smiled at his brother feeling reassured. 

 

“Aye that's what I'm here for Goldie. Now let me get you that list so we can start patrol.”

  
  


Dick raised an eyebrow at this uncanny niceness. He decided to let it be and dismissed this suddenly sweet attitude.

  
  
  


The wind rolled by his ears and pressed against his body as he did a free fall forward. 

 

The lights and cars rushing below him filling his senses and moving closer as he got nearer to the floor. Building windows rushed past him, becoming a blur in peripheral vision.

 

An adrenaline rush flowing through his body as his heart felt as if it was about to leap out his chest in excitement. The wind flowing through his fingertips and wrapping around his body in this open fall.

 

In one fluent motion he launched his grappling hook sending himself swinging forward like Spider-Man straight out of a comic book.

 

Nightwing loved the free fall more than anything. He loved the feeling of not being tied down by gravity. He could truly be free with no strings attached when he was like this.

 

He landed down on a building’s roof. The rough gravely top shifting underfoot. The bright lights of cars constantly moving below him filling him with a sense of pleasure.

 

A loud, solid landing followed his own and he turned on his heels to see Red Hood keeping close.

 

“Glad you could keep up.” Nightwing grinned while the other vigilante cocked his head to the side in a jocular way. It was all in good fun.

 

“My boys’ said there would be a weapons dealing right over here.” Red Hood grunted out as he peered over the edge of the building. Dick followed his gaze catching sight of a cluster of vehicles parked outside of what was supposed to be an abandoned school. One of several which were cut off for budgeting.

 

Dick couldn't help the urge for a terrible pun as he brought out his escrima sticks. “Looks like class is in session.”

 

The alpha slowly turned his head to look at him. Blue didn't have to guess to know Red Hood was giving him a disappointed look under the helmet.

 

Not missing a beat, Nightwing hopped off the roof, lowering himself to an opened window disappearing in the building.

 

He scoped out the area, eyeing down hallways before hearing the soft tap of someone landing behind him. He made a motion with his fist and Red Hood abruptly ran behind another corner for an all clear.

 

Their actions were smooth and clean. Working together in one well formed unit. There movements fluid as they trusted and depended on one another. A great way to develop a feeling of understanding for one another was to put your life in their hands. 

 

Something they knew all too well.

 

They split up, but always stayed in each others line of sight. They needed that reassurance to know the other was not in harm's way. 

 

Once they finally scoped out the targets, they had all the possible exits down and made several hand gestures to one another to get a mutual understanding of what maneuver they would be doing. 

 

It was Jason's territory after all so it would only be right for him to go first.

 

The alpha jumped off the beam he was perched on and landed straight on a man below him, tackling him with great force.

 

The other men turned to the sudden loud noise with guns blazing. 

 

Red Hood easily knocked another man off his feet, catching sight that he was the weakest link from before. The man, more like a kid, had been holding his gun like it was a bomb. 

 

Constantly shifting it and being very pretentious about the weapon. He knew the person was not gonna fire and disarmed him quickly.

 

Next was the trigger happy burly man. He was too far from Jason's initial landing point, and would have a perfect open space to shoot Jason.

 

It was Nightwing's job to handle the unrelenting man tapping his finger on the trigger, a bomb waiting to go off.

 

Nightwing made easy work with the tough guy. 

 

Jumping off his perch landing on a handstand on the man's shoulders. Using the guy’s broad body like a balance beam, Nightwing shifted his weight to urge the criminal to be off centered.

 

The man stumbled forward while Nightwing landed on his feet flipping gracefully in front of the man, putting himself in front of what would be a golden opportunity to kill the infamous Red Hood.

 

He quickly pulled out his escrima sticks and swung swiftly aiming for the man's hand which still clutched the gun. 

 

The man dropped his weapon like it was on fire as the heavy stick made contact with his skin. 

 

Nightwing used that moment to knock the guy in the head, rendering him unconscious with a timely kick.

 

The Bluebird sensed the shift of attention to him and quickly did an elegant backbend completely evading a knife strike. He was up in two seconds grabbing his attacker’s lingering arm and yanking the knife out his grasp before throwing it across the way right into the shoulder of another person who was tussling with Red Hood.

 

The man yelped in pain as the knife pierced his skin. Red Hood grinning to himself at Nightwing’s confidence in his aim. Striking so close to where Red Hood stood, cocky. 

 

He yanked the knife out of the man's shoulder. Another painful yelp leaving the guy’s mouth. Then the alpha quickly head butt the criminal to end his obnoxious pleas.

 

As soon as that one was out, another one was on him like a panther. Red Hood managed to block a kick and catch a fist that was meant to knock the air out of him. 

 

People just never seemed to understand that he could take the hits, but he could also over power them, and punish as well. He yanked the fist toward him causing the man to trip. 

 

Red Hood in one jugged movement snapped the man's arm, a painful crack echoing through the abandoned school. Bouncing off the walls and lingering in the open air.

 

It sent shivers down the rest of the arm dealers’ backs. And Jason grinned at the thought of all these arm dealers, dealing with no arms.

 

A man attempted to go for Red Hood's back. A what would be blind spot, but with Nightwing at his side, he knew he was covered.

 

The sudden flash of light from his rear, and the loud satisfying noise of crackling electricity was enough to know Nightwing held up his end.

 

Using his escrima sticks, he zapped the guy immobile and was standing back to back with Red Hood in a circle of criminals. The heavy hitters and the jittery trigger happy ones were down. 

 

Now it was time for the pair to take out the average cup of Joe. With an additional tough guy making his way up front from where he stood in the flanks.

 

“How's it looking on your side?” Red Hood called out in a mechanical voice. He caught sight of a view criminals take a small step back.

 

They were nervous, good.

 

“Eh I wouldn't mind a change in dance partners.” Nightwing shrugged as he sized up the bulk of the man who was causing the goons to part.

 

“Whatever you want pretty bird.” Jason cooed before turning around, letting his back face the criminals for a split second in a dangerous maneuver.

 

Letting his back be unguarded was terrible for everyone. A major blind spot and anything could happen in those few seconds.

 

He brought his hands together making a solid platform for Nightwing to step on. He launched the man clad in blue over his shoulder and into the fury of smaller bite sized criminals while Jason would take the big guy Nightwing had urged him to face. Now his back was being watched and he had a much bigger problem to deal with.

 

Well he thought it would be a big problem, but sizing the guy up now, he was slightly disappointed. The man was only slightly bigger than himself and Red Hood cracked his knuckles to prepare.

 

Dick went to town on the several arms dealers. Forcing them into unconsciousness as if he was a dream fairy. He dodged and weaved between the mens’ strikes. With a beautiful grace and elegance to the way he fought.

 

Nightwing made fighting look like an art as he remained untouchable by the goons. Yet, he still landed every single blow with calculated precision and force that people would not think a delicate creature such as himself should possess.

 

It was some sort of dance he was subjecting every criminal to. A cruel dance that would only lead to their failure and arrest with ten years in the penitentiary. 

 

Steadily, the numbers of criminals decreased and he disarmed a man, taking his gun while dodging several knife strikes. Nightwing dismantled the firearm letting the pieces fall to his feet smoothly.

 

Another knife strike got to close for comfort and he used his escrima stick to jab the man in the stomach with the force of a ram and the guy crumpled to the floor like a deck of cards.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Red Hood still playing with death as he guarded powerful blows. The alpha countered each violent hit with his own. The two exchanging punches as if they were kids exchanging baseball cards.

 

Nightwing wanted so severally to help Jason out but knew his position was to guard the man's back so he could focus on his fight. 

 

But as he analyzed Red Hood, he could tell his focus wasn't solely on the brute in front of him. Nightwing dodged another punch landing a kick of his own. 

 

Red Hood had divided some of his attention to Nightwing. He could tell by the way his foot was stanced and his shoulders weren’t exactly facing forward and also weren’t exactly turned to the side. 

 

They were caught in the middle. Between fully devoted and distracted.

 

“I'm holding up my part of the deal, you hold up yours.” Nightwing called from where he was locked in combat with the last two criminals.

 

Jason cocked his head, popping his neck before roughly charging his opponent. The man readied himself for the impact but instead Red Hood dove down swiping the man's feet from right under him. 

 

The big guy fell to the floor with a satisfying thud.

 

Red Hood then planted himself on top of the guy pounding a gloved fist into his face causing blood to splatter as the criminal’s nose broke.

 

The guy stilled rendering unconscious and Red Hood sat back and peered over his shoulder watching Nightwing tango around his opponents.

 

He rolled his eyes before pulling out a knife which he kept in his boot and threw it with a flick listening to the satisfying scream that followed. 

 

It had landed in one of the mens’ calf muscle causing him to stagger and fall to the floor crying out like a toddler.

 

Nightwing tilted his head Jason's way with a raised eyebrow before dealing the final blow to the last goon with his electrified escrima stick.

 

“I had it!” Goldie called out resting a hand on his hip. The movement causing his rear to stick out like a sore thumb especially in that skin tight suit.

 

Red Hood rolled his eyes, collecting scattered knives. “Sure you did Goldie.”

 

“-you don't have to watch me like a child. I've been doing this a lot longer than you.”

 

Jason bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't stand to let someone hurt the Songbird like that. He would shoot anyone who laid a finger on that slick black outfit if he could. He wanted the goons off his property and was beginning to get ideas on how to state that claim on the beta.

 

To Gotham's underground, Nightwing will be spoken for. 

 

“Oh I know Bluebird. I just don't want you getting hurt on my watch or I'll have big Bats coming after me.” Red commented as he hid the knives on his person.

 

“I contacted GCPD they should be here in about five minutes.” Jason nodded his head at Dick before making his way to the nearest rafter.

 

Nightwing following suit as they shot grappling hooks headed for a skylight.

 

“That reminds me.” Jason mumbled to no-one in particular. He raised his mechanical voice and shouted to the people laying on the floor in pain. “You all just got schooled!”

 

Nightwing churtled at that, and Jason knew he would not hear the end of school puns for the rest of the night, but he didn't mind.

  
  



	9. Accidents are Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair, Jason and Dick talk about a few developments in Dick's case work over dinner. He is now being put on the burned victims cases which have been popping up all over Gotham with no real pattern.
> 
> Damian the young alpha has an outburst after an argument with Todd. Damian catching wind of Jason's less appropriate intentions with their older brother. Ending with the Bluebird missing a few feathers.

 

 

“Ya know Dick, you should really get a guard dog.” Jason chimed from where he sat on the fire escape, cigarette in hand.

 

“I wanted a dog since I was nine, Bruce just never let me have one.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “Yet Damian has a fucken cow.” 

 

Dick smiled and leaned against the window. “Damian needs animals, it's the only thing he really shows compassion for. It's cute.”

 

Snuffing out his cigarette, Jason grinned, “Ya know, it's a study that phycos show more compassion for animals rather than people?”

 

“Well then call me a psychopath because I put up with you.” The Bluebird smiled fondly as he turned away and began leave the window side, towards the cramp living room. Smooth burn.

 

Jason climbed in behind him with a snort.

 

“How was work today?” The mood was calm and relaxed. A nice soothing change from their usual hectic days.

 

“Good actually.” Dick mumbled slumping down onto his couch. “Supposedly they are finally going to be putting me on the burned victims cases. I just had to talk to Gordon and he agreed with ease.”

 

Jason nodded his head and joined him on the couch. The smell of cigarette smoke nipping at Dick's nose. 

 

“He's not worried it might get personal?” 

 

Dick gave him a slightly offended look. “Of course not! I'm amazing!”

 

Jason rolled his eyes and Dick gently nudged him with his foot. A small gesture Dick liked doing to annoy the living hell out of him.

 

Poke him with his stupid foot as if he was a cat prodding at a dead fish. Truth was, Jason did enjoy the gesture. Watching the bird's long leg extend and curve with elegance was something he could never hate. 

 

The alpha stared at the appendage irritated, “Do that one more time and I'll snap your ankle.”

 

Gasping Dick shook his head. “You wouldn't do that.” He challenged and Dick boldly nudged him once more rather roughly this time. Damian was clearly rubbing off on the usual passive Bluebird.

 

Grabbing the Songbird's ankle hastily before the bird could retract it. Jason tugged him forward earning a small surprised yelp as the beta was forcefully tugged closer to the alpha.

 

Jay’s grip tightening around Dick's leg as their eyes met. Jason's whole hand fit around Dick's ankle, latching it like an anklet. Both exchanging similar challenging looks before Jason snorted and let go of Dick's leg shoving it aside.

  
  


“That's what I thought!” Dick smirked with a prideful look. Yeah the demon spawn was really rubbing off on Dick.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jason sighed stretching his arms out over the top of the couch. Strong toned muscles lazily on display. “Got anything to eat?” 

 

“Unless you want cereal. I got nothing.” Dick shrugged getting comfy. Which meant he put his feet on Jason's lap who just glared back at him annoyed, but said nothing about the posture.

 

“I don't know how you have survived on your own for so long.”

 

Dick rolled his shoulders back easing into comfort, “Alfred sends me care packages every now and then. There is that burger place you love. We can walk to it.” he offered closing his eyes and laying his head back.

 

Black hair tickling Jason's arm as his head skimmed his muscle.

 

“The one with really good chili dogs?” Jason perked up and Dick nodded, eyes still closed. 

 

Quickly, Jason shoved Dick's feet off of his lap, them hitting the floor like dead weight before he stood up and stretched grabbing his jacket.

 

“Okay, I'm buying.” Jason chimed already heading for the front door leaving the beta behind him. Catching sight of blue eyes flashing open in surprise by the sudden shove.

  
  


Dick's head was quick to peak from behind the couch. “Ah ah, you're my guest I'm buying!” He jumped over the couch to catch up to Jason who was slouched against the door frame at this point waiting for him.

 

His body filling the exit, forcing Dick to stop in his tracks. Jason acting as a barrier between him and the apartment’s corridor. 

 

Gazes catching, blue on turquoise. Dick had to look up at Jason with wide blue eyes. A small smug smile curled it's way onto the alpha's lips as he admired the Songbird for a second.

 

The look the smaller beta was giving him, was a determined yet confused look. One that someone would see on a toddler trying to color in the lines.

 

“Na my treat. It will make up for the Batman mug I broke.” Jason smirked before turning around and rushing out the door.

 

Dick stayed in the doorway a second blinking before registering what Jason had said. “You broke one of my Batman mugs?! You know those are off limit!” He shouted after Jason, slamming the door and chasing after the alpha, footsteps loud on the floor.

  
  
  
  


“Burger with grilled onions, no pickles, extra cheese, and a side of fries.” Jason spoke to the cashier while scanning Dick who was looking out a nearby window.

 

A blue neon light tinting his hair a midnight blue as he bounced on his feet.

 

Finally Dick turned around and made his way back to the register as Jason was finishing up ordering his chili dog.

 

“Grilled onions?” Dick asked and Jason nodded his head. 

 

This wasn't his first rodeo. He had the Bluebird's dish memorized after several expurgations with him after their vigilante work, or a tad bit before.

 

“Extra cheese?” 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

Dick blinked and gave him a skeptical look. “No pickles?” 

 

Jason sighed, “Yes your highness.” He grumbled and handed Dick the receipt. Dick looked it over, smile widening. 

 

“You know me so well!” 

 

“Sadly.” Jason sighed walking to one of the open booths sitting down with a slouch and an exhausted look. “I wish I didn't.”

 

Dick bounced in opposite of him and grinned. Nudging Jason with his foot under the table playfully.

 

The alpha glared at him, but a smirk gave away his real intentions.

 

“So I think a couple of the officers aren't happy about the case change.” They picked up from where Dick had left off at the apartment.

 

“Oh and why is that? Not everyone likes the goody two shoes Grayson poking around in their business?” 

 

“Guess not. Dixon was sending me the stink eye the moment I left Gordon's office.”

 

“You mean that prick who insists everyone call him Chuck? The same one that keeps giving you extra case work, and talked shit about me, saying, and I quote, ‘I am your perverted homosexual boyfriend which only keeps you around for the ass’? ” Jason asked with a sly raised eyebrow complimented with an additional wink.

 

Dick's face flushed, as he attempted to hide the blush in his hands, blocking his embarrassed expression.

“You heard that?” Dick opened an eye from where he buried his face in shame.

 

“Dickie I hear everything. We were on the phone at the time.” Jason snickered recalling the conversation over the phone.

 

At the time, Jason had called checking in on Dick to see if everything was alright with him. Wanting to come over to his apartment, and touch base again but found out the bird was stuck at work with extra cases as usual.

 

“He didn't mean that. He was just upset I was on the phone when I was supposed to be working.”

 

“Well I wouldn't blame him. If I was him, I'd stick around for your ass too.”

 

“Jason!” Dick scolded him and kicked him under the table, face a bright red that would put his helmet to shame.

 

It was absolutely comical to see how easily Dick Grayson would get worked up, but Nightwing was near impossible to fluster.

 

“Ya know, I could stage an accident. It'd be a shame if Chuck the fuck got caught in the crossfire of Red Hood.”

 

“As much as I'd loved that Jay, I'd have to turn you down on that offer.” The beta crushed his fun and Dick swore Jason pouted. 

 

To himself the alpha thought he might just make plans anyways 

“That's one last crooked cop in Gotham.”

 

“Believe it or not, he's not crooked. Just a really big pain in the ass.” 

 

Jason faked a gasp. “Language officer Grayson! Do you kiss your homosexual perverted boyfriend with that mouth?” 

 

“You are never going to live that down.” Dick sighed as a person called there order number.

 

Quickly Dickie hopped out the seat and glided towards the counter picking up there tray of food.

 

Jason watching with content eyes as Dick's hips swayed like a bird of paradise's courtship dance. He blinked for a second thinking Dick's Nightwing costume did match that fucken bird almost perfectly.

 

Making it back to their booth, Dick slapped the drinks down first before giving Jason his chili dog.

 

Of course the alpha couldn't keep his hands to himself and snagged a couple of Dick's fries who gave him a hushed shout. “Hey!”

 

From there Dick sat back down across from him and began munching on his fries, not touching his burger. 

 

Keeping the fries extra close to himself so Jason couldn't steal anymore 

 

“So, it has come to my attention your costume looks like a superb bird of paradise.” Jason began his tangent.

 

“Well yours looks like a red-capped manakin and you don't see me complaining.” Dick shrugged finally taking a bite of his burger.

 

“I'm just saying.” the alpha bit his chili dog, chewing thoroughly before speaking, “You're looking awfully bird like to me. I think I found your influence for that costume design.”

 

Dick having his fill of fries nudged the rest to Jason, who gladly accepted them. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Goldie and nudged him with his foot under the table once more.

 

“I'm sure Tim could spare some extra feathers for you if you feel like bringing back Disco-wing.” 

 

Dick frowned hard, eyebrows scrunching up and he kicked Jason hard in the shin. 

 

Jason gasping in pain or in laughter at the Bluebird's expression, causing him to choke on the hotdog. 

 

“Oh gosh, Jay are you alright? Don't k.o a second time. Don't let the chili dog win!” Dick quipped as he dropped his burger and stood up getting ready to smack the shit out of Jason who was coughing rather roughly.

 

“Don't tell me-” he wheezed “what to do!” Jason coughed violently, “I'll die whenever the hell I want to!” with that his spurts of laughter and coughing stopped as he self unlodged the food.

 

Dick relaxed and sat back down rolling his eyes, “You are ridiculous.”

 

“Your costume is fucken ridiculous!” Jason retaliated back sipping his drink.

  
  


After their meal together they began their traught home. It was only a couple of blocks and it was a good warm up for their night job.

 

“Hey Jay, I think it's gonna rain.” Dick mumbled looking up at the sky. Noting the usual crowded skies looked worse for wear.

 

Jason glanced up. Catching sight of the gloomy Gotham skies. It's been dark and cloudy since Barbara's passing. Her loss seemed to make the heaven's weep for her falling out. 

 

“To hell with the rain.” Jason muttered continuing to trudge forward.

 

A few more steps and Dick stopped dead in his tracks looking up at the darkened skies, “I felt a raindrop!” what a fucken child.

 

Jason looked around and noticed several people who were walking, began to hasten their steps. Even the scent of the air shifted and Jason sighed.

 

Yup it was about to start pouring and they'd be caught in it all.

 

“Hurry up!” He growled urging Dick on who followed behind him matching his quick pace. A loud crack of sound shook the ground signalling the downpour to follow. 

 

Light flashing across the sky highlighting buildings towering over them.

 

The skies crying harshly, drenching everyone underneath. As if someone had turned on a faucet.

 

Jason could hear the soft tap and splashing behind him as Dick tried to keep up with his longer strides.

 

Glancing behind him, he could see the beta was already a drenched rat. 

 

His nose was red, black hair shaggy and clinging to his face, dripping wet. 

 

Droplets trickling off his cheeks as his clothes began to soak through. Of course Dick was not wearing a jacket whatsoever and his shirt was already clinging to his skin.

 

Stopping, Jason grabbed Dick by the wrist and tugged him underneath a building’s pediment. Hastily pulling off his most prized leather jacket and handed it to Dick who stared at it wide eyed. 

 

Their breaths entwined as fog escaped their lips.

 

“I can't-”

 

“You're gonna get sick and I don't want Bruce biting me in the ass for it later.” Jason dragged out, shrugging as if it meant nothing. Nudging the priceless piece of clothing closer to the Bluebird's chest.

 

Dick couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face as he put the jacket on, content. The warmth engulfing him which had accumulated from the bigger guy wearing it around all day.

 

He drowned in that heat, a smile curling onto his lips. The frost bitten rain had soaked through his clothes making this warm heat very needed. The freezing cold chill of Gotham air was no longer nipping at his skin.

 

The jacket smelled of cigarette smoke and gun powder mixed in with the familiar homey smell of Jason Todd. A familiar scent that Dick without a doubt loved.

 

It made him feel safe and relaxed knowing the big guy was around. 

“Thanks Jay.” 

 

“It's nothing.” The fallen bird mumbled and began to stalk off again. Heading up the street forcing himself to look forward and not back at Dickie in his jacket.

 

The rest of that night was filled with bird jokes and crime fighting. A very peaceful and slow night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Again!” Dick demanded and Damian growled in annoyance but went back into a ready stance.

 

The kid’s knees bent, slightly hunched over with a fire in his eyes as he eyed down Dick.

 

Damian was wielding his famed katana while wearing sweatpants and an undershirt looking like the karate kid gone assassin. 

 

Dick used his old bow staff in an impressive display of skill while in his casual yoga attire. Seriously, Jason didn't think he saw the guy train in anything else but tights, not that he was complaining.

 

Damian attacked first, Dick blocking the blade easily with his staff. The two clashed in a game of metal. The sounds clinking off one another as Dick began to get the upper hand on Damian.

 

Swiftly dodging each one of Damian's blows, Dick out maneuvered the ex assassin and smacked him in the back sending him sprawling to the padded floor with a grunt.

 

A loud snicker was heard behind them as Jason enjoyed the sight of Damian being thrown onto his face. 

 

Something Jason thought he might stick around for more often.

 

“You're distracted Damian. What's on your mind?” Dick gently asked, offering a hand to help the younger, meaning no offense by the comment. Sincerity and concern decorating his voice.

 

“Why is Todd here?” Damian spat as he glanced where Jason sat against one of the tables. Red Hood smoothly lifted his middle finger at Damian with a wicked smile.

 

The dehelmed Red Hood's legs were spread open wide in a show of indecency. As if at home.

Dick guessed he was, in a sense, home.

 

Dropping his stance and leaning on his staff, the beta sighed, tired of doing this song and dance again. “Jason deserves to be here just as much as any of us.” he dragged out with a bored expression and a forced smile.

 

“Yeah brat, I've earned my spot, I wasn't born into it like you.” 

 

The young alpha puffed out his chest and faced Jason head on, resting his sword against his shoulder with a blank look. “Do you realize people just tolerate you Todd?” a voice of venom that no person would want to hear.

 

Jason's scowl deepened as he popped his neck but refrained from saying anything. He could take the bite for Dickie. He was here for the Bluebird, not for this taunting brat.

 

“Grayson why is this poor excuse of a human being here? More importantly, why is he doing that mission with you?”

 

That little termite acted so high and mighty. Jason really wanted to bring that shit head's ego down to match his IQ. “Well last time I checked, the height limit wasn't pint size.”

 

“Last time I checked, you were dead.” Damian snapped back with a sharp tongue and Jason stood up quickly, taking a large step forward. Damian smirking at his reaction, satisfied, taking a smaller step forward himself.

 

The fourth Robin really hated Jason. Almost as much as Tim. The man was a ghost, a failure, and competition. There was only room for one ex League assassin in this household.

 

“Damian watch your tone.” Dick scolded and Damian's eyes widened in surprise by the reprimanding tone directed towards him.

 

The boy quickly turned to Dick, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief. He was unused to being scolded by the first Robin. 

 

“Todd shouldn't be joining you! You and I are partners, you were my Batman. It's Batman and Robin not Nightwing and Red Hood!” Damian explained to Dick his thought process. His reasoning.

 

“Quit living in the past kid. Prettybird moved on to bigger better things, he hung up the cowl to be Nightwing again.” Jason smirked, “Besides you couldn't make a move if you were on stilts.”

 

“Don't you dare undermine me!” Damian struck out his sword gripping it dangerously reddening to strike, eyes meeting Jason's. 

 

“Grayson sees you as a charity case! Nothing else!” the boy shouted, nostrils flaring up as he became red faced with anger.

 

Dick on the other hand was completely confused and Tim could see it written all over his face. 

 

Tim guessed Dick picked up on the shift of conversation but didn't know what the shift actually was. “Alphas.” Tim sighed by the monitors, shaking his head lazily and both Damian and Jason turned to his small iteration.

 

“Quiet!” The two snapped in unison before turning to each other in disgust. 

 

Damian stuck out a finger sharply, “I know what you're doing Todd!” His grip tightened on the hilt of his weapon.

 

“Grayson may be too naive to see it, but I won't stand for it! You lay a hand on him, and I'll maim you.” Damian snarled violently making every word of his threat intense and bone chilling.

 

The threat may have been able to make the common criminal shake, but Jason was no common criminal. The only thing he feared around this time was the Bluebird dieing, and rejection.

 

Jason leaned forward showing he was unafraid of the kid and smiled at him. A sickening sweet smile that made Damian freeze. 

 

It was a cruel smile of a psychotic killer which was a ghost of the Joker's. A smile of a man who knew what he wanted and was unafraid of the price to get it.

 

“Thanks for the warning brat. I'll be sure to keep that in mind after I screw Goldie's pretty ass-”

 

“Jason!” The golden bird shouted with a flushed red face, cutting Jason off completely. “That is to far-”

 

Damian the sparky little alpha cut the peacekeeper off. Charging at Jason, his katana drawed out with a bloodthirsty shout.

 

His green eyes livid and nostrils flaring as he lunged shrieking, “No! Finish that sentence I dare you Todd!”

 

He wanted Jason to finish. He wanted the older to finish so he had reason to drive his blade into the man. He had defiled his dearest brother and degraded him. 

 

Damian was willing to put the insults slandered to himself aside. He had started it after all, but the slander to probably the best human to walk the earth, unacceptable.

 

His enraged shout echoed off the cave walls disturbing the bats which began to screech by the sudden shout.

 

Dick however stopped him in his tracks. Holding him back by the waist. Damian violently kicking in retaliation, swinging his sword carelessly as he seethed in anger. 

 

“Calm down Dami, you're gonna hurt yourself.” Dick attempted to relax the boy, but Damian continued to kick and throw reckless punches. 

 

Spitting out curses and dark promises to kill Todd.

 

Jason watched amused. Standing only a few feet away from them with a pleased smirk that Damian wanted to wipe off with his sword.

 

He managed to get a few more steps closer, Jason not moving, that arrogant bastard. His sword was so close now, if he could lurch forward he could shake Grayson off and go for the eye at least.

 

As an idiotic attempt on Dick's end, he made the mistake of trying to grab the sword from Damian. Seeing it was getting dangerously close to Jason, who refused to move and stood there smugly watching as Damian fought back.

 

Damian was small but still powerful and it took a lot to hold him back, and it wasn't helping that Jason was taunting him!

 

Dick reached, Damian lunged forward recklessly, Jason stilled.

 

His face paled in comparison, eyes going wide in shock.

 

The katana's blade sliced through Dick's palm with ease, a painful sting as his skin was forced apart ripping and splitting down the side.

 

Hissing, Dick let go of Damian who tensed immediately. The boy going deathly still in shock.

 

Dick gripped his hand hard to try and stop the seeping blood. A painful shock wave traveling through his body as he did so. His sapphire eyes caught Jason's teal and the alpha was at his side in a second shoving the kid away with a low growl.

 

A regretful look crossed Damian's face as he tried to get a better look at the damage he caused but Jason denied him the opportunity.

 

“Haven't you done enough?” Jason snapped at him as he held Dick's wrist closer to his own chest, exposing the wound that was dripping blood endlessly onto the floor. 

 

He noticed Dick’s slim wrist fit perfectly in his hand.

 

Tim got a glimpse of it and hissed in response, “I'll get the med kit.” And with that he disappeared.

 

“Grayson I didn't mean to- I was trying to- Todd was-” Damian's face scrunched into a pained expression as his brows furrowed catching sight of the crimson color decorating his katana’s blade. “I'm sorry Richard.”

 

Tim reappeared with a medkit and held it open acting as a makeshift table for the pair.

 

Dick shook his head realising Damian was speaking to him, “It's not your fault Damian. I should have been more careful-”

 

“To hell it's not your fault! That little fucker is out of control!” Jason shouted pulling out a bottle of disinfection. His face solemed up a lot as he met Dick's pained gaze. “This is going to sting.” He poured the bottle into Dick's hand.

 

A very sensitive part of his skin that was not used to getting any sort of wounds. Dick hissed scrunching his eyes and refrained from closing his hand into a fist. Jason kept a tight grip on his wrist. Dick slightly feared it would bruise by how sternly the alpha held it.

 

“Damian doesn't know any better.”

 

This earned a scoff from both Jason and Tim.

 

“Okay. . . He does. . . But I shouldn't have tried to take the sword from him. It was my fault for trying to grab it!” Dick gave Jason a pleading look, his eyes filled with desperation.

 

The alpha's voice changed as he caught Dick's eyes looking up at him with a sweet earnest look. “You can't keep letting him get off easy.” Jason sighed. 

 

Surprised by how tender and gentle Jason's voice had become as he spoke to him, Dick reluctantly nodded.

 

“Now.” Jason looked back down at Dick's opened crimson palm, “It's really deep, you're probably gonna need stitches. I don't think he hit any tendons or nerves though.”

 

Jason held out his hand and Tim passed him the needle. Careful to not prick the alpha as it would be assumed it was on purpose.

 

Threading the wound, the cut leaked even more blood and Damian stood their in silence eyeing the two. Jason really did care about Dick he supposed. And Dick foolishly loved everyone. 

 

“There.” Jason stated, looking at Dick's now stitched and inflamed hand. 

 

Dick's hand hurt like a thousand bees stung him all in the one spot. The throbbing pain all he could focus on and he had to grit his teeth the entire time Jason stitched him up to stop himself from shouting and awakening anymore bats.

 

Jason slapped a disinfection wipe across his hand to clean the blood. 

 

It was odd watching the rough large hands maneuver so delicately around the stitches. Wiping away the blood before pulling out a white gauze to wrap the wound in. The sheet was quick to turn red, as the bleeding wasn't going to stop any time soon.

 

That just made Jason tighten the gauze even more in hope to end the quickening red. And Dick winced stomping the floor in agony as he yelped at the pressure.

 

Jason slapped the rest of the gauze back into the case, Tim walking away to settle the kit down somewhere else. 

 

“Clean this mess up!” Jason fumed, changing from the doting care giver to the angry father in seconds. All wrath directed to Damian.

 

The young alpha didn't spit out any witty remarks or snarky comments. He simply bit his tongue and nodded his head as he was condemned to mop his beloved brother's blood off the concrete floor.

 

The two walked away. Jason leading Dick by the elbow commenting about finding pain relievers.

 

Feeling a hard gaze on him, Damian turned to see Drake analysing him. Eyebrow perked up and a finger under his chin.

 

The alpha opened his mouth, “I didn't mean to-”

 

“Shut up Damian.”

  
  
  
  


“Oh my- master Dick. What has seemed to have happen to your palm?”

 

“Damian the little shit face cut him with his sword!” Jason barked out still radiating anger like the sun.

 

“It was my fault.” the beta added as he watched Jason open several cabinets and slam them shut.

 

“Please refrain from any vulgar language when in the manor master Jason. And the painkillers are in the second cabinet to your left.”

 

Jason moved a few steps to his left and violently swung the cabinet's door open spotting the painkillers before snatching them out.

 

Alfred had already set a glass of water on the side, while Jason held up the painkillers to Dick's mouth. 

 

Glancing at him lost, Dick just eyed the painkillers that were centimeters from his face. 

 

Jason rolled his eyes and pressed it against Dick's plush lips. Dick instinctively opening his mouth before Jason let go. Then there was the glass of water pressed against his lips which was a little more clear what Jason wanted him to do.

 

Quickly Dick swallowed the pills, as Jason held the glass for him with a pissed off look. 

 

With that gaze, Dick felt like a child who was caught for writing on the walls with a crayon, rather than Jason's newly made medical patient.

 

Retracting his hand Jason walked to the sink to wash the glass. Dick's eyes meeting Alfred's who seemed awfully smug at the moment.

 

Dick shot him a questioning glance but the butler only smiled before walking off.

 

“Jay I love that you care, but I'm not dying. You didn't need to do that for me.”

 

“Dick your hand was cut open, you're not gonna be holding anything with those stitches.”

 

Smiling, Dick got a bubbly feeling at how thoughtful Jason was. He appreciated the concern but he still wanted to rile the alpha's feathers and poke fun. “I have another hand Jay. I'm actually ambidextrous.”

 

A bit of red crawled up Jason's neck but he easily shrugged off his embarrassment.

“So am I Dickie. Two guns.” he reminded as he turned around to face Dick. Leaning against the sink as he did so.

 

“Thanks Jason.” the Bluebird chirped in an overly sweet voice with that lovesick look he often got when anyone who was ever mean did something remotely sweet.

 

“All in a day's work of the Red Hood off duty.” 

 

“But you can't blame Damian. It was my fault.” Dick continued and Jason immediately frowned rolling his eyes.

 

“You'll let the kid get away with murder. You can't keep babying him Dick! He needs to grow up and accept responsibility for his actions, and the consequences that come with those actions!” Jason spoke clear and firm, his ideals strong.

 

“He's just a kid-”

 

“Accept he's not a kid and you know this! He's not ten anymore, and you let him control you. He knows what he is doing is wrong, just no one reprimands him for it. Bruce is never here to see and I doubt you'll tell him Damian cut you. You'll lie through your teeth for that fucken monster.”

 

Dick stayed in silence knowing everything Jason had said was true. 

 

This wasn't the first time.

 

Damian had hurt him on accident a handful of times while fighting with Tim. 

 

It was a long painful experience of having to pull out several throwing stars from his arm, seeing he walked in on one of there shouting matches.

 

Then another time where he got mauled by Damian's dog trying to pry it off of Tim. That one was probably the worst one and he never looked at the pooch the same way. 

He was left with a few nasty teeth marks in his forearm. But he was simply happy Tim didn't get bitten. Damian learned his lesson that time and never used Titus as a means to act out revenge.

 

Then there was a point where they fought at the dinner table and it ended with a fork lodged into Dick's thigh while Tim had a butter knife embedded in his shoulder.

 

Dick never spoke a word of this to Bruce and made Tim promise to say nothing for Damian's sake. And Tim being the amazing brother he was said nothing. 

 

He did it for Dick, because after all, the guy was getting hurt because he was trying to keep him safe. Even if some days Tim was scared Damian would go too far and Dick would somehow be the receiving end of the pain meant for him. 

 

Jason was right, the sword was the last straw. The dog should have been the last straw.

 

Dick remained silent, crumbling underneath himself as Jason continued to stare at him anticipating a rebuttal.

 

“You're right.” Dick mumbled in a low voice and Jason's eyes widened in surprise before settling back down.

 

“So can I beat some sense into the fucker?” 

 

“Jason!” 

 

“Well then how do you want me to execute his punishment?” Jason quipped throwing his ideas up in the air.

 

“Talk to him!”

 

“I'm the fucken Red Hood! Do you think I just talk to every criminal and ask them nicely to stop robbing banks?”

 

“He's not a criminal Jay! He's your brother. Just try to reason with him.” Dick ended with a sigh letting out his frustration and a small laugh.

 

“Fine but if he responds violently I'm going to use force.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jason entered the cave once more. Spotting Tim by the computer while Damian was staring at his sword sitting on a yoga mat.

 

“Out.” Jason growled out, a dark aura radiating off of him. 

 

Catching Tim's gaze the replacement flooded the area as if it was ridden with the plague. Out in a second leaving Jason with Damian.

 

“Damian!” Jason snapped and the young alpha slowly looked up from his sword which was now clean. Though the memory of the crimson blood of his brother was livid. “We need to talk.”

 

Damian flinched not expecting that was what Todd was down here for. He thought he would be greeted with a punch to the face, and would take it honorably.

 

“Talking is the last thing I thought would be on your mind.”

 

Jason shrugged, “Well Dickie told me I was not aloud to beat the crap out of you-”

 

“You care for him don't you?” Damian asked solemnly, “And don't deny me Todd or I will tell him you tried breaking my arm!” he added quickly.

 

Sighing, Jason wasn't sure about telling the termite about his fondness for the exotic blue bird. “Do you?” Jason asked before giving a direct answer.

 

Damian seemed to dislike the question but understood Jason was not willing to share private information without getting some from Damian first.

 

“At first I hated him. My father took this random circus boy and raised him rather than me. He was the bane of my existence.” Damian paused and looked at his sword.

 

“Then I met him. I wanted so badly to hate him. To despise him and tried to find a single reason why I should, but I couldn't.” he sighed as his voice quivered ever so slightly. 

 

“He became my Batman. He believed in me when my own father didn't. He showed me the ropes. He trained me, loved me, cared for me. He was honestly the first person to show me love. You would have thought it was my father, but no, it was him.” Damian's hand clenched into a fist as he spoke. His words embodied with this deep admiration as he recalled Dick's kindness. Something he never got at the league, an emotion he had never seen and saw as weak and naive.

 

He looked up catching Jason's gaze. “What I am trying to say is that I care for him more than anyone else and I did  **not** mean to hurt him.”

 

Nodding his head Jason spoke, “I regretfully do as well.” The regret part of his statement was meant to be a joke. But the young alpha took it to heart, Jason forgetting he was speaking to the posh prince of darkness. Damian seemed to scowl at his attempt to lighten up the mood.

 

“There are no regrets when it comes to Grayson! You are either all in, or deserve nothing from him.” the boy snapped. Jason clearly hitting a nerve.

 

“No-no-no I love him trust me!” he said frantically waving his hands. “I love that idiot.” It was odd seeing Damian was having him nervous about his love life. “He is the best thing in my life and I don't want to lose him.” Jason paused as he felt those deep green eyes on him. 

“Which is why I need you to stop throwing blades his way. I need his dumbass alive.”

 

Damian settled back down with a sigh of relief and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

 

Closing his dark green eyes for a second, he opened them again with a look much older then himself. “I will work on my… outbursts, it just pains me to see you with him. Taking my spot by his side. Father told me I had to deal with it on my own. My handling of it was clearly rash, and only caused the person I care most about harm.”

 

Damian sighed taking a deep breath, meeting Jason's eyes. “If I am going to resolve my issues, I must come to terms with myself. As future man of the household, and future Batman, I am granting you permission to court Richard.”

 

Jason blinked several times trying to grasp if the kid said what he thought he said. 

 

The older alpha was no ghost when it came to deciphering old Shakespearean language. He enjoyed literature a lot actually but he still wasn't positive if he was hearing this right.

 

Continuing, Damian rested his hands on his hips similar to the way Dick would do it. “You are clearly the most capable out of anyone to defend him. You have League training and are not afraid to take out any threat permanently.”

 

Lifting a hand outstretched, Damian etched on for a shake. Jason returned the shake with a skeptical look.

 

“That makes you the most optimal choice Todd in pairing with Grayson. He is rather fond of you and out of all of Grayson’s possible partners, I hate you the least.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders Jason mumbled a “Thanks.” not sure if he should be honored or offended by the kid's comment. He settled for an eye roll saying, “I didn't need your permission but okay.”

 

Damian seemed to ignore his reply and continued. “However, if you speak a word of this, I will disregard your accusations and will personally cut your genitals out.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes once more but nodded his head anyways. Surprised that talking actually worked so well. No wonder why Goldie preferred it so much.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson is finally working on the burned victims cases and is now able to help Batman gather evidence and entail on the victims. 
> 
> Snyder calls Jason forcing Dick and Jason to make tough choices ending with them working with Jason's gang due to lack of personnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about not updating last week. I was very busy, and the same will go for this week as well so if there is a lack of an update, I apologise in advance.

 

He stared at the most recent body discovered. So many similarities passed over. He couldn't even believe GCPD had kept this hidden from him. He could see a rookie cop gag as he turned away from the putrid smell. 

 

It was terrible. Another charred rotting body to add to the masses. Gotham's police force was beginning to be stretched thin. Believing they had another cereal killer on there hands. 

 

He watched as the rookie staggered his way into his police car. Catching sight of the brown bag that sure enough was gonna be filled with the young alpha's last meal.

 

Dick shook his head and gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to the work at hand.

 

He had done this for years in Bludhaven. Discreetly kneeling down in front of the body, checking his corners before, pulling on elastic gloves. Gloves which he kept on his person at all times for things like this.

 

Though he had to be careful with his hand thanks to Damian. Several cops, and detectives noticed the wrap around his hand, but only a few asked what happened.

 

Saying his younger brother decided to strike him with a katana didn't seem like a likely story so he settled with cutting himself while cooking.

 

That was a lie everyone seemed to believe and mutter he should stick to cereal.

 

He easily got a sample of the rotting flesh with dried blood. Dick suspected like the previous victims, this one was a beta as well. The victim had been abandoned in an old run down convenient store that no longer functioned. 

 

The store was abandoned years prior and now was apparently home to rotting corpses. A quick smell complaint was all it took for them to investigate.

 

How he missed the semi easy ways of Bludhaven. Gotham was a fright fest compared to her sister city. It was a never ending storm raging on pulling people in and relentlessly keeping them there.

 

He stood up straight, pocketing the samples which Tim would appreciate greatly. 

 

“Grayson. I thought your shift ended fifteen minutes ago.” A sergeant called out as he turned a corner. 

 

“It did, then I got this call.” Dick grinned back at the taller sergeant. He was one of the much friendlier Gotham officers. Striking up conversations with Dick and never putting Dick down for being a beta on the force. He was genuinely one of the only good cops left.

A lot of them were either crooked or simply assholes that needed a major ego check. 

 

Dick however showed them a good time solving the wild goose chase cases the crooked ones gave him. Slowly he was able to get under their skin and clean up the GCPD.

 

“Well you better start heading home before I call the Commissioner. You need time to yourself, you're a work alcoholic Grayson.” 

 

“I'm already halfway out the door!” Dick waved vigorously as he slipped away from the sergeant. 

  
  
  
  


Arriving home, noted the light coming from underneath his apartment's door crack. He did not recall leaving the lights on and unlocked the door silently, stepping in without making a sound. 

 

He basically floated across the living room. Checking any signs of disturbance. Half expecting to find Damian waiting for him with a lifetime supply of Lucky Charms to make up for earlier.

 

He quickly turned to his bedroom, opening the door slowly checking his corners before stepping in. 

 

“Hey Goldie.” 

 

Dick jumped slightly turning around to face the voice behind him. Jason was smugly leaning on the doorway, arm against the door frame, the alpha's face a few inches away from his own.

 

How could Jason sneak up on him like this? He sighed, he was losing his touch.

 

“It's just you.” Dick's shoulders slacked and he turned around to head into his bedroom. His uniform shoes killing him, and his outfit quite stiff. 

 

“Just me.” Jason repeated in an almost dream like state from where he was slumped in the door.  Dick tilting his head before sitting on his bed.

 

It was always nice when the two of them could just spend time together, specially after Damian's little seen.

 

Dick untied his shoes. Loosening the knots before unraveling the lace. He slipped his shoes off with ease soothing his aching feet. Being extra delicate to not put to much pressure on his hand.

 

He got up and began to change. Not minding Jason's eyes locked onto his figure. Dick was simply used to changing in front of the rest of the clan out of habit. Trained by the big bad Bat you tend to forget stripping down in front of your siblings, or anyone should not be normal.

 

Jason had watched the whole erotic seen with a pleased smirk. The arch of Dick's back as he bent over to untie his shoe. 

 

The way Dick's long lean legs curved as if on display when the bird slipped his shoes off with grace.

 

Not to mention that amazing sight of the bird strolling to the closet door, hips swaying, and stripping down to bare minimum. Back towards him but he couldn't complain. He had a perfect view of his plush ass after all. 

 

Dick had made a slow tantalising work of his clothes. Pulling them off leisurely, and replacing them even slower in his sluggish worn our state.

 

“Snyder called.” Jason grabbed his attention, his eyes never left that smooth skin. “I told him I wouldn't talk unless I had you there so we should be expecting his call soon.” Dick made a face of exhaustion before pulling on a t-shirt, shielding tan bare skin littered with minor cuts.

 

“Well wasn't that thoughtful of you.” Dick gave a small smile through dark long lashes.

 

“I know you would cry about it if anything went even a hair off key.”

 

“I do not-”

 

A small ring had Jason snapping to attention as he pulled a phone out of his cargo pants.

 

Dick had made his way back to the bed, laying down with closed eyes but was now forced to sit up.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Snyder how have you been?” Jensen asked. Jason easily slipping into his old Gotham accent.

 

Apparently the phone was on speaker because Dick was able to hear the scratchy voice of the German man come through.

 

“Hello Ackles, I am doing fine, is McCartney with you.”

 

“Hey Snyder.” Dick purred through half lidded eyes. Wanting nothing more than to just curl up on his bed and sleep. 

 

“Great.” was the next response before the man continued. “So the boss has agreed to meet with you guys. They believe you will have valuable candidates in their research.” 

 

“I believe so as well.” Jason replied as he sat down beside Dick who was forcing himself to stay awake at this point.

 

“The boss wants you and McCartney to meet at this location to be transferred to the experimentation site.” 

 

Jason’s phone buzzed as coordinates popped up in his most recent messages.

 

“Great, what time?” 

 

“As soon as possible. We are on a tight schedule.” 

 

Dick's eyes widened and his body tensed at that. Sapphire blues staring at Jason wildly as he shook his head urgently. They could not act so soon. They were unprepared and uncoordinated. There back up was all busy so if something went wrong, it could be over. 

  
  


Jason shot back a glare shutting down Dick's would be argument. “Great, we will be there.” Jason rolled out, ending the conversation as he hung up.

 

“No one is going to be on duty. So we won't have back up!” Goldie whined at him with a giant frown and a protruding bottom lip. To Jason, the beta's expressions were always priceless.

 

Examining Jason once more Dick stayed silent. He trusted Jay enough to know he would do everything in his power to keep things running smoothly. 

 

“You think I work with back up? I don't need it.” the alpha stated boldly, a cocky grin forming.

 

Dick put an overly offended expression on  touching his own chest dramatically. “I'm your back up.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes realizing Dick was simply toying with him, “Where are the three musketeers?” 

 

“Damian should be at school, Bruce is settling some things down at the Enterprise, and Timmy was analyzing samples I got earlier today.”

 

Jason gave a soft smile, his eyes getting this recently common endearing look. A look very similar to the one given when he was stitching his cut. It was a nice change from the usual scowl he possessed or the witty smugness he seemed to take pride in so much. “I can get some of my men to come with us if you are actually worried.”

 

Dick raised an eyebrow at that, bouncing on the bed lost in thought. He wouldn't be wearing any mask or things to hide his face. Did Jason actually trust these people that much?

 

“Plus it will help sell the whole you pick out my men thing. I'll ask em’ to play along. Piece of cake.” Jay added with a solid and valid argument. 

 

It was tempting but Dick was not sure about trusting some random drug dealer or ex military with his identity and Jason seemed to sense this.

 

“You'll be wearing your wig and have a covert name. You'll be fine Bluebird.” Jason gave a small sweet smile resting a hand on Dick's thigh, the bed shifting underneath them.

 

Dick's eyes landed on where Jason's large hand rested on his thigh. Eyeing it with thought and noticing the closeness the two had been sharing lately. 

 

His gaze lifted and landed on Jason's sharp features. The chiseled jawline, the tight shoulders as if he was on the defense expecting someone to attack, but also the small grin that seemed to tug on the man's lips.

 

Jason's dark black hair which had a small red tint from his ginger days. And the white stripe Dick was overly fond of and always wanted to poke at when he got the chance, was swept back.

 

Those teal eyes screamed danger, but also security. Jason always seemed to be looking out for him. That fiasco with Damian proved it. Dick even caught on to Jason using Bruce as a constant excuse to look after him.

 

Analysing his brother's hand precisely. Looking at the fingers which dipped into his thigh. Gripping into his smooth muscle, the muscle curving where his fingertips pressed in.

 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head in agreement sealing this next expedition.

  
  
  
  


“Hey boys, what you up too?” The Red Hood's digitized voice spoke out demanding attention. 

 

Several heads snapped his direction while others stayed down focused on the weaponry. 

 

Dick scanned the people quickly. They were in a warehouse that Jason had bought out under another name at the edge of town. There were crates what Dick assumed were filled with guns, knifes, ammunition, and to his distaste drugs. 

 

The men seemed to glance at him silently questioning his presence, and occupation with there boss.

 

A lot of the men seemed in their twenties to thirties, no teenagers, or old timers. A mixture of alphas and betas. All of a larger build, like Jason just recruited anyone with a gym membership card.

 

A guy approached Red Hood. The guy had brown hair in a military cut, and brown eyes looking like your everyday guy except for the vibrant AK-47 painted like a bright bangle bracelet strapped to his back. 

 

“It's going good sir. Ben just finished adding up the stocks we got some extra cash and were thinking about buying some drinks.” the man's stance was strong and tight. His back straight and head forward. He carried himself with pride, no doubt ex-military, perhaps Marines.

 

“Save it for another time I got a personal job for you, Ben, and where is Dexter?”

 

“Dexter is in the-” his eyes darted to Dick with a look of nervousness. “I am sorry sir but what is this creampuff doing here? You see him too right?”

 

Dick didn't exactly fit in with all these rough looking gangsters. He stuck out like a sore thumb, with his blonde wig and synthetic omega scent glands. Something quite a few took notice of and began to turn heads.

 

He was a needle in a haystack. His smaller build, angelic face, and photoshoot ready clothing made him stand out in the mob of gangsters.

 

“I assure you whatever you say to me, can be said to him. He's the reason why we got this personal mission.” Jason grumbled out and the potential soldier snapped his gaze to Dick.

 

The man raised an eyebrow. To the alpha, anyone of personal relationship to the Red Hood was unheard of. The guy had no friends, no family, never brought anyone by so this was unusual. 

 

He nodded and continued. “He's in the war room.”

 

Red Hood gave a slight nod and signalled for the man to follow him, Dick not needing a signal to know he had to tag along. 

 

“This is Travis, by the way.” Jason stated as he walked. Gesturing to the alpha with the AK. 

 

Travis simply huffed a breath in acknowledgment that his name was said. Brushing off Dick's presence completely.

 

Dick was not enjoying this one bit. Even him, a beta could smell the overbearing stench of alpha written all over the walls. He was surprised Jason could keep anything running in this place with this strong odor. 

 

He also was very much put on his toes by all these common criminals. It was like a buzzing bee hive and Jason was the queen bee ordering them around. Each one just as irritating and annoying as the first and seemingly multiplying.

 

Every breath the criminals took, every gaze that fell on him caused his heart race to quicken and his urge to flee spike up. He was in enemy territory now and it was terrifying. All his instincts were telling him to be on the defensive.

 

At any given moment one of these people will attack and he had to be ready.

 

“Relax Bluebird.” Jason was in front of him with a hand pressed on his shoulder. Dick didn't even know they had stopped walking. His body was on autopilot. “It's fine, these guys are good people. You know I wouldn't hire murderers and rapist.”

 

Dick could not meet Jason's gaze through the helmet. His eyes continued to scan the potential threats. His ears focusing on the smooth sound of a knife being sharpened in the distance. Then the chatter of a group of people talking about their most recent outing.

 

From the corner of his eye he caught Travis staring at him with a confused yet sympathetic look. He hated that look of pity from a criminal, but it may have confirmed his military suspicions.

 

He didn't want his pity or his help, he should have just told Jason they would be fine on their own. 

 

“Blue.” Jason called and Dick's eyes searched for his. They had agreed on Jason calling him Blue infront of Jason's men to not give away his identity. His eyes finally fell onto Jason's red helmet and he relaxed. “I am your anchor. Okay?” 

 

It was moments like this Dick wished Jason didn't wear a helmet. Dick had to simply imagine where his eyes were, imagine his expression, and sharp features. Imagine that unique clash of green and blue that made Jason's eyes.

 

Dick nodded slowly and Jason slid a hand around his waist pushing them forward. Travis hot behind them. 

 

The War Room had several cork boards with photos up and strings tying them together. There were bullet casings taped to some of the photos hinting to their next target. So Jason was not kidding about his hit list.

 

On a large table there were three maps of Gotham. One with the Gotham gang territories, one with Gotham's most notorious villains territory, and lastly, the map of all the Bat territory, Nightwing's included. Jason was clearly dedicated.

 

Standing by the table, eyeing down the map of gang activity was a dark skinned man with a permanent scowl. 

 

“Hey boss- who the hell is that?” The man asked, becoming alert at Dick's presence.

 

“Stand down Dex. He's a friend.” Dexter looked at Red Hood, gaze dropping to the blonde beside him. Then lowering even more to where Jason's hand still rested on the false omega's hip and scoffed. “Yeah right.” 

 

Jason pulled back immediately from Dick pushing him aside taking a large step forward, no doubt scowling under the crimson helmet.

 

“I got a job and it starts immediately, where the hell do you think you are going Ben?” Jason demanded causing a guy in the back to freeze. 

 

Dick didn't even notice he was there, but could tell the man was like him. A beta.

 

“I need to pick up my daughter from her dance rehearsal and drop her off at her mom's.” The man, Ben replied. He was shifting around nervously, most likely feeling like he was intruding on a secret matter.

 

Jason made an exaggerated groan, “Shit that's today?”

 

Ben slowly nodded wide eyed, while Dick was utterly confused. His head jerked back and forth trying to grasp the situation.

 

“Okay!” Red Hood clapped. “New plan. All of us are going with you to pick up the kid. I'll update you on our way. Ben, looks like you are being demoted.”

 

The beta turned pale, stance stiffening and eyes widening in shock, “What?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Genuinely Good Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, and Jason's men head to Ben's daughter's practice. Due to the lack of knowledge on the Bluebird, the men are sceptical just as Dick is of them.
> 
> The men learn a minor detail of the Red Hood's personal life which is more then they have gotten in the years of serving him.
> 
> Red Hood remains a mystery but perhaps with Blue now by their side, they could learn more about their boss.

 

The four men packed themselves into the Land Range Rover like sardines. It was actually quite spacious, especially in the front where Jason was sitting. Ben drove them to his daughter's rehearsal.

 

“What do you mean I'm being demoted boss?” Ben asked clearly worried and in anguish. This job was everything to him. It made him feel like he was part of something bigger than himself. His position made a difference in Gotham.

 

“It's for the job, you guys have to pretend to be my men.” 

 

“We are your men.” Travis deadpanned as he shook his head in the back of the car. The alpha trying to understand what was the Hood talking about.

 

“You have to pretend to be good little goons who take people off the street and ship them for trafficking.”

 

“That's disgusting boss! You agreed to this?” Dexter raised his voice in anger while Ben just sighed in relief that he wasn't actually losing a job. At least one of them was happy.

 

“I hated it too at first, but it's for a good cause. Blue and I here are trying to solve those cases with the burned bodies popping out on the streets.”

 

“So you put him up to this?” Dexter turned a wicked eye to Dick who already looked ready to jump out the moving car. Jason double checked to make sure the doors were locked, clicking the safety locks.

 

He had to drag the heat away from the Bluebird. The poor beta seemed to on the edge of his seat already. Every little movement catching his eye, he was on high alert. He looked as skittish as a cat. The bird really did need an assist. “I wouldn't be doing this unless I agreed to it. This was my decision, this will save lives.”

 

Travis ended Dexter's dead sent glare with a comment. The alpha always ready to take orders. “So what's the plan sir?”

 

“Blue here is going to be my right hand from now on. He handles recruitment and numbers.” 

 

Ben made a choking noise causing the car to lurch. “Does he even know the first thing about running a business?” He eyed Dick in the rear view mirror scanning him skeptically. The Bluebird refused to even meet his gaze.

 

Jason sighed. Dick did just look like another pretty face. Nothing to back up anything. All his men had was his word, and he knew they would be cautious. They knew nothing about the Prettybird after all. 

 

If he told them this was the same guy who went out at night going toe to toe with Two Face, Penguin, and the Joker, the beta would immediately earn brownie points. Nightwing had in fact battled Red Hood's own men, and sure enough he caught the guys commenting about that skin tight suit every so often. 

 

Yet he could not just throw Dick under the bus and state he battles criminals on a nightly basis. It was not his call, he just had to leave it up to Dick.

 

Jason gave the bird a reassuring nod and that seemed to settle his nerves.

 

“I may have not majored in it, but I do know a few things from growing up. You would be surprised.” Dick commented from the back. 

 

Jason caught sight of Dexter still shooting daggers at Dick. It seemed very awkward back there and Jason was wondering if it was too late to have the Songbird ride on his lap.

 

Clearing his throat, Jason grabbed their attention. “Treat Blue as if you would be addressing me. This mission is high stakes so I need you to go along with it. Remember you are the men who smuggle the people. You will be coming with us for backup in this situation. We are going to who we suspect, is the man causing the increase body count's base, so stay in character.”

 

A nod of acknowledgement came out of Dexter while both Ben and Travis said, “Yes sir!”

 

The car pulled to the side, and Jason saw the small tawny looking girl with pigtails and uniform through the crowd of children and parents. Ben opened his door and left to get his daughter. 

 

Jason observed Dick in the rear view mirror. He could tell his body was still stiff and his weight was shifted readening to flee at any given moment. His feet planted firmly on the ground prepared to stand up.

 

“Relax Blue.” Jason stated and Dick lifted his head to match Jason's eyes in the mirror. “They are good people.”

 

A small nod was Dick's reply and Jason was shifting once more. He had caught sight of Travis giving him a questioning glance. The ex-military no doubt questioning their relationship already.

 

“Blue, go meet the kid.” 

 

Dick looked up and tilted his head. 

 

“You heard me. Go out there with Ben and tell him I wanted you to meet the kid. She's a gymnast. You're the closest thing she'll get to a professional.” 

 

Dick hesitated but unbuckled his seatbelt anyways and was out the car in a swift minute. Taking his soft sweet scent with him.

 

“Boss who is he?” Dexter asked in a hushed tone as if Dick could hear him through the car.

 

Jason took a deep breath glancing at Dick out the window. The Bluebird was approaching the kid with a kind gentle smile. Ben had been tossing the kid up in the air and catching her happily. Now she was smiling happily at Dick. 

 

“He's a good friend. He knew me from before.” Before he was the Red Hood went unsaid. They could deduct that on there own and they each seemed to glance out the window in awe. Eyes glued to Dick now in amazement.

 

“Blue is a good person. Better than I ever was or will be-” 

 

“That's impossible boss. You're the best there is!” Dexter called out and Jason shot him a sharp glance. The alpha had a tendency to interrupt him.

 

“Blue is genuinely good.” Jason paused for moment, his eyes scanned the bird's soft features and gentle smile, those kind eyes filled with love. “Good because he wants to. He sees the best in people even when they are holding his life on the line threatening to end it.” Jason didn't say he was talking about himself. He was after all a prime example of Dick seeing the best in people. He held the beta at gunpoint on several accounts and did not deserve his forgiveness.

 

“Sounds naive.” Travis spoke as he stared at Jason with a hard face.

 

Jason looked out the window once more. He could see Dick with the little girl at his side. The two were laughing, Ben even grinning from the sideline holding ice cream. Dick suddenly placing his hands on the floor, feet going up in the air as he began to walk on his hands to the little girl's delightment. 

 

“He is. And that is why I need you guys to have his back. Don't be another thing Blue feels he has to worry about stabbing him in the back. Though I think after meeting the kid, his perspective of you all will change immediately. But don't also become a damsel in distress that he feels obligated to save.” Jason pointed a finger at them accusingly. He wanted them to find the fine middle line.

 

Jason did not want Dick to be putting his life aside for  **his** men. He couldn't watch the guy throw his life away for strangers, but he suspected it was inevitable. And it was one of the things Jason loved about the beta. 

 

His ability to toss his own safety aside for the sake of others, good or bad.

 

That drew the other two to look out the window where they saw Dick ending his hand stand and going to the kid to help her with her own. She seemed ever joyed to be getting his help. 

 

“You don't think it's suspicious a friend from the past shows up randomly during this case? He could be a rat.” Dexter growled out still not budging one bit.

 

Jason shook his head, eyes never leaving Dick's graceful form.

 

“He didn't just show up out of the blue. We've been in contact since I started cleaning up Gotham.” that caused some eyebrows to raise. His men will probably now be questioning how much Jason really trusted them. They knew nothing about Red Hood's personal life.

 

What was behind the mask, or what went on after the red helmet was removed and the man called it a night.

 

Jason however didn't think much of it though. They will eventually realize Jason is trusting them with the safety and security of the most important thing in the world to him.

 

“Follow my lead, and everything will be fine.” Jason stated as he caught sight of the three approaching the vehicle. The girl now holding Dick's hand, bouncing to the car. A wide smile planted on the false omega's face as he happily skipped along side her. 

 

Ben opened the door for the pair, Dick entering first taking the kid's backpack while the girl climbed in after. It still surprised Jason how easily Dick got along with kids. He assumed it was because Dick was a child in heart himself.

 

“Hey Mr. Red!” The girl chirped and Jason sent a small smile her way. 

“Mr. Red?” Dick called from the back with a questionable quirky smile. Letting the word roll on his tongue getting a taste for the name.

 

“Don't push it.” Jason turned around and pointed a finger at Dick with a scowl, though his eyes had a playful spark in them that told a different story. He liked the sound of the name rolling off of Dick's tongue.

 

Dick raised his hands in the air sharing glances and small giggles with the little girl.

 

The car soon started and they began there drive to Ben's ex-wife's house.

 

The men stayed in silence as they listened to the soft chatter of the Songbird and the little girl. Their banter making the car much more lively, and Jason was simply happy to see Dick relax. 

 

His body was less tense, shoulders slacked and he carried that carefree smile as he talked to the girl about trivial things.

 

This helped to add on to the point that Dick was a genuinely good person. Winning the heart of Ben's daughter under a minute which took them all months. Jason especially long.

 

Soon Ben pulled himself into the mindless chatter causing Travis to join in as well. Travis himself missing his own daughter after her passing, lived for these moments.

 

The four spoke back and forth, Travis asking about the kid's lessons, while Ben gushed over Dick's ability to walk on his hands.

 

It was nice to see them so welcoming already, with the exception of Dexter, who was glaring out the window.

 

The moment was surreal like a real family as he watched through the rear view mirror. Dick was happily singing a song from some overrated Disney movie along with the kid. Travis smiling happily listening and nodding along while Ben hummed and tapped his finger on the wheel in tune as he drove. Dexter was grumpily slouched over, arms crossed, but foot tapping in rhythm anyways.

 

It was a moment straight out of the movies of happy family road trips. Jason could get used to this life. The peace and bliss of having a family. He was so close to having everything he ever wanted, he was simply missing one last piece to the puzzle. But couldn't exactly get it to fit. He needed Dick there by his side. Not for the day, not for the week, but permanently. 

 

He wanted this to be everyday with the Songbird but knew he didn't deserve it. 

  
  
  
  


They soon had to say their goodbyes to the little girl. She had left with a demand that they bring Blue next time which Jason hoped they could fulfill.

 

“Where to next boss?” Ben asked from behind the wheel.

 

“One of my hideouts we gotta pick up some laundry.” 

 

That caused a few eyebrows to be raised but nothing more as they eased into a comfortable silence.

 

This hideout was more like a sanctuary. A top of the line apartment in the wealthy area of Gotham.

Dick was probably questioning why Jason even bothered to be in his wreck of an apartment with this place in his name.

 

It had been a long elevator ride up to Jason's floor and once the door was opened, the place was looking even more impressive. 

 

But there was an abundance of furniture and anything else that was needed for living. 

 

Dexter, Ben, and Travis blinked at the luxurious room yet there was dust over the lamps and coating shelves. 

 

They followed Jason to a closet in the bedroom. An actual walk in closet that was filled with suits and dress shoes.

 

“You have this giant house, and you use it for the closet?” Dexter asked with a raised brow. “Unbelievable.”

 

Jason shrugged his shoulders, rolling them back slowly. “I don't know, it’s missing something. Doesn't feel like home.” was Jason's answer as he caught Dick's eyes for a mere second. The two sharing a quick exchange.

 

The alpha could tell Dick tensed at the comment and his face slightly reddened at what Jason was implying. Jason obviously spent a lot of time in Dick's apartment. Home was wherever Dick Grayson was in his eyes, he wondered if the bird would understand that.

 

“Mkay Blue, there should be something in your size from one of our previous undercover missions.” 

 

All the guys shared a look wondering what undercover missions the two would be going on.

 

Dick nodded and began to siffle through suits, checking all the blue ones because he knew, Jason would always get the blue suits for him.

 

Dexter, Ben, and Travis simply watched as Dick pulled a black suit with a dark blue trim off the rack showing it to Jason.

 

Jason nodded at the false omega in agreement before pulling a similar suit off the opposite rack, but instead of blue trim it was a crimson red.

 

Dick wasted no time and began to strip off his t-shirt, forgetting the men behind him watching them from outside the closet. The only reason Jason remembered they were there was because he could smell their arousal sky rocket like a thermometer in boiling water.

 

Jason made a face at the new strong smell and walked past Dick to the door, shutting it just as Dick got his pants off, the alphas' scent growing by the mile.

 

“You really need to stop doing that.” Jason grumbled from in front of the now closed door.

 

“Doing what?” Dick asked as he slid into his new pants like an eel.

 

Unintentionally seducing his men is what he wanted to say, but he settled for, “Changing in front of everyone without a care in the world.” 

 

Dick pouted, his chest still bare painted in light scars. “You never had a problem with it before.”

 

“That's because it was just us. These are strangers.” the real reason was of course much deeper than that. Jason wanted ownership of Dick's body. His eyes only and no one else. He would make sure to talk to his men about staring for too long. The Bluebird was already spoken for.

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” He stated, pulling on the button up. “Should I wear the coat or no coat?” Dick asked getting the last button. Jason got a good look at him and weighed the options.

 

The shirt fit him snug, hugging his body perfectly to give you a picture of his build. The coat would hide those nice curves and round rear. “Coat.” Jason stated and Dick smiled.

 

“So no coat.” he commented placing the item back on the rack.

 

“You're an asshole.” Jason grumbled pulling his own shirt off and replacing it with his red button up leaving the top buttons undone to expose his chest like a mob boss. He exchanged his pants and topped it all off with a coat of his own.

 

“At least wear this vest, it has kevlar lining so it can take a hit.” Jason pulled out a black vest from beside Dick. Invading the beta's space bubble.

 

Dick looked up at him, sapphire eyes wide as he clutched the vest to his chest. They were once more close together and Jason enjoyed that heightened aroma coming off of Dick. The omega scent glands working a little too perfectly.

 

Slowly the alpha leaned down and brought  a hand to Dick's cheek. Caressing it before slowly leaning down to capture his plump lips in a soft kiss. 

 

Jason didn't dare close his eyes wanting to burn every moment into memory. Dick's eyes however slowly closed through long dark lashes. His body going lax under Jason's finger tips. 

 

Dick instinctually wrapped an arm behind Jason's neck while Jason's hands roamed Dick's body. Sliding down the attire in desire to pull it off. 

 

“Jay?” The call of his name snapped him back into reality.

 

He was currently crowding Dick against the wall. Dick holding the vest to his chest tightly, his eyes darting around wildly. 

 

The beta's back was pressed against the solid wall behind him and he was being forced to tip his chin up to meet Jason's gaze. Their faces few inches apart and of course that intimate moment was a daydream.

 

Dick's face was clearly a rising red, as his eyes wandered around, most likely anticipating Jason to hurt him. Which is why when Jason pulled away, and Dick's nervous smile faltered, he was confused. Had Dick actually been expecting something else? Did Dick want to be more than whatever they were right now? 

 

No it was a false illusion he was making in his own head.

 

Dick was probably terrified of what he had been doing, probably wants to get as far away from this as possible, but for Jason's sake, stay.

 

Jason turned to the shoe rack, taking out a pair of shined dress shoes. He could feel Dick's gaze on his back and thoroughly ignored it.

 

When Jason turned around Dick had the vest on which was a slim fit as well. Hugging his waste tightly keeping his well shaped figure.

 

He couldn't help but bite down his vexxed desire as he admired Dick's well sculpted body in the clothing. His lean waist but wide hips as the blue trim complemented his eyes sharply. 

 

Dick turned away from him and opened the door. Jason following suit seeing his men were all now gaping by the door. Their scent was all a mixture of desire and dominance as they ogled Dick now. 

 

Jason shot each of them a glare ending their fantasations with the false omega.

Dick was his and only his. Bruce and anyone else who got in the way will have to have a nice conversation with his Glock.

  
  


“Okay boys. Let's head back down I'll tell you the rest on the way.”

 


	12. Court of Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to their meeting in one piece. Jason puts on his persona of Jensen Ackles and manages to sweet talk his way in with the Court, learning he needs to prove his loyalty to become an Owl.
> 
> Jensen asking for a something as big as meeting the scientist who creates the meta humans is a big favor to ask, without getting a favor in return.
> 
> Jesse McCartney is unafraid of the price, he will do anything to save lives.

 

 

The drop off zone was at a restaurant in the wealthy side of Gotham which was good because they were in the area.

 

The outside of the restaurant was lit up by fairy lights dividing across trees and weaving up pillars. Dick caught Jason flick his head signalling Ben who went into the front line, opening the door and holding it open for everyone else. The beta obediently following orders.

 

The entire place was bustling with people and the receptionist looked there way with a gentle smile. 

 

“Do you have a reservation?” She asked with a grin, Dick suspected it could compare to Bruce's billionaire aesthetically pleasing smile.

 

“Scott Snyder.” Jason now Jensen spoke in his Gothamite accent.

 

She looked through the list before nodding her head and walked them over to a door to a separate room. 

 

Jensen weaving his arm around Dick's waist smoothly. Dick was hesitant to allow this contact to continue. Especially after the seen in the closet. 

 

Twice now they have gotten so close and near intimacy. He was usually all in for physical contact, but he knew something was not right about this. 

 

The seen of Jason backing him up until his back was pressed against the closet door flooded his mind. Jay's warm breath on his face, mixed in with the soft hint of cigarettes as he crowded him. Nowhere to go, just stuck in a room with the larger man he called a brother.

 

Jason's eyes had been that mesmerizing vivid hue of a glowing green from the lazarus waters. Yet his eyes also seemed empty with a far away look as if he wasn't there at all. His body was, but his mind was off in a much more distant world.

 

He wondered what the man had been thinking about to get that distant look on his face. 

 

Now he peered at Jason who was eyeing the door as they approached. Dick, attempting to signal his discomfort with his own exaggerated look of discomfort but was to no avail. 

 

Jason's posture was all on the defensive, as if suspecting an attack and attempting to shield Dick from it.

 

A gesture Dick found endearing coming from Jason, but also a little humiliating. Dick certainly did not need protection. He is a vigilante for heaven's sake. 

 

It was quite ridiculous to see his little brother towering over the beta like a skyscraper. 

Jason's sharp features were softened by the dim lighting and Dick really noticed how Jason had filled in over the years as his entire body framed Dick's own as they walked. The kid had really broadened up.

 

The woman who led them knocked gently before hearing a come in and clicked the door open easily letting them enter. 

 

The room was large with a circular polished wood table and ceramic dining plates prepared on it. Snyder was already seated with a couple other personnel at his side. The alpha taking a quick glance of everyone.

 

Snyder stood up with the wicked grin of a human trafficker extending a hand to Jensen. 

“I am so glad you could attend on such a short notice.” His German accent was thick as ever.

 

Jensen took his hand with a firm shake. “I was in the area anyways so it was no hassle.” He lied plainely.

 

“Jesse.” Snyder turned to Dick, the German man snatching his hand before Dick even had time to fully extend it. “I am glad you were able to confirm the meeting.” McCartney smiled back wide as Snyder kissed the knuckle of his hand dropping it slowly, keeping eye contact.

 

“Please sit down and eat. Enjoy lunch. After we will head to the sight for you to meet my associates.” Snyder panned out waving a waiter over who had stayed standing by the door.

 

Dick caught sight of Dexter, Ben, and Travis set up in the corners of the room watching diligently like hawks.

 

Jensen pulled out a fine wood chair like proper gentleman and gave McCartney The Look™ which to that Jesse took his seat, as Jensen pushed it in for him.

 

Dick kept an eye on Jensen as he pulled out his own chair and seated himself with ease. 

 

The waiter began passing drinks to them taking orders and disappearing into another room without a trace. 

 

“How was your evening?” Snyder spoke making Jason internally roll his eyes, so the small talk begins.

 

“It was quite busy actually. We had some business to attend to previously but we managed.” 

 

To that, Snyder raised and eyebrow at Jensen before brushing it off. “I am truly sorry for interrupting your copulation.” 

 

Dick could immediately feel the heat rise to his face at the implications. Jason choked on his drink, lurching forward. They exchanged wild glances. Dick catching sight of Travis shift from the corner of his eye.

 

Internally sighing, he thought back to the previous conversation, what had they been doing before hand? 

Right, Dick was ready to pass out and take a nap when Snyder had called. 

His voice must have sounded a bit lustrous, at the brink of exhaustion as he dozed off.

 

He regained his composure, eyes trailing back to Jensen who simply gave him a sly smirk. Oh how Dick really hated Jason at times.

 

Jason had been openly flirting with Dick on these missions. Getting a playful, competitive, personality during these undercover scenes. The thing was Dick flirted back and encouraged Jason's games, Dick was beginning to regret ever encouraging it because it seemed to have a negative effect on Jason. 

 

Making him just slightly possessive, but it was probably because the guy was an alpha after all so Dick could cut him some slack.

 

“Like I said.” Jason continued. “My evening was busy.” Teal eyes raked Dick's body like a tiger eyeing down a wounded animal.

 

Snyder turned around and eyed Ben who was positioned behind him. “I see you brought men this time, what for?”

 

“A few of them are interested in becoming meta. Besides I need someone to keep an eye on Jesse when I can't.” 

 

To that, Snyder made an offended noise. Shifting and glancing between Jason and Dick. Sniffing the air to get a sense of the changing scent.

 

“You would think I would hurt McCartney? I hold too much respect for you to do that.” Scott spoke being a suck up to the very marrow of his bones.

 

Jason shook his head at Snyder. His voice grew deep and dark as his eyes locked with Snyder, “I know you would not lay a finger on McCartney.” he paused and drew back, the threat brief and gone with the wind. “I'm more worried about McCartney touching something he shouldn't.” he said in an amused tone a complete sumersault from the previous tone.

 

Dick stared at Jason for a bit noting the hostile comment as Jason relaxed his shoulders once more. The tinge of green leaving his eyes along with the shadow that seemed to cast across his sharp features. It seemed to only last a second before Jason was leaning back, drink in hand, and a smug smirk painting his face. 

 

Dick huffed out a breath in retaliation but other then that kept quiet. He did not want to compromise the mission with his and Jason's bickering. 

 

Once the meal was over, they found themselves being shuffled into a black limousine with black tinted windows. 

 

Snyder had attempted to sit himself across Dick, but a quick nudge from Jason had Dick being shoved away for more room. 

 

Dick glared at Jason from the corner of his eye as Travis entered beside and obnoxiously crossed in front of everyone and sat down on the other side of Dick.

 

Now McCartney was sandwiched between Travis and Jensen as if there wasn't a good two feet of room on either side. 

 

Travis made sure to not even graze Dick but Jason had no courtesy as he shifted and rubbed his shoulder against Dick's.

 

Snyder's personnel did not dare to enter. They simply waved and walked to a separate car like Ben and Dexter.

 

“Anyone care for tequila shots?” Snyder asked gesturing to the bottle in the door frame.

 

“I don't drink when I'm at work.” Jason stuck out a flat vertical palm to signal no. Truthfully he did not drink in some strangers car, especially a stranger who trafficked people for a living. Who knew where this car could end up?

 

“I won't tell anyone.” Snyder grinned with a dark intent hidden by kind eyes. 

 

“No thank you.” Jason growled out as they eased back into silence.

 

Dick felt a shoulder press into his then a hand rest along his thigh. One quick glance and he could see Jason's large hand holding the muscle tightly. His hand squeezing it and Dick tried to meet his eyes. 

 

Yet, Jason refused to even look at him. His eyes were trained on Snyder as he sent pulses to Dick's lean muscle.

 

The aroma coming off Jason was starting to get to him. And if the smell was able to affect Dick it sure enough would be detectable to the others.

 

Dick had to keep Jason under check. Not let the hot headedness of the alpha in him to compromise them. Yet he also did not want to cross the thin line he was giving himself of brotherly love.

 

He looked at Jason's hand which was gripping Dick's thigh with such intensity it may actually leave a bruise.

 

Subtly Dick brought his own hand up and rested it over Jason's. Rubbing his thumb against his palm in a soothing massage. 

 

Jason's death grip on Dick's perfectly good thigh eased up to his relief. And he caught Jason gaze at their hands for a good while. There eyes quickly locked and Dick tilted his head with a soft smile to ease his troubles.

 

The alpha's alert and assertive scent dissipated quickly as Dick continued to rub gentle circles.

  
  
  
  


The drive took some time. The entire time they exchanged stories of their travel. Jason and Dick having to add on top of the lies they have already told. It was second nature at this point. Mixing truth here and there with lies.

 

They learned more about Scott Snyder, and Snyder assumed he learned more about his greatest investors.

 

Supposedly these experiments were going on for about a year, which did match up with what Iris had said when they came to visit the Speed Team for information and a quick catch up.

 

“We're here.” Snyder called and Jason gave Dick's thigh a squeeze making his entire leg stiffen and relax again.

 

Travis opened the door without a word, holding it open for them to step out. Snyder was the first to follow.

 

Dick made his way to stand up but Jason abruptly held him down. Forcing the Bluebird to remain seated.

 

Jason brought his face dangerously close to Dick's own. His sharp features taking Dick's view. The beta could smell the man's aftershave and cologne. A scent that Dick would have hated but found it surprisingly pleasant and familiar. Even when it was mixed in with the scent of a light cigarette smoke.

 

Jason brisked his lips by Dick's ear, crowding the beta against his seat. His breath tickling the sensitive skin right where the scent glands were. The beta's body tensed, Dick's heart about to leap out of his chest.

 

“Stay close.” Jason's voice came off as deep and husky. Dick simply nodded at the alpha before laying his palms flat on Jason's chest. He slowly pushed Jensen back into his seat before getting up himself.

  
  
  
  
  


“We are the Court of Owls.” Several people in blank white masks with dark shadowed gaps for the eyes said in sync.

 

Currently they were gathered in what seemed to be a dining hall. A very long waxed wood table was seated to the Court and currently Jensen and McCartney. The room had an old fashioned style decor along with several paintings of these people wearing masks. Their faces never seen.

 

Dick needed a way to get into the software mainframe and download the schematics. Or at least time to plant a virus which could break their firewalls and give them an opportunity.

 

“I'm Jensen Ackles.” Jason smiled through his frustration and shook each of the well dressed socialites’ hand.

 

“I am Jesse McCartney, but I simply go by McCartney.” Dick gave them his one hundred watt smile™ with ease as he sat back into his seat. Being extra careful not to brush Jason's side.

 

The closeness in the car was dangerous, and he was already teeterting over the edge of his fine line.

 

“We were pleased to hear of your contributions to our cause and were more than happy to discuss more with our investors. Perhaps even offer a place in the Court.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. Dick watching carefully. He had a run in with the Court of Owls back when Damian was first brought to Gotham but they mostly kept a distance and remained in the shadows. 

Just an old myth coming back to haunt your dreams.

“Court of Owls?”

 

They were bad news and they were heavily digging a deeper grave for themselves. They were off topic by a landslide but this information could prove to be valuable.

 

“The socialites, us, are here to keep peace in Gotham and regulate the class system to maintain balance.”

 

“And what does that make us?” Jason spoke up leaning forward to show interest.

 

“It makes you a possible candidate to join our ranks.” One of the masked members spoke. Dick could feel the person was smiling behind their mask. A devilish grin that lingered in the air. “You are now one of our main benefactors and it is absurd you do not have a position among us.”

 

“So you want to offer us a spot in the Court?”

 

It was a golden opportunity to snoop around and figure more about the Court. An inside job that could take down the dangerous organization. Batman would want them to play along, he would want them to become an Owl.

 

Another one spoke with an anonymous voice. “Of course you would have to prove your loyalty first.” 

 

Dick needed to reel the conversation back to the main goal. How would he do that with Jason leading the conversation to this ancient cult.

 

“How do we prove our loyalty?” Jason continued.

 

“The time will present itself. Just keep doing what you are doing. We will be watching closely.” 

 

Jason nodded his head, giving Dick the opportunity to jump in.

 

“Pardon me, but we wanted to know a bit more about our investment. Who is the scientist behind this breakthrough we keep hearing so much about?” McCartney asked shifting in his chair.

It may have been an abrupt change in topic, but it was necessary. They were here for the scientist not the pleasantries.

“That would be Grant Morrison, a great young mind who works in several projects we assign.” One masked Owl stated while sipping their crimson wine.

 

“Yes he took some convincing, but we got him to do the beta meta experiments.”

 

“I'm certain we can schedule a meeting for you. Of course we would need to discuss what you want him to do.”

 

Dick's mind went blank. He could not come up with a single lie as to why they would want to meet the scientist. He was genuinely intrigued by the science but that would cause more suspicion. They may even suspect him of wanting to replicate the formula.

 

“Some of my men are interested in becoming these beta metas, I wanted to know first hand that the process was safe.” Jason pressed on saving Dick's ass. McCartney gave him a relieved look, which Jason was pleased with and seemed to puff out his chest a bit.

 

Going straight to his ego of course.

 

“If it's assurance you wanted, we could give that to you our self.”

 

Shaking his head Jensen's face went laxed. “I'd rather hear it from the man of the hour.” 

 

“Very well then, that can be arranged… for a price.” One of the Owls cooed turning their head to boar at Dick. 

 

Jensen seemed to catch the intent behind the mask and cleared his throat, “How much do you want?”

 

The Owl leading the discussion stood up from their seat. A nice steady slow rise as they began to prowl forward like a predator seeking prey. Their masked gaze was fixed on McCartney as his muffled words behind the mask came through but was clear as day. 

“An act of service.”

 

Jensen was about to protest but was caught off by McCartney immediately. 

 

In Dick's mind this was a golden opportunity to plant some bugs and get the information they really needed. He was always willing to do what was needed for the mission, he grew up trained that way by Batman. He was willing to sacrifice his mind, soul, and body if it meant saving lives. “Where do we start?”

 

Jensen made a verbal sound of protest but Dick outright ignored his brother as the Owl approached him and smoothly took his hand. 

 

McCartney elegantly rose to his feet in a show of grace and was lead by the Owl into a separate room. He caught both Ben and Travis exchange worry looks. Travis tapping one of his pockets anxiously as if anticipating something. No doubt a nervous habit. 

 

Forcefully, he swallowed down the sickening feeling of having these good hearted people worry for him. 

 

The room was laid out with a similar old fashion design but more for comfort. A toasty fireplace in the far wall, the walls were painted a nice warm color to sooth the mind. Dull almost. Several cushioned seats with rosary accents, and fine dark wood tables were positioned around the room with faint shrubbery.

 

McCartney took a seat on one of the larger sofas, sashaying their to show off his lean figure. Knowing just how well his clothes showed off his body if the looks he was given all day was evidence. One thing Dick knew how to do is entertain.

 

He was born and raised for entertaining. Show business has always, and will always be in his blood. So he was going to do a great performance.

 

“I noticed Jensen's attachment so I won't go too far. I wouldn't want the future newest member of the Court to have a grudge against me would I?” The Owl purred pulling off their mask and santering over to where McCartney sat on the lounge chair. 

 

Dick staring at the rough mixture of white and grey hair. The stoick face with a hungry look of desire and greed in that single cruel eye of a mercenary.

 

“Slade?”

 


	13. Words Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets a little ambitious when the Bluebird returns.

 

Jason waited alone anxiously. Every Owl had filed out of the room soon after Dick and the other Owl left. 

 

Jason had attempted to keep himself civil, but he proved to be snappy either way. The Court had continued to talk to him about Morrison. 

 

He got very little out of it and could not focus giving short end replies. His mind continued to wander to the Bluebird who was probably being horribly violated by that smug socialite who called himself an Owl. 

 

Jason was going to have a field day bringing this trafficking fiasco on its knees. 

 

The sound of a clock ticking relentlessly flooded his ears as his leg continued to bounce impatiently. He hated the thought of someone else touching the Songbird like he wanted to. What he desired to.

 

After what felt like a good hour had passed the dark wood doors opened revealing a disheveled looking Dick Grayson. His clothes looked fine and proper but the way his face was heated up and his neck was reddening from under the collar told another story. 

 

Not to mention the synthetic scent glands were producing the most enticing odor possible. 

 

Keeping his eyes drawn on Dick, he watched the Bird prance over to him. Jason examined the beta cautiously for any sign of a limp or stagger. There was none and Jason sighed in relief but was still fuming in anger and wanted Dick to know this.

 

“What the hell McCartney!” Jensen shouted at the other in a rage making Dick freeze and take a step back, with widened eyes. 

 

Dick was out of breath and seemed confused by his anger and tilted his head revealing another reddening mark almost like a handprint, “What's wrong?” the Bluebird asked in a small voice.

 

What had happened in the room was left between Slade and Dick. When Slade had revealed himself to Dick in the room, he had immediately frowned. 

 

But Slade had other plans and firmly grabbed him by the throat with an angered growl, dragging him up to his feet demanding what he was doing here. 

 

Slade had been scared, and the way he showed fear he acted rashly. The man was scared of Dick selling him out, if he did, the Court would without a doubt end his life. 

 

It didn't matter how unkillable Slade seemed, a couple Talons would surely be his fate. 

 

Dick was forced to explain to Slade that he was undercover. He wasn't switching over to the dark side or wasn't here because he knew of his whereabouts it was a complete coincidence.

 

Slade had roughed him up a bit but let him go.

But in the end they came to an agreement. Slade will give him free range of the place for thirty minutes, Dick would have to help accuse one of Slade's target. And that was why Slade was there. Another mercenary job.

 

If Dick did help in this accusation it would mean McCartney and Jensen proved their loyalty with the Court and successfully become an Owl. That is what Bruce wanted after all, because that would lead to getting Grant Morrison.

 

A small part of Dick wanted to tell Jason all of this. To ease his irrational worries but then again, it might simply worry him even more. And he couldn't risk it, he had spotted cameras during his walk around the place, it was hard to stay out of sight for some of them. Others he had to turn off for a period of time.

 

He continued to remain silent. Slade might end the mission all together, and who knew what Bruce would do if he found out Slade was involved with the Court as well.

 

Jason was on his feet now trudging forward like a whirlwind, his steps loud and dangerous as they approached McCartney.

 

He backed Dick against the fine wallpapered wall grabbing his shoulders harshly leaving no room for escape as he boxed Dick in. 

 

Dick had attempted to squirm away, had tried to knee Jason in the groin, but Jason easily parted the beta's legs with his own. Pressing a knee hard in-between Dick's legs giving the Bluebird no place to move as he was stuck between the wall and Jason.

 

Legs were thoroughly trapped and pinned down thanks to Jason leaning his weight on him. Jay was large and could be a heavyweight champion if he ever wanted to give it a try.

 

Looking down at him, Jason caught big blue eyes scanning him. Trying to understand him the best he could. The dim lighting was not helping Jason see the beautiful soft skin the beta maintained now littered by bruises.

 

He brought a hand up from Dick's shoulder and gently tilted Dick's chin left and right peering at the purpling bruise. The gentleness surprising Dick seeing the man had been slamming him against a wall a few seconds ago.

 

Jason could see the forming hand print as if Dick had been held down by the throat. The print was larger than Jason's own and he was tempted to rap a hand around Dick's windpipe to check.

 

He settled for looking into the gaze of sapphire blue. Dick's eyes had been wide and alarmed, but because of the dim lighting, his pupils were blown large through long lashes. Making his eyes resemble a deep sea and a sinking whirlpool that would swallow him whole if you got to close. Dangerous and beautiful like the Bluebird himself.

 

Jason kept staring into his eyes. His hand never leaving Dick's chin. Rubbing his thumb against Dick's bottom lip. The skin smooth and soft under his thumb. How Jason loved the ripe pinkness of it all.

 

Leaning down, Jason took what he desired the most. Pressing his own lips against Dick's he let the taste and feel take over. He felt the palms of Dick's hands beat on his chest in protest.

Probably stunned by the sudden act of intimate affection, but Dick had it coming.

 

Not deterred at all Jason bit on the supple skin of Dick's lip causing him to gasp in shock. 

 

He ate the shout like an ice cream sundae on a hot afternoon kissing Dick even more passionately then before if possible. 

 

Dick's hands were attempting to push him away but he pressed on, Jason using strength against him. 

 

He wanted Dick to know just how much he needed him. How much Jason wanted him for himself and to see how badly it hurt to see him throw away his body for a mission. 

 

The alpha was in love with this man and he wanted him to know it. He wanted to be the only one to touch him, the only one to comfort him and make him feel safe, to have the luxury of calling the bright bird, his.

 

And he tried to express that in this forceful kiss. All his wants and desires.

 

Tilting his head, Dick attempted to get out of this bold act Jason was playing, but the alpha's hand tightened around his jaw. Painfully holding his head still.

 

To Jason, their lips seemed to intwine perfectly. The feel of the Bluebird's body against his own sent a warmth along his body.

 

Dick however was stiff underneath him. He did not know what to make of the situation, and the hand clenching his jaw was awfully painful. The kiss was way too forced and quite frankly completely wrong, Jason was-is his brother.

 

Feeling Dick's discomfort and his tenseness, Jason wanted Dick to feel as happy as he made Jason.

 

So trailing his hands to the back of the beta's head, he pulled his hair lightly and tilted the Bird's head back. Jason silently wished he was tugging on the real midnight black hair rather then this blonde illusion.

 

He could feel Dick relaxing now, as their breaths entwined. The hands that had given up on pushing him away and had clung to his jacket slowly laxed. The death grip easing as he gave in to the heat of the kiss.

 

Dick's jaw finally went slack as he attempted to take a deep breath for air giving Jason the opportunity to dive his tongue into the beta's mouth. 

 

Exploring the wet slick area like foreign terrain, Jason felt Dick completely ease in and let go of any tension. The bird's body going weak as his hands dropped to his sides. This was what Jason wanted. He wanted Dick to feel exactly how he unknowingly made Jason feel everyday. 

 

Wanted Dick to feel vulnerable and safe at once. Wanted Dick to be his completely.

 

Jason played with Dick's tongue while exploring his mouth. It tasted a lot like sweetened cereal and fruits. Probably from the fruity cereal Dick was so prone to eating. It was a great taste on his tongue and Jason reveled in it.

 

Enjoying the warmth of the others' mouth, and Dick finally giving in to the heat of the kiss. The Prettybird's eyes had sweetly fallen shut and he was now kissing back and all it had taken was a little hair pulling and completely overpowering the beta with brute force.

 

A soft knock on a door was heard before the grand wood doors slid open and Jason forced himself to pull away from the beta withering before him. Slowly pulling away from Dick, licking the Bluebird's plump bottom lip before grinning against his mouth.

 

The bird's lips were swollen red from the biting and his face was dusted in a flushed red. Jason finally moved a little back, inches away from Dick's blushing appearance. Eyes raking the man's body before he turned around to face the intruder.

 

Travis was there in the doorway face red with embarrassment which looked odd on the British ex-military.

“You don't knock if you're just gonna come in and not wait for a reply.” Jason chided coolly as if he hadn't been caught lips entwined with the Songbird less than a second ago.

 

Shaking his head Travis pointed behind him. “Sorry about that but I was told to get you guys.” Catching sight of Blue's dazed state Travis raised an eyebrow.

 

Jason could see in the corner of his eye Dick touching his fingertips to his lips. His face in a daze and his eyes trained down.

 

Travis seemed to notice and looked at Jason narrowing his eyes at him with a sceptical look.

 

Dick's hair was of course a mess which needed to be flattened out. His lips were reddening from being abused by Jason's bite. It was a look the Red Hood could get used to.

 

Turning around Jason quickly grabbed Dick's wrist. As soon as his hand wrapped around Dick's soft skin, his eyes snapped up and met Jason's in a contemplated look. Taking this as a good sign, Jason gently tugged him forward and lead him to Travis.

 

Dick was surprisingly compliant and allowed himself to be moved around but it seemed almost in a dream like manner.

 

Leading them, Travis brought the two to where several mask wearing Owls were gathered. 

They turned all at once, facing Jensen, McCartney, and Travis with creepily masked emptiness. “Your services are appreciated, we look forward to seeing more of you in the future.” One Owl stated as another handed what appeared to be a business card.

 

Dick took it before Jason had a chance to register it was there. 

 

“Your other personnel is outside, I'll escort you.” A separate Owl stepped forward and Jason stepped in line following the Owl with ease. His mind wandered to the Bluebird behind him who followed with an eerie silence.

 

Dick hadn't said a thing which was never a good sign. The Songbird was always singing and the silence was tantalizing. The scene was reminiscent to the vacant steps of Eurydice from the Greek legend.

 

“Jensen get inside.” a soft call was heard and Jason snapped back into reality. 

 

It was Dick who had nervously called him, that was a start. 

 

Jason realized he was standing outside in front of their car with a faraway look. Dick had already seated himself inside the car, taking a spot behind Ben who was already in the driver side. Jason followed and went into the front passenger seat and Ben soon took off, Dexter and Travis already seated as well.

 

The whole ride Jason contemplated his explorations for the night. The new territory he claimed behind closed doors and turned around to steal a glance at Dick.

 

Shockingly enough Dick was doing the same, and quickly turned away when Jason caught him staring. 

 

Did Dick turn around out of disgust or embarrassment, Jason had to decide on his own. Yet it gave him a nice fuzzy feeling to know he was on the Songbird's mind.

  
  
  


“Jason what the fuck was that?!” Dick shouted at him in anger. 

 

They were in Red Hood's personnel room at his gang base. The room was completely empty, no one ever dared to come inside. Everyone told tales of what went on in the boss’ room, suspecting a collection of heads on a spike or something as equally cynical. 

 

The Bluebird was the exception to the norm once more. He followed Jason inside without a second thought, with his feathers in a twist and a hard frown.

 

Jason made a face at Dick and took a step closer to pull off that ridiculous wig the Bird was wearing.

When Dick took a full step back and went into a guarded stance, Jason withdrew with a shattered heart.

 

The moment Dick retracted into a protective stance, he knew he had messed up but tried to make light on the situation anyways. It wasn't often Dick became physically defensive around him or anyone in that case.

 

The beta was usually loose and limber around him. Now his gate was tight and his feet were planted.

 

“I can't take you seriously with that wig.” The alpha chuckled out pathetic, and Dick made a displeased expression as he tore the wig off and groaned loudly peeling off synthetic scent glands. 

 

Dick tossed the items in a nearby trashcan and faced Jason with his hands on his hips and a fuming voice. “Happy?”

 

Jason knew where this was going to go. Knew why Dick was upset but did not want to face the music. “Not with that attitude.” Jason chided and he internally wanted to stab himself in the leg for that smug comment.

 

He was trying so desperately to act as if this didn't hurt him in the slightest. But he was tearing up on the inside.

 

“Jason I'm serious! What the hell was that?” Dick paused and scowled harder in irritation. “I had the decency to hold it in until we got here! The least you can do is take me seriously!” 

 

So that's what all that awkwardness in car was. Dick trying not to cause a scene in front of all of Jason's cronies. Being thoughtful as always even when enraged and fuming.

 

“Relax Dickie, no need to get your spandex in a twist.”

 

Dick made a sound similar to a frustrated grunt and internal screeching. “Don’t Dickie me Jason! Why did you-”

 

Jason knew there was no way he was going to make it out of this without losing the bird. If he was gonna lose the Boy Wonder, he would do it by admitting the truth. He would not keep these feelings pent up.

 

“People kiss Dick, it's how they show affection.” He sighed nonchalantly and began to dismantle and clean one of his guns he kept on a table. An attempt to try and busy his hands and ease his mind.

 

“You are- I am- we are brothers!” Dick concluded, clearly a loss for words.

 

“No we're not.” Jason started and knew it was only going to get worse. That Dick had this delusion off a brotherly bond that was never there. 

 

And so Jason told him that. Attempted to explain to Dick that he was never really there when Jason was Robin. And when he was there he was yelling his head off at Bruce but Dick like the vigilante he was, weaved around it. 

 

“Bruce! He's our father! He adopted us!” 

 

“He's your dad not mine!” Jason growled out and gave Dick a harsh look, that soon sweetened as he caught Dick's gaze. “I never saw you as a brother Dick.” Jason sighed out loud rubbing his temples. He was bewildered by how sweet and gentle his own voice sounded. Foreign to himself. “When I was Robin you were either with the Titans or bumping heads with Bruce, Dick. We never actually spent anytime together.”

 

“That does not change the fact that I knew you as a kid Jay! You're my little brother! Brothers don't do what you did!”

 

Jason held back his tongue tempted to shout Dick kisses Damian all the time. A little peck on the cheek when the boy least expects it or a gentle kiss on the forehead when the Demon Spawn is sleeping. It was enough to make Jason jealous of the undeserving brat.

 

“Brothers don't straddle each other either Dick!” Jason settled for and the beta physically flinched as if Jason had struck him. “Dick you know no personal space and basically gave me a lap dance throughout our last mission.”

 

As childish as it sounded, Dick's response was, “We were playing a game!” a harmless game of teasing each other was what Dick had saw it as.

 

“Are you serious Dick? Who plays a game where you try and give the other an erection?”

 

Dick became stiff, his face more in shock then anger now. “You know it wasn't like that. And I apologized after! I thought I had upset you and you needed your personal space!”

 

“Idiot! I want everything from you except personal space!” Jason shouted back, violently slapping the gun pieces on the table with a clank and standing up roughly. 

 

“I'm tired of watching you prance around in that skin tight suit waiting for orders like a lap dog! If Bruce asked you to jump off a bridge, you'd ask which one! He doesn't care about you Dick! You are just another one of his soldiers he plans on marching to their death!” Jason spat with such an angered look his eyes became a livid green hue.

 

Jason had taken several steps forward and was now looming over Dick casting a shadow over the smaller man. He could smell the slight aroma of anger from Dick, but it was very weak. Nothing compared to an alpha's or an omega's scent.

 

“This is what this is about? Bruce?” Dick blinked in shock and annoyance. “It's always Bruce with you isn't it?!”

 

Bruce was indeed a problem in Jason's eyes.

The man was relentlessly on Dick all the time. Jason hated the way Bruce was so willing to toss the Bluebird to the wolves. Use Dick like some sort of tantalizing object for people to drool at his feet. 

 

The fact that Dick will always be there for Bruce irritated the living hell out of him as well. The man doesn't deserve Dick yet, Dick was willing to follow Bruce's orders to his death and the thought scared him. 

 

Whatever Bruce said went and there was no way Bruce would agree with Dick starting a relationship with Jason. Not that he could blame him. 

 

Jason was well, Jason. He wasn't exactly all rainbows and sunshine and may have tried to murder them on several accounts.

 

He may not deserve the Songbird but he sure as hell was going to try.

 

He needed to give Dick that freedom, needed him to pull away from Bruce just slightly, needed him to see that Jason will always be there for him. Wanted to be there for him and didn't beck and call him as he pleased.

 

“The only reason why you are so against this-” Jason gestured to the both of them, “ **us** , is because Bruce is  **your** father. I know you're dense but get it through your thick skull that I don't see Bruce as my dad.” Jason snarled his voice low and enraged. “I don't hold him on a pedestal like you and the others. And I hell as don't take orders from him!”

 

“Jason the reason why I'm against this is because I see you as a brother! Not what Bruce thinks but what I-” 

 

“Bull shit!” Jason shouted cutting Dick off. Not even letting him finish his statement.

 

The alpha took another large step forward getting in Dick's face. He could see the anger and how badly he riled up the Bluebird. But something etched him to continue. Even though Dick's stance said everything but continue.

 

“That’s just a fucken excuse!” Jason clenched his hands into a hard fist. His knuckles turning white as his nails dug into his palms. “You and I both know you wouldn't do a damn thing without daddy's consent.” He shoved Dick hard, hands on his chest and a low growl forming. “You would sit there and let the joker beat the fuck out of you” he shoved Dick back even further to add to the blow. “until daddy gave you permission to cuff him.” another shove back had Dick grabbing Jason's wrist before he could even lay contact to his chest.

 

Freezing the moment Dick's quick reflexes caught his eye. And a hand grabbed his wrist roughly, Jason became angered at himself.

 

The moment Dick was completely done with Jason, his expression went from angered to complete and utter disappointment. 

 

As if Jason was the embodiment of disappointment. Then, the look converted back to an expression that could compare to a mother who just witnessed a crime against the child she birthed into this world.

 

“You know what Jason.” Dick looked up at Jason dead in the eyes. Those sapphire blues igniting like the hottest part of the flame. A burning anger in them that was unsettling, fierce. “I don't have to stand here and take this.” 

 

Dick didn't shout, he didn't yell, he was calm and collective and turned to walk away, Jason was thrown off by this action.

 

Once he realized Dick was going for the door he snapped back into his state of anger rather than mixed confusion.

 

“That's right Goldie!” The alpha snapped at the beta, “Run back to daddy!-”

 

Dick slammed the door behind him and his scent dissipated with the wind. 

 

A quick knock followed and Jason found himself shouting “Whaaaaat!” On command.

 

Travis opened the door and looked at him with a tight frown. 

 

“You here to give me shit to?” Jason demanded and Travis’ reply was a sigh.

 

“Sir, for as long as I've known you, mind I was one of your first recruits and I am forever grateful that you avenged my family-” 

 

“You better be.” Jason muttered low but Travis continued, ignoring the side comments.

 

“I have never seen you smile a genuine smile until you talked about that man, Blue or whatever his name is.” he paused and caught Jason's eyes. Jason was listening intently. He didn't actually think the affection he showed for the boy clad in blue ever really showed. But apparently it did.

 

“And the guy, well he seems like a good person, he really does-”

 

Jason rolled his eyes muttering, “You have no idea.” Getting a small laugh out of Travis.

 

Travis’ brows furrowed and he stared at Jason dead in the eyes, “What I'm trying to say is, don't fuck this up.” 

 

“Hey!” Jason snapped back.

 

“I'm serious Red!” Travis shook his head. “We lose to many good people to this world, you have to keep what you are given close, and never let go. No matter how much they fight, growl, and kick back, you hold onto them. You hear me?” 

 

Jason relaxed and nodded his head slowly. The advice was given from a man who had lost everything. His home, his children, and the love of his life. “I hear you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Voice of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, frantic and confused consults to Tim I'm Jason's behavior. 
> 
> Tim the forever respected observant brother he is, shares his opinions and views on the matter. Helping Dick come to a conclusion about the first and second Robin's relationship.
> 
> Some very troubling stuff happen, and a phone call is direly interrupted.

 

“What's wrong?” Tim asked as he saw the mood his dearest brother was in. It was very hard to upset Dick, and seeing him in such a frustrated state was peculiar.

 

Dick had entered the cave muttering under his breath. Some of the stuff was unsettling while some of it made no sense at all and was completely random.

 

The response Tim was met with was a series of dysfunctional grunts and then Dick's eyes slowly trailed down to where Damian was meditating. A clear signal saying whatever Dick wanted to say, Damian could not hear. 

 

There was no telling what the problem was then. Talia, Bruce, one of Damian's thousands of pets that always seemed to torment Tim. Shitting on his carpet or eating his items.

 

“Damian out!” Tim called but the boy didn't even open his eyes as he meditated on the yoga mats. He simply lifted one palm and extended the middle finger, in one slow, drawn-out gesture.

 

Tim frowned and sighed, “Come on, let's go in town, some fresh air could do you some good.” he compromised.

  
  
  


“Jason! Jason is sooooo!-” the statement was followed by a series of strangled grunts as Dick made a choking gesture with his hands, one which was holding an ice cream cone.

 

“Go on.” Tim pressed on. 

 

It was the dead of night, and here they were at the park, with ice cream cones talking about the black sheep of the family.

 

“We had a meeting with Snyder's employers. Turns out they are the Court of Owls.” 

 

Tim froze but urged Dick to continue.

 

“Anyways, long story short, he kissed me Tim.” Dick's face heated up as he found himself laying down the whole story for Tim. Leaving out the part where the Owl happened to be Slade Wilson. The last thing Dick wanted was to give something for Tim to worry about.

 

The teen already had so much on his plate from the most recent death, to school work, crime fighting, and the Titans. Dick couldn't remember how he had juggled with it all while being Captain of the Mathlete Team.

 

“Like a peck on the cheek?” Tim innocently asked. Oh how Dick wished it had been a simple peck, then it would have been so much more innocent and he would be a lot less worried.

 

Dick shook his head.

 

“Judging by your expression, a full blown kiss then? Tongue and everything?” Tim asked wide eyed and almost dropped his ice cream as Dick nodded. 

 

A few people were around to notice Tim stagger, some of them were simple transients trying to survive.

 

Tim looked shocked, his face went white, dropping shades in the dim lighting. “Fuck, you let him kiss you like that?!” he demanded.

 

If Dick didn't know any better, he would say Tim almost sounded envious. However it was mainly anger laced in his voice. “Language, and I know.” Dick pointed at him, “I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't! And after we had an argument.” Dick explained with a saddened look, brows furrowed together.

 

“Well duh, that was expected.” Tim licked his ice cream and stared at it with distaste. So he peered at his brother's in a thoughtful expression.

 

Dick held out his ice cream and let Tim lick it. “I know, I told him the kiss was wrong because he's my brother. But he insisted we weren't brothers and that he never saw me as a brother.” 

 

Tim contemplated the taste before nodding, “You heard me wrong. I'm saying the kiss was expected, not the argument.” Tim restated and Dick flinched. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, Jason obviously cares for you, doesn't take a heart surgeon to figure that one out. You are the only one out of all of us that he spends time with. He listens to you and he's by your side like glue when ever he's at the manor.” 

 

Tim paused and gestured for Dick to surrender his ice cream before continuing. Dick complied and gave Tim his ice cream, the beta continuing. “You make him happy, and he makes you just as equally as happy.” The younger beta wasn't asking questions, but simply stating facts. It was a matter of reasoning to him. It was always hard data and harsh facts when talking to the third Robin.

 

Dick tilted his head in confusion. How was Tim picking this all up? Tim must really keep tabs on the two of them or just be really observant.

 

As if Tim read his mind he continued. “You were a lot happier with him around. You pent up your sadness when Babs died, you could see the tension in your shoulders, but as soon as you started hanging around Jason, it disappeared. That's why I was so okay with Jason around. He was making you happy, even if you didn't realize it.”

 

“Timmy, even if you are saying, what I think you are saying-” Dick sighed, “We are brothers.” They turned a corner and found themselves at the edge of the park. The far side which few went to, it was close to a dirty grimey looking parking lot.

 

“No you're not.” Tim frowned and stopped walking. “You two do not have the same blood.”

 

Dick stopped to face Tim, “But we were both adopted by Bruce-” 

 

“It's the relationship that makes a brother, not the name attached.” Tim interrupted him before he could finish his thought, “You and Wally call each other brother because you have that strong relationship. You never built one with Jason. He died before you could.”

 

“But while he was alive-” 

 

Tim cut him off with an angered expression, “You were with the Titans Dick. You didn't have time for him or Bruce. You didn't want time with Bruce, you were angry and frustrated and took it out by staying away. I've followed your story Dick. I know.” 

 

The first bird didn't know if he should be mad, or creeped out that Tim had watched him so closely even when he was with the Titans.

Instead he focused on the fact that those words were said to him before. That Jason had told him that, and he refused to listen yet he was listening to Tim.

 

“Jason had very few memories with you as Robin. A lot of the relationship you have now is built off of what you two do currently. If he feels it's romantic then so be it, from what I can perceive, it sure isn't brotherly love either.”

 

“But Bruce would be upset with-” Dick paused as everything hit him at once. “Oh my gosh he was right!”

 

What Jason had been saying smacked him like a tidal wave and he felt like an idiot.

 

Jason knew him better then himself. Down to his marrow the real thing he feared was disappointing Bruce. What Bruce would feel if he got romantically involved with his pseudo brother.

  
  


Tim blinked at him with a raised eyebrow but continued anyways licking his ice cream smugly. “Dick you love him and it's obvious he loves you back. You're the only person that can get through his thick skull and feed him some common sense. I may not like it but I can acknowledge it. No one was willing to put up with the shit he did. Bruce didn't even want him around. Dick, he stabbed me in the chest and left me for dead! He tossed you over a building hoping the fall will kill you! And you forgave him for his crimes and were the  **only** person willing to speak to him and went out of your way to get him to be with family again. If that isn't love then I don't know what is.”

 

A small smile curled up on Dick's face as he listened to Tim. Dick was there for Jason. Bruce wanted to imprison him and send him to Arkham. Where the Batman saw a criminal, Nightwing saw a scared friend who had lost everything including himself. A friend that needed his help, and if he died in the process, then so be it. 

 

Where Batman saw uncontrolled rage, Nightwing saw a burning passion.

 

Where Batman saw hatred, Nightwing swore it was strong ideologies built from a man who had seen the worst in the world and came back broken.

 

Where Batman saw betrayal, Nightwing could only see pain. A pain that the Red Hood was no doubt feeling after living through a life filled with loss. A life that ended so horrific no one spoke of it. The pain that he was replaced, something Dick could relate to. But not the pain of dying and seeing the person who did it was still walking. And because of that, Dick understood him. He could empathise with him. If anyone was to feel betrayed, it was Jason.

And so he spent his time building a relationship that they never had.

 

Mending bridges, and telling Jason what he was doing was wrong, but he understood why he felt he had to do it. And the two found a mutual understanding and respect for each other after that. Dick was in fact Jason's bridge to the others, and Jason in return was Dick's anchor.

 

His little brother, Tim surprised him sometimes with how grown up and knowledgeable he could be.

 

“Don't let Bruce dictate your life and control your decisions. Isn't that why you left in the first place? If Bruce doesn't agree with your choice in partners well then screw him. What does he know about proper choice in partners anyways? He was with Talia Al Ghul for Christ's sake!” 

 

That earned a hardy laugh from Dick making Tim feel all bubbly inside and enlightened. Even if they stood at the brink of meak nature and civilization.

 

“Jason loves you, and I believe you love him too. Don't let Bruce wall you off from happiness. Tell Jason.”

 

Tim was right. Dick couldn't admit it before but that deep feeling he held for Jason. The strong bond and need to be by his side, always in physical reach went far beyond the relationship of brotherly love.

 

Dick grinned cheek to cheek as he looked at Tim with fondness. He gave the teen a hug, engulfing him in his arms and asking, “When did you get so wise?” 

 

“Around the time you got so love sick.” Was Tim's response as the two laughed together.

 

“Excuse me!” A man in a hoodie came up to them and they both turned to look at him. His expression was grief stricken as he seemed to be in shock and hyperventilating. “I need your help! My friend, I don't know what happened he just collapsed!” 

 

The man stated frantically and began to gesture for them to follow. 

 

Tim and Dick never one to shy away from Gotham civilians in need, chased after the frantic man.

 

The man didn't go far, just into the nearby parking lot and Dick could see another person on the floor seemingly unconscious. Tim still carried the two ice creams, making sure not to drop them along the way.

 

Leaning down Dick checked the unconscious person's pulse as the man attempted to explain once more what happened.

 

“He has a pulse.” Dick assured him before pulling out his phone. “Let me call an ambulance so they can-” the presumably unconscious man sat up and smacked the cell phone out of Dick's hands before he could hit a button.

 

Tim attempted to trudge forward but was grabbed by the hooded man and restrained, dropping the ice cream cones on the floor. He felt a small pain as a needle injected some sort of relaxation drug into him.

 

Dick attempted to stand up and stumble away, but the other man was on him like a python. Sticking a needle into his neck as he held him down. The world began to spin and the sudden song Angel with a Shotgun began to play sending Dick scrambling for his phone as Jason called.

 

Dick was flat on his stomach as the man pinned him down, attempting to grab his arms while also trying to keep Dick's legs down to prevent kicking.

 

The full weight of the man pressing on Dick's body, crushing his lungs and chest.

He reached as if his life depended on it which it did, not just his but Tim's as well.

 

He managed to barely tap the answer button with his finger tip, and his attacker was quick to cover Dick's mouth. A hand gripping his jaw tightly had him silencing and craning his neck in a painful angle.

“Dick, I'm sorry.” Jason's voice crackled through. It sounded hurt and on the brink of shattering. “I know what I said was harsh, I was angry but I meant what I said and I don't want Bruce to come between us.” The alpha said with more confidence, getting into the groove of things. There was a pause and silence for a while as Dick had just been taken back from the heartfelt apology. 

 

Jason never said sorry, for anything. Not even for shooting him.

 

“I shouldn't have kissed you like that, but I really do want us-to be more. Anything but-” 

 

Dick finally snapped back into reality. He slammed his head back as far as he could striking his attacker with a force that would make a goat proud. 

 

The man instinctively let go giving Dick the opportunity to shout, “Jason!” Before a hand was muffling his protests once more. 

 

“Dick?” Jason asked clearly confused by the sudden desperate yell. “Dick?!” He demanded once more and Dick began to wiggle vigorously in a valiant effort to escape. 

 

Tim began to try to shout something as well but it was even weaker than Dick's.

 

Their shouts being muffled allowing only small sounds of struggle to be picked up from the speaker.

 

“Turn the phone off idiot! Start the car!” 

 

Dick could make out a third person. And they seemed nervous as ever. 

 

They picked up his phone and went to hang up but stopped when Jason's voice cracked through.

 

“I don't know who you are, and I sure as hell don't want to know. But when I find you, and I will find you.” He paused to let the fact settle in. “I will kill your family, your friends, and anyone you ever even shared a smile with, if you touch him.”

 

Dick let out a strangled sound to reassure Jason he was there. “I'll find you Goldie.”

 

The man ended the call just as the drug went into full affect and had Dick passing out.

  
  
  
  


His eyes blinked open, adjusting to the bright lights above him.

 

The first thing he could feel was a painful headache, but the rest of his body felt tingly, numb almost.

 

Dick's head spiralled wildly and he could not think straight, let alone keep his eyes open. As he looked around lazily, he caught sight of a body on a steel table near his own. 

 

The still body looked a lot like Tim. Had a similar height, dark hair- and Dick's eyes snapped open as he sat up with a jut.

 

There was quick shuffling and muttering under their breath as a person, a doctor maybe, appeared to materialize out of thin air.

 

“How much have you given him this time?” 

 

“Enough to keep him out for three hours I don't know what happened.”

 

Dick blinked at the two dumbfounded, before catching a person hovering over Tim. He didn't know where he was or remember what happened, just that his instincts kicked in and every bone in his body was saying this is terrible. “Let him go!” He slurred and attempted to stand up. 

 

The rational part of Dick knew why he was waking up to the drugs so quickly. Batman Rule Number 34, building a high immunity to knock out drugs by subjecting yourself to weekly doses. 

He had been doing that since he was eight, his immunity was far better than Tim's.

 

But the rational side of him was through the window and he could barely form clear thoughts.

 

He attempted to get up, fumbling around like a buffoon.

All he managed to do was stumble onto his knees as he tried to scramble away from scientist who were holding a sedation.

 

“Don’ hur’ h'm!!” Dick continued to slur badly. The drug barely letting him form coherent sentences.

 

He managed to limp his way to Tim's bed grabbing his shoulders and shaking him before a scientist pulled him away.

 

“Up the dosage so we can begin the conversion.”

 

Dick found himself being led back to the bed and he complied easily. The person sitting him down with very little resistance from Dick.

 

“We will use the experimental formula O63 on the older one, and A62 on the younger.”

 

“Yes sir, but O63 still has a very weak success ratio, it could kill him.”

 

“Just as A62, if they survive we can modify to formula. I already changed the electron counts from the last test.”

 

“So then technically this is O64 and A63.”

 

“Technically speaking, yes. Just obey orders, I want to see if we can give them completely different attitudes from their exterior.”

 

“Yes Dr.” 

 

Dick felt a small prick in his arm and he was suddenly worried that they might over drug him. Yeah his body has a hard immunity but that doesn't mean he can't overdose.

 

“Just don’ ‘urt h’m.” Dick continued to slur as he turned his head to look at Tim. Another scientist hovering over his deathly still figure. 

 

Tim looked paler than ever in the bright lights.

 

“Can't make any promises.” The scientist turned and looked at Dick with a coldness in his eyes that made his spine tingle. The scientist then turned back to Tim and began to inject a red bubbly vile into Tim's arm. The vile seemed to have an eerie glow as it was injected.

 

“Your turn”, the scientist said beside Dick. The person was holding up an orange vile similar to the one they injected into Tim. “Sense the drug hasn't taken full affect, all I can say is, this is going to hurt a lot.”

 

They pricked his arm, and there was a painful stinging feeling as the formula was injected into his bloodstream. 

 

He shut his eyes tightly but the noise of something frantically banging against metal caught his attention.

 

His eyes opened wide as he peered at Tim. His body was moving in robotic spurts as if someone was electrocuting  him. 

 

“He's having a seizure!” 

 

“Tie him down so he does not hurt himself.” 

 

Dick made a hand motion to reach out and grab Tim who was violently shaking. 

 

“What did you do to him!” Dick screamed as he continued to watch helpless. His little brother in pain and nothing he could do about it.

 

Then as if flipping a light switch, he was unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking of creating a separate book of young Talon Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. They will be the same age in this book and we will just see the development of two Robin's who fell out of their nest.


	15. Brothers Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd goes through a rampage around Gotham looking for the Songbird and the Replacement.
> 
> Robin proves to be helpful after sharing some information with Jason, sickening footage involved, the two, much to Jason's dislike, follow a lead on the missing Brids.

 

Gotham was a place with absolute no forgiveness. She pulled the good in. Giving them false hope, a dream of success and happiness. And once you believed you had that. 

 

Once you reached that goal you strived for your entire life, pouring your blood sweat and tears, and made it to the top. Looking down at all your accomplishments and the pain you went to get there. 

 

She shoots you in the knee caps crippling you.

Leaving you to rot for being so naive in believing in her security and sanction.

 

Gotham was a city with no morals. Every bit of sanity was long gone before the Batman put on that cape and cowl and declared himself their justice bringer.

 

The truth was, there was no ‘justice’ in Gotham.

 

The scum here never really paid for their crimes. The ones that lived deserved death. The ones that died, well death is a fucken game of Candy Land compared to the shit they caused and the plans Gotham had set for it's contenders.

 

Death was a treat, it meant these people did not have to live with the weight of their crimes. But it also meant they couldn't hurt anymore innocent people as well. 

 

Yeah, Gotham was a real just city. Built off of lies and scams from socialites who controlled everything with a finger on the trigger.

 

A city which had taken everything from Jason.

 

His parents. His home. His life. His sanity. And now the one person he ever felt understand him. The one person he loved but knew he didn't deserve.

 

Red Hood shot a man in the leg seething with anger. “I'm gonna tell you one more fucken time. Where are the targets taken?” He demanded.

 

“I told you, I don’ know nothin'. I just provide the vehicles.”

 

“Well the person who got this car.” He chucked a rough image of a license plate at the man. “I want an I.D now. Your buddy really fucked up and I'm not in a charitable mood.”

 

Jason believed the people who abducted both Tim and Dick had a simple vendetta against Bruce. Or perhaps it was a couple of smart guys thinking they could make a few bucks off the billionaire's kids.

 

“There's a second buyer. I sell them to him, he sells it off to someone else I don't know.”

 

Jason crunched his foot down onto the man's wounded bloodied leg. The man screaming in agony as his already damaged limb was ruined further. Crunching underneath Jason's weight.

 

“Give me a name and a place to find him.” Red Hood demanded with his maniacal digital voice, “And maybe I'll let you live.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dick's head hurt as if an elephant had crushed his skull. Not only that but his entire body burned like he was in an incinerator. Muscles aching and barely being able to move.

 

His vision was blurry. A mixture of darkness and wispy blurs as he caught sight of smears of people walking around.

 

A disfigured head popped over him and he could roughly feel a hand pulling his eyelids back before running down his cheek grasping his chin rather gently. 

 

Perhaps Alfred was checking on his condition. It was too gentle to be anyone else.

 

He blinked and the person was gone. The world spinning around him as an echoey voice dragged out. “This is an interesting specimen.” The voice was layered over itself, pounding in his head but he noted the non-existent British accent.

 

His ears rang as another voice came through. “An interesting amount of scar tissue. Same as the other one he came in with.” The voices seemed to be everywhere at once and Dick tried to shout at them to stop. 

 

It was not Tim, nor Damian, Bruce's voice was much deeper and Jason-

 

He opened his mouth to scream but that is when he realized his jaw was already parted. A pain erupting through as he came to the conclusion he had a feeding tube lodged down his throat.

 

Bright blue eyes livid as he struggled to sit up.

 

“Ah ah ah.” The voices echoed all around him. Making him stiffen, attempting to tilt his head back and forth to find the owner of the voice. “I believe you will prove to be a success.”

 

Then he was met with silence as he felt a small prick of a needle in his arm. His entire conscious seemed to die right there. The last thing he could see was a man in glasses bend down and looking at him through perplexed cold eyes.

  
  
  
  


“Hey asshole!” The Red Hood shouted dropping a dripping sack on to the floor. The man he was directing his comment to, startling and scrambling away like a scittering mouse  

 

Immediately turning tail and running for an exit. The alpha tisked before shooting a bullet and the man crumbled to the floor like a poor game of Jenga.

 

“I need the name of the person you sold this car to!” 

 

“Red Hood!” The man was surprised and scared. Grabbing his bleeding arm trying to stop the crimson color from going any further.  His breaths deep and labored.

 

It had taken Jason three hours to find this sorry piece of shit and a small body count to back up his time.

 

Jason was sure little boys and girls who had the unfortunate privilege to see Red Hood skimming rooftops with a sack turning crimson was absolutely horrifying. 

 

A twisted Santa Claus who went around murdering those on the naughty list, give him a hat and he might just do it. 

 

“Ya see this?” Jason pointed a gun to his sack of disembodied heads that were definitely beginning to reek. “This is gonna be you in ten seconds if you don't tell me who the hell you sold that car to.”

 

The car the vigilante was so intent on finding was the vehicle which he found in real camera footage that had abducted Dick and Tim. It had already taken him an entire day to find the right footage. 

 

He had to rough up the right cops, and find someone who had access to the cams. 

 

Yet the footage was very disappointing. Never showing the people who took them faces. In fact, the only thing you could manage to make out was the side of the vehicle. The car conveniently covered the entire scene of conflict.

 

And for some odd reason, any other camera traffic footage was missing. 

 

Yeah imagine how pissed he was when he heard that.

 

Seriously, what the hell was surveillance footage for if anyone could just run away into the sunset with it?

 

“Some group of sketchy guys down by Crime Alley.” 

 

Jason bit his tongue. Crime Alley was all the way across the city. He was currently near Robinson's Park, in the Diamond District if anything.

 

“Keep talking.” Jason demanded. Pulling the guy onto his feet and shaking him violently.

 

“They-they were gang members. From that Romanian Gang.”

 

“The Ibanescu Crime Family?” Red Hood demanded.

 

“I don't know. I just know they were Romanian. Had the little flags and everything. I've sold to 'em for years. They'll kill me if they found out I ratted 'em out!”

 

“Well good thing you'll already be dead.” Jason growled out snapping the man's neck swiftly watching the light in his eyes get snuffed out.

 

The Ibanescu Crime Family was known for human trafficking and prostitution. It made sense they would be abducting the two off the street.

 

And it also meant little Johnny here did not deserve to live. He worked with one of the biggest human trafficking rings in Gotham, it was absolutely fucked up.

 

However, this tossed Jason's previous assumptions on it's side. Maybe the attack wasn't so deliberate after all. It may have not been an act against Bruce Wayne, but simply the two being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Or it could be an even bigger leverage against Bruce Wayne. The crime family having the two well loved sons. Tied down and able to do whatever they wanted to the two betas. 

 

A possible jab at Bruce to sign over funds or force him to join their criminal activities behind closed doors. 

 

He may have to contact Bruce to see if he has gotten any hate mail other then from him recently.

 

How he enjoyed their stoick conversations.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dick was in a state of limbo. The verge of wakefulness and unconsciousness that had him hearing things but unable to do anything about it.

 

He could hear painful screams of other people. The blood curdling cries as who knows what happened to them. 

 

A sudden hand was on him had him trying to fight back. Anything to get away, but he felt himself being hoisted up. 

 

“Change em- proper attire.” Was all he managed to obtain from the very liquid words he heard. He couldn't grasp human speech very well in this state, or at least English. And the few things he managed slip through his mind so easily.

 

Where was he? Where was Tim? Tim was with him right?

 

He was not even a hundred percent sure his baby brother came with him anymore. 

 

God how disappointed Bruce will be if he died like this. His first son killed off by, well whatever the hell this was. 

 

Damian would be mad as well. Happy Tim is gone if he truly was here, but he would need to forgive himself for letting Dick be taken.

 

Then there was Alfred. A grandfather to him. The man raised him, taught him, cherished him. He was there with a much more gentler and softer side when Bruce was so stiff. Alfred would be heartbroken.

 

Lastly there was Jason. If he died here Jason would think he hated him. The alpha would probably eat himself up inside and blame himself for everything. Dick despised the thought. Wanted to tell him he forgave him. 

 

Wanted to see his face again and be the light to his darkness pulling him out of the hole he knew the man was digging himself into.

 

Dick wanted to see Jason smile again. Not that smug smile of a man who was full of himself, but his genuine smile that was held for his eyes only. 

 

The smile which made Jason's eyes sparkle with a hidden joy. The smile which was not complemented by smugness, but a real carefree happy genuine smile. 

 

“Wake up.” A voice called. A familiar voice that had his mind stirring.

 

“Dick wake up, please!” the voice called frantically and his eyes began fluttering open.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey pops.” Jason grinned devilishly under his helmet. His voice had a very dry humor to it.

 

“Red Hood.” The famous Batman greeted him back, in that monotone voice of his.

 

“I'm looking for the Replacement and Nightwing. Know a thing or two about your two soldiers disappearing?”

 

“They are fully capable of taking care of themselves. If they needed assistance they would send a signal.”

 

Jason narrowed his eyes under his helmet. “They were in there civies old man.”

 

“They'd still send a distress signal. I assure you they are fine.” The Dark Knight pressed on, and Jason came to the conclusion, Bruce didn't know about him being involved. Jason had been on the phone with them. Heard everything. Knew they were missing and was picking at grout trying to find the bread crumb trail left. 

 

“B’ I swear to you nothing is fine. They were taken by a trafficking gang. The Ibanescu Crime Family is my possible lead.”

 

“If this is another one of your games then-” 

 

“It's not Bruce. I was on the phone with Dick an-”

 

“I don't believe you. What reason do I have to put my trust in you?” a hard question given with a scowl that stung deep. Bruce still didn't trust him. Jason still had to earn that.

 

However, by this point, Jason expected Bruce to know he wouldn't joke about situations like this, _ because it was Dick Grayson's life on the line. _

 

Jason turned around sharply, broad back facing batman, giving the man the cold shoulder. “Fine. Let them die like you let me.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jason sat in his hideout. A beer can popped open as he ran a plan to integrate his suspected crime family.

 

He was thinking of ways to drag out the torture he wanted to commence. These criminals were rapist, kidnappers, and murderers. He wanted to make there time on Earth a living hell.

 

Possibly cut there appendages off before ripping out there tongued, the screaming could get annoying and often gave him headaches.

 

A small buzz on his phone had him visibly frowning. It was about 12 in the afternoon. To early for vigilante work but a possible problem with his own gang. 

 

He looked at the number and saw it titled 'Broody Junior’. A name Dick only called Damian. Jason having no recollection of adding the brat's number. And if he did, it wasn't going to be Broody ‘Junior’. It would be ‘Demon Spawn’ or ‘The Human Chihuahua’. The thought of Dick adding the number in made his heart do a flip as he swallowed dryly.

 

Sighing, Jason answered his phone. “What?” he panned out with very little tolerance. Making it known that he wanted nothing to do with the brat.

 

“Turn on the news, any channel will suffice.” 

 

Jason grunted but did as he was told. Grabbing a remote and flipping through channels before landing on a news station.

 

He could see a woman was talking on the station. The caption read, ‘Wayne Boys taken in disturbing never before seen footage’. 

 

“Just recently a video was released of what we are lead to believe are Timothy Drake and Richard Grayson. The two adopted sons of billionaire Bruce Wayne, allegedly being kidnapped.” Two separate photos of the betas were displayed along with their age, height, and eye color for identification.

 

“This video was anonymously given by the press. But apparently eyewitnesses recall seeing the brothers at Robinson Park late at night eating ice cream. Few people even snapped pictures of the pair and later sent them in as evidence.”

 

Photos of Dick and Tim sharing an ice cream moments before the kidnapping was surreal. The images of the two almost normal like an everyday occurrence, two brothers simply bonding. Then this sweet happy moment taking a sharp dark turn into a tunnel.

 

Jason could see the small purple finger prints crawling up from Dick's jacket collar if he looked hard enough. Causing his scowl to deepen. Anger in him to flourish and boil over, it was his fault, he couldn't even protect the Songbird as Dick Grayson, much less as Nightwing!

 

“Here is a video which was taken by an eye witness who came forward recently with the news starting the investigation.”

 

The footage played. The lighting was dim and the quality was poor but good enough to make out people in the shadows. 

 

A girl's voice broke through the eerie sound of crickets and nightlife. 

 

“Oh my god!” The girl hissed and turned the camera to face her. Revealing an older teenager. Probably around Tim's age, a possible young adult going off to college. She had dark brown hair, with a pair of brown eyes to match. 

 

Coincidentally she was wearing a Nightwing t-shirt that seemed to mock Jason as he watched. “I can't believe this! That's Richard Grayson and Tim Drake!” 

 

Another voice cracked through. “Yeah right. C'mon let's go.”

 

“No, I wanna say hi! Let's see if we could get a photo with them.” The girl stated pointing a camera at the two brothers who seemed to stop for a second. 

 

The filmer zoomed in just as the two figures hugged. Jason's blood boiling underneath but diminishing leaving an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Missing that exchanged warmth and loving aroma.

 

You could tell now for a fact the people on camera we're indeed the famed Tim Drake and Richard Grayson. The zoomed in view of their faces revealing their identities perfectly.

 

“Oh my god they're so cute!” The girl squealed loudly. The camera tilting as she did so making the viewers get a lopsided angle. Suddenly a person ran up to the brothers. 

 

You couldn't tell what the man said. It was to far away but whatever it was had both Tim and Richard following the man as he bolted away.

 

“Who was that?” The friend that was never seen asked. Most likely staying behind the camera handler.

 

“I don't know. But I'm down to find out!” The camera began to shake vigorously. Leaves crunching underfoot. All you could see were the girl's black converse as she followed.

 

A lot of panting was heard as the girl regained her breath. Some more shuffling and you could see she was behind a tree now. A perfect view of the parking lot but out of sight from any traffic cams.

 

“What the hell?” She hissed as she zoomed in on the camera and saw the disturbing scene. A person, Richard Grayson pinned to the floor. Another person, Tim Drake slack in a man's arms.

 

Everyone seemed still. Silent as whatever was happening happened. No one moved, not even the kidnappers.

 

Then in a sudden burst of energy, Richard Grayson was head butting the man on top of him. Desperately shouting a single word, a name. “Jason!” Echoing in the video, resonating within the viewers as people were left to question who this Jason was..

 

Then everyone stilled again as the beta went slack, head dropping onto the floor suddenly. A person picked up the phone shutting it off in no rush as the others began picking up the limp bodies.

 

“Hey Izzy there you are.” A relieved voice came through. The friend from earlier. The camera jumped at the sudden presence and she slowly turned around to reveal the friend, pulling away from the view of the crime scene.

 

An older teen, a possible young adult. Her hair was brown cut short with streaks of pink dyed into it. Her features hard to see with the night shadowing over.

 

“Wow. You look like you've seen a ghost. I'm guessing you got that picture.” the friend gave a teasing smile. Unaware of the crimes Izzy had witnessed.

 

The friend was met with an eerie silence and the camera slowly began to tilt down. 

 

“Izz-” the footage cut off there, as the friend ended the recording traumatized.

 

The broadcast cut back to the reporter, "If you know the whereabouts or see any suspicious activity please call in immediately-"

 

“Todd are you there?” Damian spoke up through the phone. His voice was surprisingly soft. No harsh edges like he usually pressed for.

 

“Y-yeah I'm here.” Jason snapped back into reality listening to what Damian had to say.

 

“Father is unresponsive. Telling me he has everything under control. The media is now questioning father why he did not send in a missing persons case. As you and I know, the two going missing is common but we can't tell the media that. Father is struggling to cover it up. The usual, they are young, drink, and party not working seeing they've been gone for- what, the third day now I believe?”

 

“Yeah.” Jason stated dryly, “Day three.” 

He thought he could survive at least a week without the Bluebird, but he found himself dreading the beta's disappearance in the matter of hours on day one.

 

“I heard what you said to father-”

 

Jason clutched his phone tighter, his voice becoming irritated. “You mean you spied on us.”

 

“It does not matter how I obtained the information.” He could picture the small alpha waving a hand dismissing the subject. “Just know I want to accommodate you in questioning this, gang.”

 

“Sorry bat brat but I don't do babysitting.”

 

“Let me rephrase that. I am going to accommodate you." The boy demanded, his tone sharp and crude. "I need to be there when we get Grayson back. I need to get justice. Do they think they could take what is mine and get away with it. I want their heads on a stake at my door.” there was a small pause as Damian regained his composure. “I do not wish for him to meet your fate.”

 

Fate had been cruel to Jason and took his life. Everyone was scared the same would happen to Dick at this point. 

 

And there were a thousand things worse than death that he could be going through right now.

 

Jason sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the kid away if he tried. “There hasn't been any calls for ransom?”

 

“Nothing that I know of. I believe Pennyworth would update me if there was. He knows how much I care for Grayson's safety. Drake, I could care less.”

 

“So there is a possibility that the people who took them, didn't even know it was them.”

 

“That is highly unlikely. I expected more from you Todd.”

 

“Well sometimes you have to take a page out of the Songbird's book and be optimistic.”

 

Jason could feel the wide frown Damian was giving him through the phone. A click of his tongue had the young alpha's tone sharp, “And look where that got him!”

  
  
  
  


“Tim, they will come.” Dick tried to soothe his brother in the cell. 

 

The boy was shaking dangerously. Dick didn't know if it was by the serums they kept being injected with, the weakness from getting their blood drawn every three hours, or the boy was just frightened.

 

A frown played on the teen’s lips. “He thinks we'll be find. Expects us to make it out on our own.”

 

A determined looked swept across the first Robin's face. Wiping away any doubt the third felt. “Then we will.”

  
  
  
  


The Red Hood watched in the shadows as the people below dragged the mess of dogs away. 

 

He knew he had a little shadow tailing him. A shadow that was ready to jump to the animal's rescue but refrained for something bigger in toll.

 

Jason turned, speaking up to the hopefully last bird, “Follow my lead and don't get in my way.”

 

Swinging his arm, he sent a bullet down on the person who had been restraining the mangled looking dog. 

 

The gang members all looked around, wondering where the stray bullet came from.

 

Shooting another bullet into darkness, another person fell over. The criminals muttering under their breaths as they drew guns and aimed wildly around.

 

“I want answers!” The Red Hood spoke, his voice echoing and bouncing making him seem all around the room. Damian rolled his eyes. He didn't need a voice modulator to do that. He could naturally throw his voice and mimic others to a perfected art.

 

“The two guys the media have been fussing about, Richard Grayson and Tim Drake, where are they?” Red Hood demanded.

 

The man in charge seemed to speak up. He was wearing brass knuckles and was of an older wiser look. That meant he would do anything to save his skin and kin.

 

“Red Hood.”  The man grumbled, “Good to see you, how is that gang unification going?” 

 

“I already own the Blackgaters, and took down several others underfoot. I'll do it with you too.”

 

The man tisked, his entire body rolling with it. “Now why does a guy like you. A man who refuses to associate himself with criminals like us, want two pretty boys like Tim Drake and Richard Grayson.”

 

Jason ruled out his options. “Vengeance, power, leverage, possibly I was simply highered to get them back. I do have a job, Bat for Hire.”

 

“Well I can assure you, we do not have them here. We sold them off.” the man shrugged rolling his eyes. Jason could tell the man forced a relaxed posture, was shaking at the knees, he was ready to flee if needed.

 

Robin went into action at the mention of the transaction. Sending a shuriken down, he jumped off his perch hidden in the darkness and attacked the leader in a rage. The shuriken embedding itself in the man's shoulder with a painful yelp.

 

All guns turned to the angry boy holding the man's collar tightly rather then the crime lord dawning two Glocks and a body bag.

 

If kinda offended Jason where there priorities were at. Was he not as horrifying as the kid with an inflated ego.

 

“Robin.” Red Hood growled out. “Fuck off and play dress up somewhere else.”

 

“Tell me who the buyer is and I won't have a reason to sever your head right now.” that is when Jason caught sight of a soft light reflecting off the blade of the drawn katana the boy loved so dearly.

 

How did he not notice the boy had brought the shiny blade with him. Shouldn't it be hanging up in his room somewhere, not cuddling close to a man's throat. And hadn't the kid learned anything from the incident with Dick?

 

“We don't know the buyer. They make sure to be discrete about it. Always pay upfront in cash, never gave us reason to look into it. We just provide the people we never do background checks. Though if we knew we caught two big fish like Richard Grayson and Tim Drake, well we would have tripled the price-” 

 

It all happened so fast, Red Hood took a step forward, the disturbing man's eyes widened, his words died in his throat as Damian Wayne, Robin, slit the man's throat without a second thought. 

 

Blood sliding down in a nice clean line before falling to the floor, the man gurgling and choking on his words as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

 

Damian pulling away with a dark satisfied smile, wiping the blade smoothly on his gauntlet, standing over the corpse with a twisted glint in his eyes.

 

Jason sighed there went there only leverage to stop the gang members from lighting them up from behind.

 

Quickly turning around, he shot a nearby person with ease. The man not even having a chance to pull the trigger. The gun slid across the floor and Damian made a dash for it. Quickly grabbing the firearm and firing away with no remorse.

 

This was going to be pinned all on Jason.

 

“You don't want B’ finding this now do you?” Red Hood yelled over the gun fire. Aiming his Glocks and taking two more people out.

 

“Of course not!” Was the fourth Robin's reply, as the boy killed another man with his great aim.

 

“So you know what that means?” Jason quipped. Watching a smirk appear on the boy's face. A smirk that was a ghost of Batman's from long ago. A hidden darker meaning behind Damian's however, as he narrowed his eyes.

 

“No survivors.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. His World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the massacre the two ex-league members evoked on, Travis; Red Hood's left hand man (Blue unknowingly his right), finds information on Dick's location.
> 
> An unwelcomed visit has Red Hood trudging around in the Gotham's crypt like sewers looking for the Bright Knight.

 

He honestly had no idea why he stuck around in Gotham. 

 

This city had done nothing but toy with his heart. Destroy his life, ripping him to pieces and sewing him back together like horrendous sight of Frankenstein's Monster.

 

Gotham was a despicable place. A greedy child that always consumed more. Unhappy with what is was given and taking what it wanted without a second thought.

 

That is why when there was a breakthrough in the case. He was surprised.

 

Not long after Red Hood and Robin's insane team up, or murderous rampage, depends how you looked at it, he was called in by Travis.

Red Hood burning the animal fighting ring to the ground, destroying the dropped bodies along with it.

 

It was a very fun and rejuvenating way to get out his anger and frustration. He assumed Damian needed that as much as he did. 

 

And Dick always did say the two needed to bond more. What better way to bond then violently killing off an entire gang in one night?

 

Jason ended up in his own gang hideout, Travis with several papers; photos of every single kidnapped person of the last few days.

 

“I was surprised to see a picture of Blue there.” Travis mumbled out. “Is this why you have been uncannily violent lately?”

 

“I've always been violent.” was Jason's snappy reply as he snatched the list from Travis’ hands with a fowl glare.

 

Travis raising a brow watching his leader stare at the photo, deep in thought.

 

“So Blue is Bruce Wayne's kid?” 

 

Red Hood snapped his direction and eyed him down with such ferocity, he had to take a step back to not melt under the gaze. “Don't look into it.” The man's voice was low and daunting as he glared at Travis. A clear threat that rattled Travis' bones to the core.

 

The man raised his hands in surrender. “Who you decide to meddle with isn't my business. I'll keep it to myself.”

 

“You better or I'll have to cut you loose.” Jason made scissors with his hands instead of going for the classic head slice with a pointed finger.

 

Travis nodded his head knowing his real intentions. Cutting him loose meant killing him off. No witnesses, just him and Red.

 

If the big boss was willing to brutally massacre a facility of gangsters, Travis was simply a small dot on his already large record of bodies for Blue.

 

The man had to be dead serious about Blue, and by telling the way the Wayne kid was, it was obvious he is a goody two shoes who was probably kept in the dark about the Red's criminal life, devastated when he heard about it, but stuck around because he loved the psychotic bastard as much as the psycho loved him.

 

It was sweet and very condescending in a sick twisted mutated way.

 

He watched as Red took his eyes off the photo to meet his gaze.

 

“Can you get me a location of where they take the traffick-ees?”

 

“Already got the place. But the way I got it was kinda unpresidented.”

 

The man cocked an eyebrow, “What do you mean unpresidented?”

 

A familiar voice that Jason never wanted to hear again crawled out of the depths of the shadows.  

 

“Lose something?” The voice asked in the eerie darkness.

 

Jason turned around to face that sickening voice of a man with an eerie sly tone. The voice belonging to a sick, one eyed, cynical bastard who disregarded everyone but himself.

 

In it for the money, everything having a price in this man's one good eye.

A man that was so selfish, he made Damian Wayne look generous and kind. And Jason watched the kid cut a man's head off for simply mentioning there beloved boy in blue.

“Slade.”

 

The man straightened up, getting his ego a little inflated, “How's the Bluebird lately?” Half of Slade's suit was obscured by shadows that danced across his figure. He looked deadly in the dark, while distant lights flickered across his mask lighting up the orange just slightly.

 

He really did need to change out the light bulbs.

 

Red Hood tilted his head up eyeing Slade down his nose. “To hell if I told you. What the fuck do you want?”

 

“Is that any way to treat your ticket into finding the caged bird?” Slade snapped at him and Jason was quick to stiffen, letting the guy speak.

 

“You see I was there at the court when you two were on that mission. I was undercover and was the one that sought Grayson out, took him aside. He explained to me what you two were doing and I let him go, free of charge. I could have rat you two out and the place would be swarming with Talons in a second but I did not.”

 

Jason was fuming on the inside. He figured this giant shit bag was the reason for that bruise covering the Bluebird's neck when he came back from 'serving’ the Court. He was the reason Jason had that spontaneous urge, it had been his scent on the bird.

 

The truth was Dick hadn't served anything, simply got strangled by Slade. 

 

The alpha was probably skittish about the two of them being there. Worried about them being here for him. Jason's scowl deepened. He knew how to play Slade's game. He was after all, trained by League as well.

 

“And what I'm supposed to thank you for that? You sell us out we'd take you down with us!”

 

Rolling his shoulders, Slade tilted his head to the side shrugging slightly. “I suppose that was one factor, yes. Either way I saw an opportunity-” 

 

“Bingo!” Jason cut him off crossing his arms and straightening his back. Slade was always the same, in it for himself no matter what. 

 

The man was powered off of two things. Money and greed, nothing else. He wanted everything from everyone. Things he can't have and never will. Things like a certain Robin once upon a time ago that had flown the nest and was all alone.

 

The perverted freak seriously thought he could get his grimy hands on the Bluebird back when he was wearing red and green. Boy was that guy wrong.

 

Slade continued with little irritation. “I was there because I was hired to kill a target. Get in close to lay the blade, collect a little data for myself. I could easily set something up, I plant some evidence you two catch my target, you're lock and key with the Court while I get paid-”

 

Jason blinked back with a confused expression, “And you get a favor from Dick, or just brownie points?" 

 

Slade nodded his head, “We discussed this in my chambers, it's a need to know basis.”

 

Slade caught the way Jason's body went rigid and a scowl crossed on his face as his eyes narrowed. 

 

Something he saw often on the first Robin's face when ever they encountered.

Quite a similar reaction, must run in the family, but the reason for it was completely different. 

 

The first boy wonder would make that expression out of both fear and anger. He resented Slade to the core of his being after the mental games he forced upon his young team. After what he forced the poor Robin to do to keep his friends alive.

 

The second Robin, well Slade detected some betrayal, a possiveness, jealousy possibly in that glare. A very interesting look that went far deeper. It meant the young alpha was attached, Red Hood felt left out of the loop and it unsettled him. Clearly his partner didn't get the chance to discuss their meeting.

 

“Relax, I didn't do anything. Just roughed him up a bit.” 

 

Fighting back the urge to strangle Wilson as he did to Dick, Jason instead managed to bark out, “Why are you helping us Slade?” 

 

“I told you. I get my target done and over with, you get comfy with the Court. But seeing the birdie seemed to get caught in a net, you'll need my help to cut the strings.”

 

“And if I don't want it.” Jason entertained the idea of cutting Slade aside. The guy was untrustworthy. A fucken unpredictable psychotic bastard, much like himself actually.

 

“You'll need it. If what I believe is true, Richard is already too far gone.”

 

Jason lurched forward. “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“You'll see fox.” The man responded with a coy smile.

  
  
  


Jason had no choice but to reluctantly follow Slade and his word into the sewers of Gotham. It was disgusting, reeked of shit and death. His helmet filter could only do so much. 

 

Every step they took something under foot squished. Jason hoped it was shit rather than human organs or something just as crude.

 

You never knew in this city.

 

The two were geared up and ready for war. Jason had brought a squad of his military forces with him. Travis front and center beside him.

 

“I allowed Blue to have full run of the Court. I don't know what data he collected but if they find it on him then it's my head they'll be after.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes under the helmet. So that was the  **real** reason Slade wanted to get Dick. Because the Bluebird most likely retrieved blackmail on him and the court would find out Slade's real identity, Deathstroke.

 

And now Jason would also owe him a favor as a bonus.

 

How annoying.

 

“Watch the tunnels, there are Talons swarming down here like a beehive. Those filthy creatures are a bitch to kill.”

 

Slade was a fucken bitch to kill. 

 

“What is a Talon? It sounds familiar.” Travis mumbled behind them, surprisingly keeping up with their paste. He was ex-military after all so Travis wasn't afraid to face the threat ahead. Being in Afghanistan does that to people. 

 

It destroys this fear in you, which once ruled your life as a child. 

 

A miserable fear of the dark things that once went bump in the night. A scary shadow across your room, looming cold eyes in the crack of your closet.

 

It replaces your childish fears with reality. A fear becomes every moment of the war. Never knowing when a bomb will drop, a sniper will clip your head, or an ambush would gun you down.

 

That fear will only haunt your dreams. Seared into your eyelids every time you try to have a restful night. You see the images of your true deepest fears; loss, pain, and suffering.

 

Losing your family does that as well. Makes people vengeful and having nothing to lose, they will act out their revenge even if it takes their life. Something Jason was very familiar with.

 

Yet the fears that you held as a child, comes back to bite you in Gotham.

 

“An old nursery rhyme they said as a kid. Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head."

 

“So Talon is what? Their bodyguard?”

 

Jason rolled his eyes under his helmet. Oh how unknowing little Travis was to the dark parts of Gotham. “How about we call it an undying soldier which soul purpose is to spill the blood of the Court's enemy.”

 

“How do you kill something that's undying?”

 

“Burn it alive, cut its head off, freeze it, keep shooting.” Jason tapped his gun as he looked around a corner. It was really quiet and he was getting suspicious. “How do I know this isn't a trap?” he ecked Slade on.

 

“You don't.” Slade sighed out as he continued his large yet quiet steps forward. “But-” Slade stopped and pointed to a corner. “This is the place.”

 

Looking around, Travis blinked unamused while Jason got to work setting up explosives without a second thought.

 

“You're gonna give away our position with that.” Travis growled out, his military training kicking in. Jason narrowed his eyes under his helmet with holding his biting tone. 

 

“My position.” He paused, “Slade is already gone you stay out of sight.”

 

Quickly the ex-military turned around catching empty air where Slade had stood.

 

“Did he flee.”

 

“He's probably already inside. I'll distract them, Slade gets in, plants his evidence, finds Blue and the Replacement, and we are good to go. If any scientist get cross in the crossfire oh well, less shit bags to worry about.”

 

“And the other civilians?” 

 

Red Hood turned his head to Travis, done with planting the explosives with a giddy feeling. “That's where you come in.” He stood up, and took a few steps away from the wall. Travis following his example. “You're on civilian duty, wait for my que to fire. Lead the rest of the men.”

 

And with that, super uninformed and not knowing what to expect, Red Hood blew a hole through the wall and rushed in through the smoke, guns blazing.

  
  


He fired off relentlessly right off the back. The sudden loudness and screams followed made his heart swell up with pride. How much he loved striking fear into people while taking their lives. Scar them as he was scarred himself at such a young age.

 

“Men forward!” Travis called behind and like all those TV shows or movies where the FBI flood a building, his men entered in, guns raised and fingers tapping the trigger. Marching in like a real military team with special ops training in perfect sync.

 

Travis did do a really swell job training these guys. 

 

They flooded the corners pushing forward and covering the edges as they moved, circling the doctors.

 

As a well formed unit, the men began to round up the doctors and scientist. Ignoring their plees and attempts to escape there hold.

 

The room was different from anything else. It didn't have the the sewage stench or the dim lighting. It was clean, sanitary as the criminals worked. 

 

Slade had entered through silence. Darkness was his friend and he remained in the shadows as Red Hood kept the scientists' attention. 

 

He knew the layout, knew exactly where the  room for the holding cells were. Where the people laid in the dark terrified and alone unknowing if they will survive the next day.

 

Behind him, Slade could here the foot soldiers Red Hood had obtained over the years rounding up scientist. The only gun fire which had went off was the few shots Red Hood fired to grab everyone's attention. 

 

A well formed plan with very little words.

 

Continuing, Slade moved forward until something heavy slammed into him, sending him stumbling back. 

 

A Talon was crouched low, knife drawn and yellow eyes piercing as it stared at him with the intent to kill.

 

In response to the attack, Slade slowly drew his katana and displayed it proudly readening himself for a fight. 

 

He would slice the undead soldier's head clean off its shoulders given the chance.

 

Preparing to lunge, Wilson was confused when the creature crumbled to the floor like a deck of cards. 

 

He caught sight of Red Hood pointing his gun down at the cretin from afar. Now making his way across the room to where Slade had been. 

 

Slade ignored his sharp shooting and went to the body severing it's head to give the creature no time for healing it's wounds. It would not be coming back this time.

 

“This the room?” Red Hood barked out in his mechanical voice as he passed the corpse not even glancing at it's headless form.

 

Reluctantly Slade answered with a, “Yes” and swiped a key card he had gotten from a previously murdered scientist. Somewhere in the rooms, there was a man bleeding out in a closet, tied up and dying. “Don't think you killing that creature means we are even.”

 

“I think me not killing you right now makes us even.” Red Hood snapped back with a sharp tone as the door slid open and he stepped in without hesitation. 

 

The room must have had some sort of censor because the lights all seemed to flick on one by one as the corridor rows continued.

 

The room was much larger than the other room. And the cells seemed divided. Red Hood began walking down the corridor, seeing only a few cells were labeled. Words imprinted on plates which read, 'Subject 54’ and so on. 

 

It was sickening to think all these people were trapped here and experimented on. Simply waiting to either be turned into meta or die in the process.

 

“I need a squad at my location asap.” Jason called for backup so he could have help rounding up the civilians.

 

“Copy that.” 

 

Red Hood's temper was wearing thin. He wanted to find Grant Morrison and lay a bullet in his head to make up for all the suffering he had caused. 

 

Every cell he passed he looked at the people inside. A young girl, a woman, a man, a child, a teenager. Each one looking deathly pale and have probably seen better days. 

 

Their eyes followed him like the paintings in Wayne Manor when he was a child. They never spoke, just creepily observed him. 

 

He stopped in front of a cell that seemed to have a young teenager inside. She had red hair and a nice face if she wasn't so pale. It was almost like the world was alluding to Barbara by this young teenager.

 

The sound of his foot soldiers entering the room and marching in, in a straight line. A smirk seemed to tug at Slade's lips as he walked.

 

“Deathstroke!” Red Hood called out. “I'm assuming you have a way to open the cells.”

 

“I always do fox.” Slade hit a button on a panel by the entrance and the cell doors began sliding open at once. The girl caught his gaze and her eyes sparkled as she realized what was happening.

 

“It's gonna be okay.” Red Hood murmured quietly. “We are gonna get everyone out of here.” A calming gentle voice made its way out his throat rather than the usual biting attitude.

 

“Unit! Escort the civilians to the surface immediately.” Hood ordered. The men nodded and began making moves, flooding the cells and commanding the captives to rise and march in line.

 

Jason watched anxiously as different faces passed him. Slade simply stood by the door with a knowing look. 

 

Red Hood waited for those pair of familiar blue eyes to land on him. To see that mess of black raven, slightly wavy curly hair that always seemed to be in a perfect disarray.

 

With each person that passed by, his wait grew more and more tiresome. He cared for these people yes, but he cared for the Bluebird much more.

 

When a shorter black haired boy stepped out of line and met his gaze, ice cold blue eyes that held a hidden darkness to them, he frowned. Those critical, judgmental, analytical, cold ice blue eyes calculating him. Jason was tempted to shoot Tim there and pass it off as him dying in the crossfire.

 

“Where is he?” Jason demanded, a skyscraper over Tim's meek figure.

 

“I don't know.” Tim shook his head as he looked down. “Hugo Strange came by took both of us but kept Dick.”

 

“Did he take him out of the lab?”

 

“I don't know.” Was the answer Jason didn't want to here but was given. “But Grant Morrison and Hugo Strange are working together.”

 

“I'm gonna find that asshole and break his hands and arms before shooting him in the head!” Red Hood shouted and began to trudge back into the main room where all the civilians were heading to be transported out.

 

He passed by his men who appeared to avoid his path. As he stormed past Slade, the mercenary seemed to cock an eyebrow at him but followed behind anyways.

 

As soon as he entered back into the main room, he caught sight of the scientists now lined up against a wall, his men watching them, guns trained to their heads.

 

Travis greeted him with a smile. Jason wanted to wipe that smile off his face, this was nothing to be smiling about. The Bluebird was still missing and here Travis was, smiling like a cocky bastard at him as if the mission was a success. 

 

A success would look like Dick Grayson standing beside him with that stupidly beautiful grin and endearing gaze he pretended to hate but desperately needed. Being able to touch him, hold the beta once more making sure he was here but he couldn't even do that. A look of fulfillment on Dick's face as he watched what Jason was able to accomplish.

 

But it was not meant to be. Dick was nowhere in sight. "I don' wanna hear it Travis."

 

Travis disobeyed his wise suggestion, “Sir I found B-”

 

“Red Hood!” Came the sporadic happy shout, of a familiar voice. 

 

No one in history ever said Red Hood with such joy except one person. Red Hood wasn't exactly Santa Clause or someone you wanted to see ever. It often meant you fucked up and he was about to put you in your place. No one was ever happy to see him except one familiar face.

 

Jason was brought into a dangerous tight hug. The doting Bluebird squeezing the life out of him and Jason squeezing back wrapping his arms around the bird's form.

 

Embracing his warmth and familiar feel. Missing his touch, and the familiarized body.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Jason began to mumble into Dick's ear and the prettybird responded by hugging tighter. Dick's hands clinging to his back, clutching his leather jacket as he buried his face into Red Hood's armored chest.

 

“It's okay.” That soft voice Jason missed so much had told him as those sapphire eyes met his gaze. 

 

He examined Dick's features, inhaling sharply as he buried his face in Dick's surprisingly soft hair. Missing the beta's weak scent so much.

 

Pulling away slightly, to get a real good look at the boy who had been missing he noticed he looked paler. Jason gently tilted his chin and caught sight of bruises littering the bird's neck. How he got them was for another day.

 

Right now he had the world in his arms and he was not going to let go.

 

“I found him in a separate room while checking for any more scientist. He was alone and strapped down but other then that seemed fine.” Travis spoke up, interrupting their intimate moment.

 

“There were a few other people in rooms like that, two others I believe. A teenager, and a young woman. Though they were heavily dosed and do not respond well, I'm having people carry them up right now.”

 

Jason nodded at Travis, prying his gaze away from the Bluebird who still hugged him tightly, head buried in his chest. Those sweet blue eyes solely on him, peeking at him through thick hair.

 

“Dick!” That obnoxious voice came out from behind him and the bird pulled away slightly.

Freeing an arm and extending it to Tim, inviting him to join the hug.

 

Tim did so, speed walking there way and wrapping and arm around Dick, who rested his head on Tim's and made a choking sound. 

 

“You're okay!” Dick sobbed out and Tim nodded his head clutching Dick's shirt tightly, knuckles turning a pale white  Reluctantly, Jason put his other arm around Tim, and hugged him as well.

 

“When they separated us I thought-” Tim eyes began to water and he buried his head in Dick's chest to muffle his cries and wipe his eyes.

 

“Shhhh shhh shhh.” Dick cooed softly as he rubbed circles into the morally exhausted bird's back. Dick sounded exhausted himself, but also crestfallen. “I'm here now. We both are alive. You're not hurt, I am not hurt, we're together.” 

 

Jason was tempted to pull off his helmet and plant a gentle kiss on Dick's forehead. Instead he squeezed Dick's hip with one hand, and Tim's shoulder with the other to get them to look up at him.

 

Both tilted their heads to look up at him. Cold calculating blue eyes, and a sweet deep sapphire.

 

“We need to move.” Jason called out and Tim stepped away. Dick had attempted to as well, but Jason didn't let him untangle himself.

 

Instead, the alpha craned his neck to Dick's ear, tone longingly and playful as he spoke. “I missed you so fucken much.” 

 

A cherished blush crossed Dick's face and Jason was happy to get to see the bird's priceless expressions once more.

 

It had been a very painful couple of weeks without his world.

 

He was not going to tell the Songbird how he violently murdered several people looking for him. How he burned a gang to the ground with the help of the youngest Robin. He was not gonna tell him about the wicked things he did, or the people he took from families to find him.

 

The torturing and killing would be taken to his and Damian's graves.

 

If Dick found out, it would all hang over his head and the bird would blame himself for the deaths. Jason was just happy to have his world in his arms once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Wayward Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood brings back several civilians, including the two missing brothers directly to Batman.
> 
> Bruce handles the situation as best he could, while the brothers have a very much needed bonding moment to re-establish groundwork, and bring them all closer.
> 
> Especially after the traumatic events.

~~~~

Jason, Tim, and Dick entered the cave together. 

 

Dick could see Bruce hovering over the monitor, a large mass to be reckoned with while, Damian had been relentless on the gym bag.

 

As soon as the doors slid open, Bruce had called out, “I am not hungry.” Assuming they were Alfred. The display riled Dick's feathers and he was ready to get into another yelling match with his mentor.

 

Damian on the other hand had turned around, and was almost instantly at Dick's side. Shoving poor Tim away and latching onto Grayson as if he hadn't seen his Batman over five years.

 

There was no doubt Dick was happy to see Damian and he was over the moon about how Damian seemed to miss him as well.

 

Dick ate up the hug, Damian allowing him to return the embrace and comb his hand through his hair. “Where were you!?” Damian hissed into his chest, slightly muffled.

 

Bruce was turned around at that point and made his way to them. Not uttering a word but the clinking of his shoes hitting the floor was enough. Dick forced down a feeling of failure and guilt.

 

“Nowhere by choice.” Dick laughed lightly before Damian was scooting him away, wrapping an arm around his waist in a territorial manner. “What did you do Todd!?”

 

“Stand down Dami.” Dick cooed softly. “He was the one that brought us back.” 

 

Damian's eyes raked over Tim's body with distaste. He gave a disappointed glance at Jason and frowned. “Did you have to bring  **him** back?”

 

“Damian!” Dick scolded lightly, a smile betraying his real feelings. The acrobat was simply happy to be back. He has missed all of this. The cave, the sounds, the smells, and the people. Damian's little smug side comments that always cut deep and amused him. Tim's fired up rebuttals. 

 

Bruce was directly in front of them now. Eyes glued to his two boys. As if processing they were real.

 

“What happened?” Bruce finally graveled out and Dick could see the bags under his eyes. The man looked as if he aged ten years in the time he was gone. All anger he held towards Bruce dissipated quick like an ocean wave. 

 

He never had the heart to be mad at Bruce for to long. 

 

“Tim and I were caught off guard. It was my fault. Coincidentally we got stuck in one of Grant's science projects.” The acrobat answered, puffing out his cheeks, and taking a deep breath as if he was a child again, being scolded for breaking the chandelier.

 

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he stared at Dick hard. Beta shifting uneasy under the intense gaze before Jason silently stepped in front of him to stop the jeering stare.

 

“Father what are you doing?” Damian asked eyeing his dad skeptically, he still had a single arm wrapped around Dick's waist, which clung tighter.

 

“I need to run tests-” Bruce paused and glanced at Tim, “on both of you.”

 

A nice cold welcoming of mandatory probing, with a side of brooding was not what Dick was expecting as the welcome party.

 

He sighed. This was just how Bruce showed he cared. He's gotten more and more like this as time went on. There had been a point in his life, when Dick wanted a hug, he got one back. When he had gotten hurt, Batman helped him address the wound. If he got kidnapped which happened more often than people realized, Bruce would ask if he was okay, and held him through the night, hushing a frightened boy's sobs.

 

Age had truly hardened the man.

 

“Father!” Damian protested before the door opened behind Tim, and Alfred was coming in with a silver tray of food.

 

“I believe the boys have undergone enough tests for the week Master Bruce.” Alfred quipped as he set the platter down on a nearby table and made his way to Tim. 

 

Quickly the butler took the young beta's arm, and rolled the sleeve up to reveal several red dots of needle punctures.

 

Damian's brows furrowed together and he immediately grabbed Dick's arm before the older could bounce away from his grasp. 

 

And Dick had really tried to wiggle out of Damian's hold, however the younger was very quick to snap to attention.

 

Damian rolled up Dick's sleeve, and sure enough several red dots littered Dick's forearm.

A small growl left the tiny alpha's throat at the sight of them. One rising from Jason's as well, as he stepped a little closer bug eyed.

 

Dick had hardly noticed the punctures now, the pain had subsided and long forgotten, but he hated remembering how he had gotten them.

 

“That is why they need to undergo the tests. We do not know what they did to them.” Bruce did not even flinch, or bat an eye of real fatherly concern. But that was simply Bruce. Dick had grown to accept that a long time ago.

 

Alfred was about to speak up again but this time Jason stepped in.

 

“You don't care about their health, you just need Dick to continue the investigation!” Jason growled out, radiating anger. “Come on Dick!” Jason demanded turning away and began heading out the door.

 

Dick's brows furrowed and he held a finger up to say something-anything jaw dropping, but instead he retracted and turned tail to follow Jason. 

 

Dick hearing the light footsteps and the scent of Damian following close behind him.

  
  
  


Dick took a long needed shower and changed into a t-shirt with nicely fitted gym sweats, rolling them just below the knee. Happy to have his own clothes back.

 

When he opened the bathroom door, he was met with both Jason and Damian waiting outside the restroom.

 

“What's wrong?” Dick immediately asked glancing back in the bathroom to make sure he did not miss something.

 

“Nothing, just wanted to be here if you needed something.” Jason grumbled from where he sat propped up against the wall relaxed with a book. Though Dick could tell his guard was still up. Prepared to fight just in case. Dick's own shoulders relaxed knowing the alpha would be on high alert.

 

The acrobat settled his gaze on Damian.

 

“I simply wanted to make sure Todd did not get any heinous ideas.” Damian clarified shooting a glare Jason's way. “I recall him saying the last time he saw you, you two were having a quarrel. And apparently he called you to apologise. Is that true Grayson?”

 

Dick tilted his head, amused by Damian's language. The boy always sounded like some old school Hamlet play.

 

He rubbed his hair with his towel while nodding his head. “Yeah it's true.” He paused and looked at Jason with a small smile. “Apology accepted by the way.” 

 

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment, his eyes barely meeting Dick's.

 

Gliding towards his large bed, Dick flicked his head to signal Damian to join him. 

 

Damian narrowed his eyes at him. The young alpha considering the possibilities, going them over in his head before standing up making his way to Dick who was already in bed and getting comfortable. 

 

Dick opened the large puffy blanket for Damian to climb in. Damian made a show to try and hold back any possible childish eagerness, and kept advancing with a calm collective face. 

 

Rolling his eyes Dick grabbed the kid by the shirt yanking him in. And began smothering the boy in a powerful hug. 

 

Rubbing his head against his cheek, the acrobat made a series of cooing noises as if he was praising a toddler. Several 'I missed you' and 'I love you' escaping the beta's lips as he coddled the lad.

 

Damian yelled and kicked in retaliation but eventually stilled letting Dick's loving hug engulf him.

 

As much as Damian like to pretend to be older than he was, he enjoyed the affectionate cuddling Dick gave him, and Richard knew this.

A content sigh left Damian's body and Dick felt a hundred times better knowing that his little Robin didn't have to worry about him anymore. 

 

Another huge amount of stress was off the child's shoulders. He could be a kid again.

 

Dick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling content. A dip in the mattress behind him had Dick tilting his head to peak. “Relax Goldie.” Jason's rough voice came out as he opened the blanket and invited himself. Dick could feel the warmth of Jason's chest press up against his back. 

 

The muscular mass framing his own perfectly. A large, heavy hand made its way to Dick's hip, resting there and Dick was surprised to find himself easing into it. He was not stiffening at the touch, but welcoming it. Reveling in it as he felt a warm breath on his neck before two lips pressed onto the skin on the back of his neck.

 

He didn't move, just closed his eyes and imagined what Jason looked like right now. 

 

How domestic it would be to see Jason in bed with him, coddling him and sending gentle kisses along his neck. Odd to see a man so trigger happy and full of rage, treating him so carefully and lovingly.

 

The lips pulled away, and Jason pulled the beta flush against his chest. There was zero room between Dick's rear and Jason. Dick drank in the warmth and comfort like a flower to the sun. After all, he had been deprived of any comforting contact for an entire week. Which was basically the worst kind of torture to him.

 

Smooth padded footsteps caught in his ears, the door creaked open. “Is it okay if I join you?” A small nervous voice asked.

 

Tim had probably slept as bad as Dick did in the nights during their time in that horrid lab. Nightmares plaguing there sleep, the villains they encountered through their years always seemed to haunt their dreams like phantoms. Now those dreams were mixed in with complete weakness, being tied down and drugged.

 

“Yeah.” Dick croaked through half lidded eyes. He was already losing himself to sleep. The rhythm of Jason's heartbeat awfully soothing. He enjoyed the thump thump, against his back. 

 

A smooth rhythm that had his whole body tingling. The breath tickling his neck with every exhale Jason made, caused Dick to smile so sweetly. He felt two lips press into the back of his neck once more. 

 

The lips stayed there for a good few seconds. Slowly they were pulled away, feeling like an octopus' suction cup popping off.

 

The bed dipped and Tim made his way reluctantly beside Damian. 

 

Damian completely ignored his presence, eyes focused on analysing every single one of Dick's features. Damian's attention was completely on Dick. His eyes snapped to where Jason's hand rested on Dick's hip and in one swift motion, Damian slapped Jason's rather large hand, the sound echoing through the room. 

 

A laugh caught in Tim's throat but Jason seemed a lot less amused.

 

“Hey!” Jason growled out, sitting up slightly and eyeing the mini tyrant from behind Dick.

 

“Keep your filthy hands to yourself Todd!” Damian hissed back at the older. Clearly not appreciating Jason's affectionate side.

 

“Boys!” Dick called out annoyed giving them both a stink eye before closing his sapphire gemmed eyes. 

 

Damian silently mouthed, “I will kill you in your sleep.” To Jason while Jason made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot Damian before laying back down.

 

“Vise plăcute.” Dick called softly in Romanian. His blue eyes large as the moon, and as deep as an ocean wave, as he wished his family sweet dreams.

 

Damian gave a small smile, catching that loving look. “Tusbih ealaa khayr.”

 

“Good night.” Tim echoed after him.

 

“Night.” Jason huffed out. His breath tickling Dick's neck gently. 

 

Dick fell asleep that night surrounded by the people he loved, and by the people who loved him. 

 

That was no doubt the best sleep he had that entire week and he wouldn't change a single thing if it meant he could spend his night with the people he loved again.

  
  
  
  


Morning came as a gentle light drifted into the cracks of the curtains, dancing across the bed. Dick was surprised to find Jason's rough hand had made its way up his shirt in their sleep and was gripping bare skin. 

 

His face flushed red, Jason's hand sending a wave of static across his skin. Dick's lower abdominals were exposed yet covered underneath the blanket.

 

“Sabah alkhyr.” Damian smiled at him and spoke in his Native tongue, surprising Dick. He had not realized the boy was awake.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Dick grinned even wider if possible. Reaching out and pressing Damian into a mighty hug, promptly forgetting about the hand pressed against his bare skin.

 

A content sigh leaving Dick's lips.

 

“Do you wish for me to remove Todd?” The young alpha asked and Dick laughed lightly in response. 

 

“No it's fine Dami. I'm thinking about getting up in a little bit.” 

 

“At least Drake had the decency to keep his hands to himself.” Damian turned his head to send a glare Tim's way. 

 

The young beta looked very peaceful in his sleep. It was rare to see him asleep on his own when he had free time, and usually it was the oddest places

 

“Oh hush, leave your brother alone.” Dick chided as he gently grabbed Jason's arm under the cover and slowly unlatched it.

 

He pulled the alpha's arm off him smoothly and slowly sat up. Damian following suit and getting up along him. 

 

The two made it out of the bed, fluidly, without disturbing their family and made their way downstairs.

 

They ended up in the kitchen, with Dick raiding the cabinets for the cookbook and ingredients.

 

“Do you still eat eggs Dami?” 

 

Damian looked his way and frowned. “That's a good question.”

 

Dick simply rolled his eyes and found a recipe for pancakes. Simple enough. He had been practicing as of lately, minus the time he had been kidnapped. 

 

Dick went to the stove top while Damian took the cookbook, and sat down in a nearby seat reading off the directions to make the batter. 

 

A cute little brotherly moment the two were having, leaving Dick delighted. 

  
  
  
  


“What happened?” Damian pandered as they eyeballed the first pancake they made. 

 

“I don't know I followed what you told me exactly.”

 

“Exactly?” 

 

“Exactly!”

 

Large footsteps caught their attention and they found Jason smiling devilishly from the doorway. His hair was in a total disarray, lazily pushed back as if he finger combed it.

“Baking I see.”

 

“More like burning.” Dick sighed as he tossed the awfully dark pancake into the garbage bin.

 

Jason rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Here let me help.” he commented as he grabbed Dick by the hips, resting his large hands on his lower back leading him back to the stove.

 

“The tip is don't listen to the book.” 

 

“Preposterous!!” Damian shouted from behind them, nostrils flared up making him look like a little bat.

 

“The stove here is way better than most.” Jason continued. “It cooks faster so you can't use the numbers off of some page. You have to eyeball it.” Jason said as he watched Dick poor more batter into the pan. 

 

Silently judging the batter quality and satisfied with it. 

 

“Like this.” Jason stated, pressing his chest into Dick's back. Inhaling his scent sharply. 

 

A rough hand was on Dick's forearm, directing him and the spatula he held. A fluttery feeling spread through his chest.

 

All of Dick's senses were tingly. His focus drawn to the breathing beside him, and the warm body pressed against his own. He loved the touch and the gentle caresses Jason was subjecting him to. It felt nice. As if he was floating on the clouds, filled with helium.

 

Jason maneuvered Dick to peek under the pancake. 

 

“See how it's a nice golden brown?” Jason asked.

 

Dick was lost in the touches and simply mumbled an “mhm”.

 

“That is when you want to flip.” Suddenly Jason flicked Dick's wrist and turned the pancake over to reveal a nicely golden crisp pancake. 

 

“Look at that. Goldie made a golden pancake.” Jason teased while Dick let out a buttery laugh. Raven black hair bouncing as he laughed.

 

Damian stood up to steal a glance at his future breakfast.

 

Eyeballing the pancake as Jason maneuvered Dick to take it off the stove top. 

 

“As foolish as your methods seemed, they have a positive outcome. I wish for you to teach me Todd. But, without coddling me like you did with Grayson. I am not a child.” 

 

Dick peeked over his shoulder to get a better view of Jason's face. It seemed slightly unpleasant but when he caught Dick looking at him, his expression softened up.

 

“ ‘Kay then.” Jason smirked as he let go of Dick allowing the beta to hand off the spatula to Damian.

 

Dick sat back onto a nearby counter and watched Jason tell and demonstrate to Damian what to do. It was a sweet endearing moment that would have never happened on its own. It made his heart swell up with pride and joy.

 

It was nice to see the two get along so well. There was zero fighting. No bickering or yelling or even name calling. It was simply the two having a positive moment with each other and Dick hoped there was more to come.

 

Cute seeing Jason act so upbeat. A somersault from his usual gun down personality.

 

Dick let the warmth overwhelm him and a small laugh escaped his lips.

 

Jason and Damian turned his way with matching confused expressions. 

 

“What?” Jason deadpanned while Damian overlaid with, “Is something wrong Grayson?”

 

“No, no. I'm just happy is all.” Dick smiled brighter as he swung his feet. 

 

He watched a smile of their own curl up on Jason's and Damian's face as they went back to work on the pancakes.

  
  


After an hour, they had enough pancakes to feed the family. Tim had made his way down and had watched each one with a separate pan, cooking the pancakes to perfection.

 

“That was a lot of batter Dick.” 

 

“Better extra then less.” Dick glanced at Tim. “Tim could eat a buffet when he wants to.” 

 

“And I think I'm in a buffet mood.” Tim smiled and closed his eyes inhaling the scent of pancakes. “That smells great!” butter and syrup caking the air.

 

“Three heads are better than one.” Jason smiled slapping another pancake in their ‘done’ pile.

 

“It proves sufficient.” Damian mumbled in complete focus. Not daring to take his gaze away from the cooking food. 

 

“I think I mastered the art of flipping at this stage.” Dick's eyes wandered to the waste bin which was home to several miss flipped pancakes. 

 

He put his spatula down on the pan and went to greet Tim who still had bed head. “Sleep well?” Dick softly asked.

 

“Yeah. I always sleep better when I sleep with you.” Tim nodded fondly before his eyes widened realizing what he said. Dick watched Tim's and Jason's gaze meet as an awkward pink tint painted Tim's face.

 

“Not that I- ya know- sleep with you! I mean accompany you in the same bed- No that still sounds bad! I mean-”

 

Jason noticed the plastic spatula resting on the pan and was quick to pick it up and chuck it into the sink preventing it from melting in the pan. He turned off Dick's side of the stove without a word but a smug smile.

 

Simply enjoying the fact that Goldie needed Jason.

 

“I believe the buffoon is trying to say he sleeps well in your presence Grayson.”

 

“Well I'm glad to hear it.” Dick smiled reaching a hand over, patting Tim's head before making his way to the cabinets snagging the plates and silverware. 

 

“Wanna help me set the table?” He asked Tim who nodded and took some of the plates out of Dick's hand.

 

Together they left Damian and Jason alone. A sentence Dick never thought he'd be thinking.

  
  
  
  


That breakfast together was amazing. Bruce had even managed to find his way down and was surprised to see the boys had not strangled each other.

 

Together they sat and ate like a real family. Bruce taking his seat at the head of the table while Dick took the seat to his right. It was Dick's seat when he was a child, and his respected spot whenever he came by the manor which was often. That had originally started problems with Damian, but the boy warmed up to Dick and realized the beta truly deserved and had earned that spot.

 

Instead, Damian sat on the left side of Bruce, Tim beside him who looked like he was ready to attack Damian in any moment.

 

Jason was beside Dick, his chair awfully close but Dick was not going to fuss about it. Jason had one hand resting on Dick's thigh the entirety of the meal. 

 

Every now and then Jason would squeeze the muscle, sending soothing pulses to let him know he was there.

 

His grip was slightly distracting. Drawing the acrobat's attention every time the alpha stroked his leg bringing his heavy hand higher on his leg, causing his heart to flutter.

 

At this rate, someone was going to notice. It was daring of Jason to do this directly under the World's Greatest Detective’s nose.

 

As daring as it was, he really did love the wayward bird.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Who You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Dick and Tim struggle with night terrors, trying to make sense of them, while the media is camped outside the manor forcing everyone to stay inside, unable to leave, causing inevitable fights to break out.
> 
> Only to be resolved by the Bluebird's Book of Loyalty.

 

The week to follow the sudden appearance of several missing people was extraordinary.

Every news channel in Gotham spoke of how Red Hood and his men had solved a case the police were after for months now.

 

How this murderous vigilante saved several people but also left zero suspects in the process.

 

The man had stayed true to his words and killed every single scientist in the hidden facility. 

 

The news broadcasted the horrible images across Gotham, showing what happened when the Red Hood caught you doing inhumane acts against civilians.

 

That sent a fright throughout Gotham's most wanted criminals and anyone thinking about doing any lousy muggings.

 

However, that was not the worst of it all. Grant Morrison was still on the loose. Now believed to be working with Hugo Strange and no one in the media knew, except the bat colony.

 

And due to that footage which had been broadcasted some time ago where the two Wayne boys were taken with an eye witness, the entire world was storming to know what happened to Dick Grayson-Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne.

 

Bruce Wayne had attempted to ignore the press. He was given several calls from doctors, and the media asking what exactly happened to the two sons. 

 

Other kidnap-ees were interviewed and the media now knew what the experiment was for. The ability to turn non metas, meta.

 

Many of the kidnap-ees never even got a needle. A lot of them were there to either be a source to extract DNA from, or to be a future test subject. 

 

All of the ones that had went under the procedures, died a horrible slow painful death as described by few of the people who were taken.

 

One of the victims had told the world that both Tim Drake and Richard Grayson had underwent the procedure. And because of that, half of Gotham were at the edge of their seats, eager to know what would happen to the Wayne sons. 

 

Would they explain their troubles and wows, make it through the end and continue with a beating heart, or one day would they turn on their television and see that Dick Grayson and Tim Drake dropped dead due to complications and the effects of the experiments they had been subjected to.

  
  
  


“Dick you look like shit.”

 

Dick rubbed his eyes roughly. Large bags underneath them as he walked into the manor's kitchen.

 

Jason had been eating french toast, odd enough the food originated in Rome. His hair was it's usual hot mess of a style, white stripe sticking up prudent in the black mass.

 

“I couldn't sleep.” Dick sighed through half lidded eyes and Tim handed him a mug of coffee. The boy had been nursing his own at the table.

 

“Nightmares?” Tim asked and Dick nodded his head taking a sip and sighing in content. Feeling a warm feeling as the hot liquid travelled throughout his body.

 

“I've been getting them too. I don't think my body wants to sleep after all those anesthesia doses.” Tim settled his own coffee down and waited for Dick's response.

 

“I was fine the first night.”

 

“Most likely exhaustion.” Tim countered. The teen always had bags under his eyes. The real reason he drank so much coffee was to stay awake in times like these. It stops the night terrors and when he finally K.Os from exhaustion, it will be a dreamless sleep with nothing to haunt him. 

 

Tim made it a habit to exhaust himself on purpose. A very bad, very dangerous habit.

 

“Try to knock yourself out with NyQuil.” Jason listed options and Dick shook his head, black hair tousling.

 

“We both know with our life style that only works for half an hour.”

 

“You can do what I do and drink coffee until you pass out.”

 

Dick made a look of discomfort as he eyed Tim with worry. “I have to go back to work Tim and you shouldn't do that.” Sometimes his little brother truly did worry him.

 

Walking to stove top where a silver tray sheltered several slices of french toast, Dick grabbed a few and traughted to a seat beside Jay.

 

Reporters had been crowding the ends of there manor waiting for someone to leave so they can talk to them.

 

“Are the reporters still-”

 

“Yes! They have been swarming the manor like a fucken beehive. I was told I couldn't leave until they went away. Which I am not happy about because Bruce is going to be on my ass when he gets back.”

 

Tilting his head Dick perked up at that, “Where did he go?” 

 

Frowning, Jason seemed to resent his syrup covered food. “Press conference. All of us are under house arrest in the meantime.”

 

It made sense. Bruce feared they would say something they shouldn't or they would be overwhelmed by the invasive questions which would inevitably be thrown their way.

 

The press liked to destroy reputations and cause unwanted gossip for the sake of higher profits. The truth was something you rarely found now of days. Bruce was probably trying to get Clark Kent to do the interviews knowing Superman would not slander the Wayne name and take the boys’ trauma into consideration unlike the rest of the press.

 

Dick thought back to Jason's previous answer he had grumbled about Bruce. Yeah Jason was Jason, but Bruce at the moment had nothing to be upset with him about.

 

Jason had brought Dick and Tim home, it would be childish of Bruce to still hold Jason's past killings over his head like that.  

“Why would Bruce be upset with you? You did get us back.”

 

Snapping his head up from eyeing his coffee, a cocked eyebrow at play, Tim seemed to ponder out loud. “Have you turned on the news?”

 

Quickly Dick shook his head and seemed to wait in anticipating for Tim to continue, but the teen didn't. The table seemed to suddenly grab the young beta's interest and the teen cast his head down. 

 

“Tim?” Dick asked with an endearing tone that caused the boy to at least meet his gaze with only his eyes. Tim's head was still craned down and the position reminded Dick of a scolded puppy. “What happened?”

 

He knew he shouldn't say it, it wasn't his place to say it. If Jason wants Dick to know, the man would have said something. The two were finally together, Jason would be tamed and Dick would have someone to lean on. Saying the truth would only complicate their relationship further.

 

But looking at Dickie, looking at those soft angelic features, his brows scrunched together filled with worry and dread. Tim felt obligated to tell the truth. This was his mentor, his brother, and his best friend who was worried about Jason, and why Batman would be coming after the man after he saved two of his soldiers' lives.

 

Closing his eyes, Tim to a deep breath before relaxing. “Red Hood had his men kill every single scientist in the facility.”

 

Jason violently slammed his french toast against the plate. This ungrateful piece of shit was of course going to throw him under the bus! He should have left Tim in a cell to die alone and starve. “I was not going to let Grant get away with this!”

 

“Grant wasn't there!” Tim snapped back with a hiss. “They ID'd all the people you had your men kill, Grant Morrison was not one of them!”

 

“Like I fucken knew Grant Morrison would be there or not!”

 

In a soft and quiet tone, Dick was barely above a whisper, “You killed them Jay?”

 

Jason's heart plummeted as he saw the expression the Songbird was making. The fight dying, his fighting spirit collapsed on itself meeting those soft blue eyes. Dick's expression wasn't one of fear or anger, it was a disappointment. Sapphires eyes bore into his heart making it ache of regret. 

 

Staying in silence, Jason did not know how to reply. He shattered under the look Dick was giving him and was surprised in himself that he wasn't snapping at the man.

 

Dick rose from his seat, chair skirting across wooden floor and grabbed his plate. Jason forced his eyes down, not wanting to meet that intense gaze.

 

Tim was the only one to speak, not wanting Dick to leave. Wanting him to stay healthy especially now given the circumstances. 

“Dick you need to eat-”

 

With a voice sharp as a shuriken, Dick's was grim as Damian's, cold and distant as he met Tim's. “I lost my appetite.” Were the words that passed his lips and with that Dick walked away leaving Jason and Tim.

 

“I hope you're happy with yourself.” Jason glared at Tim from his seat. “You couldn't shut your mouth for two fucken seconds.”

 

“He needed to know what you did-”

 

“No, you wanted him to know, so you told him. You should be fucken greatful I did what I did! Or you would still be back there, tied down to a table as they used you as a cutting board.”

 

Tim was silent and simply let Jason go on a tangent. He wasn't dumb enough to jump in the path of the charging bull. He would simply let it run past.

 

“It's bad enough I'm going to get shit from Bruce and you, I don't need Dick to be added on top of that!”

 

Tim attempted reason to make Jason feel better. It hadn't been his place to speak, but he had said so anyways. He put the pairs relationship at risk opening his mouth.

“Please we both know Dick will only be upset for a day, he's terrible at keeping grudges.”

 

“Then why don't I kill you right now, he'll only be mad for a week at most?”

  
  
  


“Damian-” Dick yawned and continued, “you should be at school.” 

 

Damian waved at hand as if he was an old lord with little interest. “Father saw fit I stay home seeing all those peasants are outside our gates.” Damian paused and his green eyes swept across Dick's body. “Your exhaustion does not go unnoticed Grayson, you should go to sleep.”

 

Dick shook his head lazily as his head was being propped up by one of his hands.

 

“Maybe describing what you see will help.” Damian offered an ear and Dick was too tired to smile. This was probably the sweetest thing his brother ever offered to do and he was too tired to reward the boy with a gentle smile. 

 

However, Dick doubted it would help him, but he wasn't going to turn down one of Damian's rare gestures of affection.

 

Damian was giving Dick his full undivided attention. Eyes and ears drawn to every single one of Dick's words.

 

“I don't think some of the stuff I've been dreaming is appropriate for you.”

 

“Dick I am not ten, please continue. I want to know your internal conflicts, as your partner and a brother.”

 

“But-” 

 

“Quit making excuses Grayson and speak already!”

 

Dick bit his tongue and nodded his head. “In my dreams I'm strapped to a medical table. I'm completely powerless, wearing an oxygen mask yet it feels like I'm suffocating. The room is dark, and the lights flicker on and off like some sort of horror movie. And someone has syringes or a scalpel and all you can do is feel the slicing or invasive touching.” Dick attempted to make sense of his dreams which he would constantly wake from. 

 

“Who do you see?” 

 

“Different people, all bad people. Different criminals of Gotham and Bludhaven. Joker some nights, Hugo Strange most often. I've seen what he has done to people so it's only logical for my brain to picture him at the end of the scalpel. It's the ones with no faces that worry me most. The Owls wearing masks are often huddled together observing as they-” 

 

“I assure you, we will not let them take you again Grayson. Drake I could care less, but you. We need you.”

 

"Thank you Dami."

 

"Do not mention it Grayson."

 

Dick nodded his head and seemed to ponder for a second. "The odd thing is, I can't remember what it was. Usually I'm good at remembering faces, but the person who experimented on me, in fact every single scientist, I can't pinpoint a face."

 

"An odd statement. You could have possibly been drugged the entire time. It's likely these dreams of Hugo Strange is memories mixed in with night terrors."

 

Grayson only nodded his head. Damian could tell his mind had wandered elsewhere. He was deep in thought with a far away look. Most likely trying to remember something, or make sense of a past night terror.

 

"You're probably right Dami-".

 

"Dick." Jason poked his head in the room knocking on the already opened wood door. Truth was Jason had followed Dick upstairs soon after yelling at Tim and had been eavesdropping on there private conversation since. He was worried about the Golden Boy and wanted to make things right. "We need to talk."

 

The Bluebird's brain flashed to the time where he had urged Jason to talk to Damian rather then grinding his face into the mud in a violent rage, after slicing his hand open.

 

Dick instinctively rubbed his past wounded palm and frowned. The stitches had been removed, but Dick had no recollection of when or how.

 

Jason's words stopped Dick from saying, 'I don't want to talk', instead he looked up at Jason showing the alpha he was listening.

 

The second Robin was about to steal a page out of Dick Grayson's Book of Loyalty. He stepped forward, inside the room now.

 

"When I called you Dickie. When I called you to tell you sorry and you yelled my name in a panic. That was the worst moment of my life. Far more worse then when I died or when I came back to life in the lazarus pit. It was worse because this time I wasn't just losing myself, I was losing the most important thing in the world to me along with it. I made a promise to those people that took you and Tim. They hurt you, which hurt me and I needed to hurt them back. And I did." Jason paused and took in Dick's expression. 

 

He was frowning, soft lips in a pout with his arms in a tight cross. A position that showed he was uncomfortable, he was on the defensive and shielding himself from Jason.

 

Taking a deep breath, the alpha understood where Dick was coming from. The Songbird had been taught his whole life killing was bad. The man would rather die a horrific death, then save his own life if the cost was another life.

 

"I know you hate it." Jason said in an almost loathsome way taking a few steps forward. Despising the ideals which made him fall in love with the vigilante.

 

"I know you hate my methods and what I do. But I do it so shit like that doesn't happen again." Jason's face looked troubled as he spoke. Sweeping a hand frantically through the air. And Dick held on to every word. His eyes never left Jason's passionate vibrant green.

 

"I can't be soft on these people because others will get the idea they can go around and do what was done to you. And if you hate me for that then so be it. I'd rather have you alive and hate me forever, then love me and be dead."

 

"Jason, I-" 

 

"I'm not done yet." Jason scowled and continued on. "Thing is Goldie. I'm a better person when you are around."

 

Memories of the years together he had spent with this golden vigilante flooded his mind. All the charitable things Dickie had him doing. He was becoming a better person and it was because of the Songbird. 

 

He didn't solve everything with violence now, he spoke reasonably to strangers who rubbed him the wrong way rather than threatening them like a low life scum bag.

 

Jason did open volunteering with Dick on days he was free to give back to Gotham.

 

He did small virtuous actions that made the Bluebird smile and that was reward enough. 

 

Jason was in front of Dick now. Looking down his nose at the shorter man who had this look of disbelief on his face. "And I like being that better person you know I can be." Jason's voice trembled, a building about to topple over after an earthquake. "When you were taken, the worst of me came out, and I did everything you didn't want me to do, to get you back, and I fucken hated it. I need you Dick, I need you to keep me in check. You bring out the best in me and you make me want to be a better person. Who I am with you, is a good person and that matters to me-"

 

The alpha felt the weight of bull slam into him all at once getting the air knocked out of him with such force. Dick was a blur of colors as he charged at Jason, the brick wall, and engulfed him in a bubbly hug.

 

"Jason I forgave you the moment you said 'we need to talk'!" Dick mumbled into Jason's chest and Jason wrapped his arms around Dick content with the embrace.

 

Damian scoffed from where he currently sat. "Can you two imbeciles get a room elsewhere?" And was now a bad time to mention his little spree with Todd with that gang of idotic, excuses of a breath of life?

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Jason sat on Dick's bed, propped up against the headrest with a book as the Songbird struggled to get comfortable. 

 

He kept moving like a child with an irritable fever and Jason had half his mind set on holding Dick down to make him stop. Another turn on Dick's end, Jason finally closed his book and looked at Dick.

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Dick's eyes met his and Jason already knew what was wrong. He had eavesdropped on Dick's and Damian's conversation after all.

 

Jason tapped his own lap, "Here." 

 

Wasting no time, Dick took the covers with him and sat in Jason's lab as if he were a child again talking to Santa Claus.

 

"I know the dreams are terrible-"

 

"It's not that." Dick mumbled as he shifted in Jason's lab to get more comfortable.

 

"Then what is?"

 

"Damian had told me something. He said that my dreams could be a mixture of my memories from that place and nightmares into one."

 

"So?" Jason etched on not knowing where this conversation was headed.

 

"I didn't tell Damian because he's to young-"

 

"Not as young as you think." Jason chided at Dick for babying the boy so much. The kid could get away with murder, in fact, Jason actually let him. Maybe Dick was rubbing off on him.

 

"In my dreams Jason, I am heavily violated."

 

Jason's body tensed under Dick's. His gaze getting this distant look as a scowl formed in tight lips.

 

"They didn't rape me Jason, you can relax. It was a lot of unconsented touching, I was drugged so I must have been very docile for them to get ambitious and-"

 

In one swift motion Jason craned his neck and planted a smooth kiss on Dick's lips. Feeling a rush of excitement and adrenaline as he felt the warmth soft touch of the other's mouth. Jason was surprised that the bird eased into the exchange and didn't retreat away or fight back.

 

Instead the bird tilted his head, deepening the kiss letting his eyelids flutter shut. 

 

Jason prodded at the man's lips with his tongue. Asking for an invitation, feeling Dick's hands slide up his wide chest, along broad shoulders, before winding there way around the back of Jason's neck like a serpent coiling around Jason's body.

 

There was very little hesitation on Dick's end, when Dick trusted someone, he trusts them with his mind, body, and soul.

Here was Dick trusting Jason with his body which the man only gave to few. Ever so slightly, Dick's mouth parted, and his fingers clenched just a little bit tighter around the back of Jason's neck as he took in a sharp breath.

 

Jason explored Dick's mouth with desire, having wanted this for so long, finally having the world in his grasp. Raking his own tongue along Dick's, playing with the warm, wet, compliant appendage. Tasting the sweetened flavors of Dick's mouth that was probably due to cereal and Alfred's cookies. 

 

He ran his own larger hands down Dick's body. The beta was leaned back, head thrown outward as Jason was bent forward ravishing his mouth. 

 

The alpha's hands wandered across delicate smooth skin, with a sprinkle of old scars. With the beta on his lap, he had very close access to all of the Bluebird. His hand running along the curve of Dick's butt, giving it a firm squeeze as a sound which should be illegal made its way past rosy plush lips. A chorus of the finest heavenly hymns seemed to slip out of red lips and right into Jason's mouth as he swallowed the bird's angelic song.

 

His hand travelled up and down Dick's legs, massaging the muscle tenderly, kneading his inner thighs. Enchanted by the smoothness and plush of it all, how it dipped and curved so finely under his touch. 

 

The beta had been wearing some pretty scandalous shorts, Jason would have hated it if the other wore them in public, but in the confines of the bedroom, he was all for them. Loved seeing the bird's beautiful long legs and large curved rear which he now had all to himself.

 

Dick was enjoying the feeling of someone else leading such a private exchange. He was a little hesitant at first because it was Jason after all, but the words came back to him. 

 

_ I'd rather have you alive and hate me forever, then love me and be dead. _

 

Something about those words resigned in Dick. Dedicated itself to memory and Dick was moved.

 

He let out another sweet moan, absolutely entranced by the feeling of Jason's hand along his legs. Jason's hand was rough along his smooth skin and it slightly tickled the sensitive area, unused to contact around his thighs.

 

Loving the feeling of melting into the kiss as Jason sucked on his bottom lip, biting into it sharply causing Dick to arch forward letting out a stifled desperate whine. The warmth of Jason cradling him in his lap, a hot feeling rising across his face as his heart pace quickened.

 

The feeling was electric, all static and raw senses, touch that Dick had so desperately needed.

 

Jason pulled away from the kiss and smiled against Dick's lips. He spoke in breathy words, forehead pressed up against Dick's own. There lips both red and swollen, and slick with spit.

 

"I've been wanting to do that for so long."

 

Dick held back a snort, and Jason got serious once more, getting himself comfortable, and leaning back.

 

"I won't let another person lay another hand on you. Now go to sleep I'll watch over you."

 

Nodding his head, Dick gave Jason one last small peck on his nose before resting his head on Jason's chest, closing his eyes. A pleased smile curled it's way on his lips as he finally let his exhaustion take over. 

 

Jason would make do on his word, and held Dick a little bit tighter, ready for the long night ahead.

  
  


Maybe what matters is who you are when you’re with the people you love.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been kind of stuck on ideas of where this book is going. Just having a major block and can't get past writing chapter 23. I know how I want this to end, just struggling to find a path to get there. 
> 
> Yes, I write several chapters ahead of time so when I have blocks like this, I won't fall late.


	19. Romance's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick have a very intimate moment together before it is interupted by some very troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the Talon series I'm creating have the Alpha/Beta/Omega themes as well. Or keep it casual?
> 
> Unless there are other themes a few people maybe interested in, then suggest one down below.

 

>  

 

“I miss them.” Dick whined from where he sat on the couch. 

 

“I don't know why you do.” 

 

They were in the living room of Dick's apartment. Jason's head rested on Dick's plump lap. It had been about two weeks since their return of the kidnapping. 

 

They were back in action. Both doing their usual nightly vigilante routines. Dick living the officer life while Jason managed his gang. 

 

Finally having some free time on the weekend. They had settled in nicely.

 

The Bluebird had been going on about how much he missed Damian and wanted to check up on him. Jason didn't see why. The brat was irritable and wouldn't appreciate the attention.

 

Dick was running his fingers in Jason's hair playing with what Jason assumed was the gifted white stripe of his resurrection. 

 

It amused him how quickly Dick was able to shift into a small routine of loving touches. Among that, Jason noticed Dick's scent was changing as well.

 

As a beta, his scent was barely detectable. Now it was more noticeable, the scent seemed to be just the right amount of sweet like a cinnamon with a hint of vanilla or strawberries. It varied with days.

 

Whatever the scent coming off Dick was, it smelled completely delicious and made the alpha in Jason rile up. Thoughts of what Jason could do to the Songbird given the chance flooded his mind.

 

“I miss Dami.” Dick continued with a solemn face, breaking Jason's small fantasy.

 

A twinge of anger stirred as the name of another alpha rolled off Dick's tongue. Jason wanted Dick's utter and complete focus. He wanted to keep Dick here, with him. The fact that he was getting jealous of the Demon Spawn was ridiculous but in his own right.

 

He loved Dick. That much was true. Jason did not want to share his new found object of all his desires.

 

An idea played in his mind, a devious smirk curling up onto his lips.

Jason sat up slightly in a crunch, pulling the back of Dick's head down with a fist full of his silky hair. 

 

Their lips met and Dick smiled into the kiss. The crinkle between his eyebrows gone as soon as their lips made contact.

 

He really did enjoy having Dick around to come home to. The guy was always a pleasure to be around. With his gentle voice and endearing touches. His bubbly laughter compared to the melodic songs of a nightingale which Jason loved to swallow down with a kiss. 

 

Their relationship was weird. Neither him or Dick have asked each other out. They simply fell into the roles without words after the whole kidnapping. Dick had forgave him for the forced kissed and that was a major relief to Jason.

 

He knew now to take things slow. Dick was different and could bark all he wanted, but also had a bite to back up his case. As much as he hated it, Jason had to respect Dick's wishes too. 

 

But it seemed like something more was at play here. 

 

The way Dick looked at Jason. With his huge sapphire blue eyes with a sparkle of admiration and love, was something he'd never expect anyone to look at him with. 

 

Something he believed he didn't deserve. God knew he didn't deserve it. He was the Red Hood. A psychotic murderer who revelled in others’ misery.

 

He slightly pulled back from the kiss. Letting Dick's soft bottom lip roll between his teeth. He caught that loving gaze telling him he was Dick's whole world. 

Jason so badly wanted to earn that look.

Wanted to be what Dick saw. The good, the hopeful, the gentle, and the caring person he deserved.

 

He pulled Dick back down, biting down on his smooth soft pursed lip causing a small sound to escape the beta's throat. A sound Jason would love to hear in full volume. Not forced down as Dick had attempted.

 

Sitting himself up more, Jason spent less then a second in Dick's lap before he was pushing the beta down onto his back.

 

The Songbird fell back onto the cushion gently. Jason got a perfect view of Dick's bright blue eyes which were blown wide with lust through thick lashes. 

His raven black hair curling slightly over his eyes and framing his angelic face.

 

Jason had really fallen for this boy hard.

 

He bent down and sucked on Dick's exposed neck. Eating up that cinnamon and strawberry scent. Sucking on his flush supple skin, he left a trail of kisses not wanting to leave any bruises just yet. He knew Goldie wouldn't appreciate the gesture. He had to take Dick's wants in mind as much as he wanted to mark the beta to take his claim.

 

Dick's hands trailed up and down Jason's body. Playing with his clothes but never actually taking them off. Something the two have not quite reached yet, but Jason was sure as hell open to the idea of fucking Dick into a mattress. 

 

One of his many fantasies come true.

 

Jason rolled his hips to entertain the thought and a strangled moan got caught in Dick's throat. Yeah Jason could get used to this.

 

He frowned slightly, wanting to hear the birdie sing in full hymns. He framed Dick's lips with his own. Rolling his hips hard and slow causing Dick to moan loudly, the sound vibrating in both their throats as Jason kissed him. Jason smirked against his lips, a lovely nightingale tune indeed.

 

Dick's scent seemed to become ten times thicker at that point and Jason was almost a hundred percent sure that wasn't normal for a beta. It should have alarmed him.

 

Though he was not going to let that stop his exploration of foreign terrain.

 

Either way, the scent filled all his senses and he began to creep his hand up Dick's shirt. Pulling the clothes over his head exposing soft bare skin.

 

Dick through half lidded eyes followed his example and began to pull Jason's shirt off for him. Riding it just above his chest, before they heard a phone ring and they both stilled. 

 

Of course right before the good part, the world had to interrupt him! He could never just take a ‘W’, there always had to be something in the way. 

 

Jason fixed his shirt, Dick's hands on him were long gone and simply rested at his side. The vigilante missing the soft heated touches of the other.

 

Reaching over to the coffee table, Jason grabbed his ringing phone and answered it. 

 

“This better be good.” He growled out as he looked at Bruce's caller ID. Giving Dick one last peck on the nose before answering it. 

 

“I'm busy Bruce.” his mood did a 360, going from happy and flirtatious to down right resentful in a second's notice.

 

“I need you to locate and bring Dick in.”

 

Jason blinked. His eyes landing onto the beta underneath him with a raised brow. “Why?” 

 

“We believe the time they were gone, the scientist did actually accomplish their experiment.”

 

“So you're saying Goldie is a meta?” 

 

Dick perked up at that. His eyes catching Jason's with a hint of fear. Jason didn't mean to worry the Songbird, that was the last thing he wanted. He bent down and slowly kissed his forehead to reassure him.

 

“No we have reasons to believe Dick underwent a completely different experiment. Something we missed on Barbra. It would be easier if we showed you.” 

 

Jason nodded his head then sighed out an ‘okay’ realizing Bruce could not see him.

And it was a good thing he couldn't because he didn't think Bruce would approve of their current position. 

 

Something about Bruce's Golden boy, pinned down underneath the crude infamous Red Hood probably wouldn't sit well with the old man.

 

 Especially since the pin wasn't the usual I'm gonna kill you, that, Bruce Wayne could handle. The endearment on the other hand, that was something foreign to the big guy.

 

But again, when did he ever give a fuck about what Bruce thought.

 

He hung up and frowned at Dick. “Sorry Goldie, looks like duty calls.” 

 

Dick visibly sighed, a cute pout forming on his lips as he did.

 

“Don't look at me like that.” Jason chimed and planted a kiss on Dick's forming grin. “You're coming along too.”

 

Dick nodded through the kiss, Jason climbing off of him and allowing him to sit up. How he missed the others’ warmth already. Yeesh he was really becoming a sucker for physical contact.

 

“Where did my shirt land?” Dick asked looking around with a questionable expression. Head poking over the couch like a prairie dog.

 

Jason just smirked to himself and left Dick to search for his shirt.

  
  
  
  


As soon as the duo made it into the cave, Jason could smell something was different. An unknown scent filled the air, the scent of another alpha which Jason was not familiar with. 

 

Yet when he could see everyone, there was simply Damian, Bruce, Alfred, and Tim who seated on a med table. 

 

“What is that smell, it reeks?!” Dick announced a little less graceless. 

 

“That would be Drake.” Damian growled out crossing his arms over his chest. “Good afternoon Grayson.” Damian gave a quirt smile at Goldie. “Todd.” he muttered with disdain.

 

“Hello to you too Demon Spawn.” Jason saluted and earned a gentle whack from Dick who eagerly trotted to Damian, leaving Jason's side. 

 

A little part of Jason resented that, but another part loved how caring Dick was. 

 

Dick hugged Damian. Jason noticed Damian didn't even attempt to fight it which was weird. Instead, Jason caught Damian sniffing the beta getting this dreamy look as he inhaled the sweet scent radiating off of Dick. 

 

Damian only then regained his stern look, and shoved Dick away like wildfire to Jason's distaste. Calling out, “Father his scent is different as well!”

 

A deep sigh left Bruce as he waved Dick over. Jason close behind Dick as he was seated on the second medical bed.

 

“We missed something in Barbara's DNA test. Not only did she have a small change of meta gene, but she also had a small amount of omega chromosomes.” Bruce stated as he used the monitor to display the gene variations. 

 

Jason scoffed, all he needed was a criminal and his own two fists to get the information he ever needed.

 

“We knew something was wrong with Tim with his most recent behavior-”

 

“Wrong with Tim?” Dick interrupted concerned for his baby brother. Jason on the other hand didn't give two shits about him. He had an idea where this was heading and was waiting for it to play out.

 

“Drake was showing an unusual amount of aggression.”

 

Jason smirked, “Timid Tim finally growing a pair.” 

 

“Shut up Jason or I'll shove my laptop up your ass!” Tim stood up from the medical table. The beta turned alpha was still not gonna hit another growth spurt anytime soon.

 

Jason rolled his eyes and snorted, “I'm quaking in my boots.”

 

“Either way-” Bruce continued and Jason caught a glimpse of Alfred prickling and drawing some of Dick's blood.

 

Jason bit back a growl, not wanting to cause a scene.

 

“We did a DNA test, this time more thorough. We saw no meta gene change, but we did catch that his beta genes are almost all gone and mutating into an alpha geneotype.”

 

“So that's what is happening to Dick then?” Jason asked, his eyes sweeping over Goldie's body.

 

“We have our suspicions.” Bruce concluded turning around and facing his sons.

 

“That would explain his unconditional want to be with the brat.” Jason thought aloud. Dick had been aching to see the kid all week. Worried about him for nothing. It made sense now that he knew Dick was allegedly turning into an omega. 

 

Dickie was probably just feeling the nurturing omega nature seeing Damian is the baby of their family.

 

“And that overly sweet scent.” Jason added.

 

“Those are minor things we can handle, what I'm worried about is when his first-” The famous Bruce Wayne's words caught in his throat.

 

“His what?” Jason asked with a look that matched Damian's confused expression.

 

“His hmmm-” Bruce bit back the words once more and Tim snorted.

 

“He's talking about Dick's first heat.” Tim rolled his eyes with his sharp tone and Bruce nodded his head. 

 

Jason's expression turned into that of a turtle. Had Bruce Wayne actually stumbled on saying the word ‘heat’? The man continued to surprise Jason.

 

“I don't want him here at the manor, especially with recent developments but I also want to be able to keep an eye on him.” 

 

“Just lock him in the attic.” Jason shrugged his shoulders earning a small gasp from Dick.

 

“Too risky.” What the heck did he mean risky? The man was Batman! He caught wind of Tim's scent and everything clicked. He was worried Tim, the new emerging alpha would do something regrettable. Tim didn't have the training or will power to resist. He wasn't used to it like they were. An omega's scent would drive new alpha's feral. But Jason and Bruce were used to the smell. Damian may become an issue as well if Dick lingered around for to long. 

 

“I get it old man. I'll keep a close eye and tell you if anything is up.” Jason puffed out his chest a bit.

 

“Good if anything does pop up. Bring him to the penthouse. The entire place is surveyed.”

 

“That it?” Jason asked as he caught a glance of Tim. He was leaning against the med table, foot tapping vigorously. His gaze seemed intent and focused. 

 

Following his eyes, Jason was not surprised at all when the area of the young alpha's desires were on Gotham's finest officer. A frowned played on Jason's lips as Bruce continued talking.

 

“Is it reversible?” Jason interrupted and Bruce’s brow furrowed.

 

“We don't know. I already sent the DNA strands to STAR Labs, but this science took Grant years to perfect I doubt we can reverse it anytime soon. It could be possible, reversing it could cause even more problems. There are a lot of unknown outcomes, for all we know this could be temporary.”

 

“And what if it's life threatening?” Damian demanded, Jason noticed Dick flinch at that. Better not be, or Bruce will have hell to pay along with Morrison. The only good thing out of this would be Replacement dying. But even that wouldn't compensate for the loss of his Bluebird.

 

“The only life threatening possibility is if the cells reject the mutation, which clearly they haven't. I suspect that is why there were so many burned bodies. The people who rejected the mutation died and had to be covered up.” 

 

That didn't settle right with Jason. The burned victims were missing for months, Dick and Tim were gone a whole week. Two weeks have passed since then and they are still stable. The others had months for things to turn south.

 

Things could still end badly. He hoped they didn't.

  
  
Note-

Should the Talon series I'm creating have the Alpha/Beta/Omega themes as well. Or keep it casual?

Unless there are other themes a few people maybe interested in, then suggest one down below.


	20. Gotham's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a devastating team up for the criminals of Gotham, Red Hood and Nightwing patrol Gotham. Stopping harm against the innocent of the city, flirting along the way during a dangerous car chase.

“Red Hood behind you!” Nightwing called out as he tossed his escrima stick across the room bouncing it off a criminal's head with a violent thud.

Dick was very happy to be back in his Nightwing suit again. The kevlar outfit fitting around him like a second skin, filling him with adrenaline and pride. Bruce had benched him for a good amount of time when he learned the full effect of the life changing experiments.

Bruce had been absolutely unbearable, and Dick had to reason with the stubborn alpha to let him continue patrols. After lots of arguing, and a couple broken vases– sorry Alfred– the two had compromised on scent blockers. 

One small obnoxious habit that annoyed the acrobat most, was the fact that Bruce was treating him differently now. The brute had banned Dick from the manor until further notice, but would also continuously find an excuse to check up on the first Robin's well being.

An out of place 'butt dial', or dropping by his house on occasion because he was 'in the area's. Almost as if the alpha didn't want Dick near the manor, but at the same time wanted him to be as close as possible. Watching him steadily like a real predator analysing prey. Bruce often boar a gift so Dick didn't mind as much. It was also the perfect time to ask about his little brothers and Alfred.

Damian seemed to not be handling Tim's new ranking well, from what he could gather by Bruce's vague statements.

The young alpha seemed to absolutely hate the very idea of Tim being deemed as an alpha. Dick could only call Damian and reassure the poor boy that's it's not all bad.

“Thanks doll face.” Red Hood shouted back in his mechanical voice as he punched another crook in the head rendering the villain unconscious, collapsing to the floor like a dime. Jason could see Dick's stance tightened for a second at the pet name. Bringing a small smile to Jason's face at Dick's tot expression.

Jason's breath was ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly like an automatic firearm. He resembled a large fearsome black bear after a rough fight to the death. They were currently breaking up an illegal weapons dealing transaction. The idiots thought they could actually get away with selling in Red Hood's part of town. How cute.

Nightwing bounced on the balls of his feet, dodging an incoming blow and returning the favor with a hard agile kick of his own.  
“Don't push yourself too hard. We still have that meeting in the morning.” blue chimed at the other.

Jason frowned under his helmet. He was dreading the meeting with the ones who abducted Dick, and harmed the boy clad in blue. He so badly wanted to drive a knife in the Court's throat letting them choke and gargle on their own blood. 

The lovely sight of demasking each socialite and watching the life drain from their eyes, for it already drained from their heart.

“Red Hood we have two runners!” Nightwing called out. Snapping Jason out of autopilot like a switch. 

Dick was now perched up on top of a support beam making his way to a window to pursue the men who fled.

“I gotta get my anger out somehow!” Jason called back breaking the last guy's leg. A satisfying crunch echoing through the vacant building. He caught Nightwing glide through a skylight window with little effort. Graceful as a trained figure skater.

Jason found his own way, darting for the door, he was not going to let those two low life scum escape. He was pumped up on adrenaline and pure rage as he quickly made it to his bike which laid just outside metal doors. 

He revved the engine up before peeling off in the night in a game of cat and mouse.

“I'm hot on them. However they found a ride, and it appears to have firearms on board. I'm gonna need a lift.” Nightwing's voice rang in his helmet, the communication system working flawlessly.

Dick was probably traveling up on roofs, peering down at them. Jason knew Dick would stay where he was most comfortable and that was up high like any little birdy.

“Noted. On my way.” Red Hood replied speeding past cars ruthlessly running through red lights. A series of honks were followed but he ignored them all. His eyes were focused on a little dot on his GPS that signalled Dick's location.

Dick was moving really fast for being on foot, probably swinging around like Spider-Man with his grappling hook. He remembered the few times he caught Dick reading those cheesy comics about a web slinger.

The crime lord slowed down once he got near Dick's location. Quickly glancing up, Jason could see Nightwing lithe figure gliding above him across roofs.

Then as if the guy passed out midair, he plummeted to the ground.

Jason's own heart did a somersault in his chest as the vigilante dropped. Free falling several feet before shooting a line across the street, dropping himself right onto Jason's bike.

The entire bike lurched forward but took the added momentum in stride. Jason managing to maintain control and not crash into the car in the lane beside them.

“Nice catch!” Nightwing called as Red Hood blasted the engine, nerves calming. He felt a small nudge to the back of his helmet, and the alpha could picture the soft pair of lips quickly pressing into the crimson helmet, before retracting just as fast. 

“You're gonna get yourself killed with your stupid stunts!” Jason warned. His heart had been on the edge of its seat. He was ready to dive off the bike and catch Dick's sorry ass from splattering on the pavement. 

Jason could see Dick smile in his side mirrors. The guy looking awfully happy for plummeting 50 feet. “I knew you'd catch me.” Nightwing softly spoke, a mere whisper for Jason only.

Yeah, Jason guessed he would have caught him. Yes that little comment also made his fingers tingle and his chest feel all warm and fuzzy. But that didn't mean he wasn't mad about the unnecessary mini heart attack.

Before the alpha could get another word out, Dick's arm pointed over his shoulder, body pressing into Jason's back. “That's them!” Nightwing pointed at a nearby car that was doing some risky maneuvering between lanes.

Jason nodded his head and turned up the gas. The wind hitting them hard blowing past them like a storm. The sounds of the engine and rushing wind merging into one. 

His blood pumping as fast as the cars flew by them. His heart rate quickening in the thrill of the chase. He felt Dick's grip tightened around his waist as he gained more speed. Kevlar fingers digging into his hips and the acrobat's body drawing closer to his own. Feeling the Bluebird's rapid heartbeat against his back, along with the warmth that consumed him.

Uncalled for, two motorcycles zoomed passed them, dangerously close to crashing into them. Red Hood had trouble keeping the bike steady, almost crashing into one as they sped by.

The crime lord could feel Dick's grip tighten. A small strained nervous squeeze. “Did they call for backup?” Nightwing pondered out loud as the motorcycles began to slow down and purposefully get in Red Hood's way. 

Jason growled out annoyance clear in his rough robotic voice, “Batarang in my front left pocket.” These two motorcyclist were unwanted trouble.

Dick used actions rather than words. Trailing his blue tipped fingers down Jason's side, gliding across his abs causing Red Hood's breath to hitch and hackles raise, in a slow tantalising slide into Jason's pocket quickly throwing the batarang at one of the drivers. 

However, just as Dick threw it, one of the drivers slammed their brakes causing Jason to slam his as well throwing the trajectory off and embedding the batarang in another nearby car.

One of the motorcyclists were now beside Jason, the two driving side by side like to deer being hunted by a wolf. Of course the criminal pulled out a gun. Pointing it right at Red Hood's head. Biting back a curse, Jason forced himself to keep his eyes on the road, and keep driving. 

 

Even though someone had him at literal gunpoint, it was necessary to keep focused on the road, or both him and Nightwing will be scraped off the concrete by dawn. He had to depend on Dick and trust him to handle the firearm dangerously close to his head. 

Nightwing was not afraid to let go of Jason, his lifeline, and lock fists with the criminal. The acrobat blocked the gun, causing the man to gratefully fire off into the air rather than in Jason's skull. 

Dick in a true show of skill and tactic disarmed the gunner quickly while in motion. A very difficult task for any fighter. 

One that clearly Dick had mastered a long time ago. Combat while in motion took practice and precision. Because you don't only have to calculate your own speed, but you must take the rate at which your enemy is accelerating at into mind and change any slight errors in a quarter second notice. 

Jason had been struggling to keep the bike steady. He had to worry about the person in front of him who rapidly slowed down frequently, and the person beside him who Dick was trying to fend off with well placed punches and risky kicks.

The bikes kept bumping into each other which could easily lead to a bad collision. A terrible catastrophe that no one wanted to be apart of.

Nightwing sent a swift kick to the other's bike. Knocking him off course and into a nearby car. 

Nightwing hissed at the scene empathising with the crash even if it was a criminal.

The driver in front peeled back causing Jason to break hard and speed up again. Dick yelped at the sudden jolt, forced to quickly cling onto Jason, grabbing the man's shoulders roughly to stop from falling back.

Red Hood let a loose chuckle escape his lips at the tight squeeze of Dick's hands moving to his biceps. The alpha peered into the side mirror and caught the edge of the driver tailing them hard.  
Was this guy seriously considering crashing into them? 

Then threw the mirror he saw a gun get pulled out. He rolled his eyes under his helmet as the gun was not exactly going to hurt him. Jason had chosen to wear his heavy armor and his helmet could take a bullet or two from that distance, not so much at close range like the other guy had been in.

The mirror on his left suddenly disappeared, shattering into millions of pieces with the bang of gun a shot.

“Shit!” The word rolled off Red Hood's tongue as he was losing eyes. Then it popped into his head like a smack to his face with a crowbar. His armor could take a bullet, Nightwing's on the other hand, couldn't. And right now, Nightwing was basically his human shield. 

Dick was plastered to his back, protecting Jason from the gun fire and if a bullet did catch the bright knight, Jason would have hell to pay. 

“Nightwing I need you to take this guy out!” Red Hood shouted over high winds as his last mirror was destroyed and yeah, Jason had no eyes on their pursuer whatsoever now.

“To dinner? –Dick quipped lightly– I think it's to soon Red. We only just met.” Nightwing called back making light of a high tension situation as usual. Dick must have known his life was on the line as well, attempting to ease his own fears with the light joking.

Red Hood indulged the Songbird's games, “Well you have my blessing.” he muttered under his breath, revving the engine and pushing the motorcycle to widen the distance of their attacker.

“That's sweet –Dick cooed and paused for a second shifting in his seat– but I already have someone else and I don't think they'd appreciate me making arrangements with another.” the omega continued his little act. Jason could feel Dick's grip tighten and his head press in between his shoulder blades as the firing continued. 

A small giddy feeling raised in Jason's stomach making it twirl and flip. Red Hood hummed at the bird's comment, attempting to soothe the other with the vibration, “Oh really Prettybird?” Dick's grip tightened and Jason could swear he could smell some of Dick's sweet vanilla cinnamon scent even through the scent blockers. “I thought I was your one and only.”

“Sorry Red but that spot has been taken. Though you do bare some resemblance.”

Jason could feel Dick grinning widely against his back. Pearly whites flashing like a movie star's.

Voice turning low and husky, Jason spoke. A deep sound resonating from his throat, a very suggestive, “Yeah?”

It was odd how even when they were trying to save their own lives, they could flirt at a high stake scenario.

Finally Nightwing decided to act and wrapped himself around Jason. Swinging himself dangerously into Red Hood's lap. Their chests now pressed together, face to face, rather then back to chest.

Now that Jason had a perfect view of Dick's soft features the acrobat let out a small, “Yeah.” returning the amur in the tone. Locking gazes Nightwing's voice was slightly sultry, teasing him with those tantalizing soft pink prudent lips. “You both have a similar sense of style. And an awful temper— Gun?” 

The white lens of the mask covered bright ocean eyes, the crime lord knew the two giant pools of dazzling Caribbean sea were probably blown wide, pupils large to take in the light.

They should take a vacation to the Carribean. Just the two of them.

Jason let his bottom lip curve into a small frown. The knock to his temper stung just a bit, though Dick meant no harm by his words. Jason knew if the helmet hadn't been covering his features, Dick would tease him for the childish pout.

“Left side.” Red Hood answered, knowing that the gun was loaded with rubber bullets. Dick taking it from his holster, delicate fingers grazing Jason's thigh, the crime lord expecting the gentle touch was on purpose. 

Dick used the alpha's shoulders to steady his aim. Resting his arms and the Glock on Jason's armored muscle.

Nightwing's face scrunching into an amusing little squash, a crinkle by his brows as his lens narrowed, closing an eye underneath. Pink tongue swiping across his bottom lip, remaining protrusive just barely.

“That so? Sounds like a prick.” Red Hood picked up from where they left off. As if they weren't being shot at and trying to make it out with their lives in tac. As if they were the only two people in the world, and the rest of society was mere background noise.

Dick rolled his eyes under his mask, and brought his legs around Jason's waist for support. Curved strong muscle wrapping around Jason's waist, pulling their bodies closer together in a inviting sex position.

Jason's pheromones skyrocketed right then.

It was an attempt on Dick's end to steady himself, but Jason thought it was a little more than an innocent act of security. 

“Very. But, I love him for his strong sense of justice even if it could get out of hand. I know he means well and will do anything to protect the people in his life.”

Jason was so tempted to glance down and look at Dick. The smaller was riding in his lap, bouncing with the road, of course Jason was going to have urges. Not to mention Dick's soft voice mixed in with his light panting as he tried to control his breathing. It was tormenting, almost like a purr. 

It could possibly be a purr since Nightwing was turning into an omega.

Gunfire went off and suddenly stopped followed by the wretched screech of tires peeling out.

A loud crash behind them and Nightwing was sighing. Relaxing against Jason's body. “Got 'em.” 

Red Hood nodded his head and pressed on the gas, after the car which held the two men and the firearms.

Nothing to stop him and the chase now that Nightwing dealt with the motorcyclists.

Gaining on the car quick without any interruptions they soon tailed the vehicle. Nightwing still promptly in Red Hood's lap, the embodiment of sin in that outfit.

“How do you want to do this?” Dick asked perking up, and tilting his head, glancing at the drivers. He carefully tucked the gun back into Jason's holster.

“Well I was thinking I pop a bullet in their heads and call it a night. I have some late night plans that just came up.” Red Hood commented, eyes narrowing at the other under the mask, a predatory gaze flickering in his eyes. Getting a feel for the beta gone omega's muscles against his own. The skin tight outfit leaving very little to the imagination. It took everything out of him to not buck his hips upward and yank his helmet off to press his lips to songbird's.

“Try to stay focused.” Nightwing scolded as he untangled his legs from around Red Hood's waist, giving him a knowing look. He rested his hands on Red Hood's broad shoulders to help him stand up. Dangerous yes, but necessary. 

Red Hood growled clearly irritated that Dick was now blocking his view filling it with kevlar thighs, he was now driving blind. Red Hood would kill Dick himself if the guy didn't kill them both with his risky antics.

In a swift motion Nightwing was jumping onto the criminals’ car and going for a terrible joy ride. The criminals panicked and swerved their car. Dick opened the door and with his escrima stick and electrocuted the driver into unconsciousness. 

The boy in blue was quick to grab the wheel to not cause an accident, and nudge the driver aside to hit the breaks.

Red Hood caught sight of the silver glint of a knife. The other criminal pulling the blade out and raising it, attempting to stab Nightwing. 

Jason quickly pulled out his secondary gun and fired with inhuman precision splattering the man's brains over the windshield. A little over the top but no life was too great to keep his Songbird safe.

The car pulled over to the side and Nightwing stepped out, walking to wear Jason sat on his bike beside them. The omega's face was splattered in crimson red blood.

Taking action, Red Hood extanded a hand grabbing Dick's chin, tilting the man's head left and right checking for any open wounds. None of his own to Jason's relief, just the man who tried to stab him.

“Red–” Dick's voice was uptight and hesitant, preparing to reprimand Jason for the unneeded death. Even with a large hand around his soft features and tan skin, the bluebird managed to put on an angered look. An amusing frown if anything. 

With a thumb pressed to one cheek, and four fingers on the other, Jason squeezed Dick's cheeks lightly, enjoying the feel of his fingers digging into the soft skin on Dick's face, the other cracking a small smile despite his furrowed brows.

“He had a knife.” Jason stopped Dick before he could continue. 

Nightwing laid both hands on Jason's, slowly pulling the larger fingers down and away from his face. "People might see." Dick's soft voice mumbled.

Despite his words, Dick seemed hesitant to let go, but he did, turning around to peak inside the stopped car, reluctantly nodding his head, and letting the argument go with a breeze. The song bird knew better than to continuously scold Jason for something like this.

“Come on. GCPD can clean up after us. I really want to get home and–”

“I am GCPD.” The Bluebird mouthed as he climbed onto the back of Jason's motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Red Hood's waist. 

Jason rolled his eyes under his helmet revving the engine.

 

 

They both made it back to Dick's apartment without any more trouble.

Jason immediately began peeling his leather jacket off as he made his way into the bedroom. He had already removed his helmet and was carrying it around underneath his arm like a football player.

The Bluebird had beat him to the bedroom and was disarming the safety locks on his kevlar suit.

His mask forgotten on a nearby dresser table. Jason slapped his own helmet beside it, taking off his mask and gloves to join it.

“One thing I'm not gonna miss tomorrow when we go undercover, are the synthetic scent glands.” Dick spoke up as he peeled the scent blockers off himself. Making a pained face, eyebrows furrowing together. “As a beta I never had to worry about scents unless for undercover missions. Now I have to worry about it all the time.” He sighed deeply and Jason smirked at him.

He loved listening to that voice, and could sit here and listen to him for hours on end. “The life of newly named omega.” The alpha grinned and Dick rolled his eyes at his teasing

“You don't have this problem Jay, you're an alpha and you use that to your advantage.” Dick pouted cutely, his bottom lip protruding. Jason simply nodded his head smiling fondly at the acrobat.

“I'm gonna take a shower and get this blood off.” Dick called out as he went to the dresser and began picking out pajamas. 

“Mind if I join you?” Jason purred loudly, sliding behind Dick and holding his waist tightly. His body framing Dick's. Jason's chest pressing against Dick's back. Sliding one hand from Dick's waist to around his back. Trailing his strong fingers up Dick's spine. A very slow and tantalising motion as he traced the thin zipper line, up. 

The small seam in slim black kevlar was hardly even noticeable actually. Almost invisible completely, blending in with the rest of the suit so well.

Finally Jason ended his slow climb up, hand ending at the base of Dick's neck, on the top of the thin line. He disabled a lock getting full access to the small steel tab which kept the suit fitted.

Dick's whole body seemed to tremble at the gesture and Jason began to gently pull the tab down the omega's back. Slowly dividing the suit at the middle.

He had seen Dick's bare skin before. It was nothing new, he'd walked in on the guy sleeping in literally nothing plenty of times.  
They've also had to strip down in front of each other and change more than enough times for their vigilante career.

In nothing but underwear to stitch each other up from awkward and nasty placed wounds over the years. It was something that came with the job. Absolutely zero boundaries between each other.

But this was a different form of intimacy Jason deeply desired. A mutual understanding of something more than work and accidents. 

It meant Dick trusted him completely. Not just with his life, but with his body.

Dick's breath began to tremor as the slider slowly trailed lower and lower. The noise filling the room and ringing in their ears.

A hint of fear came from Dick's newly functioning scent glands, but there was also undeniable excitement.

Odd being able to know how the bird was feeling now with a simple sniff of the air.

Jason got the tab as low as it could go, silently relieved that the slider didn't get awkwardly stuck like his jacket did sometimes. 

The seam ended at the small of Dick's back. He could see the smooth soft skin peaking underneath and was so tempted to touch the muscle and peel the suit back.

Slowly, Dick turned around. Facing Jason with deep sapphire eyes in the dimly lit room. The only light came from an opened curtain allowing the moon's glow to luminate small areas. 

It hit Dick's face just perfectly. 

Illuminating his eyes making them seem a very alluring and vibrant blue that one can easily get lost in. Even his thick curly black hair had an unnatural, yet angelic blue tint to it. His hair framing his face, his bangs going just slightly past his brows and over his eyes, getting caught in his lashes.

“Jason I–” 

Jason took the initiative and stepped forward. Gently pushing the omega against the dresser behind him. 

Similar to the way he had forced Dick into a kiss in the Court. This time however would be different. He was not going to force the Bluebird to do anything.

“You've been teasing me all night.” Jason chided lightly, slowly grasping Dick's chin once more and tilting his face up. Getting a better view of his soft features and enchanting ocean eyes. Dick's tender gaze met his own. A soft smile playing on the Songbird's lips as he grew a guilty look.

“I have, haven't I?” Dick whispered slowly and Jason brought their faces even closer. Their lips just brisking past each other, but never fully making contact. The world seemed to fall silent around them, waiting for this moment.

It was Dick who closed his eyes and moved the extra centimeter to meet Jason's lips. Their mouths colliding in a world of passion and love with complete and utter enjoyment. 

Jason felt the heat of Dick's irresistible lips and then the man's arms wrapped around the back of the alpha's neck pulling Jason down and flush against his chest.

The alpha had to steady himself, wanting nothing more than to express how much he loved the Bluebird in that single kiss and quickly took the initiative from the other.

An aroma of sweet cinnamon and vanilla filling Jason's senses making his heart flutter like the delicate wings of a hummingbird.

Dick pulled away taking a needed breath giving Jason the opportunity to deepen the kiss and push his tongue into his mouth and explore the heated area with delight. 

The feeling was soothing and relaxing as hee relished the taste of Dick's tongue on his own.

Tasting a lot like the sweetened cereal he was so prone to eating. The feel of his plump soft lips rolling between his teeth was absolutely breathtaking. And the small little noise which came out of his bird as he did so did things to Jason's mind he never thought was capable of.

It was like the first kiss all over again but so much more. Dick being a willing participant this time and Jason savored it. But like all good things it had to end and the alpha wanted to take this elsewhere. They after all were still clad in their uniforms and he really did want that shower.

Jason brought his rough hands to Dick's waist, squeezing tightly for a second before wrapping his hands over the acrobat's lower back and sliding them into the reer opening of Dick's uniform.

The acrobat arched his back slightly at the sudden contact of skin on skin, breath hitching just a bit as Jason's large hands trailed underneath the kevlar and grasped the famed plump muscle that was talked about throughout Gotham's underground.

Squeezing Dick's pert ass with a satisfying jiggle.

Many criminals of Gotham, big leaguers and the little man talked about the sinuous round full muscle that looked absolutely sinful covered by a thin layer of kevlar.

Questioning the vigilante's attire, if the boy scout only knew what that tight outfit did for attackers. 

Jason clutched the soft thick muscle tightly, completely satisfied by the feel, and the role of the plush tush. The small yelp that Dick let out into Jason's mouth was just as gratifying as the feel of his round behind. The sensations and sounds were much better than what the underground criminals spoke of.

Finally, he pulled Dick up clutching his ass, the Songbird understanding the gesture and allowed himself to be picked up. Wrapping his long legs around the alpha's waist in a whimsical state.

Dick was no feather, but he wasn't exactly heavy either. A trained person like Jason had no trouble at all picking up the guy and carrying him around all night. 

Clinging onto Jason, Dick peppered that semi heated face with loving kisses. The alpha smiling at the sight and happily carried Dick to the bathroom. Closing the door behind them as they entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so finally updated this... What could I say, I wanna finish this to get the Talon series I've been working on out.


	21. Bluebird's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Experience for those that are interested.
> 
> And if you're not, skip ahead to next chapter, I'll post immediately after this. Though you will be missing a few jokes between the two. One I rather like of Jason commenting about Dick's suit.

Jason placed Dick on the sink counter. Their lips entwined as they continued their passionate exchange. A sense of fulfillment overwhelming Jason as a burning sensation rose in his heart. An excitement that could not be contained.

Dick untangled his arms from around Jason's neck, and began to slide them smoothly down Jason's sides, stopping just above his hips, where his shirt ended. Dick played with the fabric in his hands for a bit. Jason feeling him pick at the fabric nervously. 

He took the ends into his blue striped fingertips and smoothly began pulling the armored shirt up, and over Jason's head.

Exposing more and more flesh as he pulled the shirt completely off revealing hard muscle and scarred skin from several painful years of a life of fighting crime. The piece of clothing hitting the bathroom floor with a satisfying thud.

 

Stopping, Dick ran his fingers along Jason's skin. The alpha getting a questionable look as he watched the Bluebird's fingers run smoothly across his abdominals, tracing the curves before gliding up his robust chest. 

His body firm, like a rock under Dick's fingertips. It made the songbird feel safe, knowing Jason was a solid figure to lean on. He was able to ground Dick making Jason a symbol of security.

The kevlar tickling the crime lord's skin as Dick continued his smooth tantalizing ascent up his shoulders tracing trimmed edges and smooth curves. Tapping old scars from a hard and dangerous life of fighting violent crimes.

Dick still could not believe how much Jason had filled out over the years. Tall and broad shoulders now, a massive flip from the quirky snarky teen he once knew.

Jason's built matched that of a heavyweight champion. Developed and polished for strength rather than speed. Taking the hits and returning even more impressive blows. Extremely well built and a formidable opponent with their weighty physic. Jason was a force to be reckoned with, all solid muscle and scars to prove his battles.

Both their breaths were shallow. The only thing you could hear was their heavy breathing which filled the room as their hearts raced and their bodies heated up. 

Ending his travel across Jason's Herculean build, those suggestive blue kevlar striped fingers ended at Jason's face. Gently holding Jay's chiseled jawline in hand. 

Their eyes locking as a mischievous smirk formed on Jason's lips, countering Dick's endearing bright eye adoring smile.

“Like what you see?” Jason barked out smoothly. His voice low and gravely, a ghost of a growl.

In return, Dick's smile got bigger as he rolled his brilliant eyes playfully. No matter how sincere a moment was, Jason would always revert back to his flirtatious self.

Jason captured the Songbird's hands, slightly irritated about the no skin on skin contact for so long. Wanting to feel the acrobat all the way.

It was as if Dick had been intentailly teasing him with that skin tight suit, roaming his body so freely but never getting the benefits of the actual heated contact. Feeling the soft smooth skin and warmth that the newly made omega produced.

Slowly, he began to lower Dick's hands, swinging them lovingly back and forth like a pendulum before bringing Dick's hands back to his face.

Dick's eyes were on him the entire time. Large and blue like the Mariana Trench. Blown wide in anticipating, with his dark hair framing his face in the most erotic way possible.

“I really do love these finger stripes.” Jason murmured absent minded as he brought Dick's clothed hand to his lips, and kissed the tip of the acrobat's finger. 

A small tender kiss that made Dick's heart flutter with happiness, swallowing down a small moan, as Jason grinned back at him with this deep devoted look in his teal eyes. 

A look that Dick could get used to seeing on those usual cold and hardened eyes which seemed to be phantoms of darkness.

Tilting Dick's wrist down, Jason began to leave a trail of kisses up Dick's arm. Scooting in closer and closer as he got higher up the Songbird's arm. The boy jolting every now and then as the kiss tickled his skin under kevlar.

Jason's journey ended at Dick's neck, a piece of it still covered by kevlar while some of it was left exposed at the seem. 

In a burst of energy seeing what could be skin on skin contact, Jason wove his hands behind Dick's shoulders, grabbing the opened seem and peeled it forward in a singular quick motion. 

Because of the sudden jolt, Dick almost fell forward at the quick manoeuvring, having to grab the edge of the counter tightly to stop himself from falling. 

Jason abruptly stopped but still clutched the suit that had barely made it past Dick's shoulders now.

Dick tilt his head up and frowned at Jason with his bottom lip protruding in a kittenish look. The alpha wanting to bite down on that supple lip and suck on the soft skin to swipe the pout off his face. 

An abrupt laughter cut through, Dick throwing his head back, amused by how eager Jason had just gotten.

Instead of a snarky reply like the bird had expected, Jason gave a sheepish look before going about pulling the rest of Dick's suit in a much more gentle manner.

The kind almost hesitant touches made Dick's laughter die immediately. His eyes fastening with Jason's in wonder.

Unlatching his death grip, Dick rose his arms so Jason could peel the kevlar off of him with no trouble. 

Slowly but surely, Dick's skin was exposed more and more. The soft olive skin which had been the end of many of Jason's fantasies finally being revealed. 

As he got the kevlar off Dick's arms, the part around his chest came down too, revealing the few scars the boy got in his line of work. 

The bird's style relying more on speed and agility so he was tagged less with blades and gun wounds, unlike Jason himself who was a canvas of scars.

Even with the absence of nasty scars, Jason thought Dick looked absolutely beautiful. 

Reaching the ends of Dick's hands, the suit peeled off his fingertips with a satisfying pop.

Jason let the top part flop down around Dick's waist and admired him for a second. 

He caught the omega's hand once more and sighed in relief. Finally being able to actually touch that beautiful not so delicate skin. Their fingers entwining as Jason pulled Dick into his chest. Forcing the smaller off the counter and on his own two feet.

Both chest bare, they pressed up against each other. Taking in the other's intoxicating scent. Jason pleased with the aroma Dick was making. So sweet and absolutely electrifying. Dick's scent was making a deep primal feeling in him stir. 

A ghost of the urge he got on several accounts with the boy in blue. But this one was much more stronger, much more feral and uncontrollable.

The feeling was similar to the thrill the pit gave him when in a rage. But this thrill was much more passionate. Making him anxious and excited as his heart swelled to the point where it was ready to burst. It made his skin burn, a fuming fire which coursed around his body. Pins and needles prickling at the tips of his fingers, down his legs, and into his toes.

He gave into this thrilling feeling and smashed his lips into Dick's. Capturing Dick's breath and driving his tongue into the Bluebird's mouth as the shorter gasped in surprise. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. Fueled by desire and absolute necessity.

The heat was so immense. Dick's mouth warm and plush as he trailed his tongue along the other's. Encasing it and biting on that lip coyly.

Dick's hands had found its way into Jason's thick hair. Tugging on the silky strands as their kiss deepened with a loud content moan on Dick's end. Basically a sigh of pure bliss.

Jason pulled away for a second and pressed their foreheads together. Both of their breaths were rough and choppy. “I just realized your suit is basically a onesie.” 

An airy laugh escaped Dick's parted lips. A laugh that had the alpha yearning for so much more. Their tops were off but he needed more. Desired more. Jason quickly claimed another kiss, closing his eyes and letting the feeling drag out. 

Pulling Dick into it for as long as he could, drawing out the sweet taste and savouring it. Wanting the moment to never end. This had been what he had wanted for months, possibly years. The Bluebird all to himself. Having him in the most intimate way possible. To love, to care for, to protect, to be his. He never wanted to pull away. He was too devoted to the kiss. Lost in the feeling and sweet vanilla scent of the other. A mixture of fresh strawberries and cinnamon filling the air to a suffocating amount.

However, when he felt a tug on his uniform belt, he found himself pulling away and unbuckling the waistband despite the desire to never pull away. He didn't even bat an eye, mentally scolding himself for fumbling with the belt buckle for so long.

Jason was anxious, and nervous, but over all, excited. His belt hit the floor with a solid clank.

When he looked back up Dick was sliding the rest of his suit off. The tight kevlar attire slowly gliding down past plush thighs, but stopping just above the knee. The Songbird made an effort to show off his nice form. 

Not that Jason needed the reminder. Dickie was the most captivating and alluring person he knew. The man knew how to draw the attention of thousands. Dick was able to where conservative attire and still make it look like absolute sin. Dick's body was well rounded as in lots of voluptuous curves. 

Taking a few steps back, Dick sat back onto the counter, lifting himself effortlessly. He straightened his back and gave the most erotic smile known to man as he rose a leg, pointing his foot gracefully at Jason urging him to pull the rest of the laytex suit off of him.

It was such a sight to see Dick looking so fucken enticing. Long legs stretched out in front of Jason's head encouraging him to tug the rest of the suit off.

Smoothly, Jason stood himself in between the ends of Dick's raised legs. He held Dick's calf. Surprised of how firm yet soft the muscle was. He began to pull the rest of the suit off. Leaving a trail of heated kisses on each inch of skin that was exposed more and more.

Finally getting to Dick's feet, he pulled the suit the rest of the way down. The kevlar hitting the floor with a soft clatter. Goldie was now exposed, legs completely wide open while Jason was in-between the ends of them. A very inviting scene on Jason's end. Completely naked and vulnerable for the alpha's eyes only. The omega made an effort to drop his legs, but Jason refused to give in, wanting to use this bare, vulnerable display to his advantage. 

Jason held Dick's left leg up letting the right fall, and rest against the counter. Trailing his hand along the smooth skin, making his slow climb up. The higher he went, the more Dick's breaths became shallow and the omega shivered at the touches. Jason wanted to claim every piece of Dick. Mark him and show that Goldie, belonged to him.

He had Dick's mind, body, and trust.

There came a point where Jason bent Dick's knee and began to kiss his plush inner thigh. Their bodies were now much more closer together now. No longer a leg distance apart. 

Nibbling the supple skin of Dick's inner thigh gently. Littering the muscle with several love bites, Dick jumping every now and then from the press of teeth nipping at his skin. A satisfying moan left Dick's lips, throwing his head back as the alpha sucked a large mark onto his unscaved skin. A satisfying popping noise as he pulled away with a pleased devilish smile.

“Jason!” Dick breathed out his name heavily through half lidded eyes and it went straight to Jason's groin.

Jason still had his pants hanging snugly around his waist, but was quick to unzip them and tug them down with zero hesitation as his omega cried his name. –He could say that now, his omega. It felt right in his head, as if that title had been meant for the other.– The military thick cargo pants hitting the floor with a clatter, underwear and all.

Dick tugged him close. Needing that friction, that skin on skin contact. He smashed his lips into Jason's rather roughly compared to how the omega was always so docile and compliant not rushing a thing.

He needily grabbed and tugged at Jason's hair, running his hands wildly across Jason's body. A deep want over taking him. A need he had never felt before and was completely overpowered by it. A foreign desire and passion which Dick would have never thought himself capable of.

He could smell things he couldn't before. Not only did Jason have his usual light scent of smoke and Gotham musk. But there was something much deeper at play. 

A scent that he was not familiar with at all which ate away at him and made this primal part of him he didn't even know he had, stir. It was something new and different, and he liked it. Intoxicated by the feeling, the smell, and the new urges. If this was how omega's felt all the time, he wouldn't mind the change so much.

This feeling of overwhelming thrill and excitement. A rush of danger that he could only feel with Jason. There was always this edge of danger to the alpha which Dick liked. But it felt ten times more stronger now.

Around Jason, Dick could be someone else. He could be weak, he could be vulnerable, but most of all, he could be free. Jason allowed Dick to be imperfect. Jason could watch him crumble and only see the beauty.

Large hands made their way around Dick's firm ass, squeezing the thick plump muscle before easing around his thigh forcing the bird's leg up. Dick got the hint and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist. 

Clinging to him, Jason lifted him off the ground effortlessly. Some quick manoeuvring and Jason had them in the shower, the water on and spraying against his back.

Their lips were locked in a dangerous game and Dick loved the feeling and heat that came with the alpha's tongue. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, the heat a drug to Dick as he began to rub against Jason eagerly, moaning in delight with his eyes rolling back into his head.

Jason steadied themselves shifting the acrobat in his arms, “Someone's excited.” he teased leaning away just enough to get a good luck of Dick's face.

Midnight black hair was soaked, water trickling off of it and framing his red flushed face perfectly. Sapphire eyes wide and filled with lust. Oh how much Jason loved those deep royal blue sapphire eyes that were always so expressive holding the world within them. Dick was absolutely gorgeous. A sight for sore eyes, a total knockout.

Dick smiled at him and Jason was sure his heart had stopped for a second. That breathtaking smile making the alpha swallow thickly as he prepared for his next step forward.

“Dick.” Jason called his name in a husky tone which made Dick close his eyes in pleasure. His brows furrowing together, body shaking mildly.  
Jason paused for a second watching the moment of blissfulness pass on that gorgeous face.

“Can I—” Jason cut himself off too scared to continue. Odd how the Red Hood, a gang leader, vigilante, mass murderer, and a man who stared death in the face was scared to ask the man he loved if he was okay with moving forward.

Dick quickly nodded his head through closed eyes, pressing his head against Jason's wet shoulder allowing the alpha to continue.

Tightening his grip around Dick, he pushed the omega up for extra caution. Still holding the Bluebird up, he traced his hands around Dick's rear.

Massaging the muscle making the Songbird moan into his shoulder, teeth grazing the muscle just slightly as he whimpered.

Jason knew he was cutting close to no return. Honestly, he was probably already there. But his conscious still itched for insurance and he asked one more time. Stopping just before one finger slipped into the opening. “Are you sure you want this? Just tell me when and I'll stop. I won't be mad or anything if you're not ready–”

“Jason.” Dick softly called. He had untucked his head from the alpha's shoulder and was looking at him head on. A small adorable determined look on his face as he smiled at Jason with bright eyes. A beautiful pure smile that reassured any doubts Jason was feeling. 

Dick pulled them into another heated kiss and that was enough to know he was aloud to continue.

Slowly, Jason pressed a single digit into the omega's. Dick tightening up around him, his whole body tensing up by the violation.

“Relax.” Jason cooed, stopping before he pressed any further. He waited for the Bluebird to settle down, and once he untensed, Jason continued forward. His entire finger disappearing into the omega's warm heated body.

Not wanting to rush anything, Jason eased his finger in and out in slow long maneuvers. Dick's body had tightened once more, but soon laid-back into the slow tamed thrusts.

Jason knew the moment the feeling became enjoyable because a loud erotic moan crawled out Dick's throat and he lurched forward suddenly into Jason's body.

The feeling of having something inside him utterly uncomfortable. Dick couldn't see how at all this would be enjoyable once Jason had a long calloused finger in him. If anything it was painful and he didn't want to move. Was afraid to move.

But as Jason continued his slow movements, Dick relaxed. His shoulders untensed and he found himself appreciating the finger pushed inside him. Complete pleasure erupted from his heart as Jason hit something inside him with his finger. A sweet spot Dick didn't even know he had. Heart fluttering in pleasure had him moaning loudly. Catching himself off guard as butterflies filled his stomach and he rocked himself onto the finger.

“Aah Jason right there.” Dick cried out, pressing his head against the alpha's shoulder and biting the smooth skin rather roughly.

Jason hit the spot again and this time Dick threw his head back with a very erotic cry of ecstasy. Music to Jason's ears and he felt it time to add a second finger.

Jason pulling out completely, Dick whimpering at the loss of touch and actually pouting. That's right, the alpha looked at him and the bird actually pouted. Bottom lip sticking out with a mopey face, and brows furrowed together in a cute frown.

Kissing the Bluebird's nose, Jason added a second finger. Dick sinking down overjoyed, moaning loudly. Jason caught the moan in a burning kiss. The larger biting and sucking on Dick's lip. Abusing the supple skin as he continued to pulse his fingers in and out.

He slowly spread his fingers apart while inside the heat of Dick's body. Forcing the omega's cavity wider as a noise that would put the famed honey tone songs of Jackie Evancho's sweet angelic voice to shame, sang out of Dick's slack jaw. 

Leaning up, Dick began peppering Jason's face in small pleasurable kisses. The feeling of the alpha pulling him apart absolute heaven to Dick's core.

He could barely hear the water running as it showered them both in warmth. A fluid blanket of heat around them. His complete focus was on the other's breathing as Jason continued to close and open his long fingers inside the breathtaking songbird.

Sinking his teeth into the flush skin of Dick's neck, Jason bit down, Dick's whole body rolling forward at the bite. Jason had to steady himself, making sure he didn't drop the pretty bird at the sudden long erotic movement of his hips.

“Jason.” Dick breathed heavily, pushing his forehead against Jason and looking him in the eyes with a dreamy expression through thick lashes. Water dripping off his hair making him the very definition of shameless sex appeal.  
“I want you.”

Swallowing thickly, Jason nodded his head with very little reluctance. He wanted to tell Dick that if it hurt, to call out and he'll stop. 

But he had little faith in himself that he could force himself to stop when he was inside the Bluebird. It was something he desired for so long it would be impossible to turn back now.

Long fingers pulled out of Dick with a heartsick whine. 

Jason's erection met the end of Dick's stretched end. The boy jolting forward when he felt Jason's tip graze his entrance. Settling back down, the pretty bird sighed and nodded to Jason to continue his efforts. Slowly Jason pushed in. 

The omega's expression squeezing tightly in pain as his whole body clenched up around Jason. 

Jason didn't dare push forward. Instead he waited for Dick to adjust to Jason's length inside him. Once Dick's face softened and his body relaxed, Jason continued to press the rest of his erection into his Songbird.

He was surprised that even after the long prep he gave, the pretty bird was still tight around him as if he did not stretch him out at all.

No matter how flexible Dick truly was, Jason guessed the inside wasn't the same. But damn did it feel good. 

To finally be pushing himself into Dick with his giving consent, and that doped up expression of pure ecstasy.

The gorgeous exotic bird's insides were so hot around him and even if the bird was clenching up around him again it felt good. Almost like a massage on his member. 

Finally Jason was all the way inside Dick, but didn't dare move. He could feel an immense heat radiating off the omega as his scent thickened the air. Coating it in this toxicating vanilla strawberry smell with a hint of cinnamon. 

Dick's nails dug into Jason's back with a painful sting but he didn't mind the pain. His mind was focused on the sight of the Songbird basically sitting on his length. Dick's legs had tightened around him, pressing their bodies closer together.

“Y-you can move now.” Dick fumbled on his words, pressing his face into Jason's bare shoulder.

Honestly, Jason was scared he might drop Dick due to the slippery water, but he continued anyways. 

Hoisting Dick up with his upper body strength, before dropping him down back onto his cock. A loud cry erupting from Dick's mouth at the hard and sudden thrust of his full length.

Jason bit back a curse remembering he must take it slow. Hating that he let his excitement and eagerness take over him. He didn't want to hurt Dick after all. 

Slowly this time, he pulled out of Dick half way, and pressed himself back in. Thrusting ever so slightly, easing Dick into the rhythm. He set a nice calm and relaxed pace. Dick letting a moan slip every now and then as he continued his tender thrusts.

Dick was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Jason inside him once more. It hurt at first. Jason doing that hard thrust at the start had him seeing stars. The pain of getting the full thing seemed to rip his insides in two. However, he was also fond of that almost childish excitement Jason possessed at times. It was rather cute. 

But now the alpha was pulling in and out of him in a slow paced rhythm and Dick was at bliss. His head tilting back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jason continued his elongated thrusts. 

He tried to bite back several moans but some escaped and Jason seemed to pick up the pace with every moan that passed his lips.

“Mmm Jason.” Dick let out a breathy moan and Jason found himself listening to his primal urges. He wanted to go deeper, press harder in Dick's heat until he cried his name. Loved the sound of his name rolling off the omega’s tongue.

Right now it was all cute and pliant moans. A smooth and gentle nature Jason only reserved for his Songbird. But with their scents thick in the air and his desire growing and taking over he began to quicken his pace.

He pushed Dick against the shower wall. 

Dick's entire body shuddered at the sudden cool contact and the jolt of hitting the wall surprising him. 

Like this Jason had more room to work with. Didn't have to rely on purely himself to keep the Bluebird up. He could use the wall to pin him down and fuck him relentlessly into the stone. 

In a deep hard thrust, Jason pulled all the way out and all the way back in. He felt Dick's teeth dig into his shoulder suppressing a scream. He did it again. Pulling out and sheathing his length back into Dick. 

This time the omega let out a deep gasp as his breath hitched in ecstasy, nails pinching into Jason's back. 

Jason smirked at the sound. Music to his ears as he wanted to hear more of these intoxicating sounds only the exotic bird could make. 

He pulled out and thrust back in. A deep hard thrust, rolling his hips to draw out the best feeling. Dick arching up screaming his name, “Jason!” Like an anthem.

Assuming what had Dick on the verge of tears was his sweet spot, Jason urged himself to replicate his previous movements once more. This time with a lot more deliberate force.

Dick's legs clamped tighter around Jason's waist as his nails dug into his back breaking skin partially. The ex-beta feeling his seventh heaven as Jason rubbed his prostate gland which made him melt against Jason's body. 

An absolute mess as the brawler continued to pound relentlessly in that same spot. Getting cries and gasps out of Dick as he was used like a ragdoll for Jason's pleasure.

Lips entwined and finding each other, Jason began swallowing down Dick's moans of pure bliss. The sound of wet flesh on flesh were loud and voluptuous.

The popping noise of Jason's length pushing in and out filling both ears along with airy pants. 

It was the perfect seen straight out of Jason's most deepest fantasies. 

Having the Bluebird pinned against the shower wall. Warm water spraying on the two as he pushed himself deep inside his tight hole. Watching the boy moan and chant his name like a prayer on Sunday. Dick's entire body shaking against his cock. His insides warm and tight around his length feeling complete pleasure.

Jason bit down on Dick's neck. A hard bite and began to suck on the area with complete focus on making the boy feel good. Judging by the lewd noises making it's way past puffy lips, he would say it was working.

The guy was a complete muttering mess as Jason continued his hard thrusts. Making the boy bounce every time he pushed his hard cock back inside him. Burying himself deep inside the omega's innards.

He marked Dick's neck up in a series of purple bruises. His hands held Dick's butt even tighter. Squeezing the bird's cheeks hard and pulling them apart to get himself even deeper. Really wanting the smaller to feel his entire length, needing to go even deeper. 

The lewd moan he was met with was absolute sin on a stick as Dick arched himself into Jason's chest. The larger rolling his hips and following that arch burying himself even deeper through those spread cheeks.

“Jason!” Was shouted again as the bird ran his fingers into Jason's soaked hair. Water rolling off the two's body.

“Jason, Jason, Ja-son.” The bird continued to mumble incoherently as he began to meet each of Jason's thrusts with a push back of his own. Bouncing on his length, meeting Jason's fast paced rhythm he had set.

Dick thought he knew the greatest feeling in the world. He was convinced for so long that the greatest feeling in the world was free falling thousands of feet from a helicopter. 

He had thought the greatest feeling could only be caused by flying. That heart pumping feeling of being in that death defying free fall, seemingly flying. A familiar and always comforting feeling, defying gravity and connecting with his parents once more.

How wrong he was.

Having Jason's heated body against his. That dangerous aroma emitting off the larger as he fucked Dick senseless. Each upward push hitting this part of him that made him wither and shake against Jason. The larger sucking and nipping Dick's skin, looking at him with this loving and devoted look as he exhausted Dick's body. The feeling of their thrusts meeting together in perfect unison, breaths entwined like a well oiled machine. That was the greatest feeling in the world.

Jason could feel his stomach twist and tighten. His cock throbbing and pulsing as he continued his long thrusts. His body begging for release.  
“Fuck Dick-” Jason panted as he continued his long pulses getting the best feeling out of Dick.  
“I want to, can I-”

The cock inside Dick began to swell up. Dick feeling it enlarge inside him and rub his walls.   
A very pleasing feeling. “Mmm.” Dick nodded his head eagerly and Jason thrust up one last time, propelling himself deep inside the bird before releasing. 

Dick moaned loudly as he felt warmth invade his insides slowly building up. Jason did not stop there and continued his small thrusts, not being able to pull out all the way with his knot inflamed. Dick let out a series of moans and mumblings with each continuous thrust as Jason emptied himself into the omega.

“Dick, I fucken love you.” Jason admitted through a heavy breath and a quick paced heart.

Dick caressed Jason's chiseled, dripping wet jaw. Looking up at him, pupils blown wide with an adoring look. “I love you too Jay. I love you too.”


	22. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night to themselves, both Jason and Dick have a meeting with the Court. Apparently the Court is stretched thin. In fear and discouraged by the rat.

The sun filled the room with it's golden rays shining past worn down curtains. The soft sound of birds tweeting mixed in with Gotham's morning traffic causing someone to stir.

Craning an eye open, Jason could see the Bluebird pressed against his chest. A full head of silky black hair was curled up onto his shoulder. Jason had an arm wrapped around the acrobat's waist and he could feel a familiar warmth radiating off of him.

The omega's eyes were closed, and his soft features were alluring in the light morning sun. He wore nothing but any personal parts were covered by the fluffy blue blanket the omega owned. 

A warm smile crawled onto Jason's face as he recalled last night's activities. Their bodies pressed up against each other. How it felt to have Dick's mind, soul, and body. Warm and intoxicating. The calls of 'I love you’ as they finally admitted their secrets.

Jason couldn't help the bubbly feeling build up in him and he slowly drew a hand closer to Dick's face. Caressing the boy's soft cheek before brushing silky hair out his face, tucking it behind his ear. 

Jason peaked at the clock and sighed. As much as he wanted to stay here and bathe in Dick's radiant face, eating up the warmth like a flower, the two had to get going soon.

“Dick.” Jason cooed lightly, nudging his head, and the smaller stirred ever so slightly.

“Pretty bird.” Jason tried again and Dick's eyes fluttered open. Revealing those beautiful electrifying blues to the world. 

“Mmm.” Dick mumbled as he began blinking several times, eyes adjusting to the morning sun. Jason knew the moment Dick's eyes finally started working properly because the boy gave him a bright toothy smile that took his breath away.

“Morning.” Grinning Jason planted a warm tender kiss onto Dick's forehead.

Dick pushed in closer to Jason. Legs entwined even more as he pressed his head against the alpha's bare chest basking in the crime lord's warmth. “Good morning Jay.” 

Jason smiled fondly at the Bluebird, gently patting his head with a free hand, stroking the messy yet appealing hair. A sound that resembled a docile purr softly emitting out of the Songbird.

“Sorry sweet cheeks but we have to get ready for that meeting.”

Dick shook his head against Jason's chest. His long black hair tickling Jason's pecks. 

“To bad Dickie.” Jason grumbled and sat up, prying himself from Dick's grasp. Blue whining in protest muttering, “Jay.” under his breath tiredly.

Sitting up, Jason took half the blankets with him. “Do you have any of my extra clothes still?”

Dick turned around, yanked all the blankets away from Jay, and curled up in a ball. The morning air chilling his skin with the loss of Jason's warmth.

“In the duffle bag, in the closet, under the shoe shelf.” Dick mumbled through half lidded eyes. The man acting like a cat snuggling back into the heat of the blankets.

Jason stood up, proud and nude as he leisurely made his way to the closet. His broad shoulders being hugged by the sun, crossing Dick's sight. The bird stifled a laugh as he noticed the red nail marks embedded in the tough guy's skin.

Turning around, Jason shot him a look before opening the closet door. “What?” He quipped and Dick now had a perfect view of everything Jason had to offer.

Taking notice to the red bite marks on Jason's shoulder Dick gave the alpha a dopey smile, “Make sure you button up your shirt all the way.”

Jason narrowed his eyes before turning away opening the closet. There happened to be a mirror in the door, so Jason was able to get a good look at himself before grabbing his bag.

He quickly changed into new clothes. Nothing fancy, just a t-shirt and pants coming to an understanding that they would stop by his luxury penthouse to get a better change of clothes later. Jason had already told the guys to meet him there so they could settle this next meeting. Grant Morrison will pay.

Strolling to the bed where Dick was still huddled up and watching him with a fond expression, Jason leaned over Dick, capturing his lips in another chaste kiss. The taste of his tongue familiar and satisfying. 

Dick wound his hands into Jason's hair, pulling him flush against his chest. The kiss becoming less innocent as a soft moan passed Dick's lips, Jason swallowing it like candy. They pulled away breathing heavily, Jason resting his forehead against the other. Catching those gorgeous bright sapphire eyes fluttering so coyly.

“Keep this up and we'll have a round three.” Jason gave him a smug grin.

The exotic bird just beamed back up at him. Lifting his head, giving Jason a quick peck on the nose before settling back down into the mattress.

Jason pulled away, bed dipping as he sat down beside Dick. Simply happy to be in his bright presence. “And you're gonna have to wear a turtleneck.” Jason chided with a cocky grin.

Sitting up, Dick stretched arching his back and yawning with a confused expression. Sheets pooling off his body like a waterfall. Bright blues scanned the room before landing on the mirror of the open closet door. 

Eyes catching himself in the mirror, Dick's face flushed completely red. His neck was littered in small bruises. Several love bites decorating his skin from where Jason had sucked and nibbled at his sensitive skin.

“Jason!” Dickie gasped and the alpha only churtled at him. 

Dick brought a hand to the reddening, slightly purple marks, poking it gently.   
“Bruce is going to kill me.” 

Attempting to ease the acrobat's worries, Jason placed a hand on his thigh, “Relax Goldie –he squeezed the muscle with a confident look– Bruce isn't going to know.” 

“He's the Batman!" Dick pressed on with troubled eyes, a distressed scent thickening in the air as he continued to ramble, "Tim will know.”

“Fuck Tim.” 

And just like that the heavy scent of unease was gone. Replaced with a lighter, happier feeling. The acrobat must have enjoyed Jason's little quip on the Replacement.

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled his feet over the edge of the bed, reddening to stand. “Give him some credit.” The song bird scolded, “Tim was the one that convinced me to give us a chance.”

Jason physically flinched at that unexpected twist, retracting his hand away from Dick's thigh. “The Replacement did that for me?” 

“You shouldn't call him Replacement, and yes. He did.” Dick said looking down and catching the colorful marks decorating his inner thighs.   
“He said we made each other happy and I shouldn't let them or Bruce get in between my happiness again.” Dick ran a hand over the mouth shaped marks on his thighs. Some resembling hungry bite marks, the other, lustful savoring sucking. Fingers ghosting lightly over purpling skin.

“Well fuck. I owe Timbo an apology. Here I thought he'd try to snatch you away from me at the quickest opportunity like the demon spawn.”

Tucking black bangs behind his ear Dick gave him an amused look, “Oh no. Trust me, he still doesn't like you. Doesn't trust you since you literally stabbed him. But he sees that you make me happy and figures he could suck it up and put his own anger aside so I could be happy.”

“Well that's sweet of him I guess.” Jason grumbled while watching Dick hesitantly stand up. Breath hitching as he did so, knees buckling almost giving out on him before catching himself.

“Fuck Jay! Did you have to be so rough?” He pouted as he steadied himself on his feet. A painful look on his otherwise cute saccharine face.

Jason had a smug shit eating grin as he looked at the marks he left on Dick's otherwise soft and flawless skin. Going up his legs, all the way to his thighs. Wrapping around the inner thighs with small clean ravenous bite marks.

Bruises decorating his neck acting as a collar of love bites.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Was Jason's heated reply and Dick simply gave him the stink eye with puckered lips.

“I need a shower.” Dick grumbled after a moment of thoughtful staring.

Laughing, Jason mused, “Cause we all know how well that went yesterday.”

“Alone!” Dick barked back face red and flustered.

 

They made it to Jason's penthouse apartment smoothly. Travis, Dexter, and Ben waiting for them in casual attire.

Travis immediately raised an eyebrow as the two walked in. He could tell something was different about the pair. 

“Hey boss.” Both Dexter and Ben called out as they walked in. Catching Blue tagging along once more, the two greeted him as well with a small wave. 

It was good to see Blue again, Dexter liked to put on a hard front but the acrobat somehow wormed his way into his list of good people. It was probably what Red had said about him, how far they went back, and the small interactions he did see between the two. Dexter had a lot of time to analyze the omega while pretending to be a guard for them in meetings. Of course he wasn't going to tell that to anyone and continue his brutish fasad.

Ben was on board with Blue as soon as Red said to trust him. He wasn't going to question the big guy's authority. Blue meeting his daughter was simply a plus. If his little bitter Muffin was able to grow fond of the omega within a second, he must have been a genuinely good person.

Dexter got a whiff of Dick and frowned. “Yeesh Blue, I don't remember you smelling that good before.” the man commented eyeing the omega curiously.

“He didn't. Keep your noses to yourself.” Jason snarled, refusing to explain the whole scenario of Dick being a beta before wearing synthetic scent glands and now an omega not needing them for this mission. 

Travis had already regrettably connected the dots of Blue being the famous Dick Grayson, Jason wasn't okay with his other men knowing that crucial secret as well. There were too many risks. 

Jason didn't question his men's loyalty. They would shoot themselves in the head if he asked them to. Well at least Ben, Travis, and Dexter would. That was why these three were his top notch leaders on the force. He couldn't say the same for the rest. But all his men are loyal, the consequences for betrayal are unacceptable. 

You could not hide from the Red Hood.

Leading Dick to the closet, Jason closed the door behind them so they could change. 

Shoving the bird against the closed door, Jason possessively pressed his lips into Dick's. A groan escaped the birdy as he was slammed roughly against the hard wood and Jason used that as an opportunity to dive into his mouth before it became off limits.

Dick turned into liquid in Jason's arms. A puddie he could maneuver the way he pleased as he listened to the Songbird's airy breaths. Hands roaming the curves and arches of Dick's acrobatic build.

Jason was in absolute bliss being able to do this to the Prettybird. Being able to touch him, kiss him, fuck him now. It was how he always wanted it to be. It was perfect, his world was finally coming together, he had everything he ever wanted.

Pulling away, Dick blinked several times with a dopey grin that crinkled so cutely. "What was that for?"

"For being such a fucken blessing." Jason smiled back and pecked Dick's forehead, hands still holding the man tightly against his own chest.

Dick simply smiled but that meant so much more to Jason. It meant he was happy and felt loved, it meant they both are happy.

Jason's voice lowered an octave growing serious, "Would you move in with me?" The crime lord suddenly asked, kissing Dick's temple sweetly.

A small chirtle left Dick because of the ticklish pecks, unable to fight back the large twinkle in his eyes, "You want me to live with you?"

Jason nodded his head and sent another kiss, this time under the boy's ear, "I practically live with you already, but yes. I want you to come with me."

Tilting his head up, Dick caught Jason's vivid green eyes. The alpha wore a serious expression. His brows were strewn together and his eyes had a stern look of complete devotion.

"Come where?" Dick pondered as his smile fell into something more of confusion. It was true the other practically lived with Dick already. Even before they were romantically involved, Jason was often caught sneaking in and out of his house.

The alpha grabbed one of Dick's free hands and squeezed it tightly. "Here. I already own this place, we could live here, in Gotham. Gotham is our home. I would never ask you to leave it." Jason gave him a loving smile. His eyes sparkled with his words, like two bright green flickering embers and Dick's heart fluttered.

Laughing, Dick kissed Jason on the lips. It was a hasty kiss filled with joy and excitement, different from all the deep and passionate ones they shared. 

"I'd love that Mr. Red."

 

 

"We believe we have a rat."

"Excuse me?" McCartney asked not knowing what to make out of the statement. Was he accusing them or-

"As you have heard with the recent news of that lab being discovered by Red Hood and his barbaric men, we have reason to believe someone in our facility have been talking to our enemies."

"Ashame, that is." McCartney nodded his head, calming what little nerves built up.

"And you brought us here for what exactly?" Jensen's tone was heavily irritated. Which was good because it went along with his character.

"We wish for McCartney to foresee the investigation. We've heard whispers of his success, compelling nature, and his fluid seductivity which may prove useful."

McCartney made a soft churtle of noises that was apparently suppressed laughter, "You flatter me." The omega waved a hand there way dismissing the compliments, the whispers they spoke of obviously Slade's doing. "Do you have a suspect list?"

"Straight to the point. There is a small list of everyone who knew the location. You have a week to gather the intel and report back to us immediately. We expect a full detailed analysis of how you narrowed it down and why you suspect who it is. And evidence will be added to the report and given to us until further notice."

An Owl dispersed from the shadows and handed over a black leather briefcase. McCartney took it and shared a look with Jensen who had a cunning smirk across his lips.

The words seductive played in his mind on a loop. It was an understatement. The Prettybird was absolutely captivating. 

Every movement was filled with a coordinated grace, his words drowned with raw emotion, his smile could put the sun to shame, a voice as calming as a morning nightingale, his skin a nice olive tone which was smooth and soft to the touch, Jason would know, he explored every part. Bathed in the golden skin, reveling in its perfections, and imperfections.

Dick was just so carelessly attractive and alluring to all it was ridiculous. Tantalising to anyone who sees him with those deep gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled with excitement.

And it was all Jason's.

"Just know that if you do this, we tend to arrange that meeting."

Jensen nodded his head and McCartney wiggled his fingers in a small wave. The Court did not have to state the meeting for them to know it was about Grant Morrison. It had been the only thing they asked for in return for their services. And seeing a massive portion of their experiments were set back, the court desperately needed test subjects, Jensen's offer of men would be perfect to undergo the mutation.

"Great." McCartney smiled wide, I'll stay in touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave any suggestions in the comments. Or if you have and questions go ahead and ask.


	23. Welcome to the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason successfully become members of the Court with the help of Slade Wilson. 
> 
> Jason refuses to let investigations deter their domestic life and manages to pull off moving Dick's belongings into their penthouse with some help from Travis, Ben, and Dexter.

Dick analysed the list, staring at the names hard as he sipped his coffee gingerly.

Boring holes in the flimsy piece of paper. His beloved Batman mug clinked on the table as he set it down making a noise of irritation as he did so. He was stuck looking over tedious data and his eyes needed a break.

"You know,'' Jason spoke up from where he was carrying a box of Dick's items. The bluebird had insisted on waiting for them to start the move after they finished the investigation. 

But Jason knew better, if he waited until then, something else would pop up delaying the move and continue like a domino effect. So here the vigilante was, packing the Bluebird's items neatly as the omega did research on the case files.

"You can always ask Tim to do the background checks, he'll be happy to help."

Shaking his head, Dick didn't even take his eyes off of the laptop now in his lap, "No I don't want to bother him." He mumbled typing away, eyes narrowed on the screen. 

Besides, with Tim's knew found place on the power pyramid, he's been a lot more snappier at Dick. Usually the once beta's angry tone was only reserved for Damian, now he used it constantly, reprimanding Dick for small mistakes.

Jason scoffed at that reply. He knew this was a distraction to get the bird's mind off the nightmares and anxiety. But this distraction was temporary, Dick needed to face his fears rather than dancing around them.

Setting the box down in what was becoming a mighty box fort fit for a small child, Jason turned to Dick. "Since you're not gonna pull away from this until you find the guy, what can I help you with sweet cheeks?"

That gained the bird's attention and he peeked out from behind the monitor catching his gaze.

"You'll help me?" 

"Of course. Jensen is as much as a partner to McCartney, as McCartney is to him."

Dick handed Jason a well built cream file folder, "Thanks Jay, love ya."

 

 

"I finished bugging the house."

"Good job Mr. Red, all cameras are active and the footage is crystal." 

Rolling his eyes, Jason shook his head. The man in blue was seriously never gonna let the name, Mr. Red go.

They were currently on top of the roof of one of Gotham's tallest buildings. The view of the city was amazing from up there and you could ignore all the criminals that wandered the streets below. The people tiny specs in the vast city. Bright lights from windows acting as columns of sparkling stars. Some sort of ladder created by light reaching the heavens.

The cars driving around, and from this height you couldn't even hear the honking. It was peaceful up here, in the clouds. The air was much clearer in the height of the building rather than on the ground in the grime of it all.

Jason nodded his head, "There is one more target right?"

"Yeah but I think it's best if we leave it alone." Dick said from where he was sitting on a gargoyle, tapping away on his laptop checking each camera over and labeling them so he would not get the targets mixed up.

It was a surreal sight. 

The two of them, so high up. Dick looked at home as he sat lazily on the gargoyle, one lean and he would go tumbling into the lights below.

Jason just stood by him, at the edge of the building standing tall and large. Lights shading his larger body giving him a white outline on his front side. A brute compared to the lean figure seated on the stone structure.

Watching his midnight hair flap wildly in the wind, Jason raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Closing his laptop, the Bluebird looked at Jason. "Because it's Slade."

A frown played on Jason's face as he heard the name. "Yeah I don' wanna find any creepy shit he keeps in his closet."

"Exactly." Dick mumbled in agreement nodding his head. "I'm gonna head to the GCPD and see if I can dig up some of Gotham's elitists' files."

"Oooh sounds secretive." Jason mumbled casually walking up to Dick, kneeling over him and kissing the top of his head, as if he wasn't over hundreds of feet in the air teetering on death. Black hair tickling his face.

Smiling happily, almost blinding the alpha with the radiance of it, Dick continued where he left off, "Very. You can head back to my place and continue your hard work." the bird flew up to his feet. Tip toeing on fragile, yet sturdy old stone.

"See ya beautiful." And with that Jason saluted, letting himself free fall backward off the building into the sea of towers below him.

 

 

Entering the office was slightly ajarring. Several eyes fell onto his figure as he stepped inside. Each person catching his gaze before turning around, eyes meeting the floor.

A familiar face approached him. Dick's old partner on the force. They had each other's back through thick and thin. Trusted one another with their lives. A few close calls, but they had survived the trials of Gotham when Dick was barely a rookie. 

Giving Dick a kind smile, the man patted the younger's back jostling the other a bit. "How ya doing champ? Glad to see your back but you should really be at home getting rest."

Smiling Dick shook his head even though he really did want to just curl up in bed, Jason at his side and sleep for the rest of the day. "I have some digging to do." He said with a determined look.

The old timer sniffed the air and made an odd face, one that Dick remembered as his lovestruck expression. Quickly, the man blinked away the look, landing his eyes back on Dick, maybe the acrobat had been just seeing things. "Guessing it's about—" he trailed off not wanting to finish and Dick nodded his head solemnly.

"Well I can turn a blind eye if a few files go missing." The man gave a warm smile, lines wrinkling around the eyes.

The omega had always loved smile wrinkles, it meant the owner to that gaze was light hearted, easy going, and just a happy go lucky person.

Dick gave him an even brighter smile, "Thanks! I owe you one!" 

The man shook his head, planting a hand firmly on Dick's back leading him down to the filing room.

"I'll keep watch, you just do your thing." The ex-partner mumbled from the doorway, eyes trailing Dick's figure as they walked into the room.

Dick brushed off the look, his old friend was giving him. 

"Uhh, Grayson," The man seemed almost hesitant, nervous to speak and barely able to meet Dick's eyes. "Is that scent coming off of you?" 

Stopping his search in the case files, Dick gave him a confused look head cocking ever slightly like a stunted puppy. The acrobat didn't say anything, just stared at him in question.

"I don't know, it just smells like your scent has changed. There's an alpha's scent on you, no doubt about it but there's a sliver of omega but it still smells like you. It's your scent but sweeter and masked by the stench of an alpha."

"Shrugging his shoulders, Dick went back to the case work, "I've just been hanging around Bruce and my brothers. They don't like letting me out of there sight since–" Dick deliberately trailed off, making it appear like he was unable to talk about the kidnapping, thoroughly making the conversation uncomfortable, and influencing a change in topic. Easy conversational manipulation.

The other nodded his head in understanding, "How are they doing?"

Digging around a bit, Dick took some time before answering. "Good. Dami is doing a lot better kinder than usual, much more pleasant. Bruce is trying, overbearing even more now, and Tim, well, he's Tim."

"He's a good kid."

"The best. Love him with all my heart but he's always been so soft spoken. Now I can barely get a word in without him snapping at me." The acrobat sighed and swept a hand in his bangs. 

He really didn't know how to help his younger brother.

The other's eyes swept across Dick's frame before landing on his soft eyes. "After everything that happened, he probably just needs some time to adjust. What you both went through– that's not normal, he'll need time. For heaven's sake you should be back home getting your head screwed on right as well. Not digging in these cases files trying to catch the criminal."

"M'fine."

A good ten minutes passed and Dick was creating copies of the files and taking the copies home with him.

 

Few shady dealings but no criminal records, Dick sighed dramatically, the operation was a bust. No leads.

"What's wrong doll face?" Jason was at his side in a second. Hovering over his shoulder, looking down at Dick with salacity.

Puffing up his cheeks Dick scrunched his nose, something that Damian would do when he was frustrated or disgusted. 

It was obnoxious when Damian did it. Made Jason want trip the kid, or slap him in the face to wipe the look off, but when Dick did it, it was alluring. Fit his childish personality and made him oddly adorable.

"There's nothing! Nothing! How do I know where Slade planted the evidence?!" Dick groaned loudly, smashing his head against the keyboard.

Chuckling, Jason decided to share how he worked out cases. "Well if I were you, I would just ransack the targets' houses. Easy as one, two, trespassing!"

Dick tilted his head back so he could see Jason and narrowed his eyes nodding his head in agreement, arms reaching up. Jason got the gesture and leaned down, head just above Dick's, grinning childishly.

Combing his hands in Jason's hair, Dick couldn't help the gentle smile that crossed his face and sparkled in his eyes.

Jason's head, hovering over his own, before Dick finally pulled it down slowly the rest of the way, meeting in a soft kiss.

It ended as soon as it started, Dick pulling away, simply letting their lips graze each other, smiling sweetly. A small peck which had the primal parts of Jason stirring as he wanted more.

"You're such a tease." The alpha chided and Dick just flashed his teeth in a charming grin.

Jason bent down to meet him once more. Taking in Dick's soft features. The beautiful blue of his eyes, his curled hair framing that gorgeous face, long lashes which fluttered elegantly as he smiled.

Their lips brushing past one another before engulfing each other. This kiss was longer, as Jason led the exchange. He could sense Dick's shoulders roll back and the acrobat's head flop back against the couch completely now lost in the feeling. Turning into putty just by Jason's warm lips.

How Jason loved being able to turn the ever so diligent vigilante into liquid gold in his hands. Melting underneath every single one of his kisses.

There scents entwine as the trade sent sparks down their bodies like a dancing electric eel.

Jason pulled back, Dick sighing longingly and patting his cheek softly. Hand ghosting Jason's face.

Dick finally spoke up, his eyes lustful, straining to get back in focus. "I'm going to scope out the homes, can you monitor the rooms on a camera."

A frown danced it's way onto Jason's face. "How about you sit behind the camera and I go. Your face is all over the news we don't need anyone recognizing you."

Opening his mouth to speak, Dick was prepared to have a snarky rebuttal but it fell flat. What Jason had said made complete logical sense. If he was caught, there would be a lot of questioning from the media.

Jason was a ghost. No records to go off of, because he didn't exist. He could disappear and reappear as he pleased.

"You're right." Dick mumbled looking back at the file and chucking it aside.

Freezing, Jason blinked at him surprised, "That's it? No smug comments, no begging, no dumb insults, no heroic monlouge about this being your duty and yours alone?"

A small giggle made it past rosy lips, "No Jay, you're right. Dick Grayson can't be caught in some random stranger's house."

"That worked? I only said that because I wanted to keep you out of danger." Jay mumbled as he turned away with exaggerated disbelief.

 

Jason was already on his second house. Since these people were high elites, it was less of a house and more like a mansion. Dick was in an ear piece feeding him the schematics. 

Apparently it was common for these Owls to have a hidden nest in there house, much like Bruce. Maybe it was a social light thing. The idea of several rich people coming together discussing who had the best dark, mucky underground cave was amusing.

A secret entrance which held the paperwork for their shady dealings and masks.

It was in the second house where Jason found the item planted by Slade. How Jason knew it was from Slade, was the fact that he lost connection from Dick midway through the search, Slade's obnoxious low voice ringing in his ear. 

"Laptop in cabinet b, take the hard drive as well." Was all Slade said before Dick was back, worriedly calling Jason's name.

That uneased Red Hood because that meant there line was compromised and they were also being watched. Slade having eyes on the Bluebird did not sit well with the alpha.

"Yeah I'm here, I think I found what I need a laptop." Jason clicked back in, hearing a soft sigh of relief on Dickie's end.

"Go ahead and double check, make sure the files are there, then do another sweep of the place in case you find something else."

Red Hood skimmed the desktop, opening files and blueprints. Given some time, be found schematics of the Owl's experiment base which he had raided. There were also maps of the sewers and a clear digital imprint of the owner of the laptop. 

"It's all here, I'll meet you back at the house in a few."

"Okay Jay stay safe."

Jason was almost a hundred percent sure that the house he visited before had just as much private information that may get him in trouble as well. 

How Jason looked at it, less criminals in Gotham hiding behind a tower of money.

When the end of the week came, Dick had more than just a detailed analysis, he had basically written a thesis for each target, including Slade.  
He wasn't going to throw Slade under the bus, but he also was not going to write nothing on him, that would be even more suspicious.

Dick was handing the Court thorough evidence which him and Jason had found. Data they had spent that week collecting, while also moving Dick's stuff into Jason's unused penthouse.

If anything that had been one of their easier weeks, meeting a deadline and moving large brown cardboard boxes.

The work was long and tedious,but fulfilling.

Once they handed the work over to the Court, the group of socialites kept them in for an initiation ritual. It was very odd watching blank white masks and husky dark eyes watching them as they handed two masks over to the pair.

McCartney held the ghastly white mask in his hands, staring at the haunting figure that had at one point been a burden in his life.

“Welcome to the Court.” had echoed in their ears digging to their core and making their bones rattle. It was words both men never thought they'd ever hear in their lives.

 

That night both Jason and Dick spent their free time with Travis, Ben, and Dexter. Simply celebrating their success. They were lock and key with the court meaning they would be that much closer to getting Grant Morrison. Jason wanted the man's head on a pike.

Plus they really needed some time to relax. There was a lot of tension between Bruce and Jason. Bruce was unwilling to forgive Jason for killing those scientists, Jason was unwilling to admit death did not resolve every problem.

A little family time with Dick and Jason's three loveable recruits was very appreciated.

“So Blue—” Dexter began as he sipped on his hard bitter whiskey, leaned back on a chair. They were at the penthouse once more, half the items still filled in boxes however, the three gang members had helped move the last of them. “Exactly how long have you known Hood?” this question has come up more than once, but Dex wasn't afraid to give it another shot.

Blue was promptly seated on their boss’ lap like a prized pomeranian lap dog. Their boss sitting on the cushioned leather couch looking very pleased with himself as he rested one hand on the bird’s lower back, treading on the fine line of modest touching and erotic exploration, the other hand lazily clutching a beer.

Ben thought they looked like an old relaxed married couple, falling into the touches so easily. Like one of those perfected surreal movies where life seemed to be so simple and down right flawless. 

It was very unsettling in the most sweet endearing way. Seeing his boss act so cooled and relaxed, taking things so lightly and smiling was something he would never expect to witness. 

But here the rigid Red Hood sat. The phantom feared by many, the reaper with a deadly firearm, terrorizer of the criminals of Gotham, with a cool beer in his hand, smoothing a hand over his lover’s thigh with a small but love sick look with an unusual easy going demeanor. Throwing his head back and laughing. He looked normal, happy. One could easily mistake him as a casual person enjoying a good night with friends instead of a vigilante crime lord.

Dick opened his mouth with a small smile before catching Jason’s gaze. Waiting to see if he had any problems with him answering the question. When the alpha simply rolled his shoulders, Dick’s grin widened. “A really long time, even if he wasn’t there for half of it.” the acrobat placed an endearing hand gently on Jason’s chest patting him softly with warm fingers.

Dexter rose a brow at him, and this time Jason chimed in. “I was out of the country for five years.”

“Serving in the war?” Travis spoke up as he swirled his bottle in his hand looking at Dick, then at Jason. He knew who Dick was, Bruce Wayne’s kid, he wouldn’t touch up on it, kept it to himself.

It was clear that the boss was fond of the billionaires' son. Travis didn't dare try to interfere but he did wonder if this was best for Richard Grayson. Frolicking with a vigilante-crime lord doesn't exactly scream safety and protection. 

The man's life would be at stake if others saw the pair together. Blue would become a target, and Red Hood wouldn't be too happy.

Travis looked back up, Dick's expression was oozing with a sappy heart throbbing smile as he gently placed his lips on their boss' temple.

Even if there relationship was dangerous, there would be hell to pay before breaking them apart.

Shaking his head Jason said, “Something like that. A war beyond us.”

“So Blue, you do gymnastics if I remember correctly?"

Dick firmly nodded his head looking at Travis with an intrigued look.

"How did you two exactly meet?" Ben this time spoke up, an innocent question that had both Jason and Dick stumped.

"We had a common friend." Red barked out before the omega could spit out any white lies.

Dick just gave a small smile, "How did you guys come about working under the man in red if you don't mind me asking a question of my own." The acrobat quipped gesturing to the workers.

Travis didn't meet his gaze, a scowl on his face as Ben opened his mouth.

"I needed a job, had a run in with some bad people who tried to take my daughter from me. Red Hood got her back and well, I've been loyal since."

Jason remembered that fondly. A husband and wife who's little girl got kidnapped. A cold case for about a year that caused strain on there marriage leading to the divorce. When he happened to bust a trafficking ring, he found a little girl and did everything he could to find her family. The girl led him straight to Ben, a trusted member of his current team who has been undoubtedly helpful and very hard-working.

Looking at Travis, Dick tilted his head expectantly. "And you Trav?" The acrobat short handed the man's name. Travis looked a bit taken aback by the fond nickname. However, he rolled his shoulders and took the name in stride, Dick grinning at his small reaction.

"The boss avenged my family. I wanted to help rid this place of men like the one who took my entire world." The reply was abruptly short and un-detailed but it was understandable why.

Nodding his head Dick knew the feeling well. Haunted him in his sleep, called to him in his wake. "Lastly, you Dexter?"

Dexeter opened his legs in a lazy display of confidence. "I just respect the guy behind the helmet. Saw he was actually doing somethin' about this shitty place. Why not help make a real difference ya know?"

Lips curling up, smiling with a small chuckle, Dick nodded his head in acceptance. "You all are really good people. I hope you know that."

"Glad to hear it Blue." Dexter gave a lavish grin that was truthfully going for sincerity. "So how you guys liking the place so far, any security we need to set up before we call it a night."

Jason waved a hand at Travis. "Ben already took care of security, this place is lock and key–"

Trailing off Jason caught sight of the funny look the song bird was giving him, scrunching his face and furrowing his brows confused.

Noticing the odd look, Ben spoke up. "Boss' work is dangerous. Can never be to safe. Any security breaches go directly to me and I take it to Travis, who will have a team on the issue."

Laughing, Dick surprised everyone as his head tossed back and he wiggled in Jason's lap. "I can take care of myself." He grinned. Not offended by the comment, but finding their antics amusing. He was Nightwing for heaven sakes, he could take anyone of these men down with a blind fold on and his arms tied behind his back.

"With all do respect sir, your safety is our top priority." Travis spoke up this time, straightening in his seat and narrowing his eyes.

Turning to Jason, Dick gave him a knowing look. "Jay –Dick cupped Jason's face in his palms– you're absolutely ridiculous. You're brainwashing these pour boys." He planted a kiss on Jason's forehead.

Laughing Jason shook his head and caught Dick's chin as he pulled away. Holding Dick's head in place, as he smiled. "Believe it or not, it was Travis' idea."

"Hey don't blame me." Travis barked out as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jason rolled his eyes and continued, "He didn't want you getting marked up if I wasn't home and there is a break in. Living the dangerous life gets a man paranoid ya know."

Managing to turn his head out of Jason's grip, Dick looked at Travis and smiled. "Well than that is awfully sweet and thoughtful of you."

Travis put his cup to his face taking a long sip to play off the red dusting across his face at the unexpected compliment. He was simply looking out for the celebrity. Didn't want a recreation of the kidnapping to happen again.

That was it, better to be cautious the second time around. Keep Blue under his eye at all times so Red won't snap and go on a reckless blood thirsty vengeful war path once more.

Glancing up from his cup, looking at those dazzling blue eyes and easy smile which appreciated the effort Travis gave, the ex-soldier believed there may in fact be another reason why he wanted to look after Blue.

"We better be heading off then." Dexter stood up patting Ben on the head who rose nervously.

"Yeah it's getting late and I have pick up my bitter Muffin from her mom in the morning." Ben added with a smile and began to traught towards the door.

"I'm sure these two are dying to break in the new bed." Dexter snided as he opened the door and waited for Travis and Ben to follow.

Jason grinned wolfishly while Dick simply blushed and brushed away the comment.

"Tell your daughter I can't wait to teach her some more gymnastics." Dick waved them off, Travis giving him one last glance before standing up.

"Gimme a ring if anything pops up boss'. Take care." Travis added lastly, catching up with the others.

With that, the three shuffled out of the penthouse locking the door on there way out leaving both Dick and Jason alone in the large house.

It was oddly quiet with the chattering of the three going away with them. Dick was still pliantly in Jason's lap, both becoming aware at once of the heat of their bodies being pressed together so firmly. The air around a relaxing mix of their scents which made Jason's heart skip.

The bluebird simply looked at Jason with an awkward stare, words slow and dragged out, confused or perhaps stumped for ideas. "What do you want to do now?"

The alpha could only reply with a large predatory grin as he recalled Dexters' words, putting down his beer and scooping Dick up into his strong arms. The acrobat laughed harmonically as he was lifted up, wrapping his legs around the larger's waist as Jason beamed, "Break in the bed of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any artist out there? I'd love to see some art of our beloved dynamic duo, in your favorite scenes. Perhaps I'll write a one shot of their choosing for those who do.


	24. Winter Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason thanks Tim by taking the teenager, Damian, and Dick, to have some family time at Gotham's Winter Carnival.
> 
> Dick expecting a smooth easy night ends up on a war zone of snow and giggling children.

"No Bruce everything is fine." Dick sighed as the paranoid man pried further. "Just needed a change in scenery, the old apartment didn't feel safe after everything that has happened."

Conversing on the phone, Dick was trying to reel in Bruce who was a nightmare of questions after seeing Dick's security for his old apartment was offline and disabled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, does Jason know where to find you if–"

"Bruce relax. -the omega reassured the other with a soothing hum- Everything is perfectly fine. I didn't tell you because you have a lot on your plate already. Jason did set up a security system, he's been really… helpful." It was the best not lie Dick could come up with. He wasn't exactly lying, simply leaving important details out, for example, the apartment he moved in was Jason's.

"And who do the alerts go to? The Batcave has no new location viewings or alerts."

Holding a breath, Dick closed one eye and clenched his teeth, "It goes to Jason."

There was silence on the other end for what seemed like a lifetime. The acrobat's heart sped up as he awaited the remaining questions.

It was then when Jason decided to make his way into their shared bedroom, looking at Dick, a little bit of flour on the taller's face from making breakfast.

Noticing Dick's discomfort immediately, Jason made his way towards the omega. As he did so, he silently asked who was on the other end of the phone.

The acrobat replying with a worried glance, mouthing off, Bruce.

It was then when Jason decided to press himself behind the acrobat, grabbing the songbird by his full-figured hips and pulling his body into Jason's own.

Of course, that caused a widespread blush across the birdie's face as he attempted for a startling glare, but it came off more as a kittenish pout.

 

"I should stop by and make sure everything is-"

"B, there really is no need for that—" Warm lips pressed into Dick's neck causing him to close his eyes and shutter. 

Another kiss had the acrobat turning his neck to give the crime lord slightly better access to his skin.

"Ask him if we can take Tim and Damian to the carnival, a little thanks to Tim for this–" Jason softly mumbled into his smooth skin and Dick was nodding his head, mouth moving on its own.

A little at bliss by the touch, and Jason wanting to invest some time with his least favorite brother.

"No need to stop by, I'll swing by the manor, I want to take Tim and Dami to the Winter Carnival if that is okay with you?"

Dick could literally hear Bruce's frown as he went into deep thinking. "I'm unsure about that, Tim is still–"

Before Bruce could continue, Dick knowing exactly what the man was going to say -Tim still poses a threat, Dick himself still needs to be supervised in case there is a shift in his scent, neither of them should be out in public- the acrobat interrupted him with his own wisdom. "A kid." The omega pressed. "A kid who has had a very very difficult last couple of weeks and needs to socialize, rather than being under house arrest and told he is a threat to his family." His voice was scolding now, no longer the defeated sound but with a new set of concern for his brother's well being.

Bruce spoke up, "Tim has been having outbursts. Picking fights with Damian more so than ever, just yesterday I had to reprimand him for slamming his textbook into Damian's abdominals then headbutting him in the nose."

Hearing that was quite surprising. Tim has always been so soft-spoken and quiet, this behavior was so unlike him, the alpha transition was really not going well for the poor kid.

Then again, Damian was not exactly the definition of a kind, caring, and supportive brother.

"He must be going stir crazy with only you brutes to talk to." Dick defended the boy. "If I can handle Damian, Tim will be a piece of cake. So I will stop by the manor at four?"

A sigh was picked up by the speaker, "You're going to go even if I say no." It was not a question, but a statement which Dick grinned silently to himself about, Jason though caught the look and raised a brow at him.

"I will feel better if you brought Jason along."

"Because two alphas aren't enough?"

"Because they are two teenagers who are miserable in each other's presence." Bruce insisted with a long groan which Dick thought was funny if it was not so concerning.

"Bruce, are you okay?" The first son asked with a newly raised alarm, grunting was normal for the emotionally stunted man, but an exasperated groan from The Dark Knight was unbelievable.

"I'm fine." The man stated, reverting back to his stoic attitude.

"You're stressed, what's wrong? You really think you can't handle Tim? If you want I can watch over Tim for a while–"

"I don't want Tim alone with you–"

"I can take Damian so you could focus on Tim then. Damian has lived with me before, he knows the routine and–"

Bruce dismisses that as well. "I failed you both."

Freezing, Dick stilled and his eyes widened, Jason himself froze in confusion, pulling slightly away from Dick's body sensing the sudden tension.

"Bruce–"

"No Dick, I'm sorry. I couldn't find Barbara, I couldn't find you or Tim, and I still can't find the man behind it all, Grant Morrison. I let you all down it cost Barbara her life, and yours and Tim's safety." The large man was gritting his teeth, Dick could hear it in the tone of his voice as a growl echoed in his throat. 

The acrobat was able to picture almost perfectly the way Bruce was no doubt clenching his fist, or gripping a pen or table viciously. Eyes sewn shut as he scowled in disdain for his failures. Bruce admitting defeat was so out of character, it surprised him.

The bird's voice softened up a tenfold, "Bruce it's not your fault, and never will be–"

"Just take Jason with you as an extra precaution, you're an omega now and I'd hate for anything worse to come your way."

And with those words, Dick's stomach plummeted. He felt as if he was using Bruce's defeat as a way to be allowed to have Jason join them. Because what it sounded like was Bruce would only let them out with Jason along. When in reality, Jason was the one who wanted to take the others to the carnival in the first place, there was no question about it, Jason was coming, but Bruce was not allowed to know that. And so Dick had to play along, feeling miserable as he did so.

"I'm sure I can think of some way to get Jason to tag along." Closing his eyes Dick lied with a broken face, and the alpha beside him caught that look and frowned. "When I come over instead of worrying over us, I want you to focus on you, okay? Take care of yourself, Bruce. You're in for a lecture face to face." Dick warned, a real smile tugging on his lips as he talked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." And there was a smile of his own in the tone of Bruce's voice that made Dick feel undeserving.

"I love you." And with those parting words, Dick hung up, Jason tightening his grip around his waist and frowning.

"What's with the long face pretty bird?"

"I don't like this." The omega mumbled, eyes refusing to meet Jason's as he craned his neck downward. "Lying to Bruce, I feel terrible."

Jason rolled his eyes and squeezed Dick's waist tightly like a little pulse. "The man lies to us all the time, I don't see why we can't do the same–"

"It feels like we are leaching off his own insecurities–"

"It's a carnival, Dick. No harm is going to come from going to a carnival with the man I love and his two idiotic brothers."

"Jay–"

"C'mon, breakfast is getting cold." Jason coaxed Dick out of the room, tugging his hand.

 

Jason didn't dare enter the manor while Bruce was there. He waited outside the front door, like a civil stubborn idiot rather than having a yelling match about morals. Alfred gave him a long sideways look as Dick disappeared in the confines of their childhood home, and Jason steadily observed.

The air was frigid, Jason was wearing a thick jacket rather than his classic leather, and he could still feel the frost nipping at his bones. Even with the scarf and fingerless gloves, which Dick insisted he wore.

Alfred didn't dare say anything about him stubbornly wanting to stay outside. Simply vanished only to come back soon with a cup of hot chocolate drizzled with cinnamon and marshmallows.

"Thanks Alf." Jason muttered as he sipped the sweet drink enjoying the warmth it provided.

"Master Dick is talking to Bruce, they may take a while. However, the boys are getting ready. I'm afraid Master Dick will have to wrestle Damian into a proper coat."

"Beats me." Jason snorted and he was half tempted to head back to the car and turn up the heater.

Eventually, Dick did come back around, his eyes were puffy and the sight made Jason's fist ball up and he was halfway into the manor before he felt hands on his chest pushing him back.

"The fuck did the man do!" The alpha hollered out in a spiteful snarl and Dick only shook his head with a pathetic laugh.

"He's hurting Jason, after Barabara, Tim, and I, he doesn't know what to do, and you know he's not good at feelings so I cried for the both of us."

And that was some next level sappy shit that had Jason blinking to really process it.  
"You're a fucken pixie."

Dick laughed, rubbing at his face, spreading the tears as Damian made an appearance scoffing obnoxiously. "Richard, Todd." The brat spoke and Dick gave the boy a glance over, with a strong determined face.

"Where's your coat Dami, It's chili out."

Jason already regretted the headache to come, and so it began… 

 

"Damian for the last time, my head is not your footrest!" Tim screeched from where he sat in the car. The teen was trying his best to ignore the foot which Damian kept kicking outward. He really was trying his best, but the brat gave him that knowing snarky look which made Tim want to throw him out the window.

"Dami –Dick warned turning around in his seat– If you keep this up I'm not going to get you cotton candy."

Damian looked agasped. His mouth falling open in shock before he crossed his arms and tutted to himself, however, the boy kept his appendages to himself.

There was a pleasant silence for a while, the only sound was Dick humming to the radio and the occasional odd noise from Tim.

"Why are we going to this Carnival?"

"Because carnivals are the best place to ditch your kids, just ask Shazam." Jason was slapped on the arm for that.

"Because Jason for once decided to do something nice and as out of character it is, I'm not going to contest any good deed." The songbird gave Jason a small smile that made the alpha prideful.

With a skeptical voice, Tim tagged in, "Are you sure Jason was not replaced with an alien?"

"You little fucker, I could pull over right now and have you walk!"

"Tt I'm sorry to disappoint Drake, but with that foul mouth and temper, he must be the real thing."

Jason shot Damian a glare through the mirror snapping his head back to the road just as quick. Since when did he become the bad guy?

"We are not out of the woods yet, the alien could have stolen his memories. Could be mimicking his behavior." Dick gave him a thoughtful once over, a shit-eating grin playing on his face.

"Oh fuck you."

"Judging by that hickey peeking out of Dick's turtle neck, I'd say you already do." Tim sputtered out and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!" He murmured under his hand, and Jason didn't know whether to laugh or be fuming.

Damian's own head snapped to eye Tim before the boy lunged forward in his seat making grabby hands at Dick.

The acrobat was a flurry of a rambling mess as Damian successfully grabbed his shoulders keeping his brother still as he pulled back the neck of Dick's shirt.

"You varlet!" Damian hollered, "You dare defile Grayson without my knowledge! I will skin you alive and have you dragged by a stallion across the Sahara desert!"

Rolling his eyes as Dick sputtered nonsense excuses to Damian, Jason smirked. "Shove off short stack and wait your turn— and sit back in your seat before you go flying out the window."

Just maybe, a part of Jason wanted the brat to go flying.

 

Out of the car and into the shit storm they went.

Jason could hardly remember the last time he went to Gotham's Winter Carnival. He had to have been young, pickpocketing any person who seemed financially well.

Dick was holding his hand, Damian was cursing lightly to himself, muttering about the cold, but the acrobat did not miss the small tug of a smile on the youngest's lips.

Tim was openly grinning, eyes growing large as he took in the sight of the luminous lights and the buzz of people.

Pulling Tim in close, the first Robin gave him a huge hug and kissed the top of his head before letting the teen squirm away red, from a blush or the cold, Dick had no idea.

"So what do you want to hit first?" Jason asked as he took in bright red and white striped candy canes which stuck up from the ground. Eyes flickering to the nutcracker men lined up as statues at the entrance.

"Eat." Tim spoke up hastily earning a scoff from Damian, and a snort from Dick. 

"You're always hungry Timmers." 

 

Jason was impressed by the quality of his chili dog. Scalding hot with extra cheese to combat what looked like would be some light snowfall soon. Timmy knew what was up with the decision of food first. 

What Jason was not impressed with, was the fact that Dick had stolen some of his chili dogs after Jason had gloated about the taste. 

Now the man was savoring the crime lord's food with a blissful look that made Jason grin pleased.

Damian was going ham on his cotton candy, devouring it like Tim does coffee. The brat could almost be mistaken for a normal kid having a sweet treat.

The nachos which Tim was less keen on eating and more into talking to Dick were left almost untouched, but no one seemed to mind.

Soon the gang found themselves following a trail of overhead fairy lights, heading towards the rigged games which all four boys seemed to be keen on surpassing with sheer stubborn will power.

The first thing on their list was the forsaken cursed milk jug pyramid. Damian was the one who spotted it, and demanded they played seeing he had a pet cow and claimed it was only fitting for him to 'conquer the trivial game'.

Sadly, it did not end well for the runt, despite his unforgivable aim, he did not have the power in his arm to knock the items over.

In a sputtering spiteful jumble, the boy stomped at the ground and glared at the worker as if he was the incarnation of evil itself.

A chuckle fell out of Dick's mouth and he ruffled the boy's hair, kissing him on the top of the head, "Don't worry Dami, you will get that stuffed cow prize."

"I don't care about that outrageous toy! I care about this blubbering buffoon tarnishing my reputation with his deceitful games!"

The acrobat only smiled brighter giving Damian a wink before he got into a stance like a pitcher and threw the ball with relentless force.

It hit the jugs with a satisfying clunk and the items crashed backward with the momentum and force of an acrobat's pure upper body strength.

Claiming his prize, the stuffed cow with big brown chocolate chip eyes, Dick squeezed the toy, pleased with himself before handing it to Damian.

The ex-assassin looked ready to tear the toy's head off, but then he looked up at Dick, meeting the man's vibrant sincere eyes and his fighting spirit disappeared.

"I guess this will have to do Grayson." He accepted the cow and stared into its plastic eyes, "You did an admirable job."

Snorting, Jason dragged the attention way, "My turn sissies!" He hollered and slapped three dollars on the worker's booth. 

The person simply shrugged their shoulders and set the jugs back up.

The poor worker barely had any time to get out of the way before Jason was launching the softballs at them as if he was a canon. Another hard clunk and the jugs crashed to the floor once more.

However, instead of getting a stuffed cow, Jason settled for a hat which said 'Moo-ve out the way!' the best part was it had little ears and horns, and dangly arms which flapped around.

He could not keep the hat for longer than five minutes before he was slapping it on Dick's head with a snicker as they spotted their next game.

Jason must have been into some weird shit because he thought Dick looked oddly cute in the hat. Bangs brushed slightly over his eyes and stuck in place by the restricting hat. As Damian ran to their next victim, cow clutched in his hand, Jason pulled Dick aside and gave him a long satisfying kiss earning a few glances from bystanders, before he bolted after Damian. Leaving Dick sputtering before chasing after them.

The game which Damian claimed was their next conquest was that cursed rope ladder game.

The boy had apparently swiped Jason's wallet and was already paying the fee -little rascal- by the time Jason was able to catch up.

Surprisingly, the teetering rope ladder was no match for the assassin trained bat. Maybe that wasn't actually surprising at all, the kid had amazing balance and the rope hardly even shifted as be climbed it like a spider and hit the buzzard.

Even Tim, the long lengthy, teenager was able to win a prize from that one. He had not been so silently analyzing the way Damian moved, calculating in his head the tension areas of the rope. He would mutter little comments about it to Dick, who simply nodded his head and patted his baby brother's head once his observations paid off.

Dick winning a prize at it was predictable. He was like a human cat, even caught the attention of a few pedestrians. The people took one glance at the omega and were instantly captivated.

Stopping in their tracks to watch him perform this amazing feat, besting that cursed wobbling rope ladder. Or perhaps they just liked the back rearview they got of the man. 

To that, Jason thought, 'Go to hell' and snapped a glare the onlookers' way with his scent spiking possessively.

Sadly, Jason did not have the size like Damian, nor the critical analysis of Tim, or even the cat-like litheness Dick possessed. 

So when it was the larger man's turn to go, the rope wobbled and tilted until he fell on the mat below, sprawled on his back.

Laughter erupted from both Damian and Tim, Dick showed him mercy and held back his teasing comments.

As the four walked in search of another rigged game, Jason became vividly aware of Damian's chattering teeth, as well as the way the younger seemed keen on pressing himself into Dick's side.

Subtlety, Jason wove an arm behind Dick, flicking Damian's head who shot him a nasty glare.

Ignoring the boy's ghoulish face, Jason pointed downward and almost in an instant, a devilish grin crept up onto the boy's features.

The boy stopped in his tracks, no one noticing as the songbird pointed at there next possible carnival victim.

A duck shooting game.

Wide grins pressed on the three's faces and as they began their trek there, a white streak of light flashed through their vision before clobbering Tim on the side of his face.

"That's it you little imp!" The teenager shouted wiping the snow off his clothes and running into a full sprint at Damian who had been bent over laughing.

As soon as he caught Tim's drift the boy sprinted in a crowd of people, attempting to slug snowballs at Tim to delay him.

"Boys!" Dick shouted after the two and ran a couple of feet before stopping and frowning in defeat. They were already gone.

"Jason can yo—" the bird's words were cut clean with a snowball being launched in his face, followed by Jason's outrageous laughter.

Dick's features hardened into a meek frown, his eyes giving away his excitement, and the man quickly scooped up snow and began chasing Jason around.

Jason, much like Damian, ran into the crowds of people to find sanction.

Several people got out his way, while others who were more spirited, adults and children alike, dropped to the floor and began swiping at plumes of snow.

The carnival soon becoming a war of flying snow, Jason having to dive behind a bench for sanction.

The sounds of laughter, as well as humorous claims of victory between stranger's families and friends, was rather uplifting. Reminded Jason why he went out every night and killed the people he killed.

To protect those, so they can have more pure moments like this.

"Jay!" 

That was the song bird's voice and by the sound of it, he was not far.

Poking his head out, he could spot the bird making his way through the frigid battlefield, the man heading his direction.

Patiently waiting, Jason tuned out the noisy laughter and focused on the almost silent footfalls of the light-footed acrobat.

As the noise came to an abrupt stop, Jason stood up and grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, successfully tumbling him over the bench and throwing him into a pile of white fluffy snow.

Yelping in surprise, Dick was grabbing at Jason's shoulders as the alpha straddled his hips, laying firmly on top of him.

"Oh Jay, it's just you." Dick let out a breath dropping his hands and closing his eyes. "You scared me."

"Sorry songbird, won't do it again." Jason cooed as he grinned down at Dick, hair filled with white flecks. 

The ridiculous cow hat had fallen nearby in the snow.

Gently, Jason pressed his lips against Dick's who accepted the kiss eagerly, letting his hands travel and caress Jason's face.

The sheer coolness of the outside world could not graze them when they were lost and drowning in the warmth of each other.

"Fuck!" Jason growled as a suspiciously solid snowball smacked him in the back of the head. "Was that filled with rocks!" He demanded to no one in particular, sitting up, causing Dick to whine with his weight.

"Get your hands off Grayson!" The familiar voice of the demon spawn could be heard over the loud ruckus of bystanders.

"Damian you little shit! Come fight me like a man!" Jason snapped back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Jay get off of me! You aren't exactly a feather!" Dick groaned, slapping Jason's thighs, who looked down apologetically before rolling off of the omega, stealing one more kiss.

Hearing a seething shout from afar as he did.

"How about we regroup, find Tim, and beat the living snowballs out of the demon spawn?"

Dick rolled big blues and laughed, "Jay you were supposed to help me control them not urge them on."

Well, he already failed at that, the moment he gave Damian the idea to keep his blood flowing to stay warm. "Oh sweet cheeks, we all know I'm not diplomatic." Jason tisked lightly, "So what do you say?"

A smile crossed Dick's face that was reminiscent of the ones Jason saw in old photos as him as Robin. Photos of the young Robin with Kid Flash as they got away with an unusual and absolutely ridiculous prank.

It was a smile which Jason wanted to see more of.

 

 

The car ride home had been very peaceful. Damian was worn out, sleeping surrounded by his gang of prizes. 

Tim, of course, had silently taken several pictures for future blackmail. 

Enjoying the specific ones where Damian was cuddling the cow plushie Dick had won him. The toy pressed up against the boy's cheek making him look pleasant.

Tim knew better though.

On another note, Tim's eyes passed between Dick and Jason. Flickering between the backs of their heads as he tried to think of something to say.

"T-thank you."

Dick almost immediately turned in his seat and smiled, waving a hand downward. "No need Timmy, it was Jason's way of saying thank you to you."

"What—"

"It was thanks for talking to this idiot." Jason pointed a thumb roughly at Dick who stuck out his tongue in mockery, "Don't dig deep into it. Just wanted you to know I appreciated the good words you said. Ya know, fuck Bruce and all."

"I didn't say–heh, you're welcome I guess." Tim shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fuck Bruce part and smiled silently to himself.

"I owe you one Tim." The crime lord spoke up once more. "I mean it replacement, even if it's murder, sorry Goldie."

Another swat on his shoulder had Jason laughing at Dick's antics.

"You guys really do love each other, huh?" Tim mumbled aloud, looking between the two.

Dick voiced his yes, while Jason gave a firm nod.

Thoughts ran into Tim's mind. The hickies, the kissing, the longing eyes, the scent, the two had definitely had sex at this point and if he could pick up on that, Bruce would be able to as well.

The two were physically closer together now, Dick more relaxed and would almost gravitate to Jason as if he were his own planet. Closing into his side and happily smothering the man all night.

What was absurd was how much Jason was okay with it. Actually etched the omega on, getting immorally handsy every now and then with the first Robin. 

If they were unable to be more discreet, this whole relationship had the potential to blow up in their faces.

Tim sighed, "I really do hope Bruce is understanding."


	25. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the carnival, Jason receives a call from the Court of Owls. Now Jason and Dick have to carry a critical 'package' out of the city without disruption.
> 
> Jason might just strangle the package before they reach their destination.

"They called." Jason walked inside the large living room seeing Dick lying lazily on the couch a birdarang in his hand. Eyes flickering around the room, Jason spotted the dartboard with a birdarang already embedded into the center.

It was a pretty good distance away. A smirk crossed Jason's lips.

Blinking Dick bit his stuck-out tongue, "Who called?" Focus trained on the dartboard, not even looking at Jason's way.

"The Court Songbird." Jason stated firmly as he glanced up from his phone closing the door behind him with a small click, his smirk dissipated quickly.

"And?" Dick asked as he sat upon the refined black leather couch. Looking at Jason with a sculpted upturned brow.

"They gave us a location and a job. Telling us to get a package out of the city."

Another blink and Dick pouted. "We are delivery boys now?"

Rubbing his face in distaste, Jason growled, "We are whatever the hell they want us to be if it gets us closer to Morrison." He gritted his teeth together roughly. Maybe the alpha said that more aggressively than intended, but Dick seemed amused rather than discouraged.

Chuckling softly at the man's display, Dick looked at him shaking his head. "What's got you so riled up big guy?" He chided lightly with a tender laugh.

"We have to be there in two hours, and we have to start packing. It's kind of short notice and you need to update Bruce."

Dick got a thoughtful look as he studied Jason, bright blues sweeping over his larger frame. "Do you think Bruce would allow me to go? We still don't know when my heat might happen and we don't know how long it will take to deliver this quote on quote package." The omega raised his hands imitating air quotes in a comedic fashion before settling them down with a kind smile making Jason melt.

A single blink and the brute's expression was softening quickly. Looking at the bird with a familiar loving gaze which was solely reserved for the man in blue. Dick's behavior shift was not super noticeable, you had to be very analytical to notice the slight change in Dick's tone. The little comical air quotes were to cover up his nerves. Dick was worried and Jason could feel it.

"Everything will be fine." The alpha confirmed, striding over smoothly and planting a kiss on Dick's forehead. Brushing raven black bangs out the other's face. "You call Bruce, I'll start packing. Also, call Travis and tell him he's in charge until we're back."

A bubbly laugh left Dick's soft lips as a mischievous look fell upon his eyes. "You act as if we are going on a vacation." A playful sparkle in his eyes as he held onto Jason's words.

"After this, you better fucking believe we are."

Dick hummed at that, a small light tune with an even smugger look. "Perhaps Europe, Slovenia would be nice, or Trolltunga, that's a lovely hike for a rewarding view. Though I always wanted to see the Northern lights so what about Lapland?" With a distant longing look, the acrobat began to ramble on happily.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I was thinking more of a cruise, we can hit all those places at once, have some fun in the hot springs in Greenland." 

The acrobat was not opposed to that idea, but he also wanted to simply be with Jason. Not having several tourists around snapping photos or interrupting their more deadly games. Climbing mountains and dangerous cliffs, chasing one another across death-defying heights, snorkeling with ravenous sharks while looking through abandoned shipwrecks, it was an atypical lifestyle which civilians quite often got in the way of.

Looking at Dick's contemplative look, Jason nodded in understanding of what worries Dick might have. An unspoken bond and acknowledgment about how the boy in blue acted and looked almost sad. 

"It could just be us." Jason spoke with a growing smile getting this far away look and casting a hand out to paint the picture.  
"Backpacking it through Europe. Climbing mountains, with the lowering sun to our backcasting the sky in a vibrant hue of purple, orange, and pink. Diving in steaming hot springs, taking magnificent photos of every place we travel to, snow, water, land, a little skydiving in between. No one to tell us where we can and can't go. Just you and I to keep each other company."

Dick's eyes were large saucers as he listened to Jason's glorified description fondly. A firm nod from the bird as his eyes trailed Jason's body keenly, "You know exactly how to make a man happy."

"Don't be mistaken," Jason wagged a finger and pecked Dick's nose. "I know how to make you happy, sweet cheeks."

"Being with you makes me happy Jay." The bird tweeted back with a tooth-rotting sincerity that made Jason want to clench his heart at the puppy dog look the acrobat had given him. 

The things Dick said were often like slathering honey on top of an already sweetened fruity cake, and always made Jason want to kneel down to his whims. He was completely wrapped around that man's finger.

It was words like that which had Jason jumping to his feet for the other, preening with praises and wanting Dick to feel the way he always made Jason. Slightly flustered, Jason muttered curses under his breath before walking off to begin packing.

 

 

Having his feet on the dashboard, Jason swiped at Dick's legs with a nasty eye. "You're gonna dirty up the car."

Dick stuck out his tongue in childish retaliation before putting his feet down. Seated like a proper person and not like a man raised in a barn, or a circus in this case. "Are we there yet?"

Maybe a toddler instead of a man, Jason thought to himself.

"Almost dollface, be patient. I know you can hardly sit still for ten seconds just fidget with the window."

Jason had been half kidding, of course, taking that to heart, Dick pressed a thumb to the window button and watched its slow descent, he pulled up on the tab, and watched it slide back up. Jason snorted in amusement idly speaking without thinking. A random thought which made it past his lips and had his whole brain shutting down after. "Damn I love your dumbass." 

The window stopped making the mechanical creaking noise, as the songbird's body went rigid. Slowly Dick faced Jason, for a second, the alpha's heart pounded in his chest like a jackhammer believing the acrobat was mad. 

Eyes catching with one another, all his fears melted away as a wide loving smile piled its way onto Dick's soft features. "I love you too Jay." His words were so solemn, gentle and sweet, Jason could feel the heat rise to his face.

The alpha hadn't meant to say those words aloud. Had been a simple thought in his head and came off as a rough whimsical mutter.

The way Dick looked at him though, as if he was the only other person in the world. The way the bird said love, like a melodic tune which easily rolled off his tongue, putting his whole being behind the phrase every single syllable was filled with this untameable devoted affection.

It made Jason want to say those words more often because the other looked surprised but at peace. Happily returning the words without teasing Jason for them.

"We're here." Jason spoke up and Dick's attention was taken by the surrounding area.

They were in a less friendly part of town. The drive was no longer smooth, the car lerchinh of bumps from the tattered roads. Tree roots tearing up the streets becoming a hazard to all.

Not only were the roads a mess, but the sidewalks were as well, and that went without mentioning the garbage littering the streets. Bags, cans, random shit people deemed was no longer of use. All of that lied on the side walks, casting over to the streets.

Jason was able to spot tagging covering small convenient buildings with their fenced fronts or barred windows.

The sight stirred up a disgusting feeling of homey similarity in Jason's memory bank. A time which he tried so hard to run away and repress, a space that he had no intent in returning to.

Distracting himself, Jason spotted an area that was almost completely abandoned, destroyed in one of the several notorious villain attacks and still unable to rebuild. Several empty lots stood where homeless people set up shabby tents and had dingy shopping carts nearby. 

Worthless cardboard pieces and plastic tarps draped over areas as a meek form of refuge. Literal garbage, forming these less fortunate people's residence.

Some had dogs, filthy and flea ridden, tied up or running around with big sloppy happy grins. 

The fact was, many of these abandoned people were either veterans, or lost their house because it was collateral damage during a caped fight.

A paining thought that maybe the justice they really should be doing, was supporting the housing of innocent people.

Dick caught the eyes of a few children playing with a rather torn and worn down ball. The youthful kids between nine and twelve were chasing each other around, the troubles of a place to live far off their minds.

Jason pulled out his work phone and began tapping away at the screen with a hard look, pushing himself to stay focused, removing his eyes away from the disheartening sight.

"We should buy these lots." Dick paused the silence as he went on to stare out the window. "Build a shelter, or start a housing program."

That snagged Jason's attention, and his eyes flickered up from the phone to look at Dick with a praising nod. The man was so much better than Jason, selfless and loyal to a fault. Opening his mouth Jason patted Dick's thigh. "Someones coming down with the package."

"Good– Dick propped his arm up and laid his chin in his hand– the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get this shelter built."

"And the sooner we can fuck on top of the Himalayas." Jason added a little less civilly with a toothy shark-like smirk.

Cocking a brow at him, Dick shook his head fighting back his impulse to laugh, succumbing to a careless grin. 

Just then, a tap on the window had Jason narrowing his eyes on a black leather finger pressed into the glass beside him.

A man in a worn out dark black trench coat was squatting beside the door, and Dick looked horrified from where he sat. Gaping like a fish as the person grinned like a predator. Fuck the shark, this man's smile was that of a prehistoric meat-eating jaw-dropping deadly terrifying dinosaur.

Brownish hair, red at the roots, and tan skin, a smile that could compete with ancient carnivorous beasts, Midnighter, as Jason recalled looked like a stalking hunter which finally caught its game.

"The fuck?" Jason muttered as he scowled at the man who just pressed his phone to the glass revealing Jason's previous conversation.

In understanding, Jason nodded his head firmly and unlocked the car, rolling down his own window. Apparently Midnighter was the one with the package.

Midnighter continued his wild Chucky doll grin as he locked eyes with Dick, "Well if it isn't my arch-frenemy." The words rolled off his tongue with an edge to them.

"The hell you want?" Jason spoke up for Dick, voice deadpanned, his eyes dropped dead with zero amusement.

There was an odd look that crossed Trent's face. He scrunched his nose for a split second, pupils expanding before narrowing back down again. "Shit Grayson what did they do to you." And as if the man could taste the air after he spoke, he gnawed on his tongue, frowning further. "They really did a number on ya."

Dick managed a small, "What are–" before Midnighter jerked his attention away from the bluebird and snapped to Jason almost robotically. "And you're–" he looked between Dick and Jason cutting himself off. "Hmm— Got wind someone resurrected some of Henry Bendix's old work, even dead that man is a nuisance. Led me here."

"M." Dick warned. "If you interfere with the case–"

"Settle your ass down and behave yourself like the good boy I know you are. M'not here to interfere, I'll take your lead like in Russia."

"Russia?" Jason fastened his head to Dick in question, tilting his head and furrowing his brows. Scent thickening before coming back down, calming himself as quickly as he angered.

Dismissing the question, the trench-coated man spoke up, "All clear." Midnighter shouted and a man around a corner came out. "Men, here is your package, Mr. Morrison." 

Lucas moved to open the door, allowing Grant Morrison, the man the entire colony had been hunting down –the man who took Barbara's life, and murdered so many others. Children, adults, innocent helpless people, the man who had taken his Bluebird and Tim to use like rabbits– to seat himself before climbing in the back himself.

Oh, Jason wanted to crack the man's skull open. Grab a crow bar and smash it through the man's skull with a satisfying burst. Hear skin tear and bones break. Watched pleased as the light grows dim from the monster's eyes. 

Instead, he watched the scientist sit himself down, eyes glued to the mirror staring daggers at the sick bastard.

"You're coming with us?" Dick asked with a resentful cute pout, addressing Midnighter in disguise. Jason internally screeching, he had heard a bit about Lucas Trent, seen him with Dick, but never actually held a conversation with the superhuman.

Trent once more flashed that snarling predatory gaze, all white teeth that made your spine chill, "Course beautiful. The name's Alec, I'll be looking forward to you screaming it."

Jason's shoulders raised, he recognized Dick roll his eyes and frown ever so slightly. There was still a playful twinkle in his eyes revealing he was not angry or upset by the comment at all, an inside joke between the pair no doubt.

Forcing his focus on the mission, Dick turned in his seat to look at the two men in the back row before speaking. "I'm Jesse McCartney, he's Jensen Ackles where to?" 

Lucas only smiled in amusement, eyes fastened to Dick's as if he was anticipating more. His eyes flickered when he realized that was where Dick ended his words, "Got orders to feed you the directions as we go. Start the car and continue forward, make a left on the next light."

Starting the car up, Jason began to pull out and driveway. Leaving the vacant lots filled with the homeless and the little kids playing behind.

A few minutes passed in silence before anyone spoke. Surprisingly, it wasn't the acrobat to shatter the peaceful silence, it was Lucas Trent, or Alec who broke their walls.

"Make a right here. And damn what's up with the dreary atmosphere?"

Jason's grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles going pale from the strain. It was not that he was mad at Trent, it was that he was restraining himself from turning around in his seat, yelling at Dick to hold the wheel as he beat the absolute living hell out of Grant for the people he murdered, hurt, and scarred.

A very small fuse of a powerful explosive waiting to be lit.

A firm hand on Jason's thigh calmed the knee he didn't even know he was bouncing anxiously. 

Catching the fetching eyes of the bird, Jason let go of a breath which he was unknowingly holding in. Relaxing just a bit under the bird's feathery touches.

"So how long have you known each other?" Lucas continued, undeterred by what the computer in his head told him. He leaned forward in his seat, looming over the pair with an overthrowing fiendish nature, gripping the seat in front of him –Jason's– fingers digging into the leather-like talons, and tapped his finger down and up.

'Red Hood' is what the quick taps spelled out.

Dick had no idea if Midnighter approved of Jason, not of their relationship, the man didn't even know, but if he approved of what Jason deemed necessary murder. Both of them killed, but Dick hoped Lucas didn't see Jason as a threat. 

With that chip in his head, he expected the man knew all the possible outcomes and would steer this into a much more manageable way.

Humming, Dick pressed a finger to his bottom lip in thought. "A good amount of time." And then he tapped his lip a few times. It looked as if he was still pondering the question, finally waving a hand in dismissal. 'No fighting'

"Okay then. Turn left here." Midnighter grunted and tapped his leg this time, 'Why this case? What went wrong?'

Dick sighed and pushed himself further into his seat. 'Killed Oracle, Red Robin and I were taken, Hood got us back'

"Real party here ain't it!" Alec shouted and knocked Grant's shoulder.  
'I was just gonna kill him and condemn the drivers, guess you want him alive.'

"Yeah." Dick spoke aloud nodding his head and looking at Jason for reassurance. The man refused to meet his eyes, avoiding Dick's gaze, forcing himself to stay focused on the road.

Doubts quickly followed suit. Plaguing Dick's head of the possible path Jason can take and pursue relentlessly. A potential terrifying being the man can become vengeful and bitter when his anger and nerves got the best of him. Stuck in his own mind and fears, his own bloodlust ideology, Dick just hoped he could reel him in.

"Enter the next freeway entrance." Alec patted McCartney's head fraying his hair causing the other to pout, 'Good luck' was what the pat said, and Dick froze at the morse code. 

 

 

"Pit stop sissies. Go to the bathroom and get snacks. Morrison put these sunglasses on." Jason turned in his seat handing the cynical bastard a pair of sunglasses, holding back the urge to shove the glasses up the man's ass.

"I'll go with dear Mr. Morrison." Dick piped up from where he had been tapping the window mindlessly bored. He was now unbuckling his seatbelt and smoothly moving for the handle.

Jason grit his teeth and bit back a harsh no. The crime lord did not want Dick anywhere alone with that Frankenstein scientist who experimented on innocent unexpecting civilians.

A part of Jason hated that overbearing nature which riled in him. An instinct to keep the docile songbird away from a potential threat. From a person that had already caused the acrobat harm.

He resented that protective nature because it was too familiar, too much like Bruce. The old man was as stubborn as Russia's relentless freezing winters. Unyieldingly, ruthless, and unforgiving.

Poor Dickie had to pull teeth with the man to let him continue this mission. Jason had walked in on Dick on the phone with Bruce. The two going back and forth in a clash of angry bickering. 

Jason had seen how miserable Dick looked. His solemn, pained eyes, yet stern determined expression as he refused to be dismissed from the undercover mission.

The acrobat never enjoyed Bruce's form of caring. Bruce is anything but humble about his way of making sure Goldie is in mind condition. He might as well be locking Dick in a tower and melting the key down into a silver spoon. 

Dick thrived off of freedom, he absolutely disliked being treated like a child by being monitored so keenly or seen as a fragile antique piece of glass.

For him, that was a sense of mistrust. Which meant everything to the Bluebird. If Bruce believed he could not handle an issue himself, then it meant Bruce did not trust Dick to handle the situation, meaning he did not trust Dick. And Dickie lived for trust. 

That was why Jason was swallowing his words and cursing out this urge to pull Dick by the belt loops around his slim waist, tug him back into his seat, and nuzzle his neck to scent him far more than he already has.

Because the second Robin wanted to keep Dick's trust more than anything. Jason desperately did not want to be like Bruce and hover over the songbird like a mother wild animal does to protect its young.

Jason sees how mad and frustrated that protective nature makes Dick. Which is a little hypocritical seeing the man babies his younger brothers.

Goldie clung to Jason a few nights before and bickered about Bruce driving him up the wall with his, 'You can't do this' or 'that'. 

He also took notice of how antsy Dick had been on the entire car ride here. Fiddling with the window for five minutes, switching to bouncing his knee rapidly up and down for ten, mindlessly flipping through stations for another five minutes before tapping his finger on his thigh for fifteen, then repeating the cycle over again.

Dick was restless, tired of the car, and his ADHD was being far from mindful. A traught around the gas station would do some good for the boy wonder, calm his nerves.

"So you're fucking."

Jason blinked out of his thoughts and focused on the steering wheel he was strangling. He still hadn't moved an inch, and Dick and Morrison were long gone.

How long had he been idly sitting there lost in thought? Jason grunted and reached for his seatbelt.

"His ass as good as it seems?"

Refraining from clipping Midnighter in the jaw, on behalf of the Golden Boy, Jason opened his car door and went to fill up the tank. 

Trent seemed to be unsatisfied and pressed forward, opening his own door and stepping out as Jason sent him a miscute glare from the tankard.

Jason scanning the man only to curse under his breath noting the redhead had a good amount of inches on him. Noticing this height difference himself, the man gave that bone-chilling ghoulish smirk which made Jason want to shoot him in the foot.

Instead, he hoarsely growled, "Shut the fuck up twilighter. It's none of your business." 

"Hmm." Lucas made a show as if pondering the comment for a second before rolling broad shoulders back and shaking his head. "Gotta disagree there soldier. Dick's business is my business, as partners in crime and arch-frenemies, it's my duty to that ass to pry where I should not pry."

Tossing his head back in complete and utter disgust, cringing at Lucas, Jason's nose wrinkled as he spoke, brows frowning. "Could have worded that any more suggestive?"

A small chuckle from the taller, as he popped his collar. "Pft I can be a lot worse, ask preppy twinkle toes –he waved a hand and settled his laughter down, light mood shutting down as if flipping a switch to an entirely new personality– "How long has Grayson been an omega? How did that happen?"

 

Jason was not inclined to tell that jackass anything, yet, his mouth went against his will, compelled by the other for some foreign reason. 

"At least a month and a half, now I think. The colony had been investigating Oracle's death. Found it connected to Grant Morrison. On an unrelated note, both Tim and Dick were kidnapped and experimented on before I could find them. The drawback was, the experiments Grant did had worked and well Dick is an omega and Tim is an alpha now."

Lucas made a thoughtful sound as he scratched his chin. Gaze following Jason's back as he moved to unplug the hose and move to the back of the car. 

From there the taller idly watched as Jason pulled a tracker out of his pocket and clicked a button before sticking it underneath the car's bumper.

"Explains the too natural honey-thick smell from shortie." Trent continued with a sideways glance as he chewed on his inner cheek. "We gonna gut the guy or what?" 

Widening his gaze in surprise, Jason's eyes brightened before narrowing back down skeptical. "Something like that." Jason shrugged and fixed his gaze on the gas station store. "Owe it to Babs."

"That much I understand." Midnighter crossed his arms, creating a physical barrier between himself and Jason."But come on–" the man uncrossed his arms and glared at Jason as if he was disappointed in him. "You can't be going soft now–"

Jason cut Lucas off with his bitter tone, "Bats are gonna be following close, attack before we leave the city, I'm assuming we're heading out of the city."

"Hmmm, Grayson's little possy is gonna be trouble, I can make this work though if you don't kill Morrison, I will." Lucas spoke as if he was joking, a crack of a smile playing on his lips, but with that icy gaze which darkened as he spoke, looking Jason down his nose, the second Robin could tell any form of playfulness was just a crude joke and the man was dead serious. Threatening the mission if Jason did not do what was necessary.

A part of Jason was fine with Lucas killing Morrison. One less asshole in this merciless city.

Another part wanted to end that sick fuck of a bastard himself. Possibly make it slow and painful. Drag out his death in long torturous hours, days even. Make him pay for all the misery he caused others, them. For Barbara, Dick, even Tim, and of course those poor souls who went unnamed lost rotting somewhere in this heartless city. He wanted Morrison to feel every bit of pain he caused. 

Every needle, every scalpel, every drug, every inch of burning sizzling flesh as he begged for Jason to stop, begged him for the sweet release of death. Jason would only give him that sanction slowly, drag it out and have him bleed out painfully withering in the mop of Morrison's own piss and blood.

Then there was Dick.

Fucken hell Jason loved that peppy childish man so much that he would hate to see those sapphire ocean blue eyes casted up at him in a heartbroken face of disapproval. They were at such a good place right now, the vigilante would hate to ruin it with his pent up resentment. 

Jason shook his head and changed the subject, attempting to fend off the darker side of his mind, "You said Henry Bendix's work brought you on this case?"

Trent gave a firm nod. "The man is long dead now, killed him myself. He designed my enhancements, dabbled in metagenes for some time. It seems your man Morrison was snooping where he shouldn't and dug up some very old, very classified homework of Bendix."

Just then Jason caught the peppy bounce of Dick Grayson's head as he led the way for Morrison. Dick clutching a bag full of snacks with a very happy triumphant grin. 

Jason had to double-take when he caught the sliver of a smile on Grant's own features, but the alpha supposed that was normal. 

It was simply easy to smile around Dickie. He has this air around him that shines with vibrancy wherever he goes. However, Grant sure as hell deserve to bathe in the other's light.

Gaze turning morbid, a detering shadow cast across Jason's sharp features. His once laid back but stalky attitude turning into a cruel spiteful storm being pent up and waiting to release hell on Earth. Eyes an eerie vibrant green which fixated on the scientist's figure. "Grant will get what he deserves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started another book titled A Robin's Talon, if you're interested go ahead and check it out, it's Dick Grayson/Jason Todd as well, but a Talon AU. Dick is Talon, but it does not start out that way. 
> 
> I plan for the book to get really gritty and also have those gentle sweet moments, so please check it out if you enjoy this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment for ideas, tips, and other thoughts.


End file.
